TRANS & REMAKE PROPOSISI (KAISOO VER)
by ZeeKai
Summary: Ulang tahun k-30 semakin dekat,Kyungsoo menyadari jam biologisnya berdentang dan jodohnya belum muncul juga. Jongin si playboy,selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Setelah tahu dilema yang sedang Kyungsoo hadapi,dia cepat menawarkan proposisi yang akan menguntungkan mereka berdua. Dia akan menjadi ayah dari anak Kyungsoo,dengan syarat harus membuat Kyungsoo hamil dengan alami.
1. Chapter 1

**[TRANS & REMAKE] PROPOSISI (KAISOO VER.)**

 **Title : Proposisi**

 **Main cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo ( EXO )**

 **Other cast : SMTown Artist!**

 **Gener : Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt Comfort**

 **Disclaimer : Ini adalah hasil dari terjemahan dari Novel The Proposition karya Katie Ashley, lalu diremake menjadi versi KaiSoo, mungkin ada couple lain yang saya remake dari novel yang sama.**

 **Rating : Mature! GS!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **ZeeKai**

 **LINK COVER FANFIC PROPOSISI, COPYKAN LINK INI KE ADDRESS BAR LALU ENTER** **twitrpix** **dcp51 (hapus spasi karena FFN tidak memperbolehkan link aktif di postingan fanfic)**

Do Kyungsoo berdiri di belakang untuk mengagumi hasil kerja kerasnya. Senyum pendek penuh kepuasan terlintas di wajahnya. Entah bagaimana dia bisa menciptakan keajaiban, berhasil mengubah ruang konferensi lantai 4 yang suram menjadi bernuansa merah muda terlihat sangat indah seperti yang dia impikan. Dia sangat bangga akan dirinya sendiri mengingat mendekorasi dan merencanakan pesta sebenarnya bukan keahliannya. Tentu saja saat kesempatan datang untuk menjual gambaran yang dinginkan bagi setiap calon ibu pada pesta 'baby shower' mereka, posisinya pada salah satu biro iklan utama di Atlanta sangat membantu. Memiringkan kepalanya, ia memperhatikan spanduk "Bayinya Seorang Putri" yang tergantung sedikit miring ke kiri.

Setelah dia membetulkannya, ujung-ujung jarinya merapikan bagian atas taplak meja warna pink pucat yang dihiasi dengan minuman dan hadiah yang dibungkus kertas warna-warni dari tamu yang akan datang. Dia meniup sejumput rambut merah yang keluar menutupi wajahnya dan mencoba merapikannya kembali ke ikatan di pangkal lehernya.

Y _a, sebenarnya pesta seperti inilah yang kuinginkan untuk acara_ _baby shower-ku._.. jika aku bisa mengadakannya suatu saat nanti. Rasa sakit yang menikam masuk ke dalam jantungnya sebelum bergerak zig zag menembus dadanya. Perasaan seperti ini sudah

sangat familiar baginya saat ulang tahun ketiga puluhnya sudah semakin mendekat, melayang di atasnya seperti awan gelap, sementara menjadi Ibu, bersama dengan Tuan Idaman, masih menghindarinya.

Tidak memiliki suami dan anak lebih menyakitkan apalagi setelah kematian orangtuanya. Setelah kehilangan ibunya dua tahun lalu, dia sudah bersumpah akan menggantikan cintanya yang telah hilang dengan mencari suami dan memiliki seorang anak. Sayangnya, tidak apa satupun dari kehidupannya terlihat berhasil sebaik seperti yang direncanakan di dalam kepalanya.

Berjuang keluar dari lamunannya, ia membalik arlojinya-milik almarhum ibunya dulu-untuk mengecek waktu. Hanya lima belas menit sebelum tamu-tamu, sebagian besar teman-teman kerjanya, akan tiba. _Oke, Soo, saatnya untuk memainkan wajahmu. Seorang_ _nyonya rumah di acara baby shower tidak akan membiarkan_ _monster pencemburu bermata hijau merasukinya dan menyebabkan_ _dia mengamuk, membalik meja dan melemparkan hadiah seperti_ _Hulk yang sedang murka! Kendalikan dirimu!_

Ucapan penyemangat tadi hanya berpengaruh sedikit pada emosi yang masih bergolak mengaliri dirinya.

Dia mencengkeram meja sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Saat air mata diam-diam mengalir di pipinya, dia cepat-cepat menyekanya. Mengalihkan mata hijaunya dengan tajam ke langit-langit, sambil berbicara di dalam benaknya, _Tolong bantu aku bisa agar melewati ini semua._

"Kau tahu, aku punya kikir kuku di laci meja kerjaku jika kau ingin memotong pergelangan tanganmu. Akan jauh lebih cepat daripada apa yang kau lakukan sekarang!" Kyungsoo melompat dan mencengkeram dadanya. Dia berputar untuk melihat sahabatnya, Tiffany, yang sedang menyeringai kearahnya. Dengan panik dia mengusap air mata yang tersisa di matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Astaga, Tiff, kau sialan menakuti aku!"

"Maaf. Kurasa kau begitu tenggelam dalam kesedihan dan membenci diri sendiri kau tidak mendengar saat kupanggil namamu." Merundukkan kepalanya, Kyungsoo menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan. Aku sedang memeriksa untuk memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum semua orang datang." Tiffany memutar matanya. "Soo, apa yang kau pikirkan untuk setuju membuat acara seperti ini? bunuh diri perlahan-lahan secara emosional."

"Bagaimana tidak? Luna-lah yang membuat aku mendapatkan pekerjaan di sini. Dia mengajari aku sampai aku tahu semuanya. Dia telah melakukan tiga kali Fertilisasi In-Vitro (inseminasi buatan). Jika ada orang yang layak dibuatkan acara baby shower, dialah orangnya."

"Yeah, tapi kau tidak harus menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menyiapkan ini. Maksudku, dia akan sangat mengerti, terutama dengan semuanya yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini dengan Donghae."

Telepon Kyungsoo bergetar di atas meja. Dia melirik identitas penelepon dan meringis. "Orang yang baru saja kita bicarakan menelepon."

"Apa dia masih menelepon dan mengirim pesan-pesan singkat tanpa henti?" Tanya Tiffany.

"Yep. Beruntungnya aku."

"Biarkan aku yang menjawab. Aku akan memberitahu si brengsek itu kalau kau akan melaporkannya ke polisi untuk surat perintah penahanan atau semacamnya."

"Dia tidak berbahaya, Tiff."

"Kau hanya perlu memberitahu dia untuk menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab, berani dan memberimu beberapa sperma." Sebuah cekikikan lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"semenarik apapun ide itu, aku lebih baik tidak melakukannya. Masalah sperma/bayi inilah yang memulai segala kekacauan ini."

Tiffany mendengus frustrasi. "Kenyataannya adalah idemu yang mempertimbangkan seseorang untuk menyumbangkan spermanya padamu yang konyol." Dia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Kau sangat cantik dan manis dan menakjubkan untuk meninggalkan dunia kencan hanya karena ingin memiliki seorang anak."

"Promosi yang bagus dengan pujian. Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk bekerja di bidang periklanan?" renung Kyungsoo.

"Ha, ha, sok pintar. Aku tidak berusaha untuk menjual sesuatu. Ini kebenaran. Aku tidak tahu kapan akhirnya kau akan mempercayainya. Yang paling penting, aku ingin tahu kapan semua pria di sekitar kota ini akan menyadari itu dan melihatnya juga!"

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dengan putus asa. "Tiff, mengingat waktu biologisku sedang berdentang, dan bukan terus berdetak, kupikir hal ini sedikit terlambat untuk semua itu."

"Tapi kau bahkan belum berusia tiga puluh tahun," protes Tiffany.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku menginginkan bayi sejak aku berusia dua puluh. Aku ingin-tidak, aku butuh-untuk memiliki keluarga lagi. Kehilangan orang tuaku dan tidak memiliki saudara laki-laki atau saudara perempuan-" Suara Kyungsoo tersedak dengan sedikit emosi.

Tiffany mengusap lengan Kyungsoo dengan penuh simpati. "Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk memiliki bayi. Dan sang suami masih bisa datang."

Sambil memutar matanya, Kyungsoo berkata, "Mungkin aku perlu mengingatkanmu tentang parade kencan dengan para idiot penuh kesialan yang sudah kulakukan dalam enam bulan terakhir?"

"Oh, ayolah, mereka tidak seburuk itu."

"Apakah kita memberi nilai pada lingkaran ekstrim atau apa? Pertama, ada Rick, si…," dia membuat tanda kutip imajiner dengan jari-jarinya, "Akuntan yang baru bercerai, dengan istrinya yang berhasil membuntuti kencan kami dan terus memarahinya di tengah-tengah Cheesecake Factory."

"Sial, aku ingat dia sekarang. Bukankah akhirnya polisi dipanggil?"

"Oh ya. Aku harus menelepon Donghae untuk datang menjemputku sebab mereka berdua ditahan karena mengganggu ketenangan umum!"

"Jadi ada satu bibit yang buruk di antara kencan-kencan itu," bantah Tiffany.

"Lalu ada si pengurus pemakaman yang sangat menghiburku selama makan malam bercerita tentang seluk beluk cara pembalseman, belum lagi aku pikir ia memiliki keterikatan yang tidak cukup sehat pada sebagian klien kesayangannya yang sudah almarhum itu."

Tiffany mengeluarkan suara mau muntah. "Oke, kuakui kalau necrophilia (tertarik pada mayat) itu bisa mematikan siapapun dari keinginan berkencan dalam beberapa waktu."

"Beberapa waktu? Bagaimana kalau keanehan itu seumur hidup, Tiff?" Kata Kyungsoo sambil bergidik.

"Terima kasih Tuhan, itu adalah kencan pertama, dan dia tidak pernah menyentuhku."

"Jadi sudah dua telur yang buruk. Kota ini penuh dengan pria di luar sana, Soo." Kyungsoo menyapukan tangannya ke pinggulnya.

"Dan kurasa kau mengalami amnesia tertentu mengenai Heejun, si dokter gigi?"

Tiffany mengerutkan wajahnya seperti kesakitan. "Apakah dia masih di penjara atas tuduhan kegemarannya mengintip orang?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Untungnya, hukum negara kita cukup keras bagi para brengsek yang menempatkan kamera tersembunyi pada ruang ganti pria di gym!"

"Yah, mereka itu termasuk kasus yang sangat ekstrim."

"Terus terang, beberapa gadis yang lainnya di departemen kita berpikir kalau aku harus menulisnya menjadi sebuah buku tentang pengalaman kencan-kencan yang buruk!"

"Tunggu dulu. Kau juga sudah pernah kencan dengan beberapa pria yang layak, juga."

Kyungsoo mendesah. "Dan begitu mereka menyadari aku tidak akan tidur dengan mereka sebelum makanan pembuka tiba, mereka langsung kabur ke pintu. Seandainya kami benar-benar berhasil melewati makan malam, maka bau mengenai keputusasaanku pada perkawinan dan ingin segera memiliki bayi langsung mengusir mereka."

Tiffany menyeringai. "Lihat, kau melakukannya dengan cara yang salah dalam hal ini. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu tanpa merasa khawatir tentang risikonya dan berhubungan seks tanpa berpikir untuk hamil."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hanya karena Donghae berkelit dari ide mengenai penyumbang sperma, bukan berarti aku akan menyerah. Entah mengapa, bagaimanapun juga, aku akan memiliki anak untuk dicintai."

Kim Jongin menggosok mata birunya yang kabur. Dia mengintip melalui sela jari-jarinya melihat jam di layar komputer. Sialan, sudah jam tujuh lewat. Bahkan jika ia ingin menyelesaikan proyek itu, otaknya sudah terlalu panas. Dia hampir tidak bisa membaca kata-kata di depannya. Ia mematikan komputernya, pikirannya tenang karena dia baru saja dipromosikan sebagai wakil presiden pemasaran yang berarti dia bisa menunggu sampai besok pagi dan tidak akan ada orang yang akan memarahinya jika mengulur-ulur waktu. Sambil mengerang, Jongin bangkit dari kursinya dan meregangkan tangannya ke atas kepalanya.

Dia meraih tasnya dan menuju pintu. Saat ia mematikan lampu kantornya, perutnya bergemuruh. Mungkin tidak ada makanan di rumah untuk dimakan, jadi dia perlu membeli sesuatu di perjalanan pulang. Sesaat terlintas di benaknya harapan ada seorang wanita menunggunya dengan makanan rumahan. Dia segera mengangkat bahu untuk membuang pemikiran seperti itu.

Beberapa makanan tidak sebanding dengan kerumitan hubungan jangka panjang. Ujung-ujungnya, ia jauh lebih bahagia dengan memohon untuk makan malam dari salah satu saudarinya yag telah menikah. Setidaknya sebelum mereka melontarkan salah satu kecaman mereka tentang bagaimana dirinya tidak bisa menjadi seorang bujangan selama sisa hidupnya, dan di usia tiga puluh dua, sudah waktunya bagi dia untuk menetap dan memiliki keluarga.

"Omong kosong," gumamnya pelan pada pemikiran itu. Wanita cleaning service atraktif yang sedang menyusuri lorong mengangkat kepalanya. Dia kemudian memberinya sebuah senyuman menggoda. "Selamat malam Mr Kim."

"Selamat malam Dana," jawabnya. Dia memencet tombol Lift, berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk menutup kesenjangan social diantara mereka dengan memulai percakapan. Dia menyapukan tangannya disela-sela rambut pirang terangnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Berbicara dengan Dana kemungkinan besar akan mengarah pada beberapa janji untuk bertemu di lemari gudang, walaupun dia akan sangat menikmatinya, ia sudah sedikit lebih tua untuk mendapatkan jenis seks semacam itu dengan Dana.

Lift membawa dia turun ke lantai pertama. Suara-suara teriakan menyambut Jongin saat ia melangkah keluar, menyebabkan dia menggerutu karena frustrasi. Sial, hal terakhir yang ia butuhkan setelah bekerja lembur dan digoda dengan wanita cleaning service adalah berhadapan dengan pertengkaran domestik. Dan dari nada suara kedua pria dan wanita itu, sepertinya memang benar.

"Donghae, aku tak percaya kau menyudutkan aku disini di tempat kerja!" desis seorang wanita.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kau tidak menjawab telepon atau emailku. Aku harus melihat apakah kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku bilang padamu tinggalkan aku sendiri, dan aku serius!"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Em. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Saat terdengar suara gemerisik, suara wanita itu naik satu oktaf. "Berhenti! Jangan _berani-beraninya_ kau menyentuhku!"

Sisi protektif Jongin seakan bangkit saat mendengar nada wanita itu, membuat dia bergegas menyusuri sudut itu. "Hei! Lepaskan tangan sialanmu dari dia!" teriaknya. Pasangan itu kaget saat melihatnya. wajah wanita yang dinodai air mata itu menjadi memerah, dan ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan intens Jongin. Seketika itu, ia mengenalinya- Do Kyungsoo, bagian periklanan di lantai 4, dan wanita yang pernah ia bujuk tapi tidak berhasil untuk diajak pulang dari pesta perusahaan perayaan natal. Dari caranya menolak untuk menatap matanya, dia tahu Kyungsoo juga mengenalinya.

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pria itu, Donghae, matanya melebar karena ketakutan. Dia buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Kyungsoo dan mundur beberapa langkah. Donghae tampak seperti siap untuk lari keluar ke pintu exit terdekat. Jongin kemudian menyadari bagaimana penampilannya begitu mengintimidasi dengan tinju terkepal di samping sisi tubuhnya, rahangnya menegang. Dia mencoba mengendurkan sikapnya, tapi darah masih memompa begitu keras di telinganya yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan.

Donghae mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. "Aku tidak yakin apa yang Anda pikir sedang terjadi, tapi kami hanya berbicara." Jongin menyipitkan matanya. "Kupikir dari cara dia menangis dan memohonmu untuk berhenti menyentuhnya, itu jauh lebih dari

sekedar berbicara." Dia mulai akan bertanya pada Kyungsoo apakah dia baik-baik saja, tapi ia melesat melewatinya dan melarikan diri masuk ke kamar kecil. Jongin memelototi Donghae.

"Dengar, Anda salah paham. Aku-"

"Apa yang tidak kuketahui? Kau jelas tidak bisa membiarkan bekas pacarmu atau mantan istri atau apapun dia bagimu untuk pergi, meskipun dia tidak bisa tahan saat kau menyentuhnya!"

Tawa gugup meledak dari mulut Donghae. Dia terdiam pada saat Jongin memiringkan alisnya kearahnya sambil maju selangkah. "Percayalah, Anda begitu sangat, sangat salah. Kyungsoo bukan mantanku."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

Donghae berdehem. "Baik, Anda mau tahu kenyataannya? Begini. Aku gay, dan Kyungsoo sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak SMP."

Mulut Jongin menganga. "Serius?"

"Yep."

"Huh...Kalau begitu aku mengakui kalau aku salah. Maaf tentang hal itu."

Donghae mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kupikir ada seorang bajingan yang mengganggu seorang wanita. Well, aku mungkin tidak jadi melakukannya jika dia dua kali ukuran tubuhku seperti Anda." Dia

melirik melewati Jongin ke arah kamar mandi dan meringis. "Sialan, aku benci ketika dia marah padaku. Aku tidak berpikir dia sangat marah dan begitu terluka. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku, kau tahu?" Jongin menggeserkan kakinya, merasakan percakapan mulai mengarah ke area emosional, yang mana ia selalu coba untuk menghindarinya apapun yang terjadi. Dia mengangkat satu tangannya keatas.

"Hei bung, itu benar-benar bukan urusanku." Tapi saat kata-kata itu meninggalkan bibirnya, ia yakin Donghae tidak memperhatikan apa yang dikatakannya. Ekspresi kesedihan dari wajah Donghae seolah mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan lolos tanpa mendengar semua kisah dramatisnya, kecuali ia benar-benar berusaha melarikan diri dari Donghae. Sambil menghela napas, Donghae mengusap rambut hitamnya. Dengan suara rendah, dia berkata, "Dia tergila-gila soal anak-anak, seakan jam biologisnya dalam kondisi marah untuk memiliki bayi sekitar dua tahun terakhir ini. Karena aku menyayanginya, aku berjanji padanya aku akan menjadi ayah anak itu dan menyumbangkan sperma untuk alasan itu." Oke, jadi mungkin itu bukan cerita yang diharapkan Jongin.

"Jangan bilang padaku kau ketakutan ketika akan berhubungan seks?" Donghae merengut padanya. "Ha, ha, brengsek, benar-benar lucu. Sekedar informasi buatmu, hal itu akan dilakukan di klinik." "Di mana letak kesenangannya?" kata Jongin sambil merenung, dengan senyum licik. "Bung, aku gay, ingat?"

"Maaf." Untuk alasan yang tidak ia pahami, Jongin begitu tertarik dengan cerita itu, dia merasa perlu meminta Donghae untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Jadi apa yang terjadi?" "Pasanganku tidak siap untuk memiliki anak. Aku berjanji padanya bahwa Kyungsoo tidak selalu ingin aku terlibat, tapi ia tidak bergeming. Suatu pilihan yang sialan sulit antara pria yang kucintai dan sahabatku."

"Mengapa dia tidak pergi ke bank sperma saja atau sesuatu yang lain?" Donghae tertawa. "Kyungsoo memiliki pikiran bahwa akan ada percampuran mengerikan di mana pilihan sampel donor utamanya ditukar dengan pembunuh berantai."

Jongin menyeringai. "Kurasa aku bisa memahami pikiran dia." Sebuah dengungan berbunyi di saku Donghae. Ia merogoh saku untuk mengeluarkannya dan kemudian mengerang saat melihat ID-nya.

"Sial, ini dari Hyukjae. Dia akan memarahiku karena datang kesini dan mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Aku benar-benar harus pergi. "Tatapannya sekali lagi kearah kamar mandi. "Tapi aku benci untuk meninggalkannya ..."

"Kau pergi saja. Aku akan mengantarnya sampai dia masuk ke mobilnya dengan aman."

"Benarkah? Itu bagus sekali." Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu..."

"Jongin. Kim Jongin."

" Lee Donghae." Setelah mereka berjabat tangan, Donghae tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu dan untuk semua kesalah pahaman pada situasi ini."

Jongin tertawa. "Menyenangkan sekali karena aku hampir saja menendang pantatmu."

"Hei," jawab Donghae. Saat teleponnya berdering, dia mengernyit dan melambaikan sedikit tangannya sebelum membawa telepon ke telinganya. "Babe, yeah, maaf aku belum membaca pesanmu. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang." Dia mendorong pintu kaca dan menghilang dalam kegelapan malam. Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Jongin mulai melintasi lobi menuju kamar mandi. Dia mengetuk pintu. Dengan suara melengking, Kyungsoo berteriak, "Pergilah, Donghae! Tidak ada lagi yang harus kukatakan kepadamu! Belum lagi, kau baru saja mempermalukanku setengah mati di depan salah satu bajingan terbesar di perusahaan ini!"

"Bajingan terbesar, ya?" Gumamnya pelan. Julukan yang tidak pantas ia banggakan, terutama berasal dari seorang wanita. Dia terbiasa mendengar gambaran lebih menyanjung mengenai dirinya dari mereka. Well, setidaknya pada awalnya sebelum dia pergi menjauhi mereka. Setelah itu, biasanya berbelok menjadi sesuatu yang menjijikkan.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kamar mandi ini sampai aku tahu kau pergi!" Jongin mendesah.

Dia gadis yang memiliki tekad, itu sudah jelas, belum lagi dia tampak keras kepala. Di dalam pikiran Jongin terlintas kembali bagaimana cantik dan seksinya dia saat terlihat di pesta Natal itu, bagaimana gaun hijau ketat yang ia kenakan menempel di lekuk tubuhnya yang membuatnya tampak sangat menarik. Ketika ia melihatnya melintasi ruangan dengan beberapa teman perempuannya, Jongin telah bertekad untuk menghabiskan malam bersamanya.

Senyuman malu-malu dan lirikan ke arahnya melalui bulu matanya seolah mencemooh Jongin yang mendekat untuk menutup jarak diantara mereka. Tentu saja, pada saat ia tiba di sampingnya, teman-temannya yang suka ikut campur sudah memberitahu dia tentang reputasinya yang meragukan sebagai seseorang yang suka membuat patah hati wanita dan seorang playboy.

"Dasar wanita," gumamnya pelan saat dia mendorong pintu kamar mandi. Kyungsoo terduduk di atas kain tenun yang menutupi bangku panjang dengan tisu towel yang dibasahi di matanya. Di satu sisi, roknya ketarik sampai ketengah pinggulnya, memberinya sebuah pemandangan kaki dan paha yang menakjubkan. Pada saat terdengar suara langkah kakinya, dia mendengus dengan frustrasi. Dia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke depan.

"Aku bersumpah jika kau tidak meninggalkan aku sendirian, aku akan menendang bolamu dengan sangat keras, tidak akan ada lagi pertanyaan tentang apakah kau bisa menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku!"

Jongin terkekeh. Rambutnya yang cokelat kemerahan menandakan kepribadiannya yangbegitu berapi-api –salah satunya sudah pernah dia tunjukkan di pesta Natal. Semua sikap malu-malunya menguap dalam sekejap ketika gadis itu mengatakan kepadanya dengan gamblang bahwa ia tidak punya keinginan untuk menjadi salah satu

gadis yang mudah dia taklukkan atau hubungan satu malam.

"Sebenarnya, aku bukan Donghae."

Saat mendengar suara orang asing, Kyungsoo menarik tisu towel menjauh dari matanya. Rasa ketakutan menyapu wajahnya saat melihat Jongin berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan cepat, ia menyentak roknya ke bawah dan merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dengan jarinya.

"Aku tidak berharap bertemu dengan anda, Mr Kim," katanya, pasrah. Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Jongin. "Tidak, aku membayangkan kau berharap kau akan mengebiri Donghae." Pipi dan leher Kyungsoo memerah sewarna dengan rambutnya. "Aku

minta maaf, anda terpaksa mendengar itu, dan aku sangat menyesal Anda juga harus ikut terseret di tengah-tengah argumen kami. Seberapa pun memalukannya-memang memalukan-aku menghargai apa yang coba Anda lakukan."

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Aku senang bisa membantu."

"Well, aku sangat berterima kasih. Dan aku minta maaf tela mengacaukan malam anda." Tidak pernah luput menggunakan sebuah kesempatan, Jongin menyeringai.

"Kau tidak merusak malamku. Bahkan, malam masih panjang, jadi mengapa kau tidak membiarkan aku membelikanmu minuman?"

Dia memutar tisu towel di tangannya sebelum melemparkannya ke tempat sampah. "Um, baik sekali tawaran anda, tapi hari ini sangat berat dan melelahkan. Aku mungkin harus segera pulang."

"Kita bisa berjalan tepat di seberang jalan ke tempat Mouse Rabbit." Di saat keraguan Kyungsoo berlanjut, Jongin tertawa. "Aku janji itu bukan suatu tawaran untuk mencoba untuk memberikanmu alkohol yang dalam kondisi emosional lemah agar bisa mengajakmu pulang denganku." Diam-diam, Jongin berharap minum satu atau dua gelas mungkin bisa mencairkan lapisan es Kyungsoo dan memberinya kesempatan bergerak untuk meraup keuntungan. Jongin tidak terlalu terkejut ketika perasaan syok membanjiri wajah Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?" Dia menyilangkan jari di atas hatinya. "Aku berjanji," katanya berbohong.

Sudut bibir Kyungsoo tertarik keatas seolah dia sedang menahan senyum. "Baiklah. Setelah aku mengalami hari ini, aku pastinya memerlukan minuman." Dia melirik ke belakang ke cermin. "Oh, aku benar-benar berantakan. Bisakah anda memberiku waktu

beberapa menit untuk merapikan diri?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menunggu di luar."

Ketika pintu tertutup di belakang Jongin, Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya yang telah lama ia tahan dengan suara desahan yang berlebihan. Merasa letih, dia bersandar di meja kamar mandi. Pergi minum dengan Kim Jongin, apa kau sinting? Setiap wanita di gedung ini tahu reputasinya "setubuhi-mereka-dan-tinggalkanmereka", kecuali kau siap patah hati, kau seharusnya menjauhi dirinya.

Ingatan tentang pertemuan mereka di pesta Natal terlintas seperti badai petir merasuk ke dalam benaknya. Menjadi orang baru di perusahaannya, dia mengawasi setiap pria

lajang yang berpotensi. Setelah memergoki dia sering menatapnya beberapa kali, dengan polosnya ia menanyakan pada Tiffany siapa dia.

Tiffany langsung menggelengkan kepalanya begitu cepat, Kyungsoo yakin kepalanya akan mengalami salah urat. "Dia pria seksi penggoda, Soo. Jadi kau harus menjauh darinya kecuali kau mau ditiduri!" jawabnya.

Wanita yang lain menimpali dengan deskripsi yang sangat detail mengenai Jongin yang terkenal suka mengeksploitasi wanita yang berbeda di perusahaan itu. Jadi ketika Jongin mendatanginya sambil berjalan santai dengan matanya yang menggoda dengan penuh kesombongan, Kyungsoo menolaknya mentah-mentah, lalu kabur begitu saja dengan penolakan keras Kyungsoo itu.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan tempat make-up nya dari tas. Menatap ke cermin, ia membubuhi kembali wajahnya dengan bedak tabur. Mata basah karena air mata membutuhkan tambahan eyeliner, maskara, dan eyeshadow. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, dia mengoleskan lipstick warna merah mawar di bibirnya. Kyungsoo mengamati bayangannya dan mengerang. Mengapa kau bahkan peduli dengan wajahmu? Semua yang ia pedulikan adalah penampilanmu dari leher ke bawah, bagian pinggang paling disukainya! Ya Tuhan, dari semua pria di gedung ini, kenapa harus Jongin yang datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Mr Manwhore Kim (manwhore= pria pelacur). Dia adalah tipe pria yang tidak terbiasa untuk ditolak, jadi dia pasti bangga bisa berhasil mengajaknya kencan. Dia melemparkan tempat makeup-nya kembali ke dalam tasnya. Dengan satu tarikan napas yang mendalam, dia melangkah keluar. Sesuai dengan janjinya, Jongin duduk di salah satu bangku di luar kamar mandi. Dia langsung berdiri saat ia melihatnya.

"Siap?"

"Yap."

Mereka mendorong pintu putar dan melangkah keluar menuju trotoar. Suara sepatu hak Kyungsoo berbunyi disetiap langkahnya di sepanjang trotoar. Udara hangat dari kesibukan lalu lintas yang padat melewati mereka, mengibarkan bagian bawah rok pendeknya, dan Kyungsoo berjuang untuk menahannya seperti adegan Marilyn Monroe di film Seven Year Itch.

"Kau sering pergi ke Mouse Rabbit?" tanyanya, mencoba untuk membuat percakapan.

Jongin mengangguk. "Beberapa malam dalam seminggu aku dan beberapa teman pria dari departemenku minum bir disini. Menonton pertandingan terbaru." Dia menekan tombol untuk menyeberang.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan hidungnya saat mereka mulai menyeberang jalan. "Tidak pernah. Aku jarang berada di tempat seperti itu."

Ketika Jongin menaikkan satu alis kearahnya, dengan cepat dia berkata, "maksudku, aku tidak apa-apa pergi denganmu malam ini. Hanya saja ini bukan tempat nongkrongku bersama teman-teman wanitaku."

Dengan seringai khasnya, Jongin menahan pintu masuk Mouse Rabbit terbuka untuknya. "Biar kutebak. Karena kau bersamaku, kau tidak merasa khawatir tentang sekelompok bajingan yang sedang mabuk akan menggodamu."

"Tepat. Well, mungkin hanya satu bajingan yang sedang mabuk." Sambil melirik ke arah Jongin. "Tergantung seberapa banyak yang kau minum."

Mata Jongin melebar sebelum dia tertawa. "Aku akan mencoba menjaga diriku sendiri."

Seorang wanita muda berambut pirang berdiri di depan meja penerima tamu. Dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Jongin dan membetulkan bajunya untuk memberinya pemandangan yang lebih baik pada belahan dadanya. Jongin menghargai usahanya dengan memberinya sebuah senyuman.

"Bisakah kami mendapatkan satu tempat, Seulgi?"

"Tentu, Jongin. Ikuti aku."

Saat Seulgi berjalan sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya di depan mereka, Kyungsoo memutar matanya pada Jongin yang meresponnya dengan mengedipkan matanya. Seulgi menunjukkan tempat duduk pada mereka di meja remang-remang di belakang bar. Dia menyerahkan menu, kemudian menatap langsung ke arah Jongin.

"Sampai jumpa!"

Jongin memberinya lambaian kecil kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke menu. Merasakan tatapan panas Kyungsoo, ia kembali lagi melihatnya. "Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," gumamnya.

"Jika tidak apa-apamu mengenai Seulgi, aku sudah bilang aku sering datang kemari."

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa," dia membantahnya. "Kau tidak harus mengatakannya. Tatapanmu yang mematikan itu sudah cukup memberikanku jawaban." Jongin menyeringai kearahnya.

"Karena aku tahu kau ingin bertanya, Seulgi bukan salah satu dari gadis yang ingin kutaklukan, dan aku tidak pernah melihatnya di luar Mouse Rabbit. Selain itu, ayahnya yang pemilik tempat ini, dan ia tidak akan ragu untuk menendangku!" Untuk beberapa alasan, Kyungsoo mendengar pernyataan itu sangat \melegakan. Namun, dia berhasil menjaga wajahnya benar-benar tanpa ekspresi sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Itu bukan urusanku." Jongin hanya tertawa kecil saat pelayan mendatangi meja mereka.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu untuk kalian berdua malam ini?"

Jongin mengangguk kearah Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin segelas margarita dengan es batu tanpa garam, tolong," katanya. "Heineken dalam botol."

Pelayan menulis pesanan mereka di atas kertas kemudian berjalan menuju ke bar. Kyungsoo menyandarkan sikunya diatas meja dan menempatkan kepalanya di tangannya. Sebuah napas panjang kejengkelan lolos dari bibirnya.

"Hari yang buruk, ya?"

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, dan senyuman sedih melintas di wajahnya. "Bukan salah satu hari yang terbaik. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyalahkan Donghae untuk hari terburukku juga. Sebelumnya sudah benar-benar kacau saat menyelenggarakan acara

baby shower untuk Luna."

"Bosmu?" Tanyanya, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. Pelayan kembali dengan membawa minuman mereka. Kyungsoo meneguk sedikit margaritanya sementara Jongin menenggak langsung banyak dari botolnya. Sebuah perasaan cemas mendatanginya saat dia melihat ekspresi penasaran Jongin, dan dia takut Jongin akan mengajukan

pertanyaan yang cukup kontroversi.

"Apa yang salah dengan baby shower? Seseorang menjadi sangat mabuk karena minumannya dicampuri alkohol dan tidak ingin bermain dengan salah satu permainan konyol seperti 'Tebak apa yang ada di Diaper' ?"

Oke, jadi itu bukan pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo harapkan. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tahu apa yang terjadi di acara baby shower?"

Jongin meringis. "Aku punya empat kakak perempuan. Percayalah, aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku beberapa kali di acara baby shower sialan itu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kuduga kau terpaksa mengikuti itu."

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?" Desaknya.

Dengan mengangkat bahu, Kyungsoo menjawab, "Tidak ada yang khusus. Hanya saja rasanya lebih sulit daripada apa yang ada dalam pikiranku."

"Karena kau menginginkan bayimu sendiri?"

Kyungsoo tersentak dan hampir menjatuhkan margaritanya. "Tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa...?"

"Donghae telah bercerita kepadaku."

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya saat aliran hangat menari-nari melewati pipi dan lehernya. "B-Benarkah? A-Apa lagi yang dia katakan?"

Jongin meneguk minumannya lagi sebelum menjawab. "Dia mengatakan dia seharusnya menjadi ayah bayimu, tapi dia membatalkannya." Meskipun ia hanya sekali meneguk minumannya, ruangan seakanakan miring dan berputar di sekelilingnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba membebaskan dirinya dari mimpi buruk dengan

mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. "Aku akan membunuhnya!"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

"Apakah kau bercanda?" Suara Kyungsoo naik satu oktaf. "Sudah cukup menyebalkan ketika ia mengirim pesan teks dan menelepon sepanjang waktu. Sekarang dia muncul di tempat kerjaku untuk menggangguku. Tapi bagian terburuk dari semua ini, dia

menceritakan hanya kepadamu, dari sekian banyak orang-orang, sangat detail mengenai kehidupan pribadiku!" Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, sikunya menabrak siku Kyungsoo.

"Aku dari sekian banyak orang-orang...apa artinya itu?" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada."

"Oh tidak. kau tidak akan bisa menghindar semudah itu."

"Hanya saja dengan tipe pria sepertimu, kau mungkin tidak bisa memahami masalahku atau keinginanku."

Jongin mendengus. "Biar kutebak. Karena diduga aku memiliki reputasi suka main perempuan, aku tidak bisa memahami bagaimana menjadi dirimu yang ingin menjadi seorang ibu sampai begitu buruknya kau menyuruh sahabatmu yang gay untuk

menghamilimu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Kalu begitu katakan padaku." Kyungsoo membungkuk dimana wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa inci.

"Karena kau pikir kau tahu segalanya, katakan padaku apakah kau memahami hal ini. Pernahkah kau menginginkan sesuatu yang begitu buruk sehingga kau berpikir kau akan mati jika kau tidak memilikinya? Hanya memikirkan itu saja akan terus membuatmu terbangun di sepanjang malam. kau tidak bisa tidur, tidak bisa makan, tidak bisa minum. Kau begitu termakan oleh keinginan itu tidak ada hal lain yang penting, dan kau tidak yakin hidupmu akan layak jika kau tidak dapat memilikinya." Air mata kepahitan menyengat matanya, dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak

terisak tepat di depan Jongin.

Sementara Jongin tetap diam, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan bersandar kembali di kursinya. "Lihat? Aku telah menceritakan semua masalahku. Seorang pria seperti kau tidak mungkin bisa memahami perasaan bagaimana seseorang sangat menginginkan bayi seperti aku."

"Tidak, aku mengerti. Aku benar-benar mengerti."

Kyungsoo melengkung alisnya yang coklat kemerahan itu kearahnya. "Aku sangat ragu."

"Mungkin sampai batas tertentu..." Perlahan-lahan, senyum bergairah menyelinap di wajahnya - sebuah senyuman yang mengirimkan kehangatan ke pipi Kyungsoo serta membuatnya menggeliat di kursinya. "Aku sangat menginginkan dirimu di pesta

Natal kurasa aku akan mati ketika kau menolak untuk pulang denganku."

Nada suara serak Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. "Maaf?"

Jongin menggeserkan kursinya begitu dekat dengan Kyungsoo sehingga dia menahan reaksi untuk menjauhinya. Dia terkesiap oleh kedekatan Jongin. Kilauan penuh gairah menyala di matanya membuatnya seperti si Big Bad Wolf (tokoh serigala besar dan jahat di cerita fiksi) menjulang di atas Kyungsoo. "Seberapa jelas aku harus katakan? Kau begitu sialan seksi dengan gaun hijau itu. Rambutmu terurai jatuh bergelombang di sekeliling bahumu. Dan kau terus memberiku senyuman kecil yang polos dari seberang ruangan." Napas Jongin serasa menghanguskan pipi Kyungsoo sebelum ia berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin berhubungan seks dengan seseorang sebegitu inginnya seperti aku menginginkan kau."

Dia mendorong Jongin menjauh dengan segala kekuatan yang bisa dia kerahkan. "Ya Tuhan, kau seperti seorang bajingan yang egois! Aku terbuka padamu dengan menceritakan keinginanku untuk memiliki seorang anak dan kau mengatakan kau ingin

untuk...untuk..."

Jongin menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya. "Kau sudah dewasa, Kyungsoo. Tak bisakah kau mengatakan seks?"

"kau benar-benar menjijikkan." Dia mencengkeram pinggiran gelasnya dan menyipitkan matanya ke arah Jongin. "Jika aku tidak sangat membutuhkan sisa margarita-ku, aku akan menyiramkan ke wajah aroganmu!"

Jongin tertawa melihat kemarahannya. "Sekarang, apakah itu caranya berbicara dengan ayah masa depan dari anakmu?" Dia tersentak kebelakang ke kursinya dengan memantul seperti gelang karet. "M-Maaf?"

"Aku sedang membicarakan mengenai sebuah proposisi (usulan) bagi kita berdua untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang benar-benar kita inginkan. Aku akan memberikanmu sedikit, dan kau memberikan aku sedikit juga."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sedang berbicara mengenai menawarkan DNAku untukmu. Donghae bilang kau menolak pergi ke bank sperma karena kau mungkin berakhir dengan membawa bibit setan, jadi kurasa aku bisa menjadi kandidat yang baik."

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya saat gelombang rasa terkejut menggulung keras dirinya. "kau tidak mungkin serius." "Tentang bagian yang mana: aku sebagai pendonor atau aku pilihan yang lebih baik daripada bibit Setan?" tanyanya, sambil menyeringai

nakal.

"Keduanya...tapi terutama kau ingin mendonorkan spermamu untukku."

"Ya, aku serius."

"Apakah kau tahu syarat apa untuk menjadi pendonor sperma?" Tanya dia.

Dia menyeringai kearahnya. "Aku punya ide yang cukup bagus."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau bertindak begitu sembrono tentang ini? Ini adalah komitmen yang sangat besar."

"Tenanglah. Kita bicara tentang masturbasi ke dalam cangkir plastik, bukan menyumbangkan sebuah organ tubuh."

"Sebenarnya ini sedikit lebih dari itu."

"Aku punya beberapa teman yang pernah melakukan hal seperti itu di perguruan tinggi. Tidak terlalu berat." Jongin sambil mengangkat bahu. "Selain itu, hal ini tidak seperti aku menyetujui untuk menikahimu dan membesarkan anak itu. Ini hanya seperti membagi

sedikit DNA antar kenalan. Aku yakin Donghae akan menandatangani sesuatu yang mengatakan ia tidak ikut membesarkan anak itu, kan?"

"Ya, kami telah membahas kontrak itu ketika Hyukjae tetap tidak menginginkan Donghae terlibat."

"Aku yakin aku bahkan kandidat yang lebih baik daripada Donghae."

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa yakin seperti itu?"

"Semua orang menginginkan seorang anak yang sehat, cerdas, dan menarik, kan? Well, aku baru saja mendapat surat keterangan sehat dari hasil tes kesehatan tahunan perusahaan. Keluargaku tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit berat apapun atau sakit jiwa. Aku lulusan tertinggi dari Universitas Georgia, dan aku memiliki gelar MBA." Dia mengedipkan matanya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Dan kupikir sangat tepat untuk mengatakan aku membawa beberapa gen tampan dan perkasa ke dalam gambaran itu." Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Tapi apa imbalannya? Jangan tersinggung, tapi selain kita bekerja di perusahaan yang sama, aku baru saja mengenalmu. Dan apa yang aku ketahui selama ini tentangmu tidak terlalu menyanjung. Terlepas dari seberapa mudahnya kau menyetujuinya, menawarkan bagian dari esensimu adalah pengorbanan yang sangat besar bagi seseorang. Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak begitu egois."

Jongin menyapu tangannya di atas jantungnya. "Sialan, Kyungsoo, katakatamu benar-benar melukai hatiku. Maksudku, aku baru saja mempertaruhkan hidupku belum sejam yang lalu ketika kau dan Donghae bertengkar, namun aku masih seorang yang benar-benar egois."

Dia memutar matanya. "Jawab saja pertanyaannya." Dia menyeringai. "Oke, oke, kau benar. Motifku memang bukan sepenuhnya tidak egois."

"Aku tahu itu!" Katanya gusar.

"Ini hanya proposisiku. Aku menawarkan untuk menjadi ayah dari anakmu, dan sebaliknya, kau harus berjanji untuk hamil denganku secara alami."

Ketakutan menyelimuti Kyungsoo, membuat dirinya sampai bergidik. "Alami? Seperti kau dan aku...melakukan hubungan seks?"

"Kebanyakan wanita akan menemukan itu sedikit lebih menarik daripada yang baru saja kau katakan," gumam Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng marah. "Aku tidak bisa berhubungan seks denganmu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau harus memberiku sebuah alasan."

Kyungsoo memutar serbet kertas di tangannya seperti dia yang dia biasa lakukan ketika dia gugup. "Hanya saja aku mempercayai kalau seks itu sesuatu yang sakral dan bermakna istimewa yang dilakukan antara dua orang yang benar-benar berkomitmen satu sama lain dan mereka saling jatuh cinta."

Alis Jongin berkerut. "Dan berapa kali kau benar-benar berkomitmen dengan seseorang?"

Kyungsoo menolak bertemu tatapan penuh harap Jongin. "Sekali," bisiknya.

"Astaga." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sulit dipercaya."

Kyungsoo menyentak tatapannya untuk bertemu dengan mata Jongin.

"Aku yakin pasti sulit bagimu untuk memahami seseorang yang tidak menyetubuhi semua yang bisa bergerak! Tapi aku tidak memainkan permainan itu. Dan ya, aku berumur dua puluh tahun ketika aku kehilangan keperawananku dengan seorang pria yang telah aku pacari selama lebih dari satu tahun yang kemudian menjadi tunanganku."

"Aku tidak tahu kau telah bercerai."

"Aku tidak bercerai. Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil enam bulan sebelum kami akan menikah." Kyungsoo berjuang melawan emosi yang membanjirinya dengan munculnya kembali ingatannya akan Zitao. Kekecewaan yang ada sebanyak kesedihannya. Sudah berapa kali ia menyiksa diri karena memundurkan tanggal pernikahan mereka? Pada saat itu, dia pikir itu praktis dan masuk akal. Kyungsoo ingin menyelesaikan kuliah, kemudian dia menginginkan Zitao menyelesaikan setengah pendidikannya di sekolah kedokteran. Itulah bagaimana dia bertemu Tiffany. Pacarnya Tiffany, Minho, dan Zitao bersahabat di Emory.

Jongin membawanya keluar dari lamunannya. Sambil meringis, dia berkata, "Ya Tuhan, Soo, aku minta maaf."

"Terima kasih," gumamnya.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Empat tahun."

Dia tersedak oleh birnya yang baru saja ia minum. Setelah dia pulih dari terbatuk-batuk, ia bertanya, "Kau belum pernah berhubungan seks lagi selama empat tahun?"

"Belum," bisiknya, sambil menjalankan jarinya disepanjang salah satu lekukan yang dalam pada meja kayu. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri karena telah mengakui itu pada Jongin, tapi dia harus memahami mengapa usulannya tidak masuk akal. Meskipun dia

menginginkan bayi sampai begitu putus asanya, hal itu tidaklah cukup sampai seputus asa itu untuk membenarkan berhubungan seks tanpa ikatan dengan playboy yang sangat terkenal itu. Atau apakah...

"Sialan," gumamnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahan?" Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya melihat ekspresi ketidak percayaannya Jongin.

"Ketika empat tahun terakhir kehidupanmu telah menjadi neraka, seks benar-benar bukan menjadi peringkat tertinggi pada daftar prioritas hidupmu."

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo menunduk menatap serbet kertas, yang kini sudah robek diatas pangkuannya, dan mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

Hal terakhir yang dia ingin lakukan adalah menjadi histeris di depan Jongin untuk kedua kalinya di malam ini. "Setelah Zitao, tunanganku, tewas, aku menutup diri selama satu tahun. Kurasa kau bisa mengatakan aku seperti mayat hidup. Bangun tidur, aku berangkat kerja, dan pulang kerumah. Kemudian saat aku mulai melihat sinar matahari lagi, ibuku didiagnosa menderita kanker. Dia benar-benar seperti duniaku, dan selama delapan belas bulan, seluruh hidupku kugunakan untuk merawatnya." Air mata mengaburkan matanya. "Kemudian dia meninggal."

Saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan Jongin, Kyungsoo tertawa dengan gugup. "Aku bisa membayangkan sekarang kau pasti berharap tidak pernah mengajakku keluar untuk minum, apalagi menawarkan proposisimu untukku."

"Sama sekali bukan itu yang kupikirkan."

"Oh benarkah?"

"Jika kau mau tahu, aku berpikir lebih tentang bagaimana aku belum pernah bertemu dengan seorang wanita seperti kau sebelumnya."

"Apakah itu bisa dianggap sebagai pujian?"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan mulutnya yang terbuka. "Aku tidak percaya kau baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat serius dan sensitif."

"Aku sedang memiliki momen baikku," jawabnya, sambil menyeringai.

"Yang berarti, cobalah memiliki momen itu lebih banyak lagi."

Ekspresi riang Jongin berubah serius. "Aku benar-benar menyesal tentang semua yang telah kau lalui beberapa tahun terakhir. Tak seorangpun seharusnya menanggung itu begitu banyak dan melakukannya sendiri."

"Terima kasih," gumamnya, saat ia mencoba untuk tidak menatap Jongin yang seakan tiba-tiba tumbuh tanduknya. Apakah mungkin benar dibalik kepribadiannya yang egois sebenarnya ada kebaikan di hatinya? Salah satunya dia sangat peduli pada semua yang telah dia lalui?

"Dan aku juga minta maaf telah mengkritikmu mengenai seks. Cukup menyegarkan bertemu seorang wanita yang memiliki idiealis kuno."

"Kau serius?"

Jongin tersenyum malu pada Kyungsoo. "Ya. Bagus juga mengetahui kalau penolakanmu di pesta Natal itu bukan hanya karena reputasiku, tapi lebih banyak tentang prinsip hidupmu."

"Jujur saja, bisakah kau lebih egois lagi?" Jawab Kyungsoo, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya pada Jongin.

"Serius, aku bisa melihat mengapa kau ingin memiliki bayi."

"Oh, ya?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Kau sudah mengalami banyak cobaan kematian dan sekarang kau hanya ingin merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan di kehidupanmu." Dia meremas tangan Kyungsoo.

"Benarkan?"

Kyungsoo menarik napasnya yang agak serak karena kata-kata Jongin seakan bergema merasuki dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang seperti Jongin bisa memasuki emosinya tepat di jantungnya bahkan ketika terkadang Tiffany tidak bisa memahami keinginannya yang begitu mendalam untuk menjadi seorang ibu? "Ya," gumamnya lirih.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang akan menolongmu. Ijinkan aku memberimu seorang bayi."

Kyungsoo melawan desakan untuk mencubit dirinya sendiri pada situasi yang tidak masuk akal ini. Bagaimana ia bisa berubah dari seseorang yang begitu emosional di acara baby shower ke seorang pria yang menawarkan untuk memenuhi impiannya yang paling liar? Sisi rasional dari pikirannya mencerca sanubarinya. "Apakah kau

memiliki ide bagaimana ini terdengar sangat gila? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu! Mengapa kau malah menawarkan bagian dirimu hanya kepadaku?"

"Aku sudah bilang mengapa."

Kyungsoo mengendus dengan frustrasi. "Jadi karena kau akan tidur denganku. Hanya itukah motivasimu?"

Dia memberinya senyum miring. "Kau terlampau meremehkan daya pikatmu dan daya tarik seksmu."

"Jika kau mau aku menganggap serius dirimu, kau harus memberikan alasan yang lebih baik dari itu."

Jongin sedikit menggeliat di kursinya dan berdehem sebelum menjawab. "Well, ada alasan lain..."

"Dan?"

Jongin merengut kearahnya. "Oke, baik. Aku berjanji pada ibuku ketika ia sedang sekarat karena kanker, aku akan memiliki anak suatu hari nanti. Dengan cara inilah, kupikir aku bisa menepati janjiku dengan hanya membutuhkan sedikit komitmen."

Meskipun ia mencoba menyembunyikannya, Kyungsoo bisa melihat kepedihan di mata Jongin. Tampak jelas betapa dia mencintai almarhum ibunya. "Aku sangat menyesal mengenai ibumu," gumamnya.

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Sudah lima tahun yang lalu."

"Mengapa dia membuatmu berjanji untuk memiliki anak? Maksudku, bukankah dia bisa beranggapan kalau kau akan memiliki mereka suatu hari nanti?"

"Kenyataannya tidak."

Kyungsoo menggoyangkan kepalanya dengan perasaan jijik. "Aku berani bertaruh kau bahkan tidak bisa bertahan berada di dekat anakanak."

"Sekedar informasi untukmu, aku memiliki sembilan keponakan laki-laki dan perempuan serta seorang cucu keponakan laki-laki berumur tiga bulan. Jika kau berbicara dengan salah satu dari mereka, mereka akan memberitahumu kalau aku seorang paman

yang baik." Dia mengeluarkan iPhone-nya dan menggulirkan beberapa foto sebelum menyodorkan layar itu di depan Kyungsoo.

"Oh," gumam Kyungsoo, saat ia mengamati wajah-wajah tersenyum keponakan Jongin. "Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki keluarga besar."

"Empat saudara perempuan, ingat? Ditambah, kami penganut Irish Catholic (katolik ortodoks di Irlandia)."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Bukankah kau terlalu muda untuk memiliki cucu keponakan?" Jongin menunjuk seorang wanita setengah baya yang sangat menarik.

"Angela lima belas tahun lebih tua dari aku, dan Krystal sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan menjadi seorang ibu pada usia dua puluh dua tahun."

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada bayi yang baru lahir dalam pelukan gadis itu.

"Dia tampan."

"Dalam sembilan bulan, itu bisa saja dirimu," kata Jongin lembut. Berbagai emosi membengkak didalam dada Kyungsoo, dan dia merasa seakan tidak bisa bernapas. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha keras menjaga kewarasannya seperti benang rapuh yang akan putus menjadi dua. Jawaban untuk semua masalahnya sedang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Semua yang perlu ia lakukan hanya mengatakan ya, dan akhirnya dia bisa menjadi seorang ibu. Tapi semua ini terlalu kewalahan untuk dicerna dan dia sangat membutuhkan untuk menjauh dari Jongin agar bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Ketika akhirnya dia membuka matanya lagi, ia menemukan Jongin menatapnya. Dia tersenyum minta maaf. "Aku sangat kacau pada hari ini. Aku membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk berpikir tentang hal ini."

"Aku mengerti. Ambil semua waktu yang kau butuhkan. Kau tahu dimana menemukan aku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian berdiri. "Terima kasih untuk minumannya ... dan untuk mendengarkan aku."

Jongin mengangguk. "Sama-sama."

Kemudian Kyungsoo melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan dirinya sendiri. Dia membungkuk dan mencium pipi Jongin. Ketika dia menarik diri, mata Jongin melotot. "Selamat malam," gumam Kyungsoo sebelum terburu-buru keluar dari bar.

Udara musim panas seakan menampar wajahnya saat ia mulai berjalan memasuki malam yang telah larut. emosi maupun fisiknya telah terkuras habis, kakinya terasa goyah, dan dia agak tersandung di trotoar yang tidak rata. Dia baru saja memasuki gedung parker yang remang-remang ketika seseorang menyambar lengannya.

Kyungsoo berbalik dengan menggunakan semua kekuatannya, kepalan tangannya tertuju pada wajah penyerangnya. Sangat keras.

"Sialan, kau memiliki pukulan tangan kanan yang baik," Jongin mengerang, dia membawa tangannya ke mata kanannya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku minta maaf! Aku tidak tahu itu kau!" Kyungsoo meminta maaf.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat bodoh tidak memanggil namamu terlebih dahulu.

"Dia mengintip kearahnya dengan satu mata. "Biar kutebak. Kau mengikuti kelas kursus program Pelatihan Bela diri untuk Wanita dari Perusahaan?" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yeah, well, mereka mengajarimu dengan baik. Aku hanya senang kau tidak memakai metode kuno SING."

"Oh, Solarplexus, Instep, Nose, Groin?" (Ulu hati, Telapak kaki, Hidung, Selangkangan)

Jongin mengangguk. "Menendang tepat di bolaku itu tidak akan bekerja dengan baik pada penawaranku." Dengan putus asa mengubah topik pembicaraan menjauh dari bagian kejantanannya, Kyungsoo bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Mobilku parkir di sini."

"Oh, ya benar," gumamnya, merasa seperti seorang yang idiot.

"Dan aku berjanji pada Donghae aku akan memastikan kau sampai ke mobilmu dengan selamat."

Kyungsoo berusaha melawan debar jantungnya melihat kebaikan hati Jongin. "Terima kasih. kau baik sekali. "Dia menunjuk kearah lorong yang menurun.

"Mobilku disana."

"Aku bisa mengantarmu." Ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan sinis, dia menyeringai. "Kau tahu, untuk membuktikan etika kesopanan seorang pria pada wanita tidak hilang."

"Oke, kalau begitu."

Suara sepatu mereka bergema di lantai beton, mengisi kesunyian tempat parkir. "Jadi, um, apa kau tinggal di dekat sini?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak, aku sekitar tiga puluh menit dari sini, tepatnya di East Cobb."

"Itu tidak terlalu buruk untuk mengendarai mobil sendirian. Kau tahu, ketika jalanan sepi."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya untuk menahan cekikikannya pada upaya buruk Jongin dalam berbasa-basi. Kyungsoo pasti tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gelinya dengan baik karena tiba-tiba Jongin bertanya, "Apa yang lucu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Oh, aku hanya penasaran kapan kau mungkin akan menyinggung masalah cuaca."

"Aku buruk, ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Jongin menyeringai kearahnya. "Kurasa aku kehilangan trikku karena kau tidak seperti wanita yang biasanya aku dekati."

"Ketika Kyungsoo akan membuka mulut untuk protes, Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Percayalah, Soo, ini sebuah pujian."

"Oh, aku mengerti." Kyungsoo menunjuk mobil Accord-nya.

"Well, disinilah mobilku."

"Donghae akan bangga aku bisa membuatmu aman tidak kekurangan apapun sampai disini."

Kyungsoo mendengus saat ia merogoh kunci keluar dari tasnya. "Jika dia masih hidup untuk melihatku besok setelah mengoceh banyak kepadamu seperti yang dia lakukan. Aku terkejut dia belum mencopot papan billboard di I-75 bertuliskan, "Tolong Hamili Temanku!"

Jongin tertawa. "Jangan terlalu keras pada dirinya. Dia sangat peduli padamu."

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak karena terkejut mendengar kelembutan nada suara Jongin. "Aku tahu." Mereka berdiri dengan canggung sejenak, saling menatap. "Well, terima kasih sekali lagi untuk malam ini dan untuk menemaniku berjalan sampai ke mobilku."

"Sama-sama." Sementara Kyungsoo menekan tombol unlock pada remote alarm dikuncinya, Jongin mulai berjalan menjauhinya, tetapi kemudian ia berhenti. Dia berbalik sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh persetan."

Menarik Kyungsoo yang sedang lengah, Jongin mendorongnya ke mobil. Jongin membungkus tangannya disekeliling pinggangnya, menyentaknya menempel pada Jongin. Aliran listrik menggelitik menjalari Kyungsoo karena sentuhan Jongin, dan aroma tubuhnya menyerang lubang hidungnya, membuatnya merasa pusing.

Dia menggeliat di dalam pelukannya. "Apa yang kau-" Jongin membungkamnya dengan membungkuk diatasnya dan bibirnya melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Dia memprotes dengan

mendorongkan tangannya ke dada Jongin, akan tetapi kehangatan saat lidah Jongin membuka bibirnya membuat dirinya tidak berdaya.

Lengan Kyungsoo jatuh lemas di sisi tubuhnya. Tangan Jongin menyapu dari pinggangnya sampai punggungnya. Dia melilitkan jari-jarinya disela-sela rambutnya yang panjang saat lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Kyungsoo, membelai dan menggoda Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo naik membungkus lehernya, menarik Jongin lebih dekat dengannya. Ya Tuhan, sudah begitu lama dia tidak dicium oleh seseorang, dan Zitao setelah seminggu baru tumbuh keberanian untuk menciumnya seperti ini.

Jongin sangat panas dan ciumannya terasa nikmat, dia orang pertama yang tidak perlu menunggu untuk melakukannya. Menggunakan pinggulnya, Jongin menahan Kyungsoo dan menjepitnya di mobil saat ia terus melumat bibirnya. Tepat pada saat Kyungsoo pikir dia tidak bisa bernapas dan akan pingsan, Jongin melepas bibirnya. Menatap ke arah Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang berkabut dan mabuk akan gairahnya, Jongin tersenyum. "Mungkin ini akan membantumu mengambil keputusan."

Kemudian ia menarik diri dan memulai berjalan kembali menuruni lorong, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang meleleh, kacau, dan sendirian sedang bersandar di mobil.

 **To Be Countinue**

 _Note: Baby shower adalah semacam pesta kecil untuk calon ibu dan bayi berusia 7 bulan dalam kandungan dan setiap tamunya datang membawa hadiah. Jadi seolah-olah, ibu dan si jabang bayi 'bermandikan' hadiah-hadiah yang diberikan oleh tamu-tamu tersebut ( kalau di Indonesia ini seperti acara 7 bulanan)._

 _Hai! Hai! Saya membawa fanfic hasil translate dan remake dari karya Katie Ashley, maaf kalau penuh kekurangan karena ini pertama saya meremake sesuatu yang bukan karya asli saya, saya punya dua akun di FFN dan biasanya saya memakai akun yang satu lagi, hehehehe._

 _Apa chapter pertama ini kepanjangan? Tolong review kalian untuk fanfic ini ^^ ._

 **LINK COVER FANFIC PROPOSISI, COPYKAN LINK INI KE ADDRESS BAR LALU ENTER** **twitrpix** **dcp51 (hapus spasi karena FFN tidak memperbolehkan link aktif di postingan fanfic)**


	2. Chapter 2

**[TRANS & REMAKE] PROPOSISI (KAISOO VER.)**

 **Title : Proposisi**

 **Main cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast : SMTown Artists!**

 **Gener : Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt Comfort**

 **Disclaimer : Ini adalah hasil dari terjemahan dari Novel The Proposition karya Katie Ashley, saya hanya meremake menjadi versi KaiSoo, mungkin ada couple lain yang saya remake dari novel yang sama.**

 **Rating : Mature!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **LINK COVER FANFIC PROPOSISI, COPYKAN LINK INI KE ADDRESS BAR LALU ENTER ::::::** **twitrpix** **_com/dcp51 (ganti tanda underscore menjadi titik karena FFN tidak memperbolehkan link aktif di postingan fanfic)**

Keesokan harinya pada saat jam makan siang, Tiffany berjalan melintasi pintu ruang kerja Kyungsoo dan melemparkan dompetnya di atas meja kerja Kyungsoo.

"Apapun kondisinya, jangan biarkan aku mendekati mesin otomatis membeli makanan. seminggu lagi aku punya janji untuk pengepasan gaunku, dan selama itu aku hanya

boleh makan salad dan seledri." Kyungsoo tertawa tidak begitu antusias.

Dibenaknya dia masih belum pulih dari kejadian tadi malam, diaterlalu sibuk mengurusi Tiffany untuk diet agar terlihat ramping saat menggunakan gaun pengantinnya. Sepanjang malam ia tidak bisa tidur mencoba untuk membuang dan berpaling saat pikirannya terus berkutat dengan tawaran yang diajukan Jongin. Namun sebagian besar ia terjaga karena bibirnya masih terasa terbakar akibat ciuman Jongin yang begitu panas, tubuhnya terasa sakit menahan kerinduan sepanjang malam, sampai pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah dan mengambil vibrator miliknya dari laci nakas.

Setelah menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi, Tiffany memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Kyungsoo berbohong.

Tiffany menatapnya sambil membuka wadah Tupperware-nya. "Omong kosong. Kau terlihat sangat kacau."

"Terima kasih, aku menganggap kau berbicara seperti itu karena stres menjalani diet rendah karbohidrat, dan kau tidak dengan sengaja bersikap menyebalkan?"

"Ha, ha. Hari ini kau terlihat seperti sangat emosional ingin membuat acara baby shower-mu sendiri." Jawab Tiffany sambil makan sesuap selada.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu." Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mencorat-coret kalender mejanya. Meski belum yakin ia siap mengatakan apapun kepada Tiffany tentang semalam saat bersama Jongin, ia seperti akan meledak jika ia tidak memberitahu seseorang. Pada saat yang sama, ia tahu ia membutuhkan saran sahabatnya jika dia benar-benar akan

Menerima tawaran serius dari Jongin. "Tiff?"

"Hmm?" Tiffany tidak mengangkat wajahnya, ia malah memandangi saladnya dengan ekspresi jijik. "Kau tahu, saat ini aku ingin membunuh seseorang yang membuat ranch dressing (saos untuk salad)."

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Dengan cepat Tiffany mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kotak Tupperware-nya ke Kyungsoo.

"Ough sial. Aku tidak suka nada suaramu. Ada apa? Apa kau dipecat? Tidak, tunggu, apa aku yang dipecat?"

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya tanda tidak peduli, "Bukan, bukan, bukan seperti itu. Ini tentang..." Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang. "Setelah acara Baby shower, aku pergi minum dengan Kim Jongin."

"Oh Tuhan, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu! Soo, aku sudah memperingatkan kamu tentang dia! Tiffany memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

"Tolong katakan padaku, dia tidak mSooanfaatkan kondisi emosionalmu yang sedang rapuh setelah acara Baby shower."

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu," Kyungsoo menghela napas.

Tiffany membuka mata gelapnya. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo lalu meneruskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Tiffany, dimulai dari kemunculan Donghae dan penentangan Kyungsoo tentang penawaran DNA dari Jongin. Ketika Kyungsoo sampai dibagian penawaran Jongin yang menginginkan Kyungsoo bisa hamil secara normal, Tiffany langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan melemparkan salad ke depannya. "Gila, Soo!"

"Aku belum menyetujuinya."

Mata Tiffany membelalak. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Kenapa tidak? Dua detik yang lalu kau begitu ketakutan saat kau berpikir aku sudah tidur dengan Jongin!"

"Jelas tidak sama. Aku tahu kau menginginkan sebuah hubungan - seorang suami, dan Kim Jongin bukan sosok seorang suami. Tapi aku yakin ia memiliki sperma yang luar biasa sempurna." Saat Kyungsoo tidak menjawabnya, Tiffany membungkuk diatas meja Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau menolak tawarannya?"

Kyungsoo tidak mau melihat ke atas, ke arah Tiffany. "Uhm...Kau tahu."

"Itukah jawabanmu? Aku tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan alasan untuk mengatakan tidak! Biarkan aku menjelaskan ini padamu, Kau memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan apa yang sangat kamu inginkan di dunia ini, seorang bayi, dari seseorang yang sangat pintar, sehat, berwajah tampan, dan semua itu digabungkan dengan potensi kegiatan seks luar biasa."

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah tahu pengalamanku, atau tidak berpengalaman, dengan para pria. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana untuk memulainya."

"Oh, saat ini aku punya sejuta skenario yang berbeda di kepalaku tentang bagaimana kau bisa memulainya." Jawab Tiffany, sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan cepat.

"Eww!" Kyungsoo menjerit.

Tiffany tertawa. "Oke, oke, aku tak akan menyiksamu lagi dengan hal-hal yang berbau seks."

"Terima kasih."

"Tapi," Tiffany berkata, dengan mengangkat satu tangannya. "Hanya jika kau berjanji untuk menerima tawaran Jongin."

Dengan frustasi Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Percayalah padaku, ada suara begitu bersikeras dan menjengkelkan di kepalaku yang memberitahuku untuk segera berlari dengan sangat cepat ke kantor Jongin dan mengatakan iya padanya. Seolah hal itu adalah suatu pukulan aneh memutar takdir yang membuat Jongin muncul seperti itu tadi malam."

"Kedengarannya suara yang berbicara padamu datang dari alasan itu dan aku sangat setuju dengan suara itu. Jongin menawarkan padamu untuk merasakan pengalaman sekali dalam seumur hidup, dengan berhubungan seks lebih dari satu kali agar membuatmu hamil. Maksudku, jika saja aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Minho selama lima tahun ini, aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk membiarkan Jongin melakukan suatu permainan untukku."

Kyungsoo menyilangkan lengannya di depan dadanya. "Oh benarkah?"

"Ya," jawab Tiffany sambil melamun. "Seperti yang pernah aku katakan padamu sebelumnya, Jongin adalah pria menarik dan sangat seksual. Siapa yang tidak ingin mendapatkan pengalaman seksual dengannya setidaknya sekali seumur hidup?"

"Jadi kau mengatakan Minho bukan pria menarik dan tidak seksual?"

Tiffany tertawa. "Minho hampir tidak memiliki seks yang hebat. Tapi aku selalu mSoobuatnya menjadi seks sedikit liar di hari–hariku, jadi aku sangat puas dengan apa yang kumiliki." Tiffany membungkuk untuk mengambil kotak makanan dan peralatan makannya yang dibiarkan tergeletak. Sambil mengayunkan garpu ke arah Kyungsoo, ia

berkata. "Sebaliknya kau, di sisi lain, kau memiliki kebutuhan

seksual yang harus dipenuhi."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya. "Tolong jangan bawa kehidupan seksualku dalam masalah ini."

"Ayolah Soo. Apa kau tidak sedikitpun merasa penasaran tentang bagaimana rasanya berhubungan seks dengan dirinya?"

Rasa panas mulai menjalar di pipi Kyungsoo saat memikirkan ciuman membara Jongin sampai tubuhnya menempel mobil. Jika Jongin bisa mSoobuatnya begitu bergairah di tSoopat parkir yang suram, apalagi jika ia melakukan di dalam kamar tidur?

"Tentu saja aku penasaran, aku sedang mencapai titik puncak dalam kehidupan seksualku, jadi area gairahku sepenuhnya belum padam."

"Lalu, apa sih masalahnya?"

Dengan serius Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah, caramu membandingkan disini benar-benar buruk. Jongin itu seperti melakukan seks di sirkuit balap di Indianapolis sepanjang 500 mil, dan aku membutuhkan seseorang yang lebih seperti..."

"Bemper mobil?"

"Aku tadi akan mengatakan, aku ingin melintasi jalur lambat, dasar kau sok pintar."

Tiffany tertawa. "Maaf. Aku tak bisa menahannya." Ia menegakkan tubuhnya di kursinya. "Ayo teruskan."

Kyungsoo memutar-mutar pensilnya tanpa sadar. "Maksudku hubunganku dan Zitao melangkah dengan kecepatan yang sama. Tentu saja, aku pernah terlibat aktivitas seksual dengan beberapa pria, dan melakukan base ketiga: berciuman, bercumbu dan penetrasi dengan mereka, tapi tidak dengan Zitao. Dia hanya dengan satu gadis yang lain. Kami berkencan sangat lama, namun ia mau bersabar dan menunggu." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jongin tidak membuatku terkesan sebagai pria yang penuh pengertian. Dia lebih seperti tipe 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' berhubungan seks dengan seseorang yang tidak kau kenal setelah itu kau langsung meninggalkannya."

"Kau tidak akan tahu kecuali kau mencobanya. Dan demi Tuhan, Soo, Jongin bukanlah seorang Neanderthal si manusia purba yang akan menjambak rambutmu dan menyeretmu masuk ke guanya."

Tiffany terdiam dan menjilat bibirnya. "Walaupun di skenario dia berpotensi memiliki kinky seks."

"Tiff, tolong." Kyungsoo mendesah.

"Baiklah. Ini adalah bagian terpentingnya. Terlepas dari apakah kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang atau tidak, semua pembicaraan ini mengenai seks. Jadi biarkan dia tahu apa yang kamu inginkan atau tidak. Dia jelas sangat menginginkanmu jika Jongin bersedia menawarkan DNA-nya untuk berhubungan seks denganmu, jadi aku yakin dia pasti dengan senang hati melakukan semuanya sesuai dengan keinginanmu."

Sekilas gambaran kebaikan dan kepedulian Jongin terlintas di pikiran Kyungsoo. Jongin bukan seorang bajingan seperti yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya. "Aku rasa begitu..."

Tiffany menghela napas. "Oke, Soo, mari kita lupakan semuanya tentang tekanan seksual dan pria seperti apa Jongin itu. Untuk sejenak jangan pikirkan hal lain selain apa yang akan kau rasakan jika tahun depan kau sudah bisa menimang bayimu sendiri di tanganmu."

Memikirkan hal itu air mata menyengatmata Kyungsoo, dan itu membawanya kembali mengingat apa yang dikatakan Jongin padanya tadi malam. Seorang bayi - itulah bagian terpentingnya. Tentu saja, Jongin memang orang asing bagi dirinya, tapi itu sama saja, ataunmungkin bisa lebih buruk lagi jika ia memilih menggunakan donor sperma. Dengan Jongin ia memiliki kesempatan untuk lebih mengetahui kehidupan calon ayah bayinya secara langsung, sementara jika ia pergi ke klinik hal itu tak mungkin ia dapatkan.

Kyungsoo tidak memiliki banyak pilihan, jadi jika ia ingin memiliki seorang bayi, Jongin adalah pilihan yang paling masuk akal. Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Tiffany berhasil memecahkan sedikit masalah yang ia tinggalkan.

"Sekali lagi kau telah membuktikan bahwa kau memang cocok berada di dunia periklanan karena kau baru saja berhasil menjual penawaran Jongin kepadaku."

Tiffany menjerit sambil berlari ke sisi meja. Melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyungsoo, dan tersenyum puas. "Oh, Soo, bayangkan saja tentang anak cantik yang kau buat dengan Jongin. Entah laki-laki atau perempuan, suatu hari nanti dia pasti akan menjadi seseorang yang akan membuat patah hati orang lain." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Gambaran seorang bayi dengan mata hijau tajam seperti miliknya dan berambut pirang kecoklatan dari Jongin terlintas di benaknya. Kyungsoo akan membuat mimpinya menjadi kenyataan.

Beberapa hari kemudian ketika Kyungsoo mendongak, ia melihat sosok Jongin sedang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya. Sambil memegang telepon Kyungsoo memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Saat Jongin melangkah masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya, dengan enggan Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada fitur ketampanan Jongin untuk kembali fokus pada suara di sambungan teleponnya. "Ya, aku akan mengaturnya. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Kyungsoo menutup teleponnya lalu menuliskan sesuatu di buku agendanya. Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Aku senang kau bisa menemuiku hari ini."

"Aku selalu senang meluangkan waktu untukmu Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo kesal pada dirinya sendiri ketika Jongin tersenyum padanya pipinya menjadi hangat bersemu kemerahan. "Aku menduga alasanmu mSoointaku datang kesini karena kau menerima penawaranku."

Jongin mencondongkan badannya kedepan telapak tangannya bertumpu di atas meja Kyungsoo. Wajah Jongin hanya beberapa inci dari muka Kyungsoo.

"Aku yakin kau sudah memikirkan masalah ini masakmasak, untuk mSoopertimbangkan pilihanmu."

"Ya." Bisik Kyungsoo, tubuhnya mulai menyadari kedekatannya dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo benci dirinya sendiri karena Jongin sangat mempengaruhinya.

"Apakah kau membayangkan ingin melihatku telanjang hingga akhirnya kau menyetujui penawaranku?" Senyuman nakal Jongin membuat Kyungsoo memutar matanya.

"Menurutmu bisakah kau bersikap sedikit dewasa dengan mSoopertimbangkan betapa seriusnya situasi ini?"

Jongin tertawa dan duduk di kursi di depan Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, akan kucoba."

"Dari sudut pandang bisnis, ini akan menjadi keuntungan terbaik kita berdua untuk masuk kedalam perjanjian ini. Pertama, kita harus melakukan tes darah untuk mSooastikan tidak adanya kSooungkinan STD*atau masalah kesehatan lainnya."

"Aku bisa menjamin bahwa aku bersih, namun aku juga tidak keberatan untuk menjalani tes."

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah map manila kepada Jongin.

"Dan aku juga telah meminta pengacaraku untuk membuat kontrak ini."

Jongin melihat map manila itu sebelum ia menatap kembali pada Kyungsoo. "Sebuah kontrak, huh?" Jongin bersandardi kursinya dan membuka map itu. "Apakah kontrak ini seperti buku seks kinky dimanaisinya menjelaskan apa yang bisa kita lakukan dan tidak

selama berhubungan intim? Seperti batas keras dan kata aman?"

Kyungsoo merasa pipinya mulai terbakar karena malu. "Tentu saja tidak!"

Jongin tertawa. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Asal kau tahu, aku bukan tipe yang suka dengan hal aneh semacam cambuk atau rantai."

"Senang mendengarnya! Sekarang bisakah kau lebih serius, please?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke sisi samping meja kerjanya. "Kontrak ini menggaris bawahi tentang menantikan kelahiran anak, atau kupikir aku harus mengatakan kepadamu, sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku tuntut darimu

sehubungan dengan apa yang terjadi setelah kamu menjadi ayah dari anakku." Saat Jongin membaca sepintas beberapa paragraf pertama, Kyungsoo melanjutkan. "Terus terang, apa yang tertera disana adalah untuk melindungimu. Disitu bisa di pastikan aku tidak akan pernah mencoba menjeratmu mengenai kewajiban finansial, seperti

tunjangan anak atau nenuntut warisan dari seorang ayah."

"Di bagian kelima nampaknya tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan masalah finansial," jawab Jongin, sambil menyodorkan kontrak ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak perlu membaca surat kontrak tersebut. Dia tahu dengan pasti apa yang tertera di bagian itu. "Bagian kelima melindungi aku jika kau ingin mencoba menuntut hak asuh atau ingin mengambil anak itu dariku."

"Kau berpikir aku akan melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Tentu tidak. Itu hanya. Hanya saja pengacaraku mengatakan..." Mata Jongin mulai terlihat semakin gelap.

"Di paragraf ini ditulis aku tidak akan pernah bisa berkomunikasi secara lisan ataupun kontak fisik dengan anakku."

"Aku berpikir kau tidak menginginkan semua itu. Kau pernah mengatakan padaku sebelumnya bahwa kau sesungguhnya tidak pernah menginginkan anak ataupun bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang ayah," bantah Kyungsoo.

"Memang benar, namun bagaimana jika aku berubah pikiran? Katakanlah satu tahun dari sekarang aku ingin melihat anak laki-laki atau perempuanku tumbuh besar? Dan bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti anak itu ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Kyungsoo menunduk malu danmenyandarkan tubuhnya di meja. "Jika Cornor yang akan menjadi ayah anakku, aku memiliki jawaban atas semuanya. Kami sudah saling mengenal dan menyayangi sejak kami berusia 12 tahun. Orang tua Donghae menginginkan cucu, jadi aku tahu Donghae akan terlibat dalam mengasuh anakku nanti, terlepas dari apa yang Jeff inginkan." Kyungsoo lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu dengan tatapan penuh harap Jongin. "Denganmu, semuanya terasa membingungkan."

Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling menatap. Jongin lalu merogoh kantung jas-nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen. "Ok. Kita lakukan dengan caramu." Jongin akan menandatangani kontrak itu. "Tunggu!" Kyungsoo berteriak.

Jongin terkejut dan melihat ke arah Kyungsoo "Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. "Jika kau memang serius ingin melihat bayinya, kita bisa merevisinya."

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya mengubah bagian tentang aku bisa melihat anakku. Aku tak menginginkan bagian dari mengganti popok atau memberi susu di tengah malam, mengerti?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku mengerti."

"Jadi kapan kita memulainya?"

"Sebetulnya, aku berharap bisa secepat mungkin...well, segera setelah hasil tes kita keluar. Pada waktu itu aku seharusnya sedang berovulasi."

"Hah?"

Pipi Kyungsoo merona, "Itulah waktunya dimana aku dapat dengan mudah untuk hamil."

"Jadi kita tidak akan berhubungan seks selama 24 jam dalam 7 hari?" Tanya Jongin sambil nyengir.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu caranya."

"Sayang sekali," kata Jongin sambil berpikir.

Kyungsoo memutar badannya kebelakang untuk melihat kalendernya. "Apakah seminggu dari hari senin bisa?"

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan untukku."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, ia ragu-ragu sebelum dia menguraikan seluruh permintaannya dalam membuat seorang bayi. Dia merasa malu untuk membicarakan semuanya di hadapan Jongin.

"Katakan saja, Soo," pinta Jongin, nadanya bercampur dengan geli. Untuk sesaat Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya ke arahnya karena Jongin terlalu pandai membaca bahasa tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, jadi begini aturannya. Sebaiknya kita melakukan hubungan intim dua hari sekali selama masa suburku. Berhubungan seks setiap hari bisa menjadi kurang produktif bagi program kehamilan. Jadi bisakah kau menemuiku lagi pada hari Rabu dan mungkin saja Jumat?"

"Sebuah jadwal seks untuk *MWF? Pasti efisien," kata Jongin sambil merenung.

"Tolonglah bersikap serius."

Sebuah cengiran nakal melintasi wajah Jongin. "Baik, beritahu aku bila jadwalnya berubah. Aku akan siap dan ber-ereksi kapanpun kau membutuhkan aku."

"Terima kasih," jawab Kyungsoo, dengan senyuman agak kaku.

"Sekarang masalah sudah selesai, dimana kita harus bertSoou?"

"Aku pikir kau ingin membuat hal ini seperti bisnis saja, jadi mungkin lebih baik kita memilih tSoopat yang netral seperti kamar hotel, dari pada rumahmu atau rumahku."

Kyungsoo menggangguk. "Kedengaran bagus."

"Bisakah aku membuat reservasi untuk kita berdua di Grand Hyatt?"

Mulut Kyungsoo ternganga. "Di Grand Hyatt?" Dia mengulangi katakata Jongin.

Jongin tertawa. "Aku bukan sSooacam pria yang suka dengan Best Western atau Holiday Inn, Soo."

"Oh, tidak, itu tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir, karena kau sudah mau membantuku, aku akan menanggung biaya hotel, hanya saja beberapa malam di Hyatt agak sedikit melebihi budgetku."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku yang akan membayarnya."

"Tapi..."

"Aku rasa itu tepat untuk mengatakan aku menghasilkan uang lebih banyak dari kamu, jadi biarkan aku yang mengurus masalah ini."

Pada saat Kyungsoo menarik napas tajam, Jongin mengangkat tangannya. "Lagi pula, kau harus menabung untuk membiayai anak itu."

Walaupun Kyungsoo tidak menyukai Jongin menggunakan referensi gajinya, namun ia menyadari Jongin ada benarnya juga. "Baiklah, kau boleh membayar."

"Terima kasih."

"Jadi, hari Senin jam tujuh malam?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Itu sebuah kencan."

Pada saat mendengar bel pintu, Kyungsoo melemparkan jubahnya begitu saja dan bergegas menyusuri lorong menuju pintu untuk mSoobiarkan Tiffany masuk. Hampir saja pintunya terbuka saat Tiffany menanyakan, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kyungsoo mengerang. "Seharusnya aku bertemu dengan Jongin satu jam lagi, dan aku merasa akan muntah setiap saat. Aku mungkin mSooerlukan pil penenang Xanax untuk membantuku melewati malam ini!"

"Aku bisa membayangkannya," jawab Tiffany saat dia melangkah masuk ke ruang depan. "Tidak perlu takut. Aku sekarang disiniuntuk berbicara denganmu agar kau tidak bunuh diri melompat dari tebingdan meyakinkan kamu bahwa kau tampak begitu luar biasa."

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Tiffany. "Kau tidak tahu betapa berartinya itu untuk diriku."

"Terima kasih, aku senang melakukan ini." Dia menepuk punggung Kyungsoo. "Lagipula, kau selama ini juga telah membantuku melewati berbagai hubunganku yang kacau selama bertahun-tahun. Aku merasa berhutang padamu."

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong dan memasuki kamar tidur Kyungsoo. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau kenakan?" Tanya Tiffany.

Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah gaun berwarna hitam yang kurang menarik tergantung di pintu lemari pakaian. Tiffanymenggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak, tidak! Yang itu terlalu biasa untuk dikenakan malam ini!"

"Jujur saja, Tiff, dia tahu kalau aku orang yang pasti mau berhubungan seks dengannya. Jadi apa masalahnya kalau aku mengenakan pakaian ini? Lagipula aku tidak akan mepngenakan pakaian itu dalam waktu yang lama."

Tiffany memutar bola matanya. "Jangan bodoh, Soo. Para pria itu senang melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Kau harus bisa membuat dia benar-benar ingin merobek pakaianmu dan ingin menidurimu pada saat pertama kali dia melihatmu."

"Tapi kami akan makan malam terlebih dulu," protes Kyungsoo saat Tiffany bergerak menuju ke arah lemari pakaian dan menyalakan lampunya.

"Bagus, biarkan dia menderita sepanjang makan malam berlangsung dan menginginkanmu sebagai makanan penutupnya!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak percaya kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, apalagi mengatakannya."

Tiffany mendengus dengan bangga. "Well, salah satu dari kita harus memikirkan hal seperti ini."

Kyungsoo mengabaikan kata-katanya dan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mulai ber-make up. Dia menyapukan blush on warna kSooerahan ke pipinya yang berwarna gading saat Tiffany akhirnya menerobos masuk melewati pintu. "Ooh, yang ini!" Dia mengulurkan sebuah gaun strapless pendek berbahan sifon berwarna emerald.

Dinding kamar mandi yang berwarna ungu muda tiba-tiba seakan mulai menekan Kyungsoo. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah Tiffany. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa mengenakan itu."

"Kenapa tidak? Ini seksi, tapi tidak tampak murahan, dan ini warna favoritnya. Ditambah lagi, gaun ini akan menunjukkan lekuk tubuhmu yang luar biasa itu!"

Perlahan-lahan, emosinyaterbakar memancar melewati dadanya, dan untuk beberapa saat, dadanyaterasa begitu sesak hingga dia tidak dapat berbicara. Ketika akhirnya dia bisa melakukannya, suaranyaterbata-bata karena dipenuhi oleh emosinya. "Itu adalah

gaun yang aku kenakan pada saat pesta pertunangankudengan Zitao."

Ekspresi senyuman Tiffany seketika berhenti, tapi kemudian ia cepat berubah menjadi tersenyum kembali. "Sebaiknya kau harus mengenakannya lagi. Saat itu adalah malam berbahagia, dan malam ini juga satu-satunya malam yang membahagiakan karena akan memulai lembaran baru dari kehidupanmu, dimana kau akan menjadi seorang ibu."

Kyungsoo memandang gaun itu untuk sesaat. Sebuah gambaran mengenai ibunya yang begitujelas terlintas di dalam pikirannya, seakan meremas hatinya, dan dia tersenyum lebar. Suara ibunya terngiang di benaknya sama persis kata-katanya ketikadi toko pada

hari itu. _Oh Soo, sayang, gaun ini sangat luar biasa! Kau akan m_ em _buat napas Zitao melayang jauh._ Kyungsoo menutup matanya,mencoba menikmati kenangan saat mereka berdua dan menjagaemosinya agar tetap stabil. Ketika dia yakin bahwa dirinya tidakakan menangis, dia mSoobuka matanya dan tersenyum pada Tiffany.

"Kau benar. Aku harus mengenakan lagiagar bisa menambah lebih banyak kenangan indah pada gaun ini." "Itu baru semangat!" Tiffany melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Sialan, aku bangga sekali karena bisa menyebutmu sebagai sahabat baikku. Kau begitu kuat dan tabah melewati seluruh kejadian buruk yang pernah kau alami, dan sekarang kau memutuskan untuk memiliki seorang bayi dariperutmu sendiri. Kau seorang _*Steel Magnolia_ kecilku!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Siapa yang tahu masalah hubungan seks tanpa ikatan bisa membuatmu begitu sentimentil."

"Aku hanya ikutberbahagia denganmu, dan aku akan menjadi seorang bibi."

"Ibu baptis, ingat, kan?"

Tiffany mengerutkan hidungnya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku memiliki moral dan etika yang pantas untuk melakukan tanggung jawab besar sebagai seorang ibu baptis. Aku seorang bibi nakal yang suka menyembunyikan film dengan rating R (film dewasa) dan

membeli minuman keras dalam saat aku masih di bawah umur."

Kyungsoo terkikik. "Secara mentalitas kita akan melakukan hal itu, terutama sebelum kau benar-benar menjadi seorang ibu!" "Gigit lidahmu untuk yang satu itu, missy. Kami harus bisa membawa Minho melewati masa magangdi tempat kerjanya, sebelum

kami berpikirsoal anak."

Kyungsoo kSoobali ber-make-up, sedangkan Tiffany memandang lurus ke arah rambut Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Kamu kehilangan ikat rambut?"

"Tidak, Jongin menyukai rambutku dibiarkan terurai dan bergelombang," Kyungsoo menjawab saat dia mengoleskaneye-shadow di matanya.

"Ah, ternyata gadisku memikirkan apa yang Jongin inginkan. Kau membiarkan dia sepenuhnya mengontrolmu dalam waktu singkat!"

Kyungsoo memutar matanya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti Scarlett O'Hara dalam filmnya Gone with the Wind saat dia berakting menjadi wanita yang harus bertingkah sangat konyol untuk mendapatkan seorang suami?"

"Well, secara teknis kau tidak melakukan semua ini agar mendapatkan suami-kau hanya perlu membangunkan ereksi Jongin sekali... atau dua kali."

Tubuh Kyungsoo terguncang karena tertawa keras, membuat eyelinernyamelengkung

keatas sampai pelipisnya. "Tiff, sialan, lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku!" Katanya saat dia bisa mengambil nafasnya lagi.

"Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apapun selain mengatakan fakta yang ada."

Setelah membersihkan eyeliner yang berantakan, Kyungsoo mengangkat pergelangan tangannya untuk melihat jam tangannya. "Sial! Aku harus segera siap, kalau tidak aku akan terlambat!"

Kyungsoo memandang ke arah teleponnya berkali-kalinya. " _Sial, sial, sial!_ " Dia sekarang sudah terlambat lima belas menit, dan sms-nya pada Jongin belum dijawab. Dia takut kalau Jongin marah dan pergi begitu saja. Lagipula, Jongin tidak perlu menunggu untuk mendapatkan wanita- mereka biasanya tidak segan-seganmelakukansekecil apapun perintahnya. Teleponnya bergetar saatmobilnya bergerak menuju ke tempat valet. Dia merogoh dalamtasnya untuk mencari teleponnya.Langsung mSoobuka pesan itu dan jantungnya berhenti kSooudianseperti di restart. _"Lebih baik kau segera k_ em _ari. Cepat. Jangan mandi air dingin untuk meredakan hasratmu malam ini."_

"Ma am?" tanya valet.

Dengan pikirannya yang masih dipenuhi oleh Jongin, dia bahkan tidak menyadari saat pintu mobilnya sudah terbuka dan seorang pria muda sekarang menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Oh, maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo mengambil tiket dari pria itu dan segera masuk ke dalam hotel. Pandangannya menyapu orang-orang asing yang ada di lobi. Ketika tidak menemukan Jongin, dia menjulurkan lehernya untuk mencari Jongin di dalam ruangan yang sangat penuh.

Akhirnya, matanya bisa menSooukan Jongin, dan Kyungsoo memberinya senyum ragu-ragu. Jongin berjalan cepat menuju ke arahnya. Karena melihat wajahnya yang frustasi, Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya. "Oh, Jongin, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena datang terlambat. Lalu lintas benar-benar macet dan..."

Jongin membungkamnya sekali lagi dengan melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin menciumnya lebih lembut daripada waktu malam itu di tempat parkir, karena sekarang mereka ada di tengah-tengah sebuah lobi hotel yang ramai. Saat menarik dirinya, Kyungsoo mSooukul lengannya.

"Kau benar-benar harus berhenti melakukan itu!" Protesnya.

"Menciummu?"

"Tidak, memtong kata-kataku."

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Penampilanmu benar-benar sialan malam ini."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar kemudian tersenyum. "Oke kalau begitu, kau dimaafkan."

Jongin tersenyum. "Senang mendengarnya. Apa kau lapar?"

"Sedikit," Dia berbohong. Hanya dengan memikirkan makan membuatnya ingin muntah. Ketegangannya masih sangat tidak terkendali.

"Ayolah." Dia menSoopatkan telapak tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo kemudian membimbingnya menuju restoran hotel ini. Seorang pelayan yang mengenakan tuksedo mempersilahkan mereka duduk di sebuah meja yang memiliki pemandangan menakjubkan saat matahari terbenam di kota ini. Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan minuman mereka kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Saat meraih menu, jari tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh jari tangan Jongin. Jongin mendongak sambil memberi senyum khasnya yang seksi dan mematikan itu. Campuran antara kerinduan yang membara dan kegelisahan serta melumpuhkan itu mengalir dalam diri Kyungsoo, dan dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kemenu itu.

Bernafas Soo, _Kau bisa melakukan s_ em _ua ini._

"Makanan apa yang enak?" Tanya Jongin, suaranya memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu." Bisik Kyungsoo, menjaga matanya agar tetap tertuju pada daftar menu. Makanan adalah hal paling akhir yang dia pikirkan untuk saat ini. Semua yang bisa dia pikirkan sekarang adalah apa yang akan terjadi setelah makan malam nanti. Bagaimana rasanya setelah akhirnya dia bisa berhubungan intim dengan seseorang sekali lagi? Dan di atas semua itu, dia khawatir kalau dirinya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur ketika pelayan kembali lagidengan membawa margaritanya. Dia memiringkan gelasnya lalu meneguk minuman itu sebanyak mungkin, menyesapnya hingga setengah gelas dan dia merasa menggigil ketika alkohol itu seperti menekan perutnya. Pada saat pelayan mencatat pesanan makanan mereka, Kyungsoo sudah menghabiskan minuman keras tequila itu dan memesan satu gelas

lagi.

"Kurasa mereka membuat margarita yang benar-benar enak disini ya?" Jongin bertanya sambil tersenyum agak cemberut. Dengan antusias Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sangat." Saat Jongin menceritakan mengenai detil promosinya sebagai VP marketing dan mengenai perjalanan-perjalanan yang akan dia lakukan di masa mendatang, Kyungsoo ingin menghabiskan Margaritanya yang kedua. Dia hampir tidak bisa mencerna apa yang dibicarakan Jongin mengenai perjalanannya ke luar negeri dan dalam negeri untuk melakukan bisnis.

Sebaliknya dia fokus menghisap minuman alkohol yang ada di gelasnya dengan menggunakan sedotan kecil. Tanpa ragu, dia melambaikan tangannya pada pelayan agar membawakan dia minuman lagi. Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah-tengah kalimatnya dan mengangkat alis matanya yang pirang. "Apa kau mencoba untuk menjadi mabuk sehingga kau bisa bertahan saat melakukan seks denganku nanti?"

"Tidak, tidak, sama sekali bukan karena itu!" teriaknya.

Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas meja. "Minggu lalu kau hanya minum setengah gelas margaritamu. Sekarang kau menenggak margaritamu seperti seorang pecandu yang baru saja keluar dari pusat rehabilitasi."

Kyungsoo mengambil napas dalam-dalam, keputusan terbaik adalah dia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jongin. "Aku hanya... aku terlalu gugup. Itu saja."

"Mengenai kita yang akan tidur bersama?" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

Alis mata Jongin terangkat lagi. "Apa kau kuatir aku akan menyakitimu atau akan memintamu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kamu inginkan?"

"Tidak, bukan sesuatu yang seperti itu."

"Lalu apa itu?" Tuntutnya.

"Aku kuatir kalau aku akan mengecewakanmu."

Mulutnya menganga karena begitu terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya. "Karena kau sudah sering melakukanbersama banyak wanita...sedangkan aku tidak memiliki pengalaman. Aku hanya melakukan itudengan satu orang pria saja, dan selain bersama dia, aku tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh

seorang pria."

"Pertama, terlepas dari rumor yang beredar apa yang dikatakan orang lain sebenarnya jumlah wanitaku tidaklah terlalu banyak. Kyungsoo, aku tidak meniduri setengah dari wanita di kota ini, aku juga bukan Gene Simmons dari Kiss. Dan yang kedua, seks pada

dasarnya merupakan alasan yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan siapapun kau melakukannya. Lain halnyadenganperbedaan antara apa yang disukai orang-orang dan keinginan mereka di atas meja makan."

Kyungsoo bermain-main dengan sedotan di dalam gelasnya. "Aku merasa takut setelah kau bersamaku nanti, kau tidak ingin meneruskanperjanjian kita."

"Maksudnya gairahku akan mati setelah tidur denganmu yang tidak berpengalaman itu sampai aku tidak menginginkan kamu lagi?"

"Ya," Bisiknya. Saat Jongin menjauhkan dirinya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, bibir Kyungsoo bergetar. "Itu tidak lucu."

Kegembiraannya memudar dengan cepat. "Oh Soo, maafkan aku karena telah melukai perasaanmu. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa kau sangat mempercayai hal-hal semacam itu."

"Well, aku memang mempercayainya." Dia mendesah. "Aku mempercayainya."

Jongin mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Biarkan aku membuat masalah ini menjadi sangat jelas. Tidak mungkin kau mengecewakan aku sampai aku tidak menginginkanmu lagi." Kemudian dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo-Napasnya membara, menghanguskan kulit sensitifdi telinga Kyungsoo. "Aku terangsang hanya dengan melihatmu saja."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah saat mendengarkan kalimatnya itu. "Aku tidak percaya kau baru saja mengatakan hal itu!"

Jongin tersenyum. "Itulah faktanya. Begitu aku melihatmu tadi, aku langsung ingin menyeretmu ke lantai atas." Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo, menariknya di bawah taplak meja dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya. "Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada diriku?"

Mulut Kyungsoo terasa kering saat mendengar kata-katanya, dan fakta bahwa Jongin sudah hampir mengeras seperti yang diharapkan oleh Tiffany. Kyungsoo menyapukan lidahnya di atas bibirnya. Cara Jongin memandangnya membuat tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya, terutama di antara kedua kakinya. Ya Tuhan, Jongin begitu seksi-sedikit terlalu seksi, melebihi apa yang dia inginkan. Jika Jongin menganggap Kyungsoo seksi danmerasa terganggukarena hanya duduk saja di meja makan ini, Kyungsoo tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadisaat di tempat tidur dengannya. Pada saat itu juga, antisipasi Kyungsoo memenangkan atas ketakutannya sendiri. "Aku pikir aku sudah siap untuk naik ke atas jika kau menginginkannya."

Alis mata Jongin terangkat karena terkejut. "Bahkan tanpa melewati makan malam?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Biar kutebak. Kau takut akan kehilangan keberanianmu?" Tanya Jongin.

Dengan jumlah alkohol yang tidak masuk akal telah memompa ke seluruh tubuhnya, Kyungsoo memberinya senyum sensual. "Tidak, aku memang sudah siap untuk tidur denganmu." Saat kata-kata itu lolos dari bibirnya, Kyungsoo tersentak dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya Tuhan, benarkah aku baru saja mengatakan hal itu?"

"Kalau kau terus berbicara kotor, aku tidak akan bisa sampai ke lantai atas tanpa mempertontonkan kebodohanku pada seisi ruangan ini." Dengan cepat dia memanggil pelayan untuk meminta tagihan.

Saat dia membayar, Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya, dia merasa ruangan berputar di sekelilingnya. "Oh sial, aku pusing sekali." Jongin meraih pundaknya agar Kyungsoo berdiri dengan seimbang.

"Apa kau yakin bisa berjalan?"

"Aku rasa bisa. Tapi apakah aku bisa minum lagi atau tidak, itu harus diperdebatkan terlebih dulu."

Jongin terkekeh sambil meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo dan membimbingnya keluar dari restoran. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin, menikmati aroma kayu dari cologne Jongin.

Pada saat Jongin mulai berjalan menuju lift, Kyungsoo mendongak dan bertanya, "Bukankah kita perlu check in terlebih dulu?" Jongin merogoh lalu mengeluarkan kunci kamar dari dalam jaketnya dan melambaikannya pada Kyungsoo. "Semua sudah diurus."

"Kau benar-benar seorang pria yang penuh dengan perencanaan," balasnya, kemudian tertawa seakan itu hal paling lucu yang pernah dia katakan. Saat Jongin menunduk melihat kegeliannya, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Serius, tidak, aku tidak akan minum lagi."

"Tidak, kau cukup menggemaskan saat kau sedikit mabuk," Katanya, lalu menekan tombol lift.

Pintu terbuka, dan mereka masuk ke dalam. Guncangan saat Lift bergerak naik ke atas membuat kaki Kyungsoo tidak stabil, dan dia menempel semakin erat pada Jongin. Lift berbunyi ketika sampai di lantai mereka. "Silahkan kau keluar duluan,"desak Jongin saat pintu lift terbuka.

"Terima kasih." Tapi saat dia melangkah keluar, dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak yakin dia harus berjalan ke arah mana.

"Lewat sini," perintah Jongin, lalu menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo. Ketika sampai di kamar mereka, pandangan Kyungsoo terpaku pada papan nama yang terbuat kuningan tergantung di pintu kamar, dan dia meraih lengan baju Jongin.

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini? Bukankah ini kamar untuk bulan madu."

"Ya, aku tahu itu saat aku memesannya. Aku diberitahu bahwa kamar ini adalah salah satu kamar terbaik yang mereka miliki." Dia menyeringai. "Selain itu, kupikir kaumungkin akan merasa lebih nyaman melakukan apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti jika kita seakan-akan sudah menikah."

Mata Kyungsoo mengerjap tidak percaya. "Itu manis sekali. Kau sudah memikirkan segalanya. Bukankah begitu?"

"Semua hal yang bisa mSoobuatmu nyaman." Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang mendengar kata-kata Jongin.

"Terima kasih."

Jongin membuka pintu kamar. "Silahkan masuk."

 **To Be Countinue**

 _*Steel Magnolia: sebutan untuk seorang wanita yang kuat dan mandiri, namun begitu feminim_

 _STD: Sexually Transmitted Disease/penyakit menular_

 _MWF: Married White FSooale, Wanita kulit putih ya g sudah menikah melakukan hubungan seks dua hari sekali dalam s_ em _inggu (Senin, Rabu, Jum'at)._

 _Hai! Hai! Saya membawa fanfic hasil translate dan remake dari karya Katie Ashley, maaf kalau penuh kekurangan karena ini pertama saya meremake sesuatu, saya punya dua akun di FFN dan biasanya saya memakai akun yang satu lagi, hehehehe._

 _Tolong review kalian untuk fanfic ini ^^ ._

 _BTW CHAP DEPAN NC!_

 _Terima kasih bagi yang merivew chap kemarin :_

| .568 | luckygirl91 | Rly. | 9493 | kucing | SyiSehun | yixingcom | DyOnly One | Guest | zoldyk | Kim YeHyun | LeeTS


	3. Chapter 3

**[TRANS & REMAKE] PROPOSISI (KAISOO VER.)**

 **Title : Proposisi**

 **Main cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast : SMTown Artists!**

 **Gener : Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt Comfort**

 **Disclaimer : Ini adalah hasil dari terjemahan dari Novel The Proposition karya Katie Ashley, saya hanya meremake menjadi versi KaiSoo, mungkin ada couple lain yang saya remake dari novel yang sama.**

 **Rating : Mature! GS!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Saya berusaha bersih dari typo di chapter 1, tapi di chapter 2 saya melakukan kesalahan fatal, saya berusaha memperbaikinya tapi ada yang terlewat, dan di chapter 3 ini saya harap bersih dari typo. Bagi yang pernah meremake novel dari file PDF ke Ms. Word mungkin mengalami kesulitan pada paragraf seperti saya, saya harus menekan tombol back space dan enter tiap Kalimat/dialog/paragraf dan itu lumayan membosankan dan melelahkan.**

 **Novel ini memiliki 31 chapter tapi saya akan membuatnya menjadi kurang dari 20 chapter karena memang saya menggabungkan 2 sampai 4 chapter sekaligus dalam 1 chapter, mungkin ini pertama dan terakhir kali saya meremake novel, saya merasa kurang puas, berbeda ketika saya menulis sendiri fanfic di akun yang lain, saya selalu merasa senang dengan responnya apapun itu, saya merasa menguasai ide yang saya tuangkan sendiri di dalam tulisan.**

 **Tapi ketika itu hasil remake yang memang bukan asli karya saya, saya merasa agak sedikit tertekan jika ada yang membahas typo yang sudah berusaha saya minimalisir, dan saya tidak menyukai tekanan, saya selalu berusaha mengerjakan apapun sebaik mungkin yang membuat saya bebas dari tekanan, untuk itu saya mulai berpikir jika Proposisi adalah novel pertama dan terakhir yang saya remake, sepertinya saya hanya cukup membaca novel-novel tanpa perlu terobsesi membayangkannya sebagai OTP favorit, tapi saya akan tetap melanjutkan serial Proposisi sampai tamat (kalau tidak salah ada 4 seri, saya baru membaca 2 seri pertama, sedangkan 1 seri berikutnya belum saya baca, sedangkan yang 1 seri lagi saya juga tidak tahu ada apa gak, ahahahah).**

 **LINK COVER FANFIC PROPOSISI, COPYKAN LINK INI KE ADDRESS BAR LALU ENTER :::::** **twitrpix** **_ com / dcp51 (ganti undercore dengan titik karena FFN tidak memperbolehkan link aktif di postingan fanfic)**

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju suite dan terkesiap. Taburan kelopak mawar merah muda dan merah berserakan mengarah dari ruang tamu menuju kamar tidur.

Diatas meja kopi, sebotol sampanye yang didinginkan di dalam sebuah wadah perak beserta dua gelas. Sebuah mangkuk berisi strawberi berlumuran coklat membuat perutnya menggeram. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengikuti taburan mawar menuju kamar tidur dimana deretan lilin telah menunggu untuk dinyalakan, dan sebuah kotak dengan pembungkus berwarna merah muda diletakkan diatas tempat tidur.

Kyungsoo menoleh kembali ke arah Jongin yang sedang mengangkat bahunya untuk melepaskan jasnya. "Kau melakukan semua ini untukku?"

"Aku ingin menerima pujian, tapi para pegawai yang melakukan semuanya, lilin beraroma buah-buahan dan bunga-bunganya," jawabnya, sambil melemparkan kartu kunci kamar hotel keatas meja.

Melihat ekspresi kebingungan Kyungsoo yang terus berlanjut, Jongin tertawa ringan. "Apa yang kau harapkan? Sebuah tempat tidur single dan seks kilat?" Aku tahu ini hanya tentang membuatmu menjadi hamil tapi biarkan aku memberimu sedikit penghargaan."

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak membayangkan seperti ini," Kyungsoo tersenyum malu. "Untuk semua yang sudah kau lakukan, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Apa yang ada di dalam kotak?" tanyanya,sambil menunjuk ke tempat tidur.

"Sesuatu untukmu."

"Untukku?"

Jongin mengangguk dan menyerahkan kotak tersebut kepadanya. "Sebelum kau membukanya, biarkan aku mengatakan ini. Kamu sudah tahu kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun tapi cukup bernapas untuk membuatku ereksi lebih keras …"

"Jongin!" protes Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertawa mendengar kemarahannya. "Bagaimanapun juga aku termasuk pria pecinta lingerie, jadi kupikir mungkin kau ingin menyenangkan aku dengan mengenakannya."

Kyungsoo merobek kertas pembungkus kotak tersebut. Setelah menyingkirkan kertas merah muda pembungkusnya, matanya fokuspada satin berwarna hijau emerald. Jemarinya bergetar saat ia menarik keluar baju tidur baby doll itu. Bagian atasnya bertabur manik-manik hijau dan emas yang rumit serta sulaman bunga dengan bahan tipis sampai pahanya sesuai dengan thong-nya.

"Apa itu oke?"

"Sangat indah," gumamnya. Membayangkan Jongin berbelanja hanya untuknya sungguh luar biasa. Apakah ia melakukan semua ini untuk merebut hatinya ataukah kamarnya dilengkapi denganpakaian lingerie yang siap pakai?

"Terima kasih."

Wajah Jongin berubah menjadi seringai lebar. "Aku tak tahu kalau itu indah. Aku lebih berpikir kearah betapa seksinya kamu dalam balutan warna hijau. Sama seperti gaun hijau di pesta natal dan hanya kau satu-satunya yang mengenakannya malam itu."Dengan lembut Jongin menyingkirkan sehelai rambut pirang Kyungsoo dari

wajahnya.

"Warna itu membuat segala sesuatu tentangmu terlihat menonjol dari rambut sampai matamu."

"Tapi bagaimana kamu bahkan tahu ukuranku?"

"Tiffany membantuku untuk yang satu itu."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya. "Kenapa aku tidak kaget? Aku harus ingat untuk berterima kasih padanya."

Jongin tertawa. "Well, jika hal ini membuatmu merasa lebih baik, dia bersumpah akan memotong bolaku jika aku merusak malam ini untukmu."

"Dia tidak akan melakukannya, kan?" Kyungsoo melengking. "Oh yeah. Dia akan melakukannya."

"Diantara Donghae dan Tiffany, aku tidak percaya kau bahkan akan melakukan semua ini."

"Tak masalah. Aku bisa berfungsi dengan baik walaupun dibawah tekanan," gurau Jongin. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya kearah kamar mandi. "Sekarang, seriuslah persiapkan dirimu dan bergantilah pakaianmu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Baiklah kalau begitu."Dia masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya, menguncinya untuk alasan tepat. Dia membuka ritsleting bajunya, lalu gaunnya jatuh ke lantai, bahan sifon gaunnya menimbulkan suara seperti bisikan. Setelah mengganti celana dalamnya dengan thong, Kyungsoo melepas branya dan memakai pakaian tidurnya.

Tidak ada kancing ataupun ritsleting, hanya pita satin dibagian tengah yang mengikatnya agar tetapmenempel di tubuhnya. Ketika ia selesai, Kyungsoo menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin. "Oh my," bisiknya. Entah bagaimana mengenakan pakaian tidur ini telah merubah dirinya menjadi seorang wanita yang benar-benar

begitu seksi.

Kyungsoo bahkan seakan mendengar suara Tiffany yang terngiang ditelinganya, "Ayo dapatkan dia, sayang!"

Saat tangan Kyungsoo mencapai pegangan pintu, dia mengambil napas supaya tenang sebelum membukanya. Jongin membelakanginya saat ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kamar tidurnya berkerlap-kerlip oleh cahaya lilin, suara musik lembut mengalun dari ihome di sudut kamar. Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya bahwa Jongin melakukan

semua ini. Di dalam benaknya, ia membayangkan Jongin menuntunnya menaiki tangga seperti cerita Big Band Wolf dan memangsanya bahkan sebelum ia sempat menutup pintu.

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan canggung ditengah ruangan menunggu Jongin menyadari keberadaannya. Ia berpindah-pindah dari satu kaki ke kaki lainnya, menggosok lengannya yang Kyungsoo berdeham. Ketika Jongin berputar, matanya melebar. "Sialan, Soo."

Menyadari dirinya sendiri Kyungsoo menarik-narik keliman baby dollnya, mencoba menutupi dirinya lebih banyak lagi. "Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanyanya, sambil perlahan-lahan berputar untuk mendapatkan persetujuan Jongin. Jongin memperpendek jarak diantara mereka dengan dua langkah panjang. Membungkuskan lengannya disekeliling pinggang Kyungsoo, ia menyentak tubuh Kyungsoo kearahnya. Hembusan napasnya yang menggoda menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo, sambil berbisik ia berkata, "Sialan seksi."

"Terima kasih."Terdorong oleh pujian Jongin, Kyungsoo mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu membawa bibirnya ke bibir Jongin. Kali ini Kyungsoo menyelipkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Jongin, dengan penuh semangat mencari kehangatannya. Tangan Jongin meluncur turun dari pinggang Kyungsoo dan menangkup pantatnya. Jongin mengaitkan salah satu kaki Kyungsoo keatas pinggulnya, menggesekkan ereksinya

ke tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerang saat merasakan kebutuhan Jongin yang terasa dari balik celana dalamnya yang tipis. Ketika Jongin bergerak ditubuhnya, Kyungsoo ingin merasakan lebih pada Jongin. Kulit telanjang Jongin menempel pada tubuhnya. Kyungsoo melepas sejenak bibirnya dari Jongin. "Apakah kau tidak melepaskan pakaianmu?"

"Aku menginginkanmu untuk menelanjangiku."

"Oh," gumam Kyungsoo. Untungnya, Jongin sudah melepaskan dasinya, jadi Kyungsoo tidak perlu khawatir dengan yang satu itu. Jari-jarinya gemetaran meraih kancing kemeja Jongin. Dia meraba-raba saat melepaskan kancing pertamanya sebelum melepas sisanya. Kyungsoo membuka kemeja Jongin dan matanya melebar saat melihat pahatan dada Jongin.

Tanpa berpikir, Kyungsoo menjalankan tangannya turun ke tengah dada Jongin, diatas absnya yang bagaikan papan cucian, dan turun lagi menuju gesper ikat pinggangnya, menyebabkan Jongin mengambil napasnyadalam-dalam dan otot-otot perutnya menegang. Menikmati efek yang ditimbulkannya bahkan hanya berupa sentuhan

kecil padanya, Kyungsoo mendongak dan tersenyum. "Dada yang bagus. Aku berani bertaruh kau menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di gym." Sebelum Jongin bisa menjawab, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apakah aku terdengar sangat klise?"

Jongin terkekeh. "Tidak, lebih mengarah ke kolam renang. Aku dulu juara renang di seluruh daerah."

 _Hmm. Aku berani bertaruh kamu terlihat cukup lezat untuk dilihat dengan celana speedomu, pikir Kyungsoo._ Dada Jongin bergetar karena tertawa dan Kyungsoo menyadari denganrasa ngeri karena ia melakukan kesalahan dan mengucapkan apa

yang dia pikirkandengan suara keras. "Mainkan kartumu dengan benar, kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kamu inginkan dan mungkin aku akan mengenakan satu untukmu."

Karena ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi bagian tubuh Jongin, dengan tergesa-gesa Kyungsoo melepaskan gesper dan menyentak ikat pinggang Jongin lepas dari celananya. Setelahmelemparkannya ke lantai, Kyungsoo memandang kearahnya. Tatapan Jongin panas terbakar menusuk kedalam dirinya, dan Kyungsoo merasakan kehangatan mengalir di pipinya dan turun ke lehernya. Kyungsoo mengangkat

tangannya untuk melepaskan kemeja Jongin melalui lengannya. Kemejanya jatuh ke lantai.

Sekarang yang tertinggal hanya celana Jongin, dan bagi Kyungsoo hal itu cukup mempengaruhinya-atau setidaknya apa yang ada didalamnya. BegituKyungsoo membuka kancing celana Jongin, jemari Kyungsoo meraba-raba risletingnya. Ketika ia mendorong kebawah, jemari Kyungsoo menyentuh ereksi Jongin. Kejantanannya terasa mengeras dibalik celana dalamnya, menunggu dibebaskan oleh sentuhannya.

Kyungsoo mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Jongin, menekankan tubuhnya yang bergairah ke arah Jongin sambil meraih bagian belakang pinggangnya untuk mendorong celananya turun melewati pantatnya. Tangannya berhenti sebentar untuk menangkup kedua belahan pantat Jongin sebelum meraih celananya. Kyungsoo meluncur turun kebawah bersamaandengan gerakan celananya.

"Tak ada pujian untuk pantatku?" tanya Jongin, suaranya bercampur dengan geli.

Ketika Kyungsoo sudah dibawah, ia menengadah mamandang Jongin. "Sangat indah?"

Jongin tertawa."Terima kasih."

Memegang bagian belakang kaki Jongin, Kyungsoo perlahan berdiri. Kuku-kukunya mencengkeram betis dan paha Jongin. Jongin tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo menangkup pantat Jongin saat jemarinya bergerak menuju ban pinggang celana dalamnya. Tepat saat Kyungsoo mulai membebaskan ereksinya, Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Untuk yang pertama, ini akan menjadi segalanya tentang dirimu." Kemudian Jongin membawa bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memeluk leher Jongin saat lidah Jongin menekan lidahnya.

Jongin terus menciuminya hingga meninggalkan jejak hangat dari mulut Kyungsoo menuju ke telinganya saat tangannya menangkup korsetnya. "Kau memiliki sepasang payudara paling mengagumkan." Sebuah tawa gugup lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Kau terdengar seperti seseorang dari perkumpulan persaudaraan pria terangsang."

Jongin tersenyum. "Benarkah? Dan apa yang kamu inginkan dari aku untuk menyebutnya?"

"Mungkin payudara."

Jemari Jongin menyusup kedalam korset, menangkup payudara Kyungsoo yang hangat. Ketika ibu jari Jongin menjentik bolak-balik melintasi putingnya, Kyungsoo terkesiap. Jongin tersenyum melihat responnya. "Oke, kau mempunyai _payudara_ yang paling indah. Apa itu lebih baik?"

Kyungsoo melengkungkan tubuhnyakearah tangan Jongin. "Mmm, jauh lebih baik," jawabnya dengan terengah-engah. "Aku tak bisa menunggu untuk mengecup payudaramu."

Kyungsoo mengerang saat Jongin menyentuhkan tangannya yang lain pada payudaranya yang masih terabaikan dan mulai meremas keduanya secara bersamaan. Sebuah pernyataan yang mengejutkan diri Kyungsoo sendiri, saat ia bertanya, "Apa yang menghentikanmu?"

"Hmmm. Kain ini. Apa kau tidak keberatan jika kita menyingkirkannya?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jongin menyusupkan jemarinya ke pita satin di belahan dadanya. Perlahan-lahan, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo, ia melepaskan pitanya, dengan sedikit menyentaknya sebelum gaun tidur itu terbuka lebar. Pandangannya jatuh ke bagian dada Kyungsoo dan Jongin menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Kyungsoo merasakan panas yang

meningkat diantara pahanya, dan ia bergerak-gerak di atas kakinya.

Menekankan kedua pahanya bersama-sama untuk meredakannya. Kepalanya terkulai kebelakang ketika mulut Jongin menutupi putingnya. Dia menghisap secara mendalam sebelum menjentikkan dan memutar-mutarkan lidahnya di atas putingnya. Tangan Jongin tetap membelai payudara lainnya saat lidahnya bekerja pada putingnya di dalam mulutnya, menyebabkan putingnya mengeras seperti kerikil. Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan teriakan kenikmatan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Secara otomatis jemarinya membelit rambut Jongin, menarik dan mencengkram tiap helai rambutnya saat

kenikmatan menghantamnya.

Jongin berpindah sambil menjilatimeninggalkan jejak basah menuju payudara yang satunya sebelum mengklaim puting itu. Rasa sakit diantara pahanya meningkat dan Kyungsoo tahu jika Jongin menyentuhnya disana, ia akan menemukan Kyungsoo basah karena membutuhkan dirinya.

Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Kyungsoo, satu tangan Jongin mulai menjelajah turun menuju ke perutnya. Jemarinya dengan ringan membelai menggoda melintasi pusarnya, menyebabkan pinggulnya mengejang. Jongin sesaat ragu sebelum akhirnya membenamkan jemarinya diantara paha Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terengah-engah diantara bibir Jongin saat jemari Jongin menyentuh clit-nya yang sensitifnya dari balik kain tipisnya. Tanpa sadar pinggulnya melengkung kearah tangan Jongin, menggosok dirinya sendiri di ujung jari Jongin.

"Kurasa kita harus menyingkirkan yang ini juga?"

"Uh-huh," bisik Kyungsoo hampir tidak jelas.

Jongin tergelak saat jemarinya menarik karet celana dalam Kyungsoo, lalu menurunkannya melewati pantatnya. Seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan padanya, tubuhnya mengikuti celana dalamnya yang meluncur ke lantai, kecuali Jongin sambil menciumi dan menggigit saat ia menyusuri paha dan kakinya. Kyungsoo merasakan setiap menitnya lututnya akan melemah dan roboh. Untungnya, Jongin memegang

bagian belakang pahanya untuk menjaganya tetap seimbang saat ia melangkah keluar dari celana dalamnya.

Berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo, jemari Jongin menjelajah diantara kaki Kyungsoo, mencari klitorisnya yang sudah membengkak. Saat ia membelainya, Kyungsoo berteriak dan mencengkeram erat bahu Jongin. Ibu jarinya terus menggosok sambil jemarinya menyusup diantara lipatan basahnya. Jari-jarinya berputar-putar di dinding vaginanya yang ketat, membawanya memasuki kegilaan oleh kebutuhan. Kyungsoo

menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam teriakan kenikmatan yang lolos dari tenggorokannya. Tetapi hal yang dilakukan itu sia-sia saat Jongin melanjutkan penyiksaannya pada intinya dan membawanya semakin dekat menuju orgasme. Saat gelombang orgasme yang pertama menghantamnya, Kyungsoo membenamkan kukunya pada punggung Jongin dan mendorong keras pinggulnya kearah tangan

Jongin.

Jongin bangkit dari lantai. Ia terusmemegang erat pinggang Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya saat Kyungsoo berusaha mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. "Kau begitu sialan seksi saat kau datang," bisiknya ke telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merona mendengar kata-kata Jongin, napasnya masih terengah-engah. Dengan perlahan, Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo menuju tempat tidur kemudian membaringkannya dengan terlentang. Dengan bertumpu pada siku tangannya, Kyungsoo mendorong tubuhnya bergeser ke atas kasur. Jongin menjulang di atasnya, gairahnya terbakar menyala terlihat dimata birunya. Kyungsoo bergetar di bawah tatapannya. Saat tubuhnyamelingkupi tubuh Kyungsoo, Jongin mendorong kaki Kyungsoo agar terbuka lebar, kemudia ia menciuminya menyusuri leher, turun melewati lekukan payudaranya dan ke perutnya lalu turun lebih jauh lagi.

Saat kepala Jongin tenggelam diantara kedua kakinya, Kyungsoo menutup matanya dalam gairah. Ketika jemari Jongin menyusup kembali ke dalam dirinya, lidahnya berputar-putar disekitar clit-nya, menghisapnya dengan mulutnya. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo mencengkeram seprai. "Oh, Jongin!" teriaknya. Seketika, tangan Kyungsoo bergerak menutupi mulutnya. Oh Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku tak pernah berteriak di tempat tidur sebelumnya. Jemari Jongin bergerak semakin cepat sementara ia menjilati dan menghisap pusat kenikmatannya.

"Oh ya! Ya, Jongin..please," bisik Kyungsoo,tangannya memilin seprai sampai ketat. Pinggulnya menggeliat mengikuti irama saat Jongin memasukkan jemari dan lidahnya keluar masuk kedalam dirinya.

Akhirnya, hal itu mengirim Kyungsoo ke tepian orgasme dan ia klimaks dengan keras. Ketika Kyungsoo mulai kembali pada dirinya sendiri, ia menyadari salah satu tangannya telah lepas dari seprai dan membelit rambut Jongin.

Setelah Kyungsoo melepaskannya, Jongin melepaskan celana dalamnya, memberikan Kyungsoo sebuah pemandangan penuh- ereksinya yang begitu besar. Ia bangkit dan berlutut diantara kaki Kyungsoo dan tersenyum padanya. "Jadi, posisi apa yang terbaik untuk membuat bayi?"

Apa ..? Apakah dia serius saat ia baru saja menanyakannya tentang posisi terbaik yang harus digunakan? "Um.. well, sepertinya Misionaris."

"Kedengaran menyenangkan untukku." Jongin membungkuk di atas Kyungsoo, memposisikan dirinya diantara paha Kyungsoo. Ketika kejantanannya menyentuh bibir bawahnya, tubuh Kyungsoo menegang dan ia mencengkram bahu Jongin. Dengan lembut Jongin mencium keningnya. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut dan perlahan, oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memaksa kelopak matanya menutup. "Tidak, lihat aku Kyungsoo."

Mematuhi perintahnya, Kyungsoo mengintip ke atas ke arahnya. Dengan perlahan, Jongin mulai masuk ke dalam dirinya. Kyungsoo terkesiap penuhkenikmatan, bukan rasa sakit, saat Jongin mengisi dirinya. "Hmmm," gumannya ketika Jongin akhirnya mengubur jauh kedalam dirinya.

"Tuhan, kau terasa begitu luar biasa," bisik Jongin ke telinga Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama tentangmu," balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkekeh saat dia diam tanpa bergerak untuk beberapa saat, membiarkan Kyungsoo menyesuaikan diri dengan ukuran miliknya.

"Yeah, tapi untukku, rasanya ini lebih karena bisa merasakanbegitu banyak. Aku tak pernah berada didalam tubuh wanita tanpa kondom sebelumnya."

"Benarkah?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya kau telah mengambil keperawanan-tanpa-kondomku."

"Oh," gumam Kyungsoo.

Dengan perlahan, Jongin menarik keluar lalu mendorong masuk kembali ke dalam dirinya menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk di dalam diri Kyungsoo. "Oh, sial, rasanya panas," erangnya ke telinga Kyungsoo.

Saat Jongin menemukan ritmenya, Kyungsoo mengangkat pinggulnya untuk bertemu dengan kejantanannya. Mereka bergerak hampir bersamaan, napas mereka seperti celana dalam yang compang-camping. Tapi setelah beberapa menit, Jongin mengejutkan Kyungsoo, ia menjaga kecepatannyadengan tenang. Lembut dan manis, hampir terasa seperti percintaannya yang dimiliki bersama Zitao. Sebuah emosional kesakitan membakar di dadanya, yang membuatnya bergetar. Kyungsoo tidak suka menggeser perasaan yang dia miliki. Seharusnya seks ini hanya untuk membuat anak, bukan bercinta. Ketika Kyungsoo memandang kedalam mata Jongin, ia melihat

Jongin sedang mengendalikan dirinya. Menangkup wajah Jongin dengan tangannya, Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kau tak perlu menahan diri demi aku."

"Sudah lama kau tidak berhubungan seks, dan aku tak ingin menyakitimu," jawab Jongin hampir mengertakkan giginya karena menahan diri.

"Aku bukan seorang perawan, jadi kau tak akan menyakiti aku."Gerakannya masih tetap pelan-pelan, kecepatannya hampir seperti diatur, Kyungsoo menyadari ia harus menyadarkan Jongin untuk berhenti bertingkah laku seperti itu. Pada saat bersamaan, Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah dirinya berhak menuntut apa yang ia butuhkan.

Dengan menghirup napas dalam-dalam, Kyungsoo memukul pantat telanjang Jongin. Sangat keras. "Kim Jongin, kau lebih baik menyetubuhi aku seakan-akan kau menginginkannya!"

Kepala Jongin tersentak ke belakang seakan Kyungsoo telah menamparnya. "Ya Tuhan, Soo, aku tidak percaya kau mengatakan hal itu."

Pipi Kyungsoo merona seperti biasa, tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan memperlakukanku seperti bunga yang rapuh. Aku menginginkanmu untuk menikmati ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," bisa dibilang jawabnya sambil menggeram. Kyungsoo memekik saat Jongin membalikkan posisi mereka sehingga Kyungsoo kini menunggangi Jongin. Jongin berbaring tidak bergerak, kejantanannya masih terkubur jauh didalam dirinya, menunggu Kyungsoo untuk mengambil alih permainan ini. Secara tentatif, Kyungsoo

bergoyang diatasnya secara perlahan lalu mulai meningkatkan kecepatannya. Sambil bersandar, Kyungsoo meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas paha bergerak diatasnya dengan keras dan cepat, memutar-mutarnya sampai Kyungsoo menemukan titik yang tepat untuk membawanya kembali ke tepian orgasme. "Ya! Oh

Tuhan!" Teriaknya.

Jongin bangkit mengambil posisi duduk. Ia mengambil salah satu payudara Kyungsoo yang berayun-ayun ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisap keras sambil mencengkeram pinggul Kyungsoo dengan erat. Jongin mengubah ritme permainan ini dengannya, menarik Kyungsoo sampai kemaluannya hampir keluar lalu menghempaskan lagi

kebawah diatas pangkuannya. Kyungsoo merasakan setiap kali kejantanan Jongin menjadi semakin dalam dan lebih dalam lagi, dan ia begitu menikmati perasaan ini, Jongin mendengus dalam kenikmatan di dada Kyungsoo.

Tepat pada saat Kyungsoo mulai berpikir ia akan datang lagi, Jongin mendorongnya lalu membaringkannya dan mengangkat kedua kakinya langsung ke atas dadanya dan mengarahkannya kepundak Jongin. Kyungsoo mengerang saat Jongin menyentakkan kejantanannya lagi kedalam dirinya. Jongin menyeringai penuh kepuasan berada di

dalam diri Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo tahu dia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Kyungsoo harus mengatakan padanya bahwa ia ingin disetubuhi, agar Jongin mau memberikannya. Dengan keras.

Saat Jongin menghujam ke dalam diri Kyungsoo, bola kejantanannya memukul-mukul ke pantat Kyungsoo. Jongin mengerang saat posisi itu membawanya lebih dalam lagi. Teriakan kenikmatan Kyungsoo seperti memicu Jongin pada saat ia mendorong lagi dan lagi. Kyungsoo merasakan ketegangan di dalam tubuh Jongin dan menyadari Jongin sudah dekat. Tiba-tiba Jongin melebarkan paha Kyungsoo dan membawa

mereka kembali pada posisi awal, bertatap muka dan mereka saling memeluk.

Ketika orgasme Kyungsoo yang terakhir datang, dinding vaginanya mencengkeram sekeliling kejantanan Jongin, ia mendorong sekali lagi kemudian membiarkan spermanya masuk kedalam diri Kyungsoo. "Oh, sial Kyungsoo!" teriaknya sebelum ambruk diatas tubuh Kyungsoo.

Mereka berbaring bersama saling melilit, berusaha mengatur napas mereka. "Jangan pernah meragukan dirimu lagi", gumam Jongin ke telinganya.

"Benarkah?"

Jongin menarik tubuhnyalalu tersenyum padanya, "Sepenuhnya benar."

"Terima kasih. Kau benar-benar luar biasa."

"Aku pikir aku sudah punya fakta dari caramu berteriak," Jongin mendorong rambut Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajahnya. "Kau jelas tidak merasa malu di tempat tidur, kan?"

Malu pada apa yang mungkin sudah dia katakan atau lakukan dalam panas gairahnya, Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Jongin.

"Oh Tuhanku," gumamnya.

"Yeah. Kau suka mengatakan satu kata itu berkali-kali. Tentu saja, aku penggemar terberatmu saat kau meneriakkan namaku," ujar Jongin. Ketika Kyungsoo tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya, Jongin menyenggolnya sambil bercanda. "Ayolah, Soo. Jangan malu. Itu benar-benar panas."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Ya."

Setelah menghembuskan napas dengan sedikit kepuasan, Kyungsoo menarik dirinya untuk tersenyum malu padanya. "Kurasa aku terbawa suasana karena aku tak tahu rasanya bisa seperti itu."

"Kau tak berhubungan seks seperti itu dengan tunanganmu?"

"Ya, tapi aku _mencintainya_." Ia melihat alis Jongin berkerut, Kyungsoo merona. "Maksudku, aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah menikmati hubungan seks kecuali kalau aku jatuh cinta pada orang tersebut."

"Well, aku senang bisa membuktikan bahwa kau salah,"ujarnya.

Mereka berbaring dengan tenang selama beberapa menit. Kyungsoo bisa mengatakan bahwa Jongin bukan orang yang suka berpelukan setelah bersenggama, yang semakin mengukuhkan citranya sebagai playboy.

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin yang terus menatap langit-langit atau bergerak-gerak dibawah selimut penutupnya. Dia mungkin tidak tidur dengan sebagian besar wanita yang diajaknya berhubungan seks. Jongin berdeham, "Mau bergabung mandi denganku?"

"Tidak. Kurasa aku harus menunggu sebelum melakukan itu."

"Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo tersipu. "Apa kau yakin benar-benar ingin mendengar

alasannya?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin."

Kyungsoo tidak percaya setelah tidur dengan Jongin, ia tidak bisa membawa dirinya mengatakan hal-hal tertentu di depannya atau menjelaskan beberapa aspek agar dirinya berhasil menjadi hamil. Jongin menyenggolnya dengan sikunya. "Ayolah, Soo. Ada apa?"

"Baiklah. Aku pernah membaca bahwa kau harus menunggu dua puluh atau tiga puluh menit sebelum menggunakan kamar mandi atau shower. Kau tahu, untuk membiarkan spermanya bekerja dan lain-lain."

"Itu saja ? Kupikir dengan caramu menolakku karena mandi bersamaku adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar memalukan," seringai Jongin.

"Percayalah. Membicarakan hal seperti ini denganmu sungguh memalukan."

"Oke, terserah. Jadi kesepakatan dengan sperma itu agaknya seperti 'kau tak boleh berenang selama 30 menit setelah memakan sel telur' benarkah seperti itu?"

"Kupikir begitu," gumam Kyungsoo.

"Apa lagi yang harus kamu lakukan?"

"Jongin,"protesnya.

"Ayolah, kau bisa mengatakannya. Kau baru saja mengatakan sperma di depanku, dan aku tidak melarikan diri ke bukit. Aku rasa aku bisa mengatasinya."

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. "Well, mereka bilang kau harus meletakkan sebuah bantal dibawah pinggangmu. Itu membantu memiringkan cervix dan uterus (mulut rahim dan rahim)."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ok. Aku menyerah. Kau mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak dapat kupahami, uterus. Aku akan keluar dari sini."

Kyungsoo menepuknya sambil bercanda saat Jongin berpura-pura bangkit dari tempat tidur. Jongin mencium keningnya. "Sial, kau benar-benar seksi bahkan saat kau malu."

"Yeah, benar."

"Serius, Soo. Aku tumbuh besar dengan empat saudara perempuan disebuah rumah mungil dengan kamar tidur tiga,dua kamar mandi.

Aku sudah pernah melihat dan mendengar hal-hal mengenai wanita, cukup meninggalkan bekas luka pria manapun secara psikologis selama bertahun-tahun. Aku berjanji tak akan ada satupun perkataanmu yang akan membuatku jijik."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Yeah, well aku anak tunggal yang membutuhkan waktu sekitar setahun sebelum aku bisa membicarakan masalah mens-ku didepan kekasihku."

Jongin kemudian mengambil satu ekstra bantal lalu dia menopang danmemasukkannya dibawah selimut. Kemudian ia menyelipkan tangannya di bawah pantat Kyungsoo, mengangkat pinggulnya keatas."Baiklah,sekarang, saatnya untuk membantu calon anak beraksi."

Kyungsoo tertawa dan menggeliat melawan Jongin. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Aku senang bisa membantumu." Jongin menggoyangkan bantal di bawah Kyungsoo tanpa memindahkan tangannya. "Dan aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk memegang pantatmu."

"Kau tak akan berhenti?" Kyungsoo mulai gusar.

"Beri aku satu ronde lagi, dan kau akan memohon padaku agar jangan berhenti!"

"Mari kita lihat." Jongin memberinya seringai nakal sebelum membalikkan selimutnya.

"Ronde kedua dimulai dibawah pancuran dalam lima belas menit lagi."

"Oke," balas Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menonton bentuk tubuh telanjang Jongin yang luar biasa itu saat ia melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan air. Getaran penuh antisipasi menghinggapinya saat memikirkan akan berhubungan seks dengan Jongin lagi. Kehangatan menjalar di pipinya lalu turun ke lehernya saat memikirkan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan dan lakukan. Tetapi Jongin menyukainya, jadi itu tidak masalah.

Waktu seakan berjalan lambat saat Kyungsoo menunggu untuk bangun. Dirinya penasaran apakah ada air panas yang masih tersisa untuknya. Akhirnya, ia melemparkan selimutnya dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. Uap panas menyelimuti saat ia melangkah masuk, dan ia mendengar Jongin sedang bersenandung.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kaca shower dan menyelinap ke dalam. "Wow, tempat shower ini sangat luas," komentarnya.

"Suite bulan madu, ingat? Mereka mengharapkan para pasangan ada disini selama mungkin."

"Aku rasa begitu," jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyerahkan sabun cair kepadanya. Kyungsoo menyemprotkan diatas tangannya dan mulai menyabuni tubuhnya dari atas saat ia merasakan tangan Jongin di pinggangnya. Ketika Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke arahnya, Kyungsoo melangkah mundur. Saat melihat ekspresi kebingungan Jongin, Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan

manis.

"Aku percaya kau mengatakan tentang pertama kali untuk kepuasanku." Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya dan mencengkeram kejantanan Jongin. "Kali ini tentang dirimu."

Jongin menyeringai, "Kalau itu memang keinginanmu, ma'am."

Tangan Kyungsoo, licin karena sabun, meluncur naik turun, membuat kejantanan Jongin mengeras. Jongin mengerang penuh kenikmatan saat tangan Kyungsoo yang lain menangkup bolanya, memijatnya dengan lembut. "Hhmm, teknik yang bagus untuk seorang wanita yang mengklaim dirinya tidak punya banyak pengalaman."

"Oh, tapi aku baru saja mulai, tuan Kim."

"Oh Tuhan," gumam Jongin saat Kyungsoo berjongkok diatas lututnya. Kyungsoo menjalankan tangannya naik keatas paha Jongin, membasuh sabunnya. Ketika Jongin sepenuhnya sudah dibilas, Kyungsoo mendorong kaki Jongin agar terpisah. Dengan tangannya mencengkeram kemaluan Jongin, Kyungsoo menjilat sepanjang garis

dari pusar turun ke pangkal pahanya. Air mengalir di punggung Kyungsoo saat ia menjilati ujung kejantanan Jongin. Ia memutarkan lidahnya, menggodanya, menyebabkan Jongin mengerang. "Kau membunuhku."

Napasnya tersengal-sengal saat Kyungsoo membawanya ke dalam mulutnya. Membawanya keluar masuk, Kyungsoo menjaga tangannya agar tetap stabil. Perasaan bangga menyelimutinya ketika Jongin menutup matanya dan membenturkan kepalanya ke belakang kearah dinding keramik. Tangannya bergerak ke rambut Kyungsoo, dan jari-jari Jongin memutar helaian rambut panjang Kyungsoo saat ia menggerakkan

kepalanya naik turun diatas kemaluanya. Ketika Kyungsoo mulai merasa Jongin seperti akan datang, Jongin dengan lembut mendorongnya untuk menjauh. "Aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan itu, sayang," katanya saat Kyungsoo memandangnya.

Jongin memegang bahu Kyungsoo dan menariknya bangkit dari lantai. Memutar posisi mereka, Jongin mendorongnya ke arah dinding keramik. Ia tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo saat ia mengangkat salah satu kaki Kyungsoo ke pinggulnya dan menekankan dirinya ke dalam diri. Kyungsoo. "Kau membuatku begitu bergairah dengan aksimu di ronde kedua yang mungkin akan menjadi lebih singkat dari yang

direncanakan."

"Tidak apa-apa", katanya terengah-engah. Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengannya dengan erat disekitar leher Jongin, menekankan payudaranya yang keras ke dada Jongin. Air menetes diantara mereka saat Jongin mulai bergerak. Setelah beberapa kali hujaman yang mendalam membuat Kyungsoo berteriak, Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak menyakitimu, kan?"

"Tidak. Kau terasa nikmat."

"Hanya nikmat?" godanya.

Kyungsoo menyeringai. "Hebat, luar biasa, sangat mengagumkan, Oh, Tuhan.. Oh Tuhan..!"

Jongin tertawa. "Kau sepertinya sok pintar." Jongin meningkatkan kecepatannya, memunculkan suara erangan kenikmatan dari mereka berdua. Tepat ketika Kyungsoo semakin dekat, Jongin mencengkram pantatnya dan mengayunkan kaki Kyungsoo naik dari lantai, dan menyentaknya lebih dalam. Kyungsoo terkesiap penuh kenikmatan saat

Jongin mendesakkan punggung Kyungsoo ke arah dindingshower.

"Remas miliku dengan ketat," perintahnya. Kyungsoo melingkarkan kakinya disekeliling pinggul Jongin, membawa milik Jongin lebih dalam saat ia melakukannya. "Oh Tuhan, ya," erang Jongin di pangkal leher Kyungsoo.

Jongin bergerak dengan tidak terkendali. Punggung Kyungsoo terasa terbakar akibat bergesekan dengan dinding shower karena hujaman keras Jongin, tetapi semuanya terasa sangat nikmat untuk dikeluhkan. Sebaliknya, Kyungsoo terengah-engah ditelinga Jongin, berteriak memanggil namanya saat orgasme menghantam dirinya. Tepat pada

saat Kyungsoo mengepal di sekeliling kejantanannya, Jongin datang, menjepit Kyungsoo dengan keras ke dinding. Jongin memutar kepalanya sambil menyeringai kearah Kyungsoo. "Yap, sialan nikmat, Ms. Do."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Terima kasih, Mr. Kim. Biasakah kau membiarkan aku turun sekarang? Aku merasa bisa membakar dinding ini."

Mata Jongin melebar. "Sial. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Ketika Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di atas kakinya, kakinya terasa elastis sepertinya mereka mungkin tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya. Posisi mereka sesungguhnya tak ada dalam daftar 'Hal yang harus dilakukan' untuk membuatnya hamil, jadi ia tahu ia harus segera kembali ke tempat tidur. "Aku sebaiknya berbaring."

"Untuk calon anak," goda Jongin sambil menyeringai.

"Yeah, untuk calon anak."

Setelah meraih handuk, Kyungsoo menghambur keluar dari pancuran dan terhuyung-huyung menuju kamar tidur. Mengeringkan dirinya dengan cepat, Kyungsoo mengambil gaun tidur yang disimpan di tasnya dan memakainyamelalui atas kepalanya. Melirik kearah jam di meja samping ranjang yang menunjukkan sudah lewat tengah malam.

Ia menguap dan berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa bangun pagi dan kembali bekerja. Membalikkan selimut, ia menyelinap masuk ke tempat tidur. Jongin melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, sebuah handuk membelit pinggangnya. Kyungsoo menyadarikalau dirinya sendiri sedang mencengkeram selimut yang mengelilinginya.

"Apakah aku membuatmu lelah?" tanya Jongin sambil menyeringai. Senyum malu-malu melengkung di bibirnya. "Sedikit," tidak bisa membuat dirinya berpaling ketika Jongin menjatuhkan handuknya dan menyelipkan celana dalamnya keatas.

Tetapi kemudian jantung Kyungsoo tenggelam saat Jongin mulai meraih celananya. "apakah kau tidak akan bermalam?" Jongin berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak berencana untuk bermalam. Tapi kau bisa bermalam. Kamar ini sudah dipesan untuk semalam."

"Oh", bisiknya, tidak mampu menyimpan kekecewaannya. Kyungsoo merasakan panasnya tatapan Jongin sebelum ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Tempat tidur melentur karena berat tubuh Jongin saat ia duduk. " Soo, kau tahu pria macam apa aku

sebelum kita melakukan ini. Aku biasanya tidak..."

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Kau jelas tidak terdengar atau terlihat baik tentang hal ini."

"Hanya saja kau baru saja mengejutkan aku dengan memberi lingerie dan sampanye. Semua ini menjadi terlihat bukan hanya sekedar bisnis dan lebih banyak lagi..." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku paham sekarang. Ini akan selalu menjadi hanya sekedar seks denganmu."

Jongin mengerang dan mengusap rambutnya yang basah. "Aku seharusnya menyadari hal ini akan terjadi," gumannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, oke?" Saat melihat pandangan Jongin yang ragu-ragu, Kyungsoo mendesah. "Semua ini membuat emosiku menjadi tidak biasa, seperti roller coaster, senang, gembira, sedih, kecewa,atau putus asa bercampur jadi satu, dan aku minta maaf. Aku yakin kau benci wanita yang suka menuntut dan emosional."

Jongin meringis. "Kadang-kadang."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sedih kepadanya. "Aku bisa membayangkannya."

"Sesungguhnya aku benci pada diriku sendiri saat ini karena memberi harapan padamu." Dengan mendengus karena frustasi, Jongin menurunkan celananya dan kembali ke tempat tidur. Ketika tangannya meraih selimut, Kyungsoo menyentakkan kepalanya dengan kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menurutmu apa yang sedang kulakukan? Tentu saja aku akan tidur." Gerutunya.

"Tapi kupikir..."

"Kurasa karena kau akan menjadi ibu dari anakku, aku bisa membuat pengecualian buatmu."

Sebuah teriakan tertahan lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah merasa dikasihani. Saat Jongin naik ke tempat tidur, Kyungsoo beringsut sejauh mungkin darinya. Dalam kemarahan, Kyungsoo melingkarkan selimut di sekelilingnya, meninggalkan Jongin kedinginan.

" Soo?" Ketika Kyungsoo menolak untuk menjawab, Jongin bergeser di atas tempat tidur untuk mendekatinya. "Kenapa kau marah? Aku tetap tinggal, kan?" Kyungsoo berbalik mempelototinya. "Aku tidak ingin kau tinggal hanya karena kewajiban atau kasihan, Jongin. Aku ingin kau tinggal karena kau menginginkannya."

"Sial. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk terlihat seperti itu. Aku hanya bermaksud untuk tinggal karena kau berbeda dengan yang lainnya... Seseorang yang spesial."

Sejenak ekspresi Kyungsoo melembut. "Benarkah?"

"Yeah, tentu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Bisakah aku minta bagian selimutnya? Pantatku membeku."

"Tentu. Maksudku, kita tidak boleh membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada pantatmu yang menakjubkan itu, kan?"

"Mulutmu benar-benar masalah," gumam Jongin, saat ia menyelinap masuk kebawah selimut. Rasa terkejut membanjiri Kyungsoo ketika Jongin merengkuhnya, dan Kyungsoo tak mampu menghentikan hembusan napas kepuasan meluncur keluar dari bibirnya.

Sinar matahari masuk melalui tirai yang terbuka, menghangatkan wajah Kyungsoo. Dia berguling, menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Untuk sesaat, dia lupa bahwa dia tidak berada di kasurnya yang nyaman. Kemudian kebenaran itu muncul serasa menampar dirinya. Kyungsoo sedang berada di ranjang berukuran king-size di Honeymoon Suite di Grand Hyatt.

Ketika dia berbalik, Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin sudah pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sebersit kesedihan seketika menjalar ke dadanya, tapi Kyungsoo mencoba memberi alasan untuk dirinya sendiri,merupakan suatu keajaiban Jongin mau bermalam. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu berharap untuk seseorang seperti Jongin akan membangunkannya dan memberinya ciuman selamat tinggal.

Itulah jalan keluar dari wilayah pemahaman seseorang seperti Jongin. Kyungsoo melirik ke arah jam dan melihat bahwa sekarang sudah jam tujuh lewat. Jika dia ingin sampai ke tempat kerja tepat waktu,dia tahu ia harus segera pulang. Mengenakan gaun yang dipakainya semalam, dia mengeluh karena tidak berpikir kedepan untuk membawa baju ganti yang akan dia kenakan ke kantor. Dengan usia hampir tiga puluh tahun, Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengalami hal yang memalukan sebelumnya dan sekarang dia akan mengalaminya. Lagi pula, siapa di dunia ini yang menggunakan kain sutera tipis pada jam tujuh pagi?

Syukurlah, lorong terlihat sepi saat Kyungsoo bergegas menyusuri karpet bermotif bunga menuju lift. Ketika sampai di lantai bawah, hanya ada staf hotel di sekitar lobi. Dia mencoba menegakkan kepalanya saat melewati mereka. Dia berhasil menjaga martabatnya sampai dia keluar dan memberikan tiketnya ke petugas valet. Dia menatap

pakaian dan rambut Kyungsoo yang terlihat kusut dan sebuah senyum memaklumi terukir di wajahnya. "Satu menit, Ma'am."

Kyungsoo mengerang dalam hati dan menekankan pada dirinya untuk tidak lupa membawa perlengkapan bermalam lagi.

Kyungsoo hampir masuk ke dalam kantornya sebelum Tiffany menghambur ke dalam dan membanting pintu. "Aku tidak percaya kau tidak meneleponku!" Sambil mengangkat tangannya, Kyungsoo mengingatkan, "Aku bahkan belum minum kopi. Aku sudah menunda peluncuran inkuisisi setidaknya tiga puluh menit."

"Hmm, aku orang yang tidak sabaran. Apa kamu kurang tidur semalam?" Tiffany bertanya sambil menaikkan alisnya. "Tidak. Hmm maksudku ya aku kurang tidur."

Tiffany menjerit dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi. "Detil, Soo! Aku sangat ingin tahu secara detilnya!"

"Kalau begitu jadilah sahabat yang baik dan buatkan aku kopi." Kyungsoo mengerang.

Sambil mendongkol, Tiffany bangkit dari kursinya. "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku setiap rincinya, setiap detail erotis ketika aku kembali!"

Ketika Tiffany keluar ruangan, Kyungsoo duduk di kursinya dan menyalakan komputernya. Saat sedang membaca janji pertemuannya untuk hari ini, ponselnya berbunyi dari dalam tasnya.

Kyungsoo mengambilnya dan mengecek pesan singkat di ponselnya. Kyungsoo

melihat satu pesan dari Jongin yang menyebabkan jantungnya seakan melompat ke tenggorokannya. _Maaf, aku tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal tadi. Kau_

 _terlihat sangat nyenyak untuk dibangunkan. Sampai ketemu hari Rabu. –KJI._

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk tersenyum konyol yang menghiasi wajahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak seperti seorang yang benar-benar bajingan. Jongin sebenarnya cukup peduli dengan mengirimi Kyungsoo sebuah pesan untuk mengecek keadaan Kyungsoo.

Dengan cepat, jari-jari Kyungsoo melayang di atas keyboard ponselnya. _Terima kasih. Aku tidur nyenyak semalam...well, setelah semuanya_ _itu. Sampai ketemu hari Rabu, juga._

Tiffany muncul dengan membawa segelas kopi yang masih mengepul dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Saat Kyungsoo meniup kopinya ada sedikit gelombang diatas cairan gelap itu, bibir Tiffany cemberut. "Soo, aku benar-benar sakit hati kau tidak menghubungiku pagi ini. Maksudku, aku sudah hampir mati

karena penasaran sepanjang malam dan pagi ini menunggu kabar darimu! Aku membuat Minho hampir gila semalam karena terus bertanya-tanya apa yang kamu lakukan."

Kyungsoo melompat dari kursinya hingga menumpahkan kopinya ke lantai. "Kau serius mengatakan kepada Minho mengenai aku tidur dengan Jongin?"

Tiffany memutar matanya, "Tentu saja ya. Apa kau tidak berpikir Minho akan bertanya-tanya karena kau tiba-tiba hamil?"

"Aku rasa kau benar juga."

"Aku pikir sampai malam berakhir, dia seperti gelisah menunggu kabar darimu juga. Menurutku, perhatiannya lebih dari sekedar ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja dan Jongin tidak mengikat kamu menjadi subyek seks kinky sialan atau sesuatu yang lainnya."

Sambil mengelap tangannya ke pinggulnya,Kyungsoo menatap jengkel kearah Tiffany. "Dan apa yang kau harapkan? Aku mengirim SMS kepadamu mengenai setiap detail apa yang terjadi?"

"Itu pasti sangat menarik. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana erangan dan desahan dikirimkan ke pesan teks."

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu." Kyungsoo menggerutu kemudian meneguk kopinya. Cairan hangat kafein mengalir menyambut ke tenggorokan hingga ke perutnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya?"

Kilas balik peristiwa semalam menyala di dalam benak Kyungsoo seperti sebuah film X-rated dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan pipinya merona. "Menakjubkan."

"Jadi, itu semua yang kau pikirkan saat bersamanya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Dan kami melakukan lagi."

Tiffany begitu menikmati setiap detilnya, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sejauh mungkin dari kursinya sehingga wajahnya hampir menyentuh lantai."Jadi, berapa kali kau klimaks?"

"Tiffany!" Teriak Kyungsoo.

"Oh ayolah, Soo! Aku sudah mengalaminya sendiri, mempraktekkannya sampai gila-gilaan dengan Minho," desak Tiffany.

Kehangatan membanjiri pipi Kyungsoo. "Oke, kalau begitu. Empat...Tidak, tunggu, lima kali. Salah satunya saat di kamar mandi, juga."

Mata gelap Tiffany melebar dan bertepuk tangan dengan gembira. " Soo, itu sangat fantastis!"

"Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang bertepuk tangan untuk hal semacam orgasme!"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa menahannya. Aku sangat berbahagia untukmu."

Tanpa sadar sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo lalu dia menceritakan pada Tiffany beberapa detail yang tidak terlalu memalukan. Ketika Kyungsoo sampai pada bagian dimana Jongin ikut bermalam, alis Tiffany berkerut. "Apa salahnya? Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa itu perlakuan yang sangat manis?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Yaa, tapi itu..."

Kyungsoo memutar tangannya dengan kalut. "Teruskan, katakan saja?"

Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati, Soo. Kau baru sekali tidur dengannya, dan kau sudah terlalu banyak melibatkan perasaanmu."

"Tidak!" Protes Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kau melakukannya. Kau panik ketika dia meninggalkanmu semalam dan kau sudah limbung hanya karena dia mengirimi kamu SMS pagi ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terluka, oke?"

Kyungsoo membiarkan kepalanya jatuh ke belakang ke sandaran kursi dan mendesah. "Kau benar. Aku membuat perasaanku terlalu mendalam." Kyungsoo meniup helaian rambut yang jatuh di wajahnya dan menatap ke arah Tiffany. "Mengapa semuanya harus menjadi begitu rumit untukku? Wanita lain bisa melepaskan celana dalam

mereka dan melakukan seks tanpa membawa perasaaan tapi tidak denganku. Aku melibatkan perasaanku kepada seorang _douchenozzle_ (julukan orang yang suka seks bebas), satu-satunya orang yang bersedia menghamiliku untuk kepuasannya sendiri!"

Tiffany tertawa. "Jangan menyalahkan pada dirimu sendiri. Walaupun aku harus mengakui bahwa _douchenozzle_ , seperti yang kau sebut tadi, memang benar-benar memiliki permainan yang menggairahkan. Sial, aku bahkan mungkin pernah tergoda untuk merasakan sedikit lebih dari kenyataanbahwa dia akan mengajakku makan malam, memberiku lingerie, dan menghabiskan malam bersamaku."

"Aku perlu strategi baru. Aku harus menahan diri dan benar-benar hanya melakukannya secara fisik semata mulai sekarang. Aku akan masuk ke kamar, melakukan seks, dan segera keluar dari sana tanpa banyak berpikir."

"Itu baru gadisku."

 **To Be Countinue**

 _Mungkin chapter 4 dipost minggu depan atau minggu lusa atau minggu lusa lagi, saya belum dapat menentukan karena semakin dekat dengan lebaran pekerjaan saya semakin padat._

 _Tolong review kalian untuk fanfic ini dan terima kasih atas reviewnya untuk chapter sebelumnya. ^^ ._

ZeeKai ….


	4. Chapter 4

**[TRANS & REMAKE] PROPOSISI (KAISOO VER.)**

 **Title : Proposisi**

 **Main cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast : SMTown Artists!**

 **Gener : Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt Comfort**

 **Disclaimer : Ini adalah hasil dari terjemahan dari Novel The Proposition karya Katie Ashley, saya hanya meremake menjadi versi KaiSoo, mungkin ada couple lain yang saya remake dari novel yang sama.**

 **Rating : Mature!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **LINK COVER FANFIC PROPOSISI, COPYKAN LINK INI KE ADDRESS BAR LALU ENTER ::::** **twitrpix** **_com/dcp51 (ganti underscore menjadi tanda titik karena FFN tidak memperbolehkan link aktif di postingan fanfic)**

Pada hari Rabu ketika Kyungsoo melangkah memasuki kantor Jongin, ia menengadah dari dokumen yang dia baca dan memandangdisetiap aspek penampilan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tahu dia tampak begitu berbeda sejak Jongin meninggalkannya kemarin pagi - praktis telanjang bulat di bawah selimut dengan rambut pirang panjang yang tergerai di atas bantal.

Hari ini dia muncul bagaikan seorang wanita professional yang berpengalaman dengan rok pensil ketat warna abu-abu, blus berenda warna hitam, dan sepatu bertumit. Dia juga telah mengatur rambutnya menjadi ikatan lepas. Tapi meskipun dia berpakaian rapi, dia merasa sama saja dengan telanjang dari cara Jongin menatapnya.

 _Masuk dan keluarlah dengan cepat, dan kau takkan terluka,_ Kyungsoo mencoba mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Dia tersipu saat bertemu dengan mata Jongin yang seperti sedang memicingkan matanya. "Hai," katanya, malu-malu.

"Halo. Untuk apa aku berhutang kesenangan dengan kunjunganmu ini?"

 _Ambil napas dalam-dalam, Soo. Kamu bisa melakukannya. Yang bisa dilakukan Jongin hanyalah mengatakan tidak...dan mungkin sekali dia akan mempermalukan kamu secara menyeluruh atas usulan itu di siang hari. Belum lagi jika ia mungkin mengajukan_

 _tuduhan pelecehan seksual._ Kyungsoo melihat ke sekeliling. "Um, saat ini kau tidak sibuk, kan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang menunggu waktu untuk meeting. Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya sekali lagi, ia tidak yakin apakah ia benar-benar bisa melakukan pendekatan seperti ini pada Jongin. Sejak ia melakukan tes ovulasinya di kamar mandi, pikirannya menjerit betapa gilanya dia, bahkan berpikir untuk mengajak Jongin berhubungan seks saat mereka sedang bekerja.

Saat lift meluncur naik keatas, kesadarannya bekerja dan mendorongnya terlalu jauh dengan menyebut dirinya sebagai wanita jalang yang tidak tahu malu atau bahkan mempertimbangkan dia seperti wanita panggilan untuk seks di tengah hari.

Dia menantikan suara-suara di kepalanya keluar. "Well, kau tahu, suhu tubuhku naik beberapa waktu yang lalu."

Alis Jongin berkerut. "Kau datang ke sini untuk memberitahuku bahwa kau sakit?"

Dengan tertawa gugup, Kyungsoo menjawab, "Tidak, tidak, tidak seperti itu. Hanya saja..." Dia menarik napas, mencoba menenangkan sarafnya. Hal ini sedikit membantu lututnya yang gemetaran. Apalagi ia akan berbicara tentang kata-kata yang tidak perlu disebut lagi lebih dari yang dituduhkan. "Kau tahu, aku telah melakukan tes ini untuk mengetahui kapan aku ovulasi dan kapan aku lagi subur sekali. Dan well...sekarang inilah saatnya."

Jongin menatap ke arah Kyungsoo, untuk sesaat ia tak berkedip dan nyaris tak bernapas sebelum sebuah seringaian melengkung di bibirnya. "Oh, jadi kau datang ke sini untuk seks?"

Kyungsoo meringis. "Apakah kau selalu harus bersikap kasar?" Jongin terkekeh. "Maafkan aku. Apakah kau lebih suka jika aku menyebutnya sebagai sebuah kenikmatan di sore hari?" Godanya, seakan menikmati fakta bahwa Kyungsoo sekarang sedang menggeliat di atas sepatunya.

"Tolong berhentilah," gumamnya. Untuk menguji keberaniannya, dia melangkah mendekati meja Jongin. Sungguh ajaib, kakinya terasa lentur seperti karet, sebenarnya hal itu sangat mendukungnya. Dengan Jongin yang bertindak seperti seseorang yang gila seks, Kyungsoo tidak perlu khawatir karena ia tidak memiliki perasaan sesuatu padanya. Ini adalah tindakan tercela Jongin yang Kyungsoo ingat saat pesta Natal, Jongin bukan seperti orang yang memeluknya dari belakang saat tidur kemarin malam itu. Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dia harus menyimpan catatan perilaku Jongin dibenaknya setiap kali dia mulai tergelincir masuk ke ranjau emosional dari perasaannya yang lebih mendalam pada Jongin.

Mengandalkan lebih dari kemauan keras membuat Kyungsoo mengambil langkah satu inci di sekitar sisi meja. Ketika dia bertemu dengan kerlingan mata Jongin, Kyungsoo mendesah. "Tolong, bisakah kau bersikap seperti yang kau lakukan kemarin malam?"

"Dan bagaimana itu?"

Dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Entahlah…Hanya saja tidak seperti ini."

"Maafkan aku, Soo. Hanya saja aku tidak terbiasa diperlakukan seperti sepotong daging di tengah hari."

Kyungsoo bertemu dengan tatapan Jongin yang geli. "Aku minta maaf jika aku membuatmu merasa seperti itu. Aku sebenarnya lebih suka menunggu kesempatan ini nanti malam. Kau tak bisa membayangkan betapa sulitnya hal ini bagiku. Untuk datang kesini dan penawaran yang kau berikan seperti ini benar-benar mengerikan, belum lagi melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Aku sangat membencinya, Aku perlu bantuanmu untuk membuatku hamil. Dan aku membutuhkanmu sekarang."

Jongin bergeser di kursinya. dan Kyungsoo tahu permohonannya itu memiliki efek pada diri Jongin. "Aku harus mengakui, kau membutuhkan aku seperti ini adalah salah satu yang membuatku begitu bergairah, Soo," ujarnya. Sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu, ia memerintahkan, "Kunci pintunya." Kyungsoo bergegas untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang akan mengganggu mereka. Ketika ia kembali ke sampingnya, Jongin menekan tombol telepon.

Suara sekretarisnya muncul dari speaker. "Ya, Mr. Kim?"

"Irene, tolong mundurkan jadwal meetingku yang jam 3:00. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan." Ia mengedip ke Kyungsoo.

"Baik Sir."

"Dan pastikan saya tidak terganggu selama tiga puluh menit kedepan."

"Akan saya lakukan."

Setelah Kyungsoo yakin Jongin telah menutup teleponnya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Setengah jam? Seseorang pasti percaya pada dirinya sendiri akan staminanya."

Jongin tertawa. "Jangan meragukan staminaku." Mendorong kursinya ke belakang, Jongin berputar dimana lututnya menyentuh Kyungsoo. Hasrat terpancar di mata Jongin saat ia membawa tangannya keatas, dan mengaitkan kedua jarinya di belakang kepalanya. "Baiklah. Aku milikmu, sayang. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah setubuhi aku

sekarang."

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak. "Tapi. Bukankah kau…" dia terdiam, pandangan matanya berkedip di atas sofa kulit. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan-pelan. "Kaulah yang membutuhkan aku. Sekarang giliranmu terserah kau."

Rasa malu dan amarah menjalar di dalam dirinya. Jongin seakan membuat hal ini menjadi lebih sulit dari yang seharusnya pada Kyungsoo. "Baiklah," katanya jengkel. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Jongin, Kyungsoo menyentakkan rok model lurusnya hingga keatas pinggulnya.

Jongin mengambil napas dalam-dalam, saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memperlihatkan bagian pangkal pahanya yang ditutupi celana dalam berenda. "Sialan, kau sangat seksi," gumamnya. Setelah Kyungsoo melepaskan celana dalamnya, pelan-pelan ia menurunkan roknya kembali sedikit kebawah dan melangkah menghampirinya. Dia ingin sekali menampar langsung seringaian sombong di wajahnya yang tampan. Kilatan geli di mata birunya jelas mengatakan padanya bahwa Jongin sangat menikmati rasa malunya. Dengan kekuatan lebih dari yang dia butuhkan, Kyungsoo mendorong kaki Jongin agar terpisah dengan salah satu lututnya.

Kemudian dia membungkuk kearah Jongin, menempatkan jarinya ke ikat pinggangnya. Ereksinya sangat jelas terbentuk di celananya. Setelah Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menurunkan ristleting celananya, pelan-pelan dia mulai turun ke pangkuan Jongin.

"Apa? Tanpa pemanasan terlebih dulu?" Tanya Jongin. Suaranya bergetar penuh rasa humor.

Dia merengut kearahnya. "Ini bukan tentang orgasme, tapi ini untuk mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan." balasnya, tangannya menyelip masuk ke celana dalam Jongin lalu jari-jarinya meremas kemaluannya.

"Maaf sayang, jika aku tidak orgasme, maka kau tak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan." Sambil memutar matanya, Kyungsoo mengarahkan ereksi Jongin diantara kemaluannya. Saat Kyungsoo meluncur perlahan, rasa nikmat terasa di sepanjang kejantanannya. Jongin mengerang dan membawa bibirnya ke leher Kyungsoo. Begitu dia merasakan di dalam diri Kyungsoo, Jongin menjilat ke atas menuju telinga Kyungsoo dengan menyisakan kelembaban, mengisap daun telinganya.

"Hmm, seseorang yang sangat basah dan siap untukku bahkan tanpa sentuhan. Aku pasti memiliki beberapa efek untukmu, sayang."

Kyungsoo melarikan jarinya menuju rambut Jongin, menyentakkan kepala Jongin keatas untuk bertemu dengan tatapan matanya. Sambil tersenyum, dia berkata, "Jangan menyanjung diri sendiri. Jelas-jelas ini masalah biologis. Karena adanya hormon dan esterogen, bukan kau, yang membuatku …"

Jongin mencengkeram pinggul Kyungsoo dengan kuat, jarinya mendorong ke dalam vaginanya. "Katakan saja."

Kyungsoo sempat ragu sebelum berbisik, "Basah."

Jongin menggeram dan mendorong lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeser ritme gerakannya di atas pangkuan Jongin lebih cepat lagi. Tangan Jongin turun dari pinggul Kyungsoo menuju ke pinggang roknya. Setelah Jongin melepas baju Kyungsoo, jari terampilnya turun menyusuri deretan kancing mutiara kecil. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya ketika tangan Jongin menyelinap di dalam cup bra berendanya untuk membelai salah satu payudaranya. Ketika ibu jari Jongin mencubit putingnya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghentikan erangan yang lolos dari bibirnya. Dia benci pada dirinya sendiri bahkan lebih ketika Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearahnya.

Jongin bertekad bahwa Kyungsoo menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ingin hamil, dan hal itu membuatnya marah jika ia menyerah padanya. Kemarahan mendorong Kyungsoo untuk bergerak lebih keras terhadap diri Jongin, berharap untuk menyelesaikannya lebih cepat.

Tapi Jongin ternyata telah mengantisipasinya. Ia mencengkeram kuat kedua sisi pantat Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya kemudian bergeser ke tepi kursi. Kyungsoo menjerit dan mencengkeram kakinya di pinggang Jongin agar tidak terjatuh. "Tunggu sebentar." Kata Jongin.

Dalam satu gerakan, Jongin berdiri, membuat tangan Kyungsoo mengetat di lehernya. Tawa Jonginmenghangatkan telinganya. "Santai sedikit, sayang. Aku masih ingin bernafas."

"Maaf," Rengeknya. Dengan lembut Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoodi tepi mejanya, kemudian membawa bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo. Mencium seperti kelaparan, dia mendorong Kyungsoo untukmerebahkan menggeserkan pinggulnya dan sekali lagi membungkus kakinya di sekeliling pinggang Jongin, membawanya masuk bahkan lebih dalam. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengerang di bibir masing-masing penuh dengan sensasi.

"Sialan, Kyungsoo," gumannya sambil menghujam ke dalam diri Kyungsoo. Menjaga kecepatan agar tetap stabil, Jongin melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kyungsoo dan mulai mencium menuruni lehernya. Mulutnya menggantikan tangannya yang sebelumnya telah berada disana, dengan menggunakan lidahnya dan mengisap putingnya. Kyungsoo menutup matanya. Tekadnya untuk tidak merasa apa-apa telah memudar saat ia terengah-engah dan mendorong tubuhnya lebih jauh ke dalam mulut Jongin. Ketika bibir Jongin pindah ke payudara yang satunya, Kyungsoo tahu ia dekat ke tepian orgasme.

"Jongin," katanya terengah-engah. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dari payudara Kyungsoo untuk melihat Kyungsoo ketika dia datang. "Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku gila," katanya. Ia mendorong lagi beberapa kali kemudian ia mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"Ya Tuhan!"teriaknya.

Mereka berbaring tak bergerak selama beberapa detik, mereka berdua meredakan diri pasca orgasme. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan malas. "Seperti biasanya, rasanya sangat menakjubkan."

"Ya, benar." jawab Kyungsoo, napasnya masih terengah-engah.

"Apakah ada kemungkinan suhu tubuhmu berubah lagi hari ini?"

"Tidak, aku rasa tidak."

"Sialan."

Kyungsoo terkikik, "Maaf."

Jongin menciumnya sebelum melepaskan diri keluar dari Kyungsoo. Ketika ia menarik celananya keatas, Kyungsoo turun dari meja. Dia merapikan branyakemudian menarik roknya kebawah.

"Oh, celana dalamku!" gumam Kyungsoo, mencari-cari di sekitar lantai.

"Sudah kuamankan," kata Jongin, membungkuk di samping meja. Dia menatap thong hitam berenda dengan sekuntum mawar merah muda sebelum menyerahkannya ke Kyungsoo.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihatmu menggunakan itu."

"Selalu ada lain kali," candanya sambil tersenyum. Jongin tertawa dan mulai menyelipkan kemeja kedalam celananya. Kyungsoo memakai celana dalamnya lalu merapikan rambutnya. "Um, Apakah kau keberatan jika aku menggunakan sofamu untuk sementara?"

"Untuk calon anak?" Dia mengangguk.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku juga harus turun kebawah untuk meeting-ku."

"Jadi, sampai jumpa pada jum'at malam?"

Jongin mengedipkan mata kemudian memukul pantat Kyungsoo, "Sampai ketemu lagi."

 _Dua minggu kemudian_

Setiap bagian terkecil dalam tubuh Kyungsoo mencoba tidak melirik lingkaran merah di kalender untuk keseratus kalinya. Haidnya sudah terlambat -dua hari, lebih tepatnya telat dua malam, tujuh belas jam dan lima puluh menit sampai ia tidak bisa tidur. Karena biasanya siklus menstruasinya selalu tepat waktu, ketegangan yang dialaminya semakin naik. Tentu saja, secara fisik untuk pertama kalinya mungkin hal ini membuatnya bahagia.

Tapi mungkin juga karena tubuhnya sudah siap untuk menjadi seorang ibu dan Jongin

adalah seorang yang mirip Dewa Seks sehingga mereka melakukan itu dan langsung berhasil?

Jika melihat tanda mencolok pada tanggal yang dilingkari,itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya berharap secara berlebihan, sekarang ini jantungnya selalu berdebar setiap ia melingkari satu tanggal. Dia bertanya-tanya mengapa ia merasa perlu untuk

menandainya,mungkin tidak ada cara lain agar ia bisa melupakan hal yang paling penting itu. Karena hal itu sudah terpatri dan menempel di hati dan jiwanya, hari ini adalah peringatan dua tahun meninggal ibunya.

Tepat saat airmata kesedihan menusuk matanya, kepala Tiffany muncul dipintu. "Ayolah, girl. Aku akan membawamu makan siang."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan fakta kalau dia menangis.

Tiffany sudah tahu betapa pentingnya hari ini. Tahun lalu, ia menghujani Kyungsoo dengan alkohol dan coklat lalu menghabiskan malam dengan memeluknya di tempat tidur saat ia tidak bisa mengendalikan tangisannya. "Tawaranmu sangat manis,

tapi sebenarnya, aku tidak keberatan tinggal di sini."

"Sahabat seperti apa aku ini jika meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian sepanjang hari ini."

"Semacam orang yang menghargai bagaimana aku selama dibawah tekanan,aku berusaha mematikan emosionalku dan menarik diri dari keluargaku dan teman-teman?" pinta Kyungsoo dengan penuh harap. Tiffany mendengus. "Tidak, hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau butuh margarita sampai mabuk. Makanan yang sangat berlemak, dan desert berkalori yang dilapisi coklat. Dan dengan senang hati aku akan menyediakannya."

Kyungsoo tahu tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Tiffany. Selain itu dia benar-benar ingin keluar dari kantor dan mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan sesuatu untuk sementara waktu. Jadi dia bangkit dari kursinya dan tersenyum. "Baiklah. Jika kau yang membayar, aku akan makan, minum, dan bergembira!"

"Itu baru gadisku."

Ketika lift mereka mulai turun, Tiffany bertanya, "Kau tidak keberatan jika Minho bergabung dengan kita, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sudah lama sekali aku belum sempat melihatnya."

"Aku , aku sempat berpikir ingin berlari ke rumah sakit pada jam istirahat makan siang untuk melakukan seks kilat."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya. "Kau sangat mengerikan."

Ketika mereka tiba di restoran, Minho mendapatkan tempat yangsudah menunggu mereka. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kyungie?" tanyanya. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar nama panggilan masa kecilnya yang diberikan oleh kakeknya dibibir Minho. Itu adalah salah satu kesenangan Zitao saat menggodanya dengan memanggil namanya seperti itu dan ketika dia memanggilnya seperti yang dilakukan Zitao, Minho pikir itu sangat lucu dan secara otomatis dia menirunya.

Untungnya, Kyungsoo tahu pertanyaan Minho berkaitan dengan peringatan meninggalnya ibunya, bukan mengenai haidnya yang terlambat. "Aku mulai bisa melaluinya. Beberapa hari ini lebih baik daripada kemarin-kemarin."

Dia mengangguk dan menepuk punggungnya. Saat ia kembali duduk, Tiffany menyikut Kyungsoo untuk duduk di samping Minho. Dia tahu Tiffany tidak ingin Kyungsoo duduk sendirian.

"Tidak, tidak, sudah lama kalian hampir tidak saling bertemu," protes Kyungsoo.

"Lebih baik seperti ini. Aku bisa menatap langsung mata Minho yang duduk dihadapanku."

"Sebagian besar alasan dari semua itu untuk menjaga Tiffany yang biasanya menggodaku di bawah meja," jawab Minho, sambil mengedipkan mata.

Kyungsoo mencibir dan duduk disamping Minho. Tiffany duduk dengan santai diseberang mereka. Setelah pelayan pergi dengan membawa catatan pesanan minuman mereka, Kyungsoo merasakan rasa sakit yang menusuk di perutnya dan ia mencengkram menu lebih erat. Tiffany langsung melihat penderitaannya. "Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya sekilas kearah Minho lalu kembali ke Tiffany dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu hal terakhir yang dia inginkan untuk membahas masalah kewanitaannya didepan Minho – entah masalah pribadi atau bukan. Meskipun dia berarti lebih dari sekedar tunangannya Tiffany - dia adalah seorang teman yang baik dan dapat dipercaya – tapi tetap saja dia merasa terganggu untuk membahas masalah ini. "Oh tidak apa-apa."

"Sial, kau tidak kram, kan?"

Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya menghangat saat ia mencoba untuk bersembunyi dibalik menu. "Aku bilang tidak ada apa-apa."

Tiffany memutar matanya. "Oh, sialan, Soo. Minho tahu semua tentang vagina dan ovarium, jadi berhentilah berpura-pura malu di depannya."

"Aku tidak berpura-pura malu…aku benar-benar malu!" Jawab Kyungsoo. Mengabaikan Kyungsoo, Tiffany menatap tajam Minho. "Kau tahu bagaimana Soo berhubungan seks dengan Jongin agar bisa hamil?"

Minho mengangguk. "Well, sekarang haidnya sudah terlambat dua hari."

Kyungsoo menutup matanya, berharap lantai akan terbuka dan menelannya bulat-bulat. Minho berdeham, mencoba untuk meredakan ketegangan. "Jika kau kram, itu bisa menjadi pertanda baik. Kadang-kadang ketika implan telur menempel dinding rahim, kau akan mengalami nyeri dari sedang sampai berat mirip dengan kram saat menstruasi."

Tiffany tesenyum dengan berseri-seri ke arah Minho.

"Sayang kau begitu seksi saat kau mengucapkan istilah medis itu." Kyungsoo mendengus saat Minho membungkuk diatas meja dan memberikan ciuman yang lama pada Tiffany.

"Kalian benar-benar memuakkan." Begitu mereka berhenti berciuman, Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Minho. "Tapi terima kasih untuk informasinya. Aku berharap seperti itu."

"Begitu juga dengan aku. Kau akan menjadi seorang ibu yang luar biasa, Kyungie, Tuhan tahu, kau pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan," jawab Minho, sambil meremas tangan Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat menghargainya." Jawaban Kyungsoo disela oleh bunyi telepon di dalam dompetnya. Dia melirik ke arah pesan itu dan tersenyum.

 _Aku tidak tahu apakah kau masih mau berbicara padaku atau tidak, tapi aku memikirkanmu hari ini. Tidak seorangpun, selain ibuku sendiri, kau sangat berarti untukku. Ibuku selalu mencintai dan menerimaku apa adanya. Belum lagi dia pembuat kue chocolate chip terbaik yang pernah kumiliki! Aku mencintai dan merindukanmu, Kyungie!_

Itu dari Donghae. Dia bahkan menggunakan nama panggilan akrabnya. Ketika dia akan membalas pesannya, Tiffany berdeham. Kyungsoo tersentak lalu menatap ke arahnya. "Maaf aku tidak berpikir-"

Tiffany memberi isyarat ke arah atas di balik bahu Kyungsoo. Ketika Kyungsoo berbalik, Donghae berdiri dengan membawa karangan bunga lili - bunga favorit ibunya. Air mata Kyungsoo menetes saat ia langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk leher Donghae.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tak percaya kau ada disini!"

"Aku senang kau memelukku, bukannya memukulku."

Saat Kyungsoo menarik dirinya, dia tertawa."Kurasa aku meninggalkan sesuatuyang sangat buruk diantara kita ya?"

"Dude, kupikir aku hampir mati diantara kamu dan pria itu - oh siapa ya namanya? seseorang yang berpikir aku adalah pacarmu dan akan menendang pantatku."

Tiffany mencibir. "Namanya Jongin, tapi aku pikir kita bisa menghubungkan dia sebagai calon daddy bayi Soo."

Mata Donghae melebar dan ia terhuyung mundur kebelakang. "Kau mendapatkan pria itu untuk menjadi donor sperma untukmu?"

Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan membunuh ke arah Tiffany sebelum dia bertambah ngawur di tempat ini. "Tidak, persisnya tidak seperti itu." Dia memberi isyarat pada Donghae untuk duduk.

"Kurasa kau perlu memesankan sesuatu dulu."

Donghae melambaikan tangannya ke pelayan sebelum duduk."Aku membutuhkan bir…sebenarnya, tolong bawakan aku satu pitcher!"

Jongin bergegas keluar dari lift setelah meeting terakhirnya sore itu. Dengan promosi barunya, hari-harinya semakin padat, dari saat ia berjalan melewati pintu masuk sampai absen pulang. Untungnya sekarang ini hanya butuh setengah jam lagi sampai ia bisa pulang. Dia berhenti dimeja sekeretarisnya. "Apa ada pesan Irene?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi ada Ms. Do yang telah menunggu di kantormu."

Kemaluan Jongin berkedut begitu mendengar nama Kyungsoo disebut.

Terakhir kali Kyungsoo berada di kantornya, mereka melakukan seks kilat. Dia yakin, dia sangat berharap bahwa Kyungsoo kembali untuk itu. "Terima kasih."

Dia menjilati bibirnya sebagai antisipasi dan membuka pintu kantornya. Apapun harapan yang dia miliki untuk berhubungan seks seketika sirna, saat dia melihat Kyungsoo tergeletak di sofanya, menangis histeris. Tenggorokannya tersedak tampak mengerikan, dan dia berjuang untuk bernapas. Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan adegan seperti ini ketika ia tumbuh dewasa. Dengan empat saudara perempuannya, dia sudah sering melihat dan mendengar hampir semuanya.

Tapi biasanya setiap kali estrogen sialan-seperti badai itu naik ke atas cakarawala, dia dan ayahnya menghindar dengan melarikan diri pergi keluar kestadion baseball atau ke tempat pizza. Tidak peduli seberapa sukses bisnisnya, tapi ada satu hal yang tidak bisa dia tangani: perempuan yang sedang emosional.

Kyungsoo mendongak lalu melihat Jongin berdiri di ambang pintu. Mata mereka bertemu dan dia menangis lagi. "oh sial," gumam Jongins ambil menjalankan jari-jarinya di sela-sela rambutnya. Dia ragu sebelum perlahan-lahan berjalan ke arah sofa. Saat Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, dia bergerak bergantian di atas tumit kakinya. Akhirnya

Jongin mengeluarkan sapu tangan bersulamnya dari saku jasnya dan menyerahkan kepada Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, ada apa?"

"Aku baru saja mendapat haid."

Jongin meringis. "Um, maaf. Aku punya beberapa Advil di mejaku jika kamu mengalami kram atau sesuatu."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ingusnya dan melotot kearahnya. "Apa kau tidak paham? Aku menstruasi. Jadi aku tidak hamil."

"Oh," gumam Jongin, akhirnya memahami masalah utama yang membuat Kyungsoo bertingkah aneh.

"Dan aku tahu untuk mendapatkan kehamilan pertama adalah sesuatu yang mungkin tidak langsung berhasil, tapi aku tidak bisa berpikir mengapa aku tidak bisa hamil? Maksudku dokter kandunganku sangat yakin waktu mengatakan aku sehat dan mampu,

tapi bagaimana kalau dia salah?"

Jongin membuka mulutnya, tapi Kyungsoo terus berbicara, suaranya naik satu oktaf. "Atau bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa memahami menjadi satu sosok di mana aku tidak bisa hamil? Bagaimana jika aku sudah menyia-nyiakan masa suburku selama bertahun-tahun dan sekarang aku menjadi kering atau mandul dan sendirian selama sisa hidupku?"

Dia menangis lagi, dadanya naik turun karena isak tangis keras yang menyiksa dirinya. Jongin berdiri terpaku di atas lantai. Diam-diam berdebat dalam hati apakah dia akan berbalik dengan cepat dan berlari keluar dari kantornya. _Apa sih yang harus dia lakukan_

 _dengan kondisi Kyungsoo seperti ini?_ Dengan enggan, ia duduk disamping Kyungsoo disofa. Bahkan tanpa ditawari, Kyungsoo melemparkan dirinya pada Jongin. Pipinya yang basah oleh air mata ditekan keleher Jongin, sementara tubuh Kyungsoo gemetar menempel tubuh Jongin. Untuk sesaat tubuh Jongin membeku, dan mungkin juga

Kyungsoo merasa nyaman pada tubuh Jongin yang seperti sebuah patung marmer.

Jongin berdeham dan mencoba untuk mendapat pegangannya. "Shh, tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis," katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo. Tampaknya hal itu menjadi dorongan semangat yang dibutuhkan Kyungsoo karena setelah itudia memperketat tangannya di leher Jongin. Karena dia tidak tahu apa sih yang harus

dilakukan, Jongin hanya membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis.

Keheningan tampaknya sudah berlalu sebelum Kyungsoo kelelahan. Napasnya terengah-engah karena frustrasi, dan tubuhnya gemetar. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja sekarang?" tanya Jongin dengan ragu. Kyungsoo tersentak menjauh saat mendengar suaranya. Tiba-tiba ekspresi malu melintas di wajahnya. "Ya Tuhan, aku begitu, begitu

menyesal! Aku tidak percaya aku datang kesini dan membuatmu panik!"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak, tidak. Sial! Ketika aku melihat…ketika aku tahu aku tidak hamil, semua yang kupikirkan adalah menemuimu. Aku bahkan melewati kantor Tiffany." Dia bergidik. "Ya Tuhan, aku sangat malu karena kau melihatku bertingkah seperti orang gila!" keluhnya,

sambil membenamkan kepalanya di tangannya.

Mencoba untuk meringankan suasana, Jongin mengatakan, "Kau tahu, sepertinya kau memberiku sebuah kerumitan di sini."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Aku berpikir dalam hati kau yang paling marah tentang prospek harus berhubungan seks lagi denganku."

Kyungsoo terkikik. "Tidak sama sekali bukan itu." Sambil bercanda dia menyikutnya, lalu bertanya, "Bukankah kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau sebenarnya bersikap merendahkan dirimu dalam urusan di tempat tidur?"

Jongin menyeringai. "Bukan seperti itu."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu." Kyungsoo membungkuk dan mencium pipi Jongin. "Tidak Jongin, berhubungan seks denganmu merupakan kejutan yang paling besar dari semua rencana gilaku."

"Sebuah kejutan? Kau yakin kau bukan orang yang bisa membelai ego kelaki-lakianku, kan?"

"Berhentilah memancing untuk mendapatkan pujian, Mr. Kim." Kyungsoo menangkupkan wajah Jongin dengan tangannya, ibu jarinya menyusuri sepanjang janggut di pipinya.

"Selain itu, kupikir aku melakukan pekerjaan yang cukup baik waktu membelaimu saat terakhir kali kita bersama." Ketika mata Jongin melebar, Kyungsoo tertawa. "Dan dalam tujuh sampai sepuluh hari saat aku kembali subur, aku berharap menemukan diriku kembali ditempat tidur dengan seorang dewa seks seperti dirimu – asalkan kamu bersedia."

"Oh aku akan bersedia sekali." Dia mengambil salah satu tangan Kyungsoo dan mencium jari-jarinya. "Aku bersedia saat ini juga." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tujuh sampai sepuluh hari." Dia mengerang.

"Kau suka menyiksaku, bukan?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji akan menebusnya nanti." Kyungsoo memberinya ciuman sayang di bibir Jongin. "Aku sebenarnya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih dulu kepadamu. Aku bertingkah aneh hari ini…itu bukan hanya tentang aku yang tidak jadi hamil."

"Bukan hanya itu?" tanyanya,dengan waspada. Menarik napas panjang, dia berkata, "Hari ini adalah peringatan dua tahun meninggalnya ibuku. Hari-hari seperti ini selalu terasa berat, tapi kemudian saat menyadari kalau aku tidak hamil…hal ini semacam pukulan ganda buatku."

Dia meremas tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku ikut menyesal. Aku kehilangan ibuku lima tahun yang lalu. Ulang tahunnya, tepat hari ibu, hari dimana ia meninggal – sangat menyebalkan."

Kyungsoo menatap kagum ke arahnya dan Jongin merasa terkejut melihat dirinya juga. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan berbagi sesuatu yang sangat pribadi, tapi ada sesuatu tentang diri Kyungsoo yang membuatnya ingin terbuka-untuk berbagi sesuatu dengannya yang biasanya dia tidak pernah berani melakukan itu. "Apakah kau dekat dengan ibumu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Jongin bergeser tidak nyaman karena ingatannya kembali ke kenangan indah seakan diputar di pikirannya seperti sebuah film. "Ya. Aku dekat dengannya. Well, aku masih dekat dengan ayahku. Tapi ibuku…" Senyum kecil melengkung di bibirnya. "Dia berumur tiga puluh delapan tahun saat melahirkan aku. Aku adalah anak laki-laki yang telah lama ditunggu untuk meneruskan nama keluarga dan bayi terakhir dalam hidupnya."

"Aku bertaruh dia sangat memanjakanmu," renung Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Dan ke empat kakak perempuanku." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh Tuhan, sangat mengherankan aku bukan gay karena tumbuh disekitar para hormon estrogen."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Tidak, sebaliknya kau menjadi seorang _manwhore_ (pria pelacur)."

"Ya, sekarang ini," jawabnya menyenggol lutut Kyungsoo dengan lututnya.

"Bagaimana kalau seorang _manwhore_ yang berhati emas?"

"Itu sedikit lebih baik."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Terima kasih telah memberi aku sandaran untuk menangis."

"Aku senang bisa membantu."

Mereka duduk diam selama beberapa detik, saling menatap mata. Akhirnya Kyungsoo berdeham dan berdiri. "Kurasa aku lebih baik pulang ke rumah sekarang."

Ketika Kyungsoo mulai melewatinya, Jongin menyambar lengannya. "Kenapa kau tidak pulang denganku malam ini?" Untuk sesaat, Jongin pikir ada orang lain yang berbicara. Suaranya terdengar asing baginya, belum lagi apa yang telah disarankan merupakan gagasan yang sama sekali asing baginya. Dia jarang mengundang wanita ke rumahnya-selalu ditempat mereka atau kamar hotel. Hanya pasangan seksualnya yang sudah lama bisa menyeberangi penghalang itu.

Tapi Kyungsoo telah mengubahnya menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar emosional seperti banci dan membuatnya melanggar semua aturannya. Pertama, Jongin pernah menginap dengan Kyungsoo dan dia sekarang meminta Kyungsoo ke rumahnya.

Jika Jongin terkejut, Kyungsoo terpana. "A-Apa?"

"Kau tahu, jadi kau tidak harus sendirian dengan semua kejadian hari ini."

"Apakah kau yakin?"

Dia mengangguk. "Aku bisa membuat steak di atas panggangan atau aku bisa membuat pasta atau udang scampi (udang dipanggang atau di tumis dengan bawang putih dan saus mentega)."

"Kau bisa memasak?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan heran.

"Ya, aku yang sok pintar bisa memasak."

"Aku terkesan. Aku tidak tahu kau sepertinya memiliki _triple threat_ (ganteng, tubuh seksi, personality). Maksudku memiliki ketrampilankuliner, menjadi bos di tempat kerja dan tentu saja kita tidak bisamelupakan bakatmu di kamar tidur."

Jongin tertawa. "Aku penuh dengan kejutan, sayang."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan Jongin yakin Kyungsoo seakan berperang dengan dirinya sendiri tentang apakah ia harus menerima tawaran Jongin. "Apa kau yakin tidak keberatan?"

"Aku yakin. Kita bisa nongkrong dan bersantai."

"Kedengarannya sangat menyenangkan."

"Aku akan menemuimu di luar di lantai sepuluh?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Mau memberiku arah rumahmu atau aku hanya mengikutimu?"

"Kau bisa ikut aku dan mengantarmu kembali ke mobilmu."

"Oh tidak, terlalu ruwet."

"Em. Tidak apa-apa. bagaimana kalau kau menemuiku di lantai bawah dalam lima belas menit?"

"Oke kedengarannya bagus."

Benak Kyungsoo berperang ketika sedang di dalam lift yang merangkak menuju lantai kantornya. _Kau melanggar semua aturan dengan_ _pergi ke rumahnya! Ingat mantramu 'datang, bercinta, lalu pergi'?_

 _Setuju untuk membiarkan dia memasak dan menghiburmu jelas bukan bagian dari rencanamu. Kau akan menyesalinya!_ Dia telahmenjadi musuh terburuknya sendiri.

"Cukup!" Dia berteriak tepat pada saat pintu lift terbuka. Dua orang wanita yang sedang menunggu memberinya tatapan aneh. Dia menundukkan kepala lalu berjalan cepat menuju kantornya. Menyambar dompet dan tasnya, kemudian membanting dan

mengunci pintu. Begitu sampai di bawah dia mondar-mandir di lobi. Saat Kyungsoo

berpikir untuk meninggalkan Jongin demi menjaga kewarasannya sendiri, ia muncul di depan Kyungsoo, "Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu."

"Ehm, tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin keluar melalui pintu samping ke arah gedung parkir. Ketika kunci remote di tangan Jongin membuat lampu sebuah Mercedes convertible hitam legam berkedip, Kyungsoo bersiul rendah. "Mobil yang bagus, Mr Kim."

Jongin terkekeh. "Terima kasih, Miss Do."

"Aku terkesan dengan semua kemewahan ini."

Dia menggeleng. "Kau mulai lagi dengan mulutmu itu."

Kyungsoo melempar tasnya ke lantai mobil lalu meluncurkan pantatnya di kursi kulit. Selain fakta bahwa harga mobil ini dua kali lipat harga Honda-nya, seluruh bagian interiornya benar-benar bersih. Tidak ada remah bahkan setitik debu yang dapat ditemukan, berbeda sekali dengan keadaan interior mobilnya yang bahkan bisa memberi makan sebuah desa kecil dengan sisa-sisa sarapan atau makan malamnya di

jalan yang berceceran.

"Keberatan kalau aku menurunkan atapnya?"

"Tidak masalah. Ini hari yang indah."

Jongin menekan sebuah tombol di konsol, dan atap mulai tertarik ke belakang. Saat mereka keluar dari gedung parkir, Kyungsoo merogoh tasnya mencari jepit rambut. Setelah menjepit rambut panjangnya ke belakang, dia menutup mata dan membiarkan angin meniup dirinya.

"Jangan bilang aku sangat membosankan sampai membuatmu mengantuk?"

Kyungsoo terkikik. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya mengistirahatkan mataku sebentar."

Mereka tidak lama berkendara di jalan tol sebelum Jongin melajukan mobil keluar jalan tol. Ketika ia memasuki kawasan tua yang elite, Kyungsoo sontak berpaling padanya. "Kau tinggal di sini?"

Dia terkekeh. "Memang kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tak tahu. Kurasa aku membayangkanmu tinggal di gedung apartemen khas bujangan yang elegan dan mewah."

"Well, jika kau ingin tahu, sebenarnya dulu aku terbiasa tinggal di seperti yang kau katakan gedung apartemen yang elegan dan mewah di pusat kota. Tapi kemudian kakakku, Victoria, yang merupakan agen real estate, meyakinkanku bahwa aku harus berhenti menghamburkan uang untuk membayar sewa dan mulai berinvestasi beberapa properti. Bagaimanapun dia berhasil membujukku untuk membeli rumah tetangga kakak kami, Taeyeon. " Dia melirik pada Kyungsoo dan tersenyum.

"Aku pikir itu hanya akal-akalan mereka agar bisa mengawasiku, tapi sepadan karena aku bisa mendapat banyak makanan gratis." Dia menunjuk ke kiri pada sebuah rumah mewah dua lantai bergaya kolonial dengan sebuah teras depan melengkung.

"Itu rumah Taeyeon."

"Cantik."

"Terima kasih," jawab Jongin, lalu membelokkan mobilnya kembali. "Dia membutuhkan rumah besar untuk mengurung monster-monster itu tetap di dalam."

"Monster-monster?"

"Tiga keponakanku."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Aku mengerti."

Jongin memasuki jalan masuk sebuah rumah bata berlantai dua dengan kolom putih. Kyungsoo melongo menatap rumah yang modelnya sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan Jongin. Kekurangan dari rumah itu hanya pagar kayu putih dan mainan-mainan berserakan, dan Jongin akan terlihat seperti seorang suami dan ayah di sebuah kota

pinggiran pada umumnya.

Setelah Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil, dia berjalan keluar dari garasi dan matanya melebar menatap pada rumput sehijau zamrud dan bunga beraneka warna. "Wow, kau melakukan semua ini?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke halaman yang terjaga rapi.

Jongin mendengus. "Ya Tuhan, tidak. Aku tidak bisa menumbuhkan apapun kecuali sedikit jamur di kulkas. Ayahku adalah salah satu yang ahli dengan tanaman. Tidak hanya itu, tapi dia sudah pensiun, jadi berkebun di halaman rumah anak-anaknya adalah misi terakhir hidupnya."

"Dia benar-benar manis." Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin menaiki tangga teras depan menuju ke dalam rumah. Dia menekan kode ketika alarm mulai berbunyi. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan keterkejutannya ketika ia melangkah ke dalam ruang tamu yang luas dan terbuka.

Jendela-jendela yang lebarnya dari lantai ke langitlangit membuat ruangan bermandikan cahaya, serta pilar-pilar kayu yang tinggi berselang-seling hingga menyentuh langit-langit. Mengingat kesan pertamanya tentang Jongin, dia mengharap furniture yang fungsional, modern, namun dingin. Bukannya kursi empuk yang hangat, sofa dua dudukan atau selimut antik yang menyelimuti sofa.

"Apakah kau memiliki dekorator?" Tanyanya sambil mengikuti Jongin menuju dapur.

"Tidak, aku melakukan semuanya sendiri. Well, kakak-kakak perempuanku ikut membantu tentu saja. Mereka mengambil kesempatan untuk memanjakanku di semua area domestik." Jongin berbalik dan mengamati ekspresi Kyungsoo. "Jadi apa kau menyukai rumah ini?"

"Suka? Aku mencintai rumah ini. Kau hanya berpikir tentang investasi properti. Tapi ini adalah sebuah rumah yang akan membuat siapapun merasa bangga." Senyum lambat mengembang di wajah Jongin.

"Terima kasih. Pujian yang datang dari seseorang sepertimu benar-benar sangat berarti."

"Seseorang sepertiku?"

Jongin melarikan jari-jarinya ke rambut, berhenti menarik-narik tengkuknya. "Oh kau tahu, seseorang yang nyata-seseorang yang menghargai rumah sebagai tempat yang nyaman untuk dihuni." Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab, tapi bunyi gedebuk keras menyela mereka.

Jongin memutar bola matanya. "Mungkin aku harus memperingatkanmu tentang Jjanggu."

"Kau punya teman sekamar?"

Dia terkekeh. "Tidak, kecuali kalau kau menganggap anjing Labrador hitam seberat delapan puluh pound (40 kg) yang menggigitku baik di dalam maupun luar ruangan dan mendengkur lebih keras dari beruang adalah teman sekamar."

"Oh kau memiliki anjing!" Pekik Kyungsoo.

Jongin memberinya tatapan aneh. "Sial, aku tidak berpikir kau akan kegirangan tentang Labrador tua-ku yang bau."

Dia menyeringai. "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintai anjing! Aku sudah lama ingin punya satu, tapi jadwalku benar-benar gila, aku takut akan meninggalkannya lama sendirian."

"Aku mengerti. Aku sebenarnya menitipkan Jjanggu ke Penitipan Anjing beberapa hari dalam seminggu."

"Kau melakukannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo, berjuang untuk mencegah sudut-sudut bibirnya tersenyum.

Jongin menjawab sambil cemberut, "Ya, ya, aku seperti banci."

Kyungsoo berjinjit untuk mengacak rambut Jongin. "Aw, aku pikir kau manis melakukan itu untuk Jjanggu." Kyungsoo menggeser tangannya ke dada Jongin. "Dan itu menunjukkan apa yang selama ini aku percaya—bahwa kau mempunyai hati di dalam sini."

"Aku senang kau sedikit terkesan padaku. Aku benci kalau anak-anak kita kelak akan ketakutan karena ibunya mengira bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang bajingan seks yang tidak berperasaan."

Wajah Kyungsoo merengut saat ia menyentak tangannya menjauh dari dada Jongin. Jongin menatapnya malu. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesal dengan menyebutkan bayi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku terlalu emosional hari ini. " Jongin menangkup dagu Kyungsoo lalu memberinya senyum menenangkan. "Itu akan terjadi, Kyungsoo. Mungkin bulan depan atau tahun depan, tetapi kau tetap akan hamil."

Air mata menusuk matanya. "Terima kasih."

"Bahkan pada saat kita mati saat mencoba, kita akan tetap mewujudkannya." Kyungsoo tertawa. "Kadang aku berpikir kau akan menikmati bagian kematian dikarenakan oleh seks."

Matanya tertutup karena kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal lain yang lebih baik." Mereka terinterupsi oleh lolongan rendah bersemangat dari pintu basement. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku membiarkan Jjanggu keluar sebelum sarafnya terganggu," kata Jongin. Ia memutar kenop, dan Jjanggu menerjang keluar. Anjing itu segera menerjang lutut Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo hanya tertawa. "Turun Jjanggu! Jangan lompat!" teriak Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Kyungsoo tepat saat Jjanggu menyapukan lidah merah mudanya di pipi Kyungsoo. "Dia hanya senang melihat orang."

"Dia produk gagal dari sekolah kepatuhan," gumam Jongin.

"Aw, aku yakin dia anjing terbaik di seluruh dunia! Iya kan, sayang?"Kata Kyungsoo, suaranya naik satu oktaf. Jjanggu menggoyangkan ekornya menyambut perhatian yang diberikan Kyungsoo, ekornya bergoyang diantara kaki Jongin. Dia melayang ke surga anjing ketika Kyungsoo mulai menggaruk-garuk belakang telinganya, mendengus dan

akhirnya duduk diam.

"Oke, waktunya ke luar."

Jjanggu menolak untuk menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Jongin memutar bola matanya dengan putus asa. "Keluar. Sekarang! "

Kyungsoo mencium puncak kepala Jjanggu lalu bangkit berdiri. "Kau lebih baik keluar sebelum menyebabkan kita berdua dalam masalah," katanya sambil menunjuk pintu belakang.

Jjanggu dengan enggan melintasi dapur, cakar-cakarnya mengetuk lantai kayu. Jongin membuka pintu dan membiarkannya menuju halaman belakang. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Jjanggu berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu. "Hebat. Dia benar-benar sudah jadi patuh padamu."

"Aku tidak bisa mencegah semua orang, bahkan binatang, mencintaiku," canda Kyungsoo.

Jongin berbalik padanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Ada yang sombong malam ini." Matanya melebar saat melihat kaki Kyungsoo. "Oh sial, aku minta maaf."

Kyungsoo menatap ke bawah dan melihat lubang compang-camping di stokingnya karena cakar Jjanggu. "Bukan masalah besar."

"Kau ingin ganti?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya, terima kasih."

"Ikut aku."

Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin menyusuri lorong. Dia tidak terlalu senang dengan kemungkinan masuk kamar tidur utama bersama Jongin, jadi dia berhenti di depan dinding yang penuh foto. "Apa ini semua foto keluargamu?"

Jongin berbalik lalu mengangguk. "Ya, Victoria yang melakukannya. Dia punya semua foto keluarga saat bersama kemudian mengatur foto-foto itu untukku sebagai hadiah pembukaan rumah."

"Dia melakukan pekerjaan hebat." Ketika Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar tidur, Kyungsoo terus menatap foto-foto. Jongin mirip sekali dengan mendiang ibunya. Ada beberapa foto orang tua mereka saat masih muda hingga tua.

"Aku suka salah satu foto orang tuamu saat di ulang tahun pernikahan ke-50 mereka. Ibumu sangat cantik," Serunya.

"Trims."

"Ayahmu juga tampan."

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku mewarisi ketampanan dari mereka!" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya terhadap kesombongan Jongin.

"Ayahmu terlihat benar-benar manis dan baik." Jongin melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar tidur. "Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Kurasa aku membayangkan ayahmu mirip Hugh Hefner, dan kau mewarisi jejaknya. "

Jongin tertawa sambil menyerahkan sweat pants biru dan t-shirt putih. "Percayalah, ayahku beda jauh dengan Hef. Orangtuaku adalah pasangan kekasih sejak SMA. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia pernah tidur dengan orang lain selain dengan Mom. Mom sudah

meninggal lima tahun yang lalu, dan ayah tidak berkencan sekalipun."

"Itu sangat romantis," Sembur Kyungsoo.

"Ya, tapi dia kesepian. Jika tidak menggangguku dia akan mengganggu salah satu saudara perempuanku, dia selalu meneleponku, mendesak untuk mengunjunginya. Aku tahu dia ingin seseorang berada di sampingnya sepanjang waktu, tapi dia tidak bisa

melupakan Mom. Aku terus mengatakan kepadanya untuk melanjutkan hidupnya, tapi ia menolak."

Kyungsoo mulai jengkel mendengar nada bicara Jongin. "Mungkin dia belum siap. Mungkin perasaan cinta yang begitu besar diantara mereka tidak mudah untuk berakhir seperti yang kau pikirkan," Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa juga begitu. Tapi, ya Tuhan, dia perlu mengenyahkan harapan bahwa aku harus selalu menelpon dan berada disampingnya."

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya putus asa, tidak mampu menahan amarahnya lagi. "Apakah dia telah menjadi ayah yang baik bagimu atau tidak?"

"Ya, tentu saja dia baik."

"Jadi seharusnya dia tidak perlu menelpon untuk memaksamu datang. Kau-lah yang seharusnya menelpon ayahmu dan bertanya bagaimana keadaannya. Membalas sebagian pengorbanan yang ia lakukan saat kau sedang tumbuh dewasa."

"Aku tahu, itu hanya-"

"Percayalah padaku Jongin, dia tidak akan berada di dunia ini selamanya. Aku telah melakukan semua yang aku mampu untuk ibuku ketika dia masih hidup, namun kadang rasa bersalah masih melingkupi perasaanku. Aku tidak ingin nantinya kau dihantui

perasaan menyesal."

"Sialan, Soo, kau membuatku merasa seperti seorang bajingan." Seiring dengan kemarahannya menguap, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa malu karena memarahi Jongin. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tahu kau memiliki hati yang benar-benar baik, itu saja. "

"Kalau kau benar-benar percaya padaku, aku akan berusaha berbuat lebih baik, oke?"

Kyungsoo mengintip Jongin melalui bulu matanya dan tersenyum. "Oke."

Dia berdeham dan menunjuk seberang lorong. "Kau bisa mengganti pakaian di kamar mandi."

"Terima kasih. Aku mungkin juga perlu mencuci wajah setelah mengomel dan menangis seharian. Aku mungkin berantakan."

"Apa kau ingin mandi sekalian sementara aku menyiapkan makan malam?"

"Kau menyindirku bau ya?" Tanyanya, sambil menyeringai.

Jongin terkekeh. "Tidak, aku hanya berpikir mungkin itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa berendam di bak Jacuzzi."

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dan menghela napas. "Sempurna."

"Ayo." Kyungsoo mengikutinya ke kamar tidur. Dindingnya berwarna biru muda dan putih cerah, membuat ruangan itu terasa lapang dan nyaman. Dia menahan dorongan untuk tertawa karena telah membayangkan—penutup ranjang berbahan sutra, cermin di atas tempat tidur, dinding bercat hitam atau merah.

Kamar ini justru sebaliknya. Sebuah ranjang besar dan mewah berada di tengah ruangan. Satu-satunya hal yang mencuri perhatiannya adalah segala sesuatu begitu rapi dan terorganisir. "Kau pasti harus mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk pengurus rumah tangga," renungnya.

"Aku tidak punya pengurus rumah tangga."

"Kau melakukan semua ini sendiri?"

"Ya, aku suka bersih-bersih."

Setelah mengintip kamar mandi, Kyungsoo merenung, "Kau penggila kerapian, ya?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyimpan segala sesuatu secara terorganisir."

"Hmm."

"Dan apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Jongin, seraya meletakkan tangannya di pinggul.

"Tidak."

"Biar kutebak. Kau mengambil beberapa mata kuliah psikologi di perguruan tinggi, dan para ahli mengatakan bahwa seringkali penderita obsesif kompulsif disebabkan oleh kondisi emosional mereka yang kacau?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

Dia mendengus. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, Dr. Jung Kalau kau sudah selesai menganalisis kepribadianku, aku akan membiarkanmu pergi mandi."

"Aku hargai itu."

Setelah menutup pintu, Kyungsoo menyalakan air. Sambil melepas pakaian, ia mencoba untuk mengenyahkan stres. Begitu bak rendam penuh, dia menyalakan jet. Menyelinap ke dalam air panas dan mendesah penuh kepuasan. Dia baru saja menyandarkan kepala ketika pintu tiba-tiba terdorong terbuka.

Sambil menjerit, dia bergegas untuk menutupi payudara dengan tangannya. Jongin terkekeh. "Ya Tuhan, Soo, tidak perlu panik. Aku sudah pernah melihat semua yang ada di dirimu, ingat? " Kehangatan merambat ke pipinya. "Aku tahu. Kau mengejutkanku, itu saja. "

Dia mengangkat dompet Kyungsoo. "Kau meninggalkan ini di dapur, kupikir kau mungkin membutuhkannya." Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

Jongin meletakkan dompet di konter. "Oke, kali ini aku benar-benar akan pergi, dan berjanji akan meninggalkanmu dalam damai."

Kyungsoo terkikik lalu kembali berendam setelah Jongin menutup pintu. Dia mungkin bisa tinggal di sini selama berjam-jam, tapi ketika jari-jarinya mulai keriput dan aroma wangi mulai lenyap, dia pikir sudah waktunya untuk keluar.

Setelah mengeringkan diri, ia memakai baju Jongin lalu mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda. Ketika ia meraih dompet, ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan dari Tiffany. _Belum melihatmu sejak makan_ _siang. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja._

Kyungsoo berjuang menahan isak tangis putus asa yang mengancam akan menenggelamkannya. Dengan jari-jari gemetar, ia mengirim sms balasan pada Tiffany. _Sedang datang bulan. Aku di rumah Jongin._ _Aku telpon besok._

Hanya butuh sedetik bagi Tiffany untuk membalas. _Aku benar-benar menyesal, babe. Aku di sini untukmu. Mencintaimu._

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan perasaan terkejut terhadap reaksi Tiffany.Dia tadinya menduga kalau Tiffany akan menuntut penjelasan tentangapa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan di rumah Jongin hingga melewatkankesempatan menikmati beberapa gelas margarita dengannya. Padaakhirnya, Kyungsoo berpikir untuk tidak melibatkan Tiffany ke dalammasalahnya dengan Jongin tentang menghasilkan bayi. Sambil menghela napas, ia memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam dompet lalu keluar dari kamar tidur.

 **To Be Countinue**

 _Akan ada hal-hal manis dalam chapter mendatang ^^_

 _Hai! Hai! Saya membawa fanfic hasil translate dan remake dari karya Katie Ashley, maaf kalau penuh kekurangan karena ini pertama saya meremake sesuatu, saya punya dua akun di FFN dan biasanya saya memakai akun yang satu lagi, hehehehe._

 _Tolong review kalian untuk fanfic ini, terima kasih atas review di chap sebelumnya, maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu karena saya mesti kerja lagi ^^ ._


	5. Chapter 5

**[TRANS & REMAKE] PROPOSISI (KAISOO VER.)**

 **Title : Proposisi**

 **Main cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

 **Other cast : SMTown Artist!**

 **Gener : Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt Comfort**

 **Disclaimer : Ini adalah hasil dari terjemahan dari Novel The Proposition karya Katie Ashley, saya hanya meremake menjadi versi KaiSoo, mungkin ada couple lain yang saya remake dari novel yang sama.**

 **Rating : Mature!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **LINK COVER FANFIC PROPOSISI, COPYKAN LINK INI KE ADDRESS BAR LALU ENTER :::** **twitrpix** **_com / dcp51 (ganti undercore menjadi titik karena FFN tidak memperbolehkan link aktif di postingan fanfic)**

Ketika ia sampai ke ruang tamu, ia bisa mendengar Jongin bersenandung bersama dengan radio dapur. Dia mengintip di sudut dan menyaksikan dengan takjub saat Jongin masak. Bagaimana mungkin bahwa Jongin yang ini orang yang sama yang bisa menjadi begitu sombong, seorang playboy yang kadang membuat ia gila?

Rasanya seperti ia adalah dua orang menghuni tubuh yang sama. Jongin memergokinya menatap, dan dia tersenyum malu-malu padanya saat ia melangkah bertelanjang kaki ke dapur. Ia menarik nafas dalam. "Sesuatu berbau menakjubkan."

Sebuah ekspresi senang tumbuh di wajahnya. "Aku memutuskan memasak scampi. Aku pikir kita bisa makan di teras jika tidak apa-apa?" Dia mengangguk. "Kedengarannya bagus."

Jongin membuka pintu belakang, dan Kyungsoo keluar. Jjanggu datang berlari mendekatinya. "Turun boy! Jangan pernah berpikir tentang itu!" Teriak Jongin.

Jjanggu enggan menyenggol kaki Kyungsoo. "Anak Baik," jawabnya, memberinya hadiah dengan garukan di belakang telinga. Saat dia menatap sekeliling teras dan halaman belakang, matanya melebar saat melihat kolam di tanah. "Ini semua begitu indah."

"Terima Kasih."

Dia mengulurkan sebuah kursi untuknya, dan dia bergeser ke meja. Dia sudah mengatur untuk mereka lengkap dengan serbet kain. Kyungsoo melirik piringnya yang penuh scampi mengirim bunyi keroncong perutnya. Ketika Jongin duduk, ia tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa cukup berterima kasih untuk mandi dan pakaian. Aku merasa seperti orang baru."

"Sama-sama."

Setelah mengigit sepotong pasta, ia mendongak dan menemukan Jongin sedang menatap dadanya. Secara sadar, dia menyilangkan lengannya di atas dadanya, berusaha menyembunyikan fakta bahwa mereka mengetat pada kainnya.

Dia berdeham, dan Jongin cepat-cepat membuang muka. " Kim Jongin, apa kau menatap payudaraku seperti anak remaja terangsang?"

Dia memberi senyum malu-malu. "Sulit bagiku untuk tidak menatapnya ketika mereka seolah akan melompat dari bajumu."

Kyungsoo jengkel "Baiklah, aku benci mengukurnya sak itu bukan milikku, dan itu cocok dimana pun selain dadaku," Kyungsoo menunduk dan bergidik. "Ugh, aku jadi ingin mendapatkan pengurangan payudara."

"Ya Tuhan, mengapa kau ingin melakukan itu? Payudaramu luar biasa."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya. "Itu seperti yang pria perlu katakan. Kamu tidak tahu rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan. Punggungku membunuhku, tidak lupa bilang sulit menemukan baju yang sesuai. Kemudian ada berbagai faktor yang membuat mereka bertambah besar ketika kau sedang hamil."

Jongin menjilat bibirnya. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, mesum, benar."

Dia tertawa. "Maaf, tapi aku seorang pria penyuka payudara, sehingga kemungkinan itu benar-benar membuatku bergairah."

"Pria penyuka payudara karena bertentangan dengan apa? Penyuka bokong atau penyuka kaki?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Tentu saja, tak usah dikatakan bahwa kedua pantat dan paha juga luar biasa."

Kyungsoo memberi senyum sinis. "Oh, terima kasih banyak. Sekarang aku khawatir bahwa mereka mengerikan, dan kau akan mengalami trauma harus melihat mereka. Senang aku akan beristirahat dengan tenang malam ini."

"Aku akan mengabaikan kesinisan mengingat hari yang kau miliki. Sebaliknya, saya akan menawarkan lebih banyak anggur," katanya. Dia mengangkat gelasnya.

"Terima Kasih. Ini lezat." Selagi Jongin menuangkan, Kyungsoo melirik keluar sinar matahari yang memudar berkilauan di atas air. "Aku harus mengatakan aku lebih

dari sedikit iri pada kolammu."

"Sebenarnya inilah yang membuatku membeli tempat ini. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya. Berenang adalah gairahku ketika tumbuh dewasa, dan setelah aku meninggalkan rumah, aku selalu ingin kolam lain." Jongin meneguk anggurnya dan berbalik menatap intens pada dirinya.

"Jadi, apa gairahmu saat masih muda?"

"Hmm, mungkin kedengaran klise tetapi bernyanyi." Dia berlari jari-jarinya di atas bibir gelas anggurnya. "Yah, aku kira itu masih aku sukai."

"Sungguh?"

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan ekspresi bersemangat di wajah Jongin. "Ya, keluarga aku benar-benar fans besar pada Bluegrass dan Country. Aku dibesarkan bernyanyi dengan band yang terdiri dari lima sepupu laki-laki. Kami akan bermain di festival dan di bar milik Paman Kangta." Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Aku kira kau akan menyebutnya honky-tonk lebih dari apa pun."

Jongin menggeleng. "Mengapa hampir tidak mungkin bagi aku untuk membayangkan kau bernyanyi dalam bar yang penuh asap, kasar, dan kacau?"

"Oh, aku tidak hanya bernyanyi disana. Aku bernyanyi di gereja juga."

Jongin menYeringai paham. "Ah, kau gadis gereja. Itu menjelaskan banyak hal."

Kyungsoo berhenti memutar pasta pada garpunya dan menatapnya tajam. "Apa artinya itu?"

"Sekarang aku tahu sebabnya mengapa kau merasakan hal yang kau lakukan tentang tidur denganku-mengapa kau tidak memiliki pasangan seksual di masa lalu kau selain tunanganmu."

"Memiliki moralitas dan spiritualitas bukanlah hal buruk," dia balas.

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu. Bahkan, itulah yang palingku suka darimu."

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Kau bercanda."

"Yah, itulah aku." Jongin mengulurkan tanganya untuk menggenggam jari-jarinya. "Sampai aku bertemu denganmu, aku tidak pernah tahu kepolosan bisa sangat seksi."

Meskipun pipinya menghangat karena pujiannya, dia tidak bisa menahan seringai yang melengkung di bibirnya. "Kau benar-benar menjadi pria yang lembut, kan?"

Jongin menarik tangannya dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Aku tidak menyadari sedang berbuat lembut saat ini. Aku hanya mencoba untuk sedikit menyanjungmu."

Kyungsoo mengunyah serius gigitan udang. "Kupikir mengagumi itu alami jadi tentu kau bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kau sedang melakukannya. Kupikir kau bahkan akan berhasil melakukannya dalam keadaan koma sekalipun."

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Ya, semua perawat akan menjilati (kagum) padamu-bahkan perawat pria sekalipun. Kamu mungkin akan berakhir dengan mendapatkan perawatan yang sangat menyebalkan. Belum lagi mungkin akan terjadi pertarungan tinju harian untuk memberikan spons mandimu."

Jongin melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ketika ia menatapnya, mata birunya berbinar dengan geli. "Ya Tuhan, Soo, aku pikir aku tidak pernah tertawa dengan seorang wanita sebanyak bersamamu."

"Aku berasumsi itu pujian, kan?"

"Oh yeah, yang terbaik."

Kyungsoo menggigiti di ujung garpunya, mencoba memutuskan apakah ia memiliki keberanian untuk mengajukan pertanyaan yang telah mengganggu dia selama beberapa waktu ini. "Jadi, apakah Kamu pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta sebelumnya?"

Jongin tersedak gigitan scampi yang dia makan. Dia menyerah pada batuk sebelum meneguk banyak anggur. "Itu datang begitu saja," jawabnya, dengan suara tercekik.

"Tidak juga. Kamu hanya ingin menghindari pertanyaan itu."

Dia membuat suara frustrasi di belakang tenggorokannya. Setelah menatap air berkilauan, akhirnya ia berkata, "Ya, aku telah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Kau puas sekarang?"

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Apakah kau berharap untuk beberapa rincian cabul?"

Kyungsoo menYeringai, "Mungkin."

"Well, aku pikir itu cukup untuk malam ini." Dia mengambil piring kosong dan mulai bangkit dari kursinya ketika Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan dan sedikit menyentuh tangannya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat perjuangan di matanya, belum lagi ia terus mengepal dan mengendurkan rahangnya. Dia tampak sedang bertarung pada dirinya apakah harus jujur pada Kyungsoo.

Tidak ingin membuatnya sakit, Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku. Itu tidak sopan untuk ditanyakan."

"Tidak, tidak, aku akan memberikan detail yang mengerikan," jawabnya, kembali duduk.

Rahang Kyungsoo ternganga. Dia tidak manahan diri untuk maju ke depan, dengan penuh harap menunggu untuk keluarnya setiap kata. Antara mendengar tentang orang tuanya dan sekarang kehidupan cintanya, begitu banyak potongan puzzle Jongin datang bersama-sama.

"Namanya Baekhyun, dan kami baru 15 tahun. Kami berdua di tim renang saat SMA. Dia adalah hubungan pertamaku, pengalaman seksual pertamaku, dan…" Dia gelisah di kursinya. "Gadis pertama yang aku putuskan."

Hati Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa sakit untuk seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. "Kenapa kau putus?"

"Kami kencan hingga SMA dan mecoba membuatnya tetap berjalan sampai kuliah semester pertama, tapi hatiku tidak lagi sama. Lebih dari apapun, aku tidak ingin terikat. Jadi aku melirik wanita lain."

"Dia memergokimu berselingkuh?"

Jongin mengusap tangan ke wajahnya. "Sialan, aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan padamu semua ini."

"Tolong selesaikan."

"Tidak, aku putus sebelum dia tahu. Lalu tiga tahun kemudian, aku bertemu dengannya di pernikahan seorang teman, dan kami mulai berhubungan lagi. Tak satu pun dari kita bersaing dalam renang lagi, kami menyelesaikan kuliah dan mulai karir kami. Setelah satu tahun bersama-sama, hal logis untuk dilakukan adalah..."

"Bertunangan."

Dia meringis. "Tapi semakin dia ingin di lamar, aku hanya pria yang tidak bisa dan melakukannya. Membayangkan terikat dengannya selama sisa hidupku membuatku merasa tercekik secara fisik." Tubuhnya memberikan getaran kecil.

"Dan kemudian aku melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk, jadi dia memutuskanku."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo bertanya lembut.

"Dia melihatku berhubungan sex dengan wanita lain."

Kyungsoo menutup mulut dengan tangannya dan menatap Jongin dengan ngeri. "Itu…sangat kejam."

Ekspresinya gelap. "Ya, dalam masalah itu jika kau tidak mendapat kan pesan, aku brengsek, ingat?"

"Tapi kau bisa begitu baik dan perhatian. Kenyataan aku tidak di rumah sendirian, menangis ke dalam setengah liter Ben and Jerry itu membuktikannya. Sebaliknya, aku duduk di sini makan malam yang kau masak dan mengenakan pakaianmu. Itulah kasih sayang sejati." Kyungsoo menggeleng sedih.

"Itulah alasan mengapa begitu sulit membayangkan kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang begitu tidak berperasaan kepada seseorang yang kau cintai." Jongin mengangkat bahu.

"Masa lalu adalah masa lalu kurasa. Setidaknya dia menemukan orang lain dan sudah menikah selama delapan tahun terakhir."

"Kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Tidak. Ibuku bertemu di Misa bersama suami dan anak-anaknya."

Jongin tersenyum malu-malu. "Ibu tampaknya sangat ingin menggosoknya ke wajahku."

"Dia mungkin masih marah padamu karna meninggalkan sesuatu yang baik."

"Mungkin." Jongin mengosongkan sisa botol anggur ke gelasnya.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah mendengar kisah sedihku, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kau sudah tahu aku."

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku tidak berbicara tentang jatuh cinta. Aku sedang berbicara tentang mematahkan hati seseorang."

Dia menyandarkan sikunya di atas meja kaca. "Dengan wajah dan tubuhmu, tidak mungkin kau belum pernah mematahkan hati setidaknya seorang pria sekalipun."

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku tidak," Kyungsoo protes.

"Aha! Jadi ceritakan," kata Jongin.

"Ini jelas tidak cabul seperti ceritamu."

Dia menYeringai padanya. "Aku tidak akan membayangkannya. Aku yakin dengan kenyataan bahwa kau tidak tidur dengan seorang telah mematahkan banyak hati." Kyungsoo menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Terakhir kali aku cek, hatimu di atas pinggangmu, bukan di bawahnya."

Jongin tertawa. "Oke, oke. Aku mengerti. Jadi apa ceritanya?"

"Baik. Berikut versi SparkNotes: namanya Chanyeol, kami delapan belas tahun, dan aku jatuh cinta dengan sahabatnya."

"Aduh, itu pasti menyebalkan buat si Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakiti dia, tapi waktu itu aku berusia enam belas tahun, tidak ada seorangpun di dunia yang ada buat aku selain Zitao."

"Apakah kau pergi dengan dia untuk membuat Zitao cemburu?"

"Tidak, pada awalnya aku pikir Chanyeol akan membuat aku melupakan dia. Kami semua berada di sekolah dan gereja yang sama, tapi Zitao bertindak seperti aku tak lebih dari seorang teman. Chanyeol adalah tipe pria yang membawakan kau bunga dan menelepon kau pagi hari untuk menanyakan kabar. Dia juga menghormati batas tentang seksualitasku."

"Kasihan Chanyeol," canda Jongin.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Sekarang aku tidak mengatakan dia tidak mendapatkan kepuasan seksual."

"Hanya bukan _enchilada_ (sejenis tortilla denga saus tomat dan cabai) yang banyak."

Dia mengerutkan hidungnya. "Jika kau harus mengatakan nyaseperti itu, aku kira begitu."

Jongin menYeringai. "Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"Meskipun ia seharusnya menjadi segala yang kuinginkan dari seoarang pacar, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Itu tidak adil baginya, jadi aku putus dengan dia. Dia begitu hancur dia menyuruh Zitao untuk datang dan berbicara denganku."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala, melawan senyum menyebar di pipinya. "Zitao datang menghentak di kamarku, berwajah merah dan marah, menuntut bagaimana aku bisa mematahkan hati sahabatnya. Setelah mendengarkan dia mengoceh dan selama sekitar lima menit, akhirnya aku hanya berteriak aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Mata Jongin melebar. "Gila! Itu tepat sasaran. Apa yang dia katakan?"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Bahwa dia jatuh cinta denganku juga, tapi dia tidak ingin menyakiti Chanyeol. Jadi kami menunggu beberapa bulan untuk mulai berkencan, dan kemudian kami tak terpisahkan."

"Dan Chanyeol baik-baik saja dengan itu?"

"Dia tidak senang, tapi ia menemukan orang lain."

Jongin menatapnya sejenak dan kemudian menYeringai. "Setelah mengeluarkan omong kosong berat ini, aku pikir kita perlu sedikit anggur lagi."

"Ya, aku pikir kita membutuh kan itu, juga."

Ketika Jongin tidak kembali dalam beberapa menit, Kyungsoo pergi mencari pria itu. Dia mencarinya ke dapur tetapi menemukan dapur itu kosong, kemudian dia mendengar sebuah panggilan yang berasal dari arah lorong. Dia menjulurkan kepalanya—melihat kesekitar sudut-sudut lorong—untuk melihat siapa saja yang sedang berbicara dengan Jongin.

Tiga anak laki-laki rambut pirang berombak berdiri di foyer (ruang atau area penyambut tamu—biasanya bagian ini dijadikan sebagai area pembatas antara ruangan dalam dan luar), mereka memakai celana renang lengkap dengan peralatan renang yang mereka bawa.

Wajah mereka tertunduk. Kemudian anak yang paling kecil yang umurnya tidak lebih dari lima tahun menginjak kakinya dan gusar, "Tapi Paman Jongin, kau berjanji kami bisa berenang kapan saja!"

"Aku tahu, Mark, tetapi kau tahu—"

Lalu anak yang tertinggi menggeleng. "Dude, ini sangat tidak keren."

"Dengar, aku mengatakan kepada kalian bahwa kalian bisa kembali besok. Hanya saja malam ini bukan waktu yang tepat," bantah Jongin.

Kyungsoo melangkah ke lorong—tempat Jongin beserta tiga anak berdikusi—dan berdeham. Lalu empat pasang mata terfokus pada dirinya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jadi, dia alasan mengapa kami tidak boleh berenang!" Seru anak yang memiliki tinggi menengah.

"Ooh, Paman Jongin punya pacar!" Seru Mark sebelum tawanya meledak.

Jongin mengerang frustrasi. "Kyungsoo, ini adalah monster yang pernah aku ceritakan sebelumnya. Kenalkan; Taeyong, Yeri, dan Mark." Melangkah ke depan—kearah tiga orang anak—Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum cerah pada mereka.

"Hi guys."

"Hai," gumam mereka. Mereka terlihat terpesona dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apakah mereka tidak pernah melihat seorang wanita di rumah Jongin sebelumnya. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya melihat mereka.

"Biar kutebak. Mungkinkah kalian diberi nama seperti para penyair romanic?"

Anak yang paling tinggi memutar bola matanya. "Ya, sayangnya orangtua kami mengambil sebuah pelajaran yang membosankan, seperti pelajaran sastra Inggris yang begitu kaku, kecuali aku karena namaku mirip ibu."

Jongin mendengus karena jengkel. "Maksud mereka adalah kakakku dan suaminya adalah professor jurusan sastra Inggris di Georgia State." Lalu Jongin menunjuk pada anak yang tertinggi, ia berkata, "Yang tertua dan bermulut cerewet berusia tiga belas Lee Taeyong. Yang kedua, Lee Yeri, berusia sebelas tahun, dan Lee Mark berusia lima tahun." Kemudian Jongin kembali melihat Kyungsoo.

"Dan kalian, kenalkan ini temanku, Do Kyungsoo."

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Sepertinya kalian sudah siap untuk berenang, ya?

"Ya, sebelum Loverboy ini memutuskan untuk tidak memberi izin pada kami," Taeyong menjawab sambil memperlihatkan wajah cemberut ke arah Jongin. Tangannya menepis ke udara, Jongin menggeram, "Jaga mulutmu."

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan rasa geli dibalik tangannya. Setelah ia yakin ia berhasil menyembunyikannya, ia berkata, "Itu pembelaannya, Paman kalian tidak tahu bahwa hari ini aku memiliki hari yang buruk dan membutuhkan seorang teman. Tapi aku juga tidak keberatan sama sekali kalau kalian tetap disini dan sambil berenang tentunya."

Alis Jongin terangkat keatas karena terkejut. "Kau tak tahu?" Ia bertanya dan pada saat yang bersamaan Mark menjerit, "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak."

"Baiklah!" Seru Yeri sebelum akhirnya berjalan cepat melewati Kyungsoo. Taeyong dan Mark juga sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu melewati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat kegembiraan mereka sementara Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak percaya kau setuju untuk membiarkan mereka tetap tinggal."

"Mereka di sini untuk berenang, jadi aku ragu kalau kehadiran mereka disini akan mengganggu kita."

"Ucapan yang sangat familiar," gumam Jongin sambil mengantar Kyungsoo kembali keluar. Saat melihat Mark akan melompat di bagian yang dangkal, Jongin bergegas kearah Mark dan meraihnya. "Whoa, whoa, Little Man. Jangan berani-berani masuk tanpa pelampung."

"Tapi pelampung hanya untuk seorang bayi!" keluhnya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya." Dia mendudukkan Mark dan membuka sebuah kotak penyimpan berwarna coklat. Jongin mengeluarkan sepasang pelampung bergambar Power Ranger.

Kemudian memasangkannya di kedua lengan Mark. "Ibumu akan menendang pantatku jika dia tiba dan kau tidak memakai ini."

Mark memelototi Jongin sebelum akhirnya lari dan melompat kedalam kolam renang.

"Paman Jongin, maukah kau membantuku belajar renang gaya punggung?" Tanya Yeri.

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo. "Kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Bahkan, aku sangat suka melihatmu beraksi."

Jongin menYeringai sebelum mencondongkan badannya untuk berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo. "Aku akan memakai speedo yang pernah aku janjikan, tapi aku pikir itu akan membuat anak-anak itu panik."

Kyungsoo tertawa dan mendorong Jongin untuk bergegas. "Cepat ganti pakaianmu dengan celana renang, dasar sombong!"

Sementara Jongin menghilang ke dalam rumah untuk berganti pakaian, Taeyong berenang mendekat ke tempat Kyungsoo duduk. Ia menyandarkan sikunya pada pinggiran kolam.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengan Paman Jongin?"

Dia berjuang menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah saat mengatakan yang sejujurnya. "Dia hanya seorang teman."

Taeyong memberinya pandangan yang mengatakandengan jelas ia mengetahui kalau Kyungsoo telah membohonginya.

"Aku berharap punya teman secantik dirimu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Wah, terima kasih, Taeyong. Kau cukup hebat untuk menjadi seorang perayu, bukankah begitu?"

Taeyong membusungkan dadanya, dan Kyungsoo bersumpah bahwa dia bisa melihat Jongin kecil berusia tiga belas tahun. "Gadis-gadis juga berpikir demikian."

"Hmm, aku pikir disamping rambut dan matamu, kau mewarisi kebiasaan menggoda dari Paman Jongin."

Jongin memilih waktu yang tepat untuk akhirnya keluar dengan celana renangnya. Dia memandang Kyungsoo dan Taeyong dengan ekspresi ingin tahu. "Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?"

"Berapa banyak Taeyong memiliki kemiripan denganmu." Dia memberikan Jongin seringai dan kedipan nakal. "Dan tingkah laku sepertimu."

Jongin menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada telanjangnya. "Taeyong, apa kau merayu temanku?"

Taeyong sedikit memucat. "Tidak, aku hanya berbicara dengannya. Maksudku, Paman tidak pernah memiliki teman perempuan untuk diajak kesini ataupun memperkenalkannya ke Papa." Sekarang giliran Jongin yang kebingungan. "Terserah."

Dia menyelam kedalam kolam dan berenang kearah Yeri yang sedang menunggunya. Kyungsoo menonton saat Jongin memperlihatkan cara berenang lalu menyuruh Yeri untuk mengulanginya. Saat sedang memberikan instruksi, dia melempar dengan riang Mark keudara dan membiarkan pria kecil itu tercebur kedalam kolam.

Kyungsoo menarik napas putus asa dan mencoba untuk meredakan debaran jantungnya saat melihat Jongin berinteraksi begitu mudah saat bersama dengan keponakan-keponakannya. Saat Jongin keluar dari kolam renang dan melangkah kearahnya, dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tetap menatap pria itu.

Alis Jongin terangkat keatas saat melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. "Apa?"

"Aku hanya tidak pernah membayangkan melihat kau berada disekitar anak kecil."

"Oh yeah, aku adalah _Ward Cleaver_ yang aneh, bukan begitu?" Dia mendengus.

"Kau tidak cukup mengakui dirimu. Untuk beberapa alasan, kau tidak suka membuktikan dirimu bahwa sebenarnya kau peduli dengan mereka."

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Jika kau anti terhadap anak kecil, kau tidak akan membiarkan mereka kesini dan berenang, dan kau akan membiarkan Mark berenang tanpa pelampungnya. Ditambah lagi, kau menghabiskan dua puluh menit untuk mengajarkan Yeri berenang."

Jongin dengan geram mengusap rambutnya yang basah, dia mengerutkan dahinya. "Soo, aku tidak tahu petunjuk apa yang kau berikan saat ini, tapi aku tidak akan pernah memikirkan hal penting untuk menjadi seorang Ayah, oke?"

"Kau tidak seharusnya berpikiran negatif tentang dirimu," protes Kyungsoo.

Sebelum Jongin bisa mengatakan apa-apa, sebuah jeritan terdengar dari arah kolam. Mark berjalan perlahan kearah tangga pinggir kolam, air mata mengalir diwajahnya. Setelah ia keluar dari kolam, ia berlari kearah Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Dia menahanku dibawah!" Mark menangis sambil menunjuk kearah Taeyong.

"Itu hanya beberapa detik. Berhenti bertingkah seperti seorang bayi besar," balas Taeyong.

"A-aku tidak bisa bernafas!" cerca Mark, mengusap airmata dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Keluarlah dari kolam, pria kecil. Kau akan baik-baik saja," kata Jongin.

Jawaban Jongin membuat tangisan Mark semakin keras dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Kemarilah, sayang," Panggil Kyungsoo, membuka kedua tangannya lebar. Mark berlari dengan cepat kepangkuan Kyungsoo dan membungkus lengannya disekitar leher Kyungsoo. "Shh, kau baik-baik saja sekarang." Dia mengalihkan kemarahannya kepada Taeyong.

"Aku pikir kau berhutang maaf pada saudaramu." Mata Taeyong melebar saat dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyungsoo ke arah Pamannya, tapi Jongin tidak menghiraukan.

"Um, aku minta maaf, Mark."

"Kau berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi?" Tanyanya, suaranya terdengar lirih dari balik leher Kyungsoo.

"Iya, aku janji."

Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Markdengan gerakan melingkar. "Lihat, semuanya sudah baik. Apakah kau ingin kembali ke kolam?"

"Tidak," sergah Mark.

Yeri memutar matanya kearah Taeyong yang kemudian mencibir. "Yah, kalau aku menempel padanya, aku juga tidak ingin pergi." Kata Taeyong sementara Yeri menganggukkan kepala setuju.

Walaupun dia berbicara dengan suara yang sangat pelan, Kyungsoo dan Jongin bisa mendengarnya. Sementara Kyungsoo berjuang untuk melawan gejolak yang merayapi kedua pipi serta lehernya, Jongin berjalan kearah tepi kolam.

"Oke, cepat hentikan ini. Jika kalian tidak bisa menghormati temanku, kalian boleh pergi dengan pantat kecil yang terangsang kerumah kalian!" geramnya.

Mata Taeyong dan Yeri melebar, tetapi mulut mereka tidak bisa tertutup. Merasa kalah, mereka mulai melangkah ke arah kolam renang.

"Tunggu Jongin, kau tidak seharusnya menyuruh mereka pulang karena hal itu. Mereka masih kecil," Bantah Kyungsoo.

Dia cepat-cepat berbalik. "Apakah kau bercanda?"

"Aku yakin mereka merasa tidak enak karena telah bersikap tidak sopan dan mereka akan mau untuk meminta maaf." Dia menunjuk tangannya kearah Taeyong dan Yeri. "Kalian akan meminta maaf, kan?"

"Iya, ma'am," jawab Yeri.

Taeyong mengangguk. "Aku sangat, sangat menyesal karena berbicara seperti itu tentangmu Kyungsoo."

Untuk tindakan yang lebih baik, Taeyong menatap Jongin. "Dan aku juga minta maaf karena bersikap kurang sopan pada teman wanitamu—" Dia berhenti sejenak karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari Jongin.

"Untuk temanmu," dia menyelesaikannya.

"Aku juga," sahut Yeri.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan tersenyum. "Lihatlah, masalah sudah terselesaikan."

Mark mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa arti terangsang?"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya pada situasi yang menggelikan ini, khususnya saat mata Jongin melebar, dan dia menatap tidak berdaya kepada penjelasan Kyungsoo.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu kau ketahui, dan Pamanmu seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal itu," jawabnya.

"Ooh, pamam Jongin, kau dalam masalah," kata Mark, mengibaskan jari-jarinya kearah Jongin.

Kyungsoo menYeringai. "Ya, Paman Jongin adalah seorang pria yang buruk. Kita seharusnya mencuci mulutnya dengan sabun, bukankah begitu?"

Mark terkekeh. "Ya, kita harus melakukannya."

"Hello?" Sebuah suara seorang wanita terdengar dari dalam rumah.

"Mommy!" tangis Mark, melepaskan dirinya dari Kyungsoo dan berlari kearah pintu.

Kyungsoo sudah akan berdiri, tapi Jongin menahannya, melemparkan handuknya kearah Kyungsoo. Saat Kyungsoo hendak mengeluarkan protesnya, dia meringis dan menunjuk kearah dada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menunduk dan memerah. Menenangkan Mark membuat baju putihnya basah kuyup, dan itu jelas-jelas dapat memperlihatkan bra putih berendanya.

"Oh sial!" Kyungsoo melihat dengan liar kearah teras untuk melarikan diri.

Jongin mengenggam tangannya. "Ayo temui Taeyeon."

"Apakah kau bercanda? Aku tidak akan bertemu dengan saudara perempuanmu saat aku terlihat seperti Bimbo dari kontes pakaian basah," desis Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak punya banyak pilihan. Saat Mark memberitahunya kalau ada seorang wanita disini bersamaku, dia akan langsung mencarimu." Dia melangkah kedepan dan membungkuskan handuknya ke Kyungsoo.

"Berpura-puralah kau habis berenang."

"Oke," bisiknya enggan.

Seperti dugaan Jongin, Taeyeon muncul dari arah pintu, mengenggam tangan Mark. Saat melihat Kyungsoo, dia berjalan dengan cepat kearah mereka.

Dengan rambut pirang berombak dan mata biru nya yang menusuk, Taeyeon melewati Jongin. Dia menepuk punggung Jongin. "Baiklah, adikku, aku tidak akan membiarkan pria-pria kecil ini datang kalau kau memiliki teman."

"Ini Do Kyungsoo—dia temanku di kantor."

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Taeyeon. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Begitu juga denganku."

Saat Taeyeon melanjutkan penilaian terhadapnya, Kyungsoo membebaskan tenggorokannya. "Anak–anak lelakimu benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku sangat gembira bertemu dengan mereka."

Taeyeon MenYeringai. "Terima kasih. Aku hanya berharap mereka benar-benar bertingkah laku baik."

Dia lalu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki teman kerja yang cantik."

Jongin mendengus karena keterusterangan kakaknya. "Ya, ada beberapa standar kecantikan di perusahaan."

Taeyeon menyinggungnya dengan bermain-main. "Baiklah, kami tidak ingin mengganggu kalian berdua lebih lama lagi." Dia member isyarat kepada Taeyong dan Yeri untuk keluar dari kolam renang.

Dengan enggan mereka membawa diri mereka keluar dan memakai handuk. Taeyeon membungkus handuk dengan erat disekeliling Mark.

"Sekarang apa yang yang harus kalian katakan kepada Paman Jongin karena telah membiarkan kalian berenang?"

"Terima kasih," mereka mengatakan dengan serempak yang menyebabkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Lalu Taeyong dan Yeri mengangguk sopan kearah Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih karena telah berbicara dengan Paman Jongin untuk membiarkan kami tinggal disini...untuk kedua kalinya," kata Taeyong, ada rona merah dipipinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Sama-sama."

Taeyeon mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak laki-lakinya ke Kyungsoo, lalu memberikan Jongin pandangan yang sudah sangat diketahuinya. "Baiklah, semoga kalian menikmati malam yang indah."

"Terima kasih."

Mereka mengantar Taeyeon dan tiga pria kecil kepintu. Setelah mereka pergi, Jongin mengerang dan menggosok matanya saat dia jatuh diatas kursi. "Tuhan, aku sangat senang mereka pergi."

"Aw, aku benci melihat mereka pergi. Mereka benar-benar pria kecil yang manis."

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Oh yeah, Aku seharusnya bertanya kepada mereka untuk menghabiskan malam disini. Aku yakin kalau Taeyong akan suka berbagi ranjang denganmu dan menyiksamu." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan muak.

"Pria kecil yang nakal."

"Dia baru tiga belas tahun. Apa yang sebenarnya kau harapkan? Aku sangat meragukan kau adalah seorang malaikat yang akan melakukan hal-hal baik pada saat kau seusianya," Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku juga merupakan pria kecil yang nakal."

"Aku bisa membayangkannya. Aku bersumpah bahwa dia terlihat dan bertingkah sama sepertimu" Kyungsoo terkekeh

"Dia adalah pemeran lain dari Kim yang baru saja tumbuh."

Ponsel Jongin tiba-tiba berdering, dan saat dia melihat siapa yang menelepon, dia meringis. "Sial, dari kantor di China. Aku harus menyelesaikannya. Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin dirumah, okay?"

"Tidak masalah," jawab Kyungsoo, menggaruk daun telinga Jjanggu.

Segera setelah Jongin meninggalkan ruangan, Jjanggu melompat di sofa bersamanya. "Mau mencari film wanita untuk kita tonton bersama?"

Dia menjilat tangannya. Dia meraih remote di atas meja dan mulai memencet tombol saluran TV. "Ooh," gumamnya saat melihat salah satu film favoritnya, Notting Hill, sedang diputar.

Dia meringkuk lebih nyaman di sofa, bulu hitam mengkilap dari Jjanggunya terasa

mengganggu. Setelah beberapa saat, kelopak matanya terasa berat, dan sebelum dia bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, dia tertidur.

"Ya, aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan Anda bulan depan, Mr. Benwaldi," Kata Jongin sebelum mematikan ponselnya. Dia bangkit dari mejanya dengan napas berat. Pada kenyataannya, dia tidaklah begitu tertarik dengan prospek yang mengharuskannya

meninggalkan negaranya selama sebulan, tapi itu adalah penentuannya dalam menjalankan masa promosinya. Tentu saja, dia tidak berpikiran untuk memberitahu Kyungsoo tentang keberangkatannya dalam waktu dekat ini. Dia tidak terlalu yakin

bagaimana Kyungsoo nantinya bisa membiarkan dia pergi ditengah-tengah masa diskusi tentang membuat anak—keputusan mereka.

Mungkin dia akan meyakinkan Kyungsoo untuk pergi selama beberapa hari jika percobaan minggu depan tidak berhasil. Tunggu, apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan? Kyungsoo bukanlah pacar ataupun istrinya. Meminta izin kepada wanita untuk berpergian keluar negeri bukanlah bagian dari komitmennya, walaupun itu lebih untuk kebaikan wanita itu daripada untuk dirinya. "Hei, aku adalah tuan rumah yang paling buruk yang pernah ada. Maaf karena terlalu lama," ucapnya, saat dia berjalan memasuki ruang tamu.

Dia berhenti dengan suara decitan saat melihat Kyungsoo tertidur di sofa dengan Jjanggu disebelahnya. Untuk beberapa saat, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Haruskah dia membangunkan Kyungsoo untuk mengambil mobilnya dan pulang, atau haruskan dia menawarkan Kyungsoo untuk tidur di kamar tamu? Atau haruskah dia membawa Kyungsoo ke ranjangnya? Itu bukanlah seperti mereka belum pernah tidur bersama.

Dia menatap Jjanggu dan mendengus frustrasi. Ketika Jjanggu menatap dengan ekspresi mengantuk kearahnya, Jongin menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya. "Kau tahu betul kalau kau tidak diperbolehkan berada didekat perabotan." Jjanggu menanggapinya dengan menguap dan kemudian mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman disisi Kyungsoo.

Jongin membungkuk di atas sofa, tangannya mengusap pipi Kyungsoo. "Bangun, Soo," katanya lembut.

"Hmm?" Dia bertanya tanpa gerak.

"Kau harus pindah ke ranjang."

"Tidak. Itu terlalu melelahkan," bisiknya.

Jongin menggosok lengan Kyungsoo. "Kau akan merasa lebih baik kalau tidur di ranjang."

Kyungsoo memberikan dengkuran kecil sebagai balasannya. Jongin memutar matanya. Tentu saja, dia akan membuat ini menjadi lebih berat untuk Jongin. "Okay, baiklah. Aku akan membawamu ke ranjang."

Dia meraih bagian bawah kaki Kyungsoo dan menaruh lengannya disekitar punggung Kyungsoo. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mengangkat Kyungsoo dari sofa. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan samar. "Apakah kau ksatria dengan baju baja yang bersinar sekarang?"

"Oh yeah, aku adalah ksatria yang luar biasa," gumamnya.

"Kau membuatku melanggar semua aturan yang aku buat."

"Huh?"

Matanya tertutup, dan Jongin berpikir kalau dia sudah kembali tertidur. "Kau membuatku merasakan lebih...Awalnya aku hanya mengira akan memanfaatkanmu untuk melakukan sex sama seperti kau memanfaatkanku." Dadanya terasa sesak karena kata-kata wanita itu. Benarkah apa yang gadis itu pikirkan tentang dirinya? Walaupun biasanya benar, dia tidak suka mendengarnya dari wanita itu...Setidaknya sekarang.

"Soo, buka matamu dan lihat aku." Sesuai perintahnya, mata hijau yang mengantuk milik Kyungsoo berusaha fokus menatapnya. "Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir bahwa

aku memanfaatkanmu? Boleh jadi aku selalu ingin melakukan sex denganmu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah memanfaatkanmu."

Kyungsoo membungkus tangannya lebih erat disekitar leher Jongin, bibirnya menyentuh dada Jongin. "Kau adalah pria yang baik, Kim Jongin, walaupun kau tidak pernah mengakuinya."

"Apakah kau berpikir begitu?"

Kepalanya mendongak dengan malas. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kau akan mengurusku seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang, khususnya saat tidak ada perjanjian tentang sex. Tapi kau melakukannya."

Jongin memutar matanya saat dia menurunkan Kyungsoo diatas ranjangnya. "Itu membuatku seperti laki-laki sungguhan, huh?"

"Umm, hmm," bisiknya, tengkurap.

"Aku senang kau berpikir seperti itu tentangku, Soo."

"Hanya saja jangan menghancurkan hatiku," katanya lembut.

Dia sudah bernafas berat saat dia membalas, "Aku akan mencoba yang terbaik dari diriku.

Sepuluh hari setelah makan malam dan tidur di rumah Jongin, Kyungsoo memaksa dirinya untuk membuang buku tentang peraturan keluar dari jendelanya. Sms rutin setiap hari, email dan telepon dari Jongin bahkan membuat Tiffany menjadi seorang yang percaya bahwa Jongin merupakan calon kekasih yang terbaik. Dan sekarang bulatan merah di kalender mengatakan padanya bahwa inilah waktunya untuk memulai babak kedua membuat bayi.

Dan sekarang Jongin tetap menginginkan Kyungsoo untuk datang ke rumahnya. "Semua perjanjian" yang telah mereka susun dibatalkan, jadi tidak ada pertemuan di hotel lagi. Setelah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat, Kyungsoo keluar menuju rumah Jongin.

Jongin membuka pintu hanya dengan mengenakan boxer dan kaos. "Maaf, aku baru selesai mandi."

"Yeah, begitu juga denganku," Kyungsoo menjawab, sambil mengikuti Jongin masuk kedalam rumah.

Jongin menYeringai pada Kyungsoo di balik punggungnya. "Kau seharusnya mandi disini dan kita dapat membunuh 2 burung dengan 1 tembakan."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Kurasa kau benar."

"Apakah kau lapar?"

"Sedikit."

"Aku dapat memesankanmu masakan Cina."

Kyungsoo pura-pura ketakuan. "Itu berarti kau tidak akan memasak untukku malam ini?"

Jongin tertawa, "Maaf sayang, tidak malam ini. Pekerjaanku telah meremukan bokongku."

"Jabatan baru?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Meskipun uang sangat berharga, aku mulai berharap untuk mengatakan tidak."

Setelah mencari di dalam lacinya, Jongin mengambil menu dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan untuk dimakan."

Bukannya melihat pilihan makanan, Kyungsoo bingung tentang apa yang berbeda dari Jongin. Kemudian dia menyadari apa itu. "Boxer? Kapan kau mulai mengenakannya?"

Dia bersandar padameja dapur. "Well, aku melakukan penelitian kecil dan menemukan bahwa boxer lebih baik untuk ball dan jumlah sperma."

"Ohh…" Dia menjawab, menahan rona yang menjalar di pipinya.

"Yeah, artikel itu juga mengatakan tampaknya itu dapat membantu sperma dalam gerakan mereka dan membuat mereka memenangkan medali emas dalam pertandingan Olympiade."

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak lebih cepat dan iamenghembuskan nafas. "Jadi kau mulai mengenakan boxer untuk membantuku hamil?"

"Yups. Dan aku juga membaca bahwa cara ini juga lebih baik untuk menahan sperma agar mereka lebih kuat." Jongin melepaskan sandarannya dan berjalan kehadapan Kyungsoo. "Jadi, Aku mencoba menahan setiap aktititas seks agar sperma-spermaku tidak terbuang percuma."

"Oh," Gumamnya.

"Apa itu mengejutkanmu?"

Kyungsoo menangguk, "Aku hanya menduga kau telah mencari wanita lain atau..."

"Meniduri wanita lain?"

Ketika Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, Jongin menyingkirkan rambut Kyungsoo menjauh dari wajah dan membelai pipinya.

"Tidak ada orang lain selain dirimu - Bahkan tidak untuk tanganku sejak aku melihatmu."

Matanya melebar saat dia mengerti yang dimaksud Jongin. "Aku kira ini telah menjadi sepuluh hari terpanjang, huh?"

Ekspresi Jongin menunjukan penderitaan. "Sebenarnya, aku akan meledak."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Aku sangat terkesan dengan betapa seriusnya kau melakukan ini."

"Kapanpun aku berusaha melakukan sesuatu, aku berniat untuk melakukannya dengan baik dan memberikan semua yang aku punya. Dan itu termasuk membuatmu hamil."

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin manja. "Kau benar-benar perayu ulung."

Jongin tertawa. "Ayo kita lihat apakah aku dapat merayumu untuk melepas celana dalammu sekarang?"

"Bagaimana dengan makanannya?" Kyungsoo bertanya

"Kita akan bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan makanan lain yang nikmat," balasnya.

Menu makanan terlepas dari tangan Kyungsoo dan jatuh di lantai. "Kedengarannya menyenangkan."

Saling menatap, suasana diantara mereka berubah. Tiba-tiba, seperti Jongin tidak dapat membuat Kyungsoo telanjang lebih cepat. Dia mencengkeram pinggiran gaun dan kemudian menariknya keatas, membuangnya melewati kepala. Kyungsoo senang dia memilih pakaian dalam yang tepat ketika mata Jongin begitu liar mengagumi bra

warna hijau dan emas dan juga celana dalam yang dia kenakan. Tapi Jongin tidak menatapnya lama. Malah, dia mencengkeram pinggul Kyungsoo dan menaikkannya untuk duduk di atas meja marmer.

Jari-jari Jongin melepaskan bra Kyungsoo dan membuangnya jauh bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang membungkus kakinya dipinggang Jongin. Bibir Jongin dengan lapar mencium Kyungsoo dan lidahnya melesat keluar masuk dimulut Kyungsoo. Tangannya menangkap payudara telanjang Kyungsoo, meremasnya Jongin tahu Kyungsoo menyukainya.

Sebagai balasan, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan desahan pada tindakan Jongin. Tangan Jongin meninggalkan payudaranya dan menuju celana dalamnya. Dia lepaskan celana dalam itu dan bergerak kebawah paha Kyungsoo. Jongin kemudian melebarkan kaki Kyungsoo, menyamakan dengan bahunya. Ketika lidahnya melesat masuk kedalam miliknya, Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya. "Mmm, oh Tuhan, ya!"

"Sebut namaku, sayang." Jongin berbisik terhadap respon Kyungsoo. Saat Jongin masih melanjutkan serangan pada klitorisnya, Kyungsoo memberikan perhargaan dengan sebuah teriakan, "Ya, Jongin! Oh, ya, oh ya, Jongin!" Dengan kaki gemetar, dia melebarkan lagi kakinya untuk membuat Jongin lebih leluasa. Dan itu membuat Jongin

memainkan jari-jarinya keluar masuk dari milik Kyungsoo sementara lidahnya menjilat dan menggoda miliknya. Jemari Kyungsoo mencengkeram tepi meja saat ia mencapai klimaks.

Ketika Jongin mulai ereksi, lebih daripada jemarinya menyentuh pada milik Kyungsoo, mata Kyungsoo terbuka dan dia menyentak balik. "Tidak, tidak seperti ini! tidak di sini!"

Jongin menangkat alisnya. "Jangan katakan padaku kau merasa jijik melakukan seks diatas meja dapur? Aku berjanji ini bersih."Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah memerah. "Bukan itu."

Jongin mengusap rambutnya yang sudah basah oleh keringat. " Soo, kau pikir kau bisa menolaknya? Maksudku, aku berdiri disini dengan boxer ini sekarang, dan semua yang aku inginkan hanya berada di dalammu."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengingat dan mendapatkan bayiku di kandung saat melakukannya diatas meja dapur, oke?"

Jongin memandangnya sebentar sebelum tertawa keras. "Kalau ingatanku tidak salah, kita pernah melakukannya di mejaku setelah kita melakukannya di kursi."

"Karena kau tidak mau membawaku pindah ke ranjang!" Kyungsoo mendebat.

"Tapi tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa banyak bayi telah dikandung ditempat yang buruk?"

Kyungsoo menyilangkan tangannya di depan payudara telanjangnya dengan marah. "Kita tidak sedang membicarakan tentang bayi orang lain. Kita sedang berbicara tentang bayi kita."

Jongin memutarkan matanya dan menyeringai. "Do Kyungsoo, kau benar-benar membuatku mati secara perlahan.

" Ketika Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo lebih dekat kearahnya, Kyungsoo mulai protes tapi Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pegangan pada kudamu, tuan putri. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat tidur, oke?"

Kyungsoo menyeringai, "Aku akan membuatmu puas, aku berjanji."

Setelah Jongin mengangkatnya dari meja, dia mencengkeram pahanya erat pada pinggang Jongin sementara dia membopong Kyungsoo agar tetap stabil di pinggulnya. "Hmm, jadi apa yang bisa kau sarankan?"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kekanan, memperlihatkan yang ada dalam benaknya. "Bagaimana setelah kita selesai putaran pertama, aku berikan seks oral pada milikmu yang paling berharga?"

Jongin mengerang "Aku akan sangat senang membawa pantat cantikmu ke tempat tidurku."

Kyungsoo terkekeh "Aku bisa membayangkan banyak hal."

"Kamu sangat bossy dan menuntut, Soo. Aku tidak percaya aku memberikannya kepadamu."

"Itu karena kau ingin memberikannya padaku. Akui saja. Aku telah menaklukanmu dalam seks."

Jongin menyipitkan matanya, "Apa kau mencoba untuk mengatakan aku seorang pecundang yang berada di kamar tidur sekarang?"

"Tidak seperti itu, sayang. Aku hanya berpikir aku telah memberikan efek bagaimana kau berpikir dan bertindak dalam melakukan seks, sama seperti kau merubahku. Kau lembut, manis, dan bijaksana bukan hanya untuk kepuasanmu saja. Wanitamu di masa yang akan datang pasti berterimakasih padaku."

Jongin tidak membalas. Sebaliknya, dia mendorong Kyungsoo terlentang begitu saja ditempat tidur.

Dia tersentak kaget karena perbuatan kasar Jongin. "Kenapa Tuan Kim, kau benar-benar-bukan pria sejati." Goda Kyungsoo.

Jongin gelengkan kepala. "Episode singkat di dapur membuatku menunggu lama untuk berhubungan denganmu, Nona Do. Kau dapat mempertimbangkan untuk memperingatkan dirimu sendiri bahwa tidak ada lagi Tuan Baik Hati!"

Kyungsoo berbohong jika kata-kata yang dilontarkan Jongin dengan kilauan keinginan membara didalam matanya tidak merangsangnya. Jongin membuka lutut Kyungsoo dengan tangannya dan melebarkan pahanya. Ekspresinya berubah seperti predator liar saat dia menempatkan dirinya di atas tubuh Kyungsoo. Dengan satu dorongan keras, Jongin memegang kendali atas dirinya. Merasakan milik Jongin, Kyungsoo bergidik karena kekuatan Jongin. Jongin menYeringai melihat Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya tubuhmu mengkhianati perilaku sopanmu. Kupikir aku telah memberimu efek yang sangat bagus."

"Aku tidak dapat menyangkalnya, Kau memang seperti itu." Kyungsoo terengah-engah.

Jongin tetap melanjutkan hentakannya kedalam milik Kyungsoo, peraduan hentakan kulit mereka membuat gema seluruh ruangan dengan desah keliaran Jongin. Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin menidurinya seperti ini untuk membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri dan Kyungsoo tidak menginginkan apapun untuk membuktikan padanya bahwa dia telah

berubah.

Kyungsoo menaruh tangannya pada wajah Jongin, menggambar bibir Jongin untuknya. Jongin sejenak berhenti menyentakkan miliknya ketika Kyungsoo dengan cepat memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Jongin, dengan lembut membelai lidahnya. Dia menyisir rambut Jongin dengan tangannya dan menarik rambut belakangnya. Jongin

mengerang pelan di tenggorokannya. Tangan Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Jongin.

Bukannya memasukkan jemarinya kedalam tubuh belakang Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya membuat lingkaran disekitar pantat Jongin. Sekarang berganti, Jongin yang bergidik. Kyungsoo menangkap pantatnya, menekannya untuk masuk lebih dalam pada dirinya sementara dia menaikkan pinggulnya. "Sekarang lakukan dengan pelan dan manis,

kumohon?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Mata Jongin perlahan terbuka dan sebuah senyuman menyimpul di bibirnya. "Ketika kau meminta seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin aku dapat berkata tidak?"

Setelah putaran pertama selesai dengan janji Kyungsoo tentang oral, dia meringkuk kedalam lengkungan lengan Jongin. Menempelkan telinganya pada dada Jongin, dia mendengarkan dentuman dari detak jantung Jongin. Kyungsoo hampir kembali tertidur ketika suara Jongin membangunkannya.

"Apa kau sudah bangun?"

"Mmm-hmm." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu dan aku ingin kau benar-benar bangun untuk mendengarkannya, Soo." Perkataan Jongin membuatnya terjaga sama seperti efek yang ditimbulkan setelah meminum secangkir kopi. Dia bangkit dan melihat ekspresi sulit Jongin.

"Mengapa aku merasa kau akan menjatuhkan bom padaku?"

Jongin menghembuskan nafas tak beraturan. "Ini karena jabatan baruku, aku harus pergi ke China untuk membantu memulai cabang baru di sana."

Didalam hati, Kyungsoo merasa lega. Ribuan pemikiran yang beragam telah berlomba didalam pikirannya. Kebanyakan dari mereka berpikir bahwa Jongin tidak ingin berlama-lama melihatnya atau menjadi bagian dari pembuatan bayi. "Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Mungkin kau tidak akan suka...dua minggu sampai satu bulan."

Kyungsoo terkejut. "Jadi artinya kau mungkin tidak akan berada disini dalam beberapa waktu kedepan untuk..." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Well, kau tahu."

Jongin mengusapkan ibu jarinya kearah pipi Kyungsoo. "Mungkin. Aku hanya tidak tahu berapa lama itu akan berlangsung." Kyungsoo menoleh "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti."

"Kau mengerti?"

"Ini tidak seperti kau pergi liburan atau apapun itu. Ini tentang pekerjaan – kau harus melakukannya. Aku sadar kau punya kehidupan bukan hanya untukku dan rencana pembuatan bayiku." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Selain itu, akupun tidak bisa menahanmu dengan merantaimu di tempat tidur untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku." Dada Jongin bergetar oleh suara tawa di bawahnya.

"Oh, Soo aku tidak tahu kau bisajadi sangat nakal." Jongin mengangkat alisnya, dia menYeringai melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kapanpun kau ingin membelengguku di tempat tidur, kau hanya perlu memberitahuku. Aku akan dengan senang hati melayanimu."

Kyungsoo mendekat untuk merangkul Jongin. "Aku berpikir kita telah melakukannya dengan baik."

Jongin memainkan jemarinya diatas paha Kyungsoo. "Sekarang kenapa kau tidak membalas untuk mengejutkanku? Kalau kau berpikir meja dapur begitu menjijikan untuk membuatmu mengandung. Aku yakin kau punya pemikiran lain."

"Kau mengatakan padaku sebelumnya tidak ingin masuk untuk semua itu."

"Itu benar. Tapi untukmu, aku membuat pengecualian."

Memutarkan matanya, Kyungsoo membungkuk dan menjilati leher Jongin dan sepanjang rahangnya. Ketika dia hampir sampai pada mulut Jongin, dia menjatuhkan dirinya. "Kau pikir kau dapat melayaniku untuk putaran berikutnya?"

Jongin menYeringai. "Kenapa tidak." Sesaat kemudian, Jjanggu melompat keatas tempat tidur dengan menggigit celana dalam Kyungsoo.

"Jjanggu! Tidak, berikan itu!" Jeritnya, menarik celana dalamnya dari gigitan Jjanggu. Setelah dia mendapat celana dalamnya, hidung basahnya mendorong paha Kyungsoo, mencoba untuk mendorong menjauh dari pangkuan Jongin.

"Jjanggu, kau *cockblocker tua! Turun!" Teriak Jongin. Kyungsoo terbaring dan tertawa karena omongan Jongin dan kelucuan Jjanggu, dia hampir tidak bisa bernafas akibat tawanya. Jjanggu mulai menjilati wajah Kyungsoo dan ia mendorong Jjanggu agar menjauh.

"Tidak, boy, hentikan." Pinta Kyungsoo

"Turun!" Teriak Jongin, mencoba meraih leher Jjanggu.

Ketika Jjanggu turun dari tempat tidur, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin. " Apa yang akan terjadi padanya ketika kau pergi?"

Jongin menganggkat bahu. "Meskipun dia benci menginap, aku kira aku akan menitipkannya di Doggy Daycare."

Kyungsoo menatap tempat tidur Jjanggu. Jongin memperlihatkan wajah sedih pada Kyungsoo. "Aw, Jjanggu yang malang." Kyungsoo melihat kearah Jongin dan tersenyum.

"Dapatkah aku menjaganya untukmu."

Jongin mendengus "Apa kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya?"

"Aku hanya menyukainya, dan benci untuk berpikir dia tidak akan merasa senang selama dua sampai empat minggu."

"Apakah kau benar-benar serius?"

Kyungsoo menoleh. "Kau tidak percaya padaku untuk menjaga anjingmu?"

Jongin tertawa. "Tentu saja aku percaya. Dan jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya ambil saja dengan pantatnya yang bau selama dua sampai empat minggu, dia milikmu."

Kyungsoo menatap kearah tempat tidur Jjanggu.

"Apa kau mendengarnya? Kau akan pergi dan tinggal bersamaku selama Daddy pergi ke China."

Jjanggu menggoyangkan ekornya sementar Jongin mencibir. "Aku tidak percaya kau menyebutku Daddy-nya."

Kyungsoo memberikan senyum jahat sementara jarinya menyentuh keatas paha Jongin dan kemudian jarinya ditangkap Jongin. "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Big Daddy?"

Jongin menjilati bibirnya. "Oh yeah, itu bagus."

"Yang mana yang bagus? Aku membelaimu seperti ini atau aku menyebutmu Big Daddy?" Goda Kyungsoo.

"Mmm, keduanya," Jongin membalas.

Setelah dia membuat Jongin mengeras, Kyungsoo mengarahkan Jongin kemiliknya yang telah basah. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar pada Jongin.

"Okay Big Daddy, ayo coba sekali lagi untuk membuat seorang bayi!"

 **To Be Countinue**

 _Lama gak update karena kendala pekerjaan, btw SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI, MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN_

 _Tolong review kalian untuk fanfic ini, saya telah membaca review-review sebelumnya dan saya ucapkan terima kasih, maaf belum sempat balas review karena memang saya cukup sibuk dengan kehidupan di dunia nyata ^^ ._


	6. Chapter 6

**[TRANS & REMAKE] PROPOSISI (KAISOO VER.)**

 **Title : Proposisi**

 **Main cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo ( EXO )**

 **Other cast : SMTown Artist!**

 **Gener : Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt Comfort**

 **Disclaimer : Ini adalah hasil dari terjemahan dari Novel The Proposition karya Katie Ashley, saya hanya meremake menjadi versi KaiSoo, mungkin ada couple lain yang saya remake dari novel yang sama.**

 **Rating : Mature! GS!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **ZeeKai**

Kyungsoo menggigiti kukunya yang sudah tidak rata. Duduk di atas meja kamar mandi, kakinya bergoyang ke belakang dan ke depan. Seluruh tubuhnya berdengung dengan energi yang misterius. Dia menarik nafas dengan gelisah, mencoba menenangkan emosinya yang tidak terkontrol, tapi tidak kurang dari satu akuarium margarita saja yang bisa membantunya saat ini.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tiffany yang duduk santai di sofa kecil, kemudian memandang tiga alat tes kehamilan yang berbeda. "Ini sudah berapa lama?" tanya Kyungsoo. Tiffany mengerang. "Sekitar lima detik sejak terakhir kali kau menanyakan itu! Ya Tuhan, Soo, kau bisa membuatku terkena stroke!"

"Maafkan aku. Rasanya sudah begitu lama sejak aku melakukan tes dengan tiga alat sialan itu. Aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi." Seseorang hendak mencoba masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dan Tiffany langsung melompat berdiri, menggunakan tenaganya untuk

menahan pintu. "Maaf, ini tidak bisa digunakan. Coba yang lain yang ada di aula."

Orang itu menggerutu, tapi kemudian pergi menjauh. Mata Kyungsoo melebar. "Aku tidak bisa percaya kau membajak kamar mandi untuk tes kehamilanku!"

"Apa kau ingin wanita asing buang air kecil disini, ditengah-tengah momen besar milikmu ini?" Tawa yang penuh kegugupan keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. "Tidak, kurasa tidak. Tapi kita tidak tahu ini akan menjadi momen besar atau tidak."

Tiffany menyeringai. "Kau sudah terlambat satu minggu kali ini, Soo. Dan jangan lupa kalau Jongin memperlakukan spermanya dengan begitu hati-hati. Aku pikir untuk yang kedua kalinya ini, keberuntungan berpihak padamu!"

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu, aku ada perasaan bahwa Jongin sedikit kecewa karena tidak ada sesi membuat bayi lagi, terutama ketika dia menyimpan tenaganya saat dia berada di luar negeri."

"Siapa yang bilang itu sudah berakhir?"

Alis mata Kyungsoo terangkat karena terkejut. "Karena tujuan sebenarnya sudah tercapai pada saat... aku hamil."

"Ya dan membiarkan dia terus kembali menemuimu akan memberimu sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya."

"Dan apakah itu?"

Tiffany memberinya senyum sok tahu. "Seorang suami."

Ruangan itu terasa berputar, membuat kepala Kyungsoo terbentur ke kaca yang ada di belakangnya. Dia menyentuhkan tangannya ke kepala bagian depannya untuk meredakan kepalanya yang masih terasa berputar. "Jangan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu kepadaku karena itu akan membuat kepalaku meledak sewaktu-waktu." Saat

Tiffany tidak membalas kata-katanya, Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Mereka mulai berubah warna!"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang sebelum bergerak maju menuju kemeja kamar mandi itu. "Dan?"

"Sialan, satunya memiliki dua garis dan satunya lagi mengatkan 'Ya'!"

Kyungsoo hampir saja terjatuh ke lantai di depan meja kamar mandi itu, dengan sempoyongan dia mencoba meraih Tiffany dan berpegangan pada bahunya. Karena bingung, dia bertanya, "Tapi... Apa maksudnya itu..?"

Airmata mulai mengalir dari mata Tiffany. "Itu artinya kau benar-benar hamil!"

"Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak salah membacanyakan?"

"Tidak, aku positif, dan semua tes juga positif!"

Kyungsoo membeku saat tubuhnya dengan perlahan mulai memproses semuanya yang sedang terjadi. Semua emosi saling memantul di dalam dirinya dan membuat tubuhnya terasa gemetar. Dia tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya, dan juga tidak bisa bernafas sama sekali.

Tahun-tahun menyakitkan yang dilewatinya setelah kematian Zitao dan mamanya, dia selalu menghabiskannya dengan berharap, berdoa, dan merindukan seorang anak, dan itu semua dipenuhi pada saat ini. Secara fisik dan emosi ini semua benar-benar membuatnya kewalahan. Hamil... dia benar-benar hamil. Tiffany mengguncang dia perlahan-lahan. "Bernafaslah, Soo, kau harus bernafas."

Airmata mengalir di kedua pipi milik Kyungsoo. Tangannya secara otomatis memegangi perutnya. "Aku tidak bisa percaya kalau ini benar-benar terjadi."

"Itu pasti lebih baik kalau berjalan dengan benar," Tiffany mencoba bercanda, saat dia mencoba menghapus air matanya dengan punggung telapak tangannya. Perasaan gembira Kyungsoo mulai menghilang.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata hasil tes ini salah? Maksudku, bagaimana kalau-"

Tiffany menggoyangkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa mencoba membeli sepuluh alat tes lagi untuk meyakinkan dirimu, tapi kali ini semua benar-benar terjadi."

Kyungsoo mengambil tisue dan mengusap airmatanya. "Apa kau tidak melihatnya? Hanya ada kekecewaan dan kesedihan di dalam hidupku sehingga rasanya amat sulit bagi diriku untuk mempercayai bahwa sesutu yang aku inginkan benar-benar terjadi."

" Soo -"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti rasanya bagiku. Sudah berulang kali aku berharap mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan nyata, namun aku tidak pernah bisa mendapatkannya. Zitao dan aku berencana untuk segera membentuk keluarga. Dia bercanda bahwa dia akan melamarku, sehingga kita bisa menikah secepat kilat. Aku tidak ingin yang lain kecuali memiliki anak dari dia, dan kemudian dia pergi. Kemudian

aku juga kehilangan mamaku." Bibirnya bergetar. "Aku sangat takut ini semua tidak berjalan sesuai yang direncanakan, Tiff."

"Jangan takut." Tiffany menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku ada disini bersamamu, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ini adalah waktu untuk dirimu berbahagia, Soo. Kau hanya perlu mempercayainya."

Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan membiarkan optimisme yang dikatakan oleh Tiffany mengalir dalam dirinya. "Aku ingin mempercayai itu. Sangat-sangat menginginkannya."

Tiffany mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo untuk memberinya senyuman yang memberikan keyakinan. "Well, kau harus percaya, karena ini adalah fakta. Sekarang tatap cermin itu dan katakan apa yang harus kau katakan."

"Serius Tiff?"

"Lakukanlah!"

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo menatap wajahnya yang muram dengan mascara yang sudah berantakan di cermin. "Aku hamil, dan aku akan menjadi seorang ibu."

"Benar sekali! Sekarang, kapan kau akan memberitahu Big Papa mengenai kabar baik ini?"

"Oh, aku tidak tahu. Meskipun kami sering bicara di telepon atau skype sejak dia pergi, aku tidak ingin melakukannya dengan cara seperti itu." Melihat wajah licik Tiffany, Kyungsoo menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau sedang berpikir, dan jawabannya adalah tidak. Kami tidak melakukan telepon seks!"

"Sangat mengecewakan," Tiffany cemberut.

Sambil memutar matanya, Kyungsoo mengatakan, "Sekarang, mari kita kembali ke percakapan kita tadi, aku pikir lebih baik jika aku menunggu dia pulang ke rumah."

"Dan kapan tepatnya itu?"

"Salah satu hari yang ada di minggu depan."

"Bagus kalau begitu, kau masih punya waktu untuk melihat ke dalam kandunganmu, dan kau akan tahu bahwa pada saat kau melihatnya kau tidak akan ragu lagi untuk mengatakan kabar baik ini kepadanya." Dia memegang gagang pintu kamar mandi.

"Sekarang mari kita keluar dari sini dalam hitungan kelima dan pergi merayakan keberhasilan ini dengan minum minuman tanpa alcohol dan coklat!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kedengarannya, itu adalah ide yang bagus untukku."

Seminggu kemudian, Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari ruang tunggu tempat praktek dokter kandungannya dengan wajah yang sama seperti yang diharapkan oleh Tiffany dan Donghae. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Aku benar-benar hamil!"

Melihat Kyungsoo, mereka berdua keluar dari tempat duduknya dan berteriak dengan gembira saat mereka memberikan pelukan kepadanya. Pada saat mereka berjalan hendak kembali ke mobil, telepon Emam berbunyi dari dalam tasnya. Dia mengambilnya dan kemudian mendesah.

Di Bandara. Akan segera pulang. Apa kau mau bertemu denganku dan kemudian kita akan minum di Mouse rabbit jam 6 nanti? Kyungsoo segera membalas sms yang dikirimkan oleh Jongin tadi. Kedengarannya bagus. Sampai jumpa nanti.

Respon Jongin berikutnya membuat Kyungsoo tergelincir dan menghentikan langkahnya. Kyungsoo berhenti untuk menatap ke layar teleponnya selama beberapa saat. Ada kerinduan dan kegelisahan yang nampak jelas dalam kata-kata Jongin.

Bagus. Aku menunggu hingga aku bisa mencium dan menjilati seluruh bagian dari tubuhmu yang begitu indah nanti malam. "Ada masalah apa Soo?" Tanya Tiffany.

"Tidak ada apa-apa...hanya sebuah sms yang kudapatkan." Donghae mendengus.

"Hanya mendapat sms apanya! Dari ekspresi wajahmu saat ini, aku rasa itu adalah sms yang berasal dari Big Papa Kim!" Donghae mengatakannya dengan bercanda.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Ya, benar. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

Sambil mengintip dari balik bahu Kyungsoo, Donghae mendesah. "Sialan, girl, dia menunggu saat-saat dimana dia bisa menjilati setiap inchi dari tubuhmu? Soo akan menjadi seorang yang kinky pada diriku."

"Apa kau bisa berhenti!" Kyungsoo menjerit, kemudian menjauhkan hpnya dari pandangan Donghae. Reaksi Kyungsoo itu membuat Donghae dan Tiffany tertawa seperti orang gila saat mereka bergerak masuk ke dalam mobil mereka.

Sambil meraba-raba untuk mencari kunci mobilnya, dia tidak yakin bagaimana dia akan membalas pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Jongin tadi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membalasnya dengan kata-kata 'See You' saja. Saat mulai menjalankan mobilnya, Kyungsoo mendapatkan perasaan sakit di perutnya karena dia tahu bahwa mengatakan hal ini pada Jongin tidak akan semudah apa yang dia pikirkan.

Saat pesawatnya meluncur di landasan pacu di Hartsfield Jakson, Jongin melawan keinginan untuk berteriak kesenangan. Baginya, tidak ada tempat yang bebar-benar seperti rumah. Dia mengetuk kakiknya tidak sabar saat dia menunggu pesawatnya berhenti. Empat minggu lalu terasa seperti selamanya. Bahkan meskipun dia tidak menginnginkan apa-apa lebih dari membeli sepasang chili dog dari Varisity dan dengan 12 pack dari toko minuman keras, dia memiliki rencana-rencana makan malam yang penting dan bahkan rencana malam yang lebih besar.

Setelah medarat, dia berlari dari pintu masuk. Mengangkat kopernya secepat yang dia bisa. Melihat jam tangannya, dia mempunyai 45 menit untuk menuju ke tempat Mouse rabbit. Dia sebenarnya ingin mempunyai waktu untuk bersiap-siap, tapi kemeja kusut dan celana berkerutnya-lah yang hanya dia miliki sekarang.

Ajaibnya, Jongin masuk ke tempat Mouse rabbit jam 6 kurang sedikit. Ketika Seulgi melihatnya, wajahnya berseri. "Hey orang asing! Senang kau sudah kembali."

Jongin tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aku senang bisa pulang. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa rindunya aku dengan lubang tua dia dinding. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan bir atau burger yang sama dengan yang di sini."

Seulgi tertawa. "Jadi apakah aku perlu memesan tempat yang besar untuk para kru dan pesta Selamat Datang di rumahmu?"

"Um, tidak, sebenarnya, aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Seseorang atau seorang wanita?"

Dia terbatuk. "Seorang wanita."

Jongin tidak bisa menahan rasa kagetnya saat senyum Seulgi melebar. "Apakah si cantik berambut merah yang bersamamu sebelumnya?"

Mulut Jongin melongo. "Tunggu, bagaimana kau mengira seperti itu?"

Seulgi menyeringai. "Aku tahu ada sesuatu diantara kalian berdua saat kau datang - sesuatu yang berbeda dari wanita lain yang pernah aku lihat bersamamu."

"Tapi dulu bahkan kami belum berkencan." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami bahkan tidak berkencan sekarang."

"Oh, ayolah." Seulgi melambaikan tangannya mengabaikan Jongin dan mengambil dua menu. Dia mengarahkan Jongin ke area yang sama yang dia tempati bersama Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Kali ini Seulgi memberi mereka tempat pojok belakang, meyakinkan mereka akan mendapat lebih banyak privasi.

"Kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang serasi," katanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jongin melongo sekali lagi.

Respon Jongin untuk pujian Seulgi adalah hanya gerutu frustasi. Dia duduk di tempatnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Setelah melewati beberapa email dan sms, dia mendongak dan melihat Kyungsoo masuk melewati pintu. Jongin menarik nafas dan mencoba untuk menyetabilkan kecepatan detak jantungnya. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Tidak pernah ada wanita yang mempunyai efek sebanyak ini padanya. Waktu yang berlalu sepertinya membuat Kyungsoo bahkan lebih cantik dari yang Jongin ingat, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda tentangnya- sesuatu yang lebih lembut, lebih mudah terluka. Ini sangatlah merangsang.

Ketika Seulgi mengatakan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo, dia berbinar dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa berkedip, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo mengikuti Seulgi mengarah meja mereka. Gaunnya meluncur di pinggulnya, menonjolkan lekukan yang sudah Jongin kenal. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang bergelombang, jatuh di sekitar pundaknya. Jongin menggertakkan giginya saat dia melihat beberapa lelaki mengerling pada Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo melewati mereka. Meskipun Jongin tidak punya hak, dia ingin berteriak pada mereka jika Kyungsoo adalah miliknya.

Wajahnyanya bersinar saat Kyungsoo melihat tatapan Jongin. "Hey!" Saat Jongin keluar dari tempatnya, Kyungsoo berlari dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jongin. Jongin membuka mulut untuk mengatakan hallo, tapi bibir Kyungsoo bertemu dengan bibirnya. Saat Kyungsoo memperdalam ciumannya, Jongin mencoba untuk menjaga sikapnya dengan mempererat lengannya di sekitar pinggang Kyungsoo. Sial, dia rindu rasa bibirnya, lidahnya, dan bentuk tubuh Kyungsoo melawannya.

Siulan rendah di belakang mereka menyebabkan Kyungsoo menarik kepalanya membuat Jongin kaget. Seulgi menyeringai pada mereka dan berkedip. "Sekarang siapa yang butuh anak-anak ketika kau memperoleh ucapan selamat datang seperti itu, hah?"

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, tapi dia tertawa. Menolehkan kepalanya ke Jongin, dia bertanya, "Apa aku cukup untuk pesta Selamat Datang?"

Jongin menyeringai. "Saat ini, iya, kau cukup." Seulgi mendesak mereka untuk menempatkan alat-alat makan di atas meja. "Kurasa aku akan meninggalkan dua sejoli ini sendiri sekarang."

"Terima kasih," kata Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya saat Kyungsoo memilih duduk di sebelahnya dari pada di hadapannya. "Serindu itu padaku, hah?"

Tawa Kyungsoo membuat jantung Jongin bergetar dengan kehangatan. "Iya, sebenarnya aku sangat merindukanmu."

Jongin melihat ke dalam mata hijaunya yang bersinar. "Aku juga rindu padamu." Sangat rindu dari yang ingin kuakui. "Aku atau seks?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Keduanya," jawabnya jujur.

Kyungsoo terkikik. "Kurasa hanya seksnya saja."

"Kau merendahkan dirimu sendiri seperti biasanya." Meletakkan lengannya di sandaran kursi, Jongin berbalik agar lebih baik melihat Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku jika ini terdengar aku hanya merindukan seksnya saja ketika aku bilang padamu seberapa cantiknya kau terlihat malam ini."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu. "Dan terima kasih."

Jongin maju untuk menyundul lehernya, menghirup aroma lembut parfumnya. Jongin mengerang di kesakitan yang manis. "Cara gaunmu memeluk semua lekukan dan rambutmu jatuh dengan bebas dan bergelombang, memohon padaku untuk melarikan tanganku melewatinya, membuatku ingin melupakan makan malam dan malah membawamu pulang."

Saat Kyungsoo menegang, dia mengangkat kepalanya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku perlu mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apapun. Well, sejauh sesuatunya itu tidak seperti kau tidak akan pulang denganku malam ini."

"Aku hamil," sembur Kyungsoo.

Udara mendesah keluar darinya, dan Jongin merasa seperti dia di tendang di selangkangannya. "Oke, itu sebenarnya bukan yang aku duga."

"Aku mengetahuinya 2 minggu yang lalu, tapi aku ingin menunggumu kembali untuk memberitahumu."

Sekarang Jongin tahu kenapa Kyungsoo tampak sangat berbeda. Kehamilan membuatnya bersinar dengan kebahagiaan murni. Rasa kebanggaan yang besar tersalur melewatinya bahwa dia mempunyai bagian yang menyebabkan kebahagiaan itu. Bibirnya membantuk senyum tulus. " Itu berita bagus, Soo. Aku ikut senang untukmu."

Air mata bahagia berkilauan di mata Kyungsoo. "Oh Jongin, aku tidak akan pernah cukup berterima kasih padamu untuk membuat mimpi ini menjadi mungkin." Kyungsoo menangis, meletakkan lengannya di sekitar leher Jongin sekali lagi. Kyungsoo memeluk erat Jongin.

"Aku tetap tidak percaya ini terjadi setelah hanya 2 bulan mencoba. Apa kau tahu seberapa kita di berkahi dan beruntung? Beberapa orang sudah mencoba berbulan-bulan dan berbulan bulan- bahkan bertahun-tahun."

"Iya, itu sangat menyedihkan," canda Jongin.

Tawa genit Kyungsoo lepas dari mulutnya. "Aku menyesal bahwa kita tidak. . . well, kau tahu, berhubungan seks sebanyak yang kau inginkan."

Hanya menyebut kata itu di bibir lezatnya membuat Jongin menggeliat di tempatnya. "Iya memang, terutama sejak aku hampir saja menjadi biarawan beberapa minggu terakhir ini."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar. "Maksudmu kau akan terus menggunakan boxers dan tidak melakukan aktivitas apapun?"

"Well, aku mungkin mengatasi urusan itu sekali atau dua kali," jawab Jongin, malu-malu.

"Tapi aku absen seminggu terakhir ini untuk persiapan." Sekarang setelah semua pekerjaan itu, dia pulang ke rumah, ekor ada di antara kakinya, dan terlalu frustasi. Benar-benar hanya Jongin dan tangannya di malam itu. Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Jongin di tangannya.

"Oh, kasihan kau! Kau sudah bener-benar pergi ke atas dan jauh untukku melalui semua hal ini."

Ketika Kyungsoo membelaikan jarinya di atas bibirnya, Jongin menangkap tangannya. "Kumohon Soo, jangan. Aku sangat frustasi untuk hal-hal seperti ini." Sebuah senyum menggoda dan manis menyebar di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kuberi tahu kau. Karena kau membuatku menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia di dunia, kupikir aku lebih dari berhutang padamu satu atau dua ronde untuk membuat senyuman di wajahmu."

Untuk kedua kalinya di malam ini, Jongin merasa seperti di tendang di selangkangannya. "Kau tidak serius."

Alis Kyungsoo berkerut. "Apa kau tidak ingin aku menjadi serius?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin! Aku ingin mendorong gaunmu ke atas lututmu, merenggut thong berenda yang kubayangkan kau pakai, dan menyetubuhimu sampai pingsan tepat di tempat ini."

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam satu tarikan dan matanya melebar. "Aku menganggap itu adalah 'iya'." Jongin menyeringai.

"Hey, ini sudah empat minggu sayang. Kau beruntung aku tidak menyeretmu ke dalam kamar mandi untuk sebuah quickie." Ketika hidung Kyungsoo mengerut jijik, Jongin tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Jangan cemas, Soo. Aku akan mengendalikan diriku." Melarikan tangannya di bawah gaun Kyungsoo, Jongin meremas pahanya. Jongin terkejut ketika Kyungsoo tidak memukul tangannya. Sebaliknya, Kyungsoo tersenyum mengundang padanya.

"Bisakah kita setidaknya makan dulu?"

"Tentu saja kita bisa. Kau makan untuk dua orang sekarang, iya kan?"

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Sepertinya iya. Tapi caraku makan akhir-akhir ini, kau akan menganggap aku mempunyai anak kembar 3 atau sesuatu."

Jongin melambaikan tangannya ke pelayan. Setelah Kyungsoo memesan semua yang dia inginkan, Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gelinya. "Kau serius akan memakan semua itu?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya saat pelayan pergi. "Ini tidak akan masalah karena saat ini sejak aku mengasumsikan aku akan membakar banyak kalori nanti, benar kan?"

Jongin tertawa. "Iya!"

Untuk sisa makan malam, Jongin menjaga sikapnya. Sebaliknya, Jongin fokus pada betapa bahagianya Kyungsoo saat membicarakan tentang bayi dan kehamilan. Dia tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo banyak bicara atau banyak tersenyum. Dia mulai berfikir bagaimana pipinya tidak sakit. Jongin mengerang saat Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Tiffany dan Donghae pernah menemaninya ke dokter pertamanya.

"Jadi sekarang dia mengurusmu yang sedang mempunyai bayi meskipun dia bukan ayahnya?"

Garpu Kyungsoo membeku di udara saat wajahnya jatuh. "Dia hanya ingin datang dan mendukungku saat kau keluar kota."

"Yah dia memang baik," kata Jongin, tidak bisa menahan sarkasme keluar dari nada suaranya.

"Jika kau tidak menginginkan dia di USG pertama, aku tidak akan mengundangnya."

Jongin tidak tahu kenapa hal itu menganggunya. Ini tidak seperti dia mempunyai rencana untuk ikut campur di kehidupan si bayi. . . atau dia ingin? Untuk beberapa alasan, hanya pemikiran dari Donghae masuk ke kehidupan bayinya menjatuhkan sebuah selimut posesif di sekitarnya. Merasa ngeri, Jongin mencoba membaca perasaannnya sendiri. Disamping Donghae terlihat seperti seorang lelaki sejati- dia

jelas tidak perlu khawatir tentang dia berkompetisi di tempat tidur Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, kau tidak menjawabku?"

Jongin bertemu dengan tatapan intens Kyungsoo. "Apa?"

"Aku bertanya padamu lagi jika kau ingin ini hanya menjadi kita berdua yang datang ke USG pertama itu."

Menelan dengan suasah payah, Jongin akhirnya merespon, "Um, iya, tentu."

Semua keraguan tentang keputusannya lenyap pada ekspresi kebahagian murni, tidak dibuat-buat melintas di wajah Kyungsoo. Mengetahui Jongin adalah alasan dibalik itu menghangatkannya langsung ke jiwanya. Ini adalah perasaan yang Jongin pikir dia bisa

datang untuk menikmati lebih dari ini.

"Bagus," jawab Kyungsoo, menggigit gorengan terakhirnya. Jongin tidak bisa menahan seringainya ketika dia melihat piring kosong Kyungsoo.

"Mau beberapa makanan penutup?"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya pada godaaan Jongin. "Tidak, sudah cukup untuk sekarang, terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu tolong bisakah kita keluar dari sini dan pulang ke rumahmu sebelum aku menderita blue ball yang permanen?"

Kyungsoo terkikik. "Kurasa iya. Aku senang aku mempunyai es krim Ben and Jerry di kulkas, atau kita harus berhenti untuk beristirahat."

Jongin mengerang saat dia melempar segepok uang untuk membayar di meja. "Kau suka menyiksaku-kan?"

Melarikan tangannya ke atas lutut Jongin, Kyungsoo berhenti tepat sebelum menyentuh kejantannannya. Ketika dia menarik napas tajam, Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dan mengangkat minumannya, memutar-mutar sedotannya, Kyungsoo membawanya ke bibirnya dan menggerakkannya masuk dan keluar saat dia sedang minum. "Hmm, ini sangat enak."

Mulut Jongin melongo kaget. Dia tidak percaya Kyungsoo melakukan ini padanya. Kyungsoonya yang manis dan tidak berdosa, ibu dari anaknya, berubah menjadi wanita penggoda. Dan dalam beberapa alasan kecil, Jongin sangat menikmatinya. Ketika Kyungsoo akhirnya melihat ke arahnya, dia tertawa terbahakbahak. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri."

"Hanya pastikan kau menjaga sikap itu terus sampai sisa malam ini," jawab Jongin, menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari tempat mereka.

Setelah mereka meninggalkan Mouse rabbit, Jongin mengikutinya masuk rumah. Setelah Kyungsoo memarkir mobilnya di garasi, dia melompat keluar dari mobil lalu menemuinya di jalan masuk mobil. Jongin menatap sekeliling halaman. "Dimana Jjanggu?"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Aku meletakkannya di kursi santai mewah miliknya di ruang bawah tanah sebelum aku menemuimu. Kau mau aku mengeluarkannya?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya saat mereka mulai berjalan "Tidak, aku bisa menemuinya nanti setelah aku memakanmu paling tidak sekali."

Kyungsoo berdecak. "Kasihan Jjanggu. Tuannya selalu mementingkan kebutuhannya terlebih dahulu."

Jongin tertawa. "Dia seorang pria, jadi dia akan sangat mengerti."

"Oh benarkah?"

"Kau seharusnya percaya jika ada jalang yang panas datang, dia tidak akan berpikir dua kali tentang penisnya dan pergi meninggalkanku."

"Apa aku seperti itu menurutmu? Seorang jalang yang panas?" Tanya Kyungsoo, pura-pura kesal.

"Tentu saja tidak…well, kau mungkin seperti itu sebelum aku membuatmu hamil."

Sambil menggelengkan kepala ke arahnya, ia membuka kunci pintu lalu menahannya terbuka untuk Jongin. Setelah ia berbalik untuk menutup dan mengunci pintu kembali, Jongin langsung menyergapnya. Merengkuh dari belakang, dia meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menempelkannya di pintu kayu. Ia membenamkan wajah pada lehernya sebelum membungkuskan lengan nya pada pinggang nya dan menempelkan ereksi pada punggungnya. Ia menyeringai pada Kyungsoo, lalu mengerang, "Ya Tuhan, Soo, Aku sangat menginginkanmu hingga terasa menyakitkan."

Merasakan kebutuhan Jongin terhadap dirinya membuat kehangatan membanjiri intinya. Dia merindukannya secara emosional, tapi rasa sakit yang muncul di antara kedua kakinya merupakan cara tubuhnya untuk menunjukkan betapa ia merindukannya secara fisik. Salah satu tangannya meluncur dari pinggang ke atas dadanya untuk menangkup payudaranya. Ketika ia meremasnya kasar seperti yang biasa Kyungsoo sukai, dia merintih sakit, bukannya nikmat. Merespon reaksinya, Jongin langsung menegang. Dia membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya, alisnya berkerut khawatir. "Maafkan aku, Soo. Kau seharus nya menghentikanku ketika melakukan itu."

Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Jongin di tangannya, menggosokkan ibu jari di sepanjang garis rahangnya. "Ini bukan salahmu. Aku seharusnya memperingatkanmu kalau payudaraku..." Dia menggigit bibir berusaha membayangkan bagaimana caranya untuk

menjelaskan hal ini. "Well, mereka sekarang menjadi lebih lembut karena kehamilan." Meskipun ia telah berusaha, wajahnya tetap memerah karena malu.

"Oh, aku mengerti." Kyungsoo memaksa dirinya untuk menatap Jongin, ia terlihat sedang menatap bingung pada payudaranya. Setelah Jongin menggaruk dagu, Kyungsoo bertanya, "Apa?"

"Apakah di dalamnya sudah terdapat, seperti, air susu atau lainnya?" Dia tertawa.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan seperti itu."

Meskipun Jongin tampak lega, ia tetap belum menyentuhnya. Perlahan-lahan, Kyungsoo meraih ujung kemeja lalu menariknya melalui kepala. Dia menahan tatapan Jongin yang membara sambil meraih ke belakang punggung untuk melepas bra. Setelah membiarkannya tergeletak di lantai, ia meraih tangan Jongin lalu membawa mereka ke dadanya. "Lakukan dengan lembut, oke?"

Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangan Jongin pada payudaranya, member gambaran pola dan tekanan yang seharus nya. "Mmm, bagus," katanya.

Ketika jari-jari Jongin memelintir dan menggoda putingnya hingga mengeras, ia melengkungkan alis, meminta persetujuan. "Bagus sekali," gumam Kyungsoo.

Sementara dia terus menggoda puncak payudaranya, Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan untuk melonggarkan dasi Jongin. Begitu dasinya terlepas, tangannya mulai melepas kancing-kancing kemeja. Setelah kemeja itu terlepas,dia mulai membuka ikat pinggang nya. Dia pasti bergerak kurang cepat karena tangan Jongin melepas payudaranya untuk membuka resleting lalu menendang celananya.

Menampakkan celana boxer-nya yang kusut—celana yang dia kenakan hanya untuk Kyungsoo—ia menyeringai. Meraih tangan Jongin, Kyungsoo menuntunnya menyusuri lorong menuju kamar tidur. Jongin menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk membelai punggung Kyungsoo. Rasanya seperti ia tidak bisa berhenti menyentuh bahkan hanya sedetik. Ketika mereka masuk ke kamar tidur, Jongin memindahkan tangan dari pantat Kyungsoo ke pinggangnya, menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke arahnya. Kyungsoo membungkuskan lengan nya pada dada Jongin, menikmati sensasi kulit telanjangnya yang menempel pada payudaranya.

Mulut Jongin bertemu dengan mulut Kyungsoo dengan meluap luap,memutuskan ciuman saat dia menuntun mereka menuju ranjang Dia meletakkan tangan di dada Jongin lalu mendorongnya, membuatnya terlentang di tempat tidur. Bukannya tetap berbaring terlentang, ia malah bangkit dalam posisi duduk. Jongin meraih pinggang Kyungsoo, lalu menariknya lebih dekat.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit menjilat dan menghisap putingnya, dia mencium dari lekuk payudaranya lalu turun ke bawah perutnya. Jari-jarinya yang cekatan menyentakkan celana dalamnya, membuat Kyungsoo telanjang dan merasa rentan dihadapannya. Ketika Jongin tidak segera mencium atau membelai, Kyungsoo menatapnya. Kyungsoo tercekat melihat Jongin menatap perutnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak," Gumamnya.

"Kau tidak menyangka perutku sudah berbentuk, kan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Tubuhmu memang sudah sedikit berubah. Aku bisa melihatnya." Dengan ringan, ia melarikan punggung jari-jarinya pada perut Kyungsoo. Ekspresinya hampir terpesona. "Jadi ada bagian dari diriku di dalam sana, ya?"

"Ya," jawabnya lembut.

Dia memiringkan kepala ke samping, tersenyum menatapnya. "Sial. Cukup menakjubkan jika kau berhenti memikirkan hal ini." Kata-katanya membuat sedikit debar dihatinya hancur seketika.

"Memang."

Ketika Jongin membungkuk untuk mengecup lembut perutnya, Kyungsoo menjadi rapuh. Sikap Jongin membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat agar tidak menangis hingga rasa logam darah memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Ketika dia pikir emosinya mungkin sedang labil, Jongin menjentikkan lidah ke klitorisnya sementara jari-jarinya mencari intinya. Terengah-engah, Kyungsoo menyusupkan tangan pada rambut Jongin lalu meremasnya.

Seluruh pikirannya melayang dari otak karena siksaan penuh kenikmatan dari lidahnya yang menjilat dan mengisap organ seks nya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk melempar kepalanya ke belakang lalu meneriakkan nama Jongin ketika dia datang. Tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung, Jongin mencengkeram pinggangnya dan memutarnya, mendorongnya ke tempat tidur. Kyungsoo menahan rasa sakit kepala yang tidak biasa terjadi pasca orgasme, hal tersebut merupakan efek lain dari kehamilan yang mengganggunya. Dengan senyum kelaparan, Jongin menekan tubuh Kyungsoo pada tempat tidur. Namun ketika dia mulai memposisikan miliknya pada

tubuh Kyungsoo, Jongin membeku. Seketika ia kembali berlutut di antara kedua kaki Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Dia menggaruk kepala. "Um, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakan ini." Menopang tubuh dengan sikunya, Kyungsoo bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Begini. Aku agak takut."

Kyungsoo merasa seolah-olah alisnya akan melompat langsung dari dahinya. "Maaf?"

"Maksudku, aku takut melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyakiti bayinya. Seperti meremukkannya saat tubuhku berada di dalam mu atau menusuk terlalu dalam atau hal sialan semacamnya. "

"Oh, aku mengerti maksudmu," gumamnya. Dia melawan dorongan untuk menertawakan keanehan pada situasi ini. Tidak pernah dalam berjuta tahun dia membayangkan Jongin takut melakukan seks. "Well, dokterku tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang pantangan berhubungan seks, jadi kupikir kami akan baik-baik saja."

Harapan melintas di mata Jongin. "Menurutmu begitu?"

Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan tawa. "Ya, aku yakin."

"Oh, jadi ini lucu sekarang?"

Dia mengangguk. "Jika kau bisa melihat ekspresi pada wajahmu." Merengut, dia menyilangkan lengan di dada. "Well, maafkan aku, karena ingin melindungi anak kita."

Kyungsoo bangkit lalu menangkup wajah Jongin dengan tangannya. "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak tertawa. Hanya saja kebanyakan pasangan, menikah atau tidak menikah, tidak berhenti melakukan hubungan seks pada masa kehamilan." Ketika Jongin akan mendebat, Kyungsoo meletakkan jari di bibirnya, membuatnya terdiam. "Tapi aku menghargai rasa khawatir dan kepedulianmu. Setiap kali kita bersama, kau selalu perhatian dengan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyakitiku. Aku yakin kau akan terus melakukan hal yang sama sekarang."

Dia meringis. "Itu hanya... aku khawatir karena sudah terlalu lama untukku. Jika aku berusaha jujur?, saat ini merupakan salah satu periode terpanjang tanpa seks dalam kehidupan dewasaku, jadi aku khawatir akan lepas kontrol."

"Ini akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah, aku akan memberitahumu jika ada sesuatu yang salah."

Jongin menatapnya waspada sebelum ia mengangguk. "Sekarang kenapa kau tidak bercinta denganku? Pelan dan lembut," katanya.

Jongin menghela napas. "Aku bisa mencoba."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat tekad di wajahnya. "Aku tidak percaya Mr. Kim Jongin—Dewa Seks yang luar biasa— sedang meragukan kemampuannya di tempat tidur."

Ekspresi Jongin seketika berubah dari khawatir ke marah karena ejekannya dalam sekejap. "Kau mulai lagi," jawabnya, suaranya rendah dan serak.

"Umm, hmm," gumam Kyungsoo, menarik wajah Jongin ke wajahnya. Dia putus asa menginginkan bibir Jongin yang hangat menempel pada bibirnya. Ia memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya, lalu membelainya, membuat Jongin menggeram jauh dari balik

tenggorokannya.

Kyungsoo meraih diantara mereka dan mengambil ereksinya. Dia membelainya dengan kuat, membuat rahang Jongin menegang. Setelah cukup lama mengocok miliknya yang luar biasa panjang, Jongin mendengus, pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur pada tangan

Kyungsoo. " Soo," gumamnya.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan ereksinya ke dalam lipatannya. Ia masuk secara perlahan, lembut, sedikit demi sedikit, hingga miliknya terisi penuh olehnya. Kyungsoo sadar betapa ia merindukan perasaan miliknya berada di dalam dirinya. Ketika Jongin menarik keluar, Kyungsoo terkesiap karena rasa kehilangan. Tatapan kalut Jongin bertemu dengannya, dan Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja

apa yang sedang kau lakukan."

"Akan kucoba," jawabnya, menghujamkan kembali miliknya ke dalam dirinya. Kyungsoo mencengkeram bahu Jongin sambil membentangkan kakinya lebih lebar. Gerakan Jongin berubah lambat dan nikmat. Di setiap hentakan, Kyungsoo mengangkat pinggul untuk bertemu dengan nya. Mereka bergerak bersama dengan sempurna, terengah-engah dan kehabisan napas di saat yang bersamaan.

Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya di antara mereka. "Sentuh dirimu," perintahnya. Permintaan itu membuat rasa malu menyergap Kyungsoo. Ketika Kyungsoo menarik tangannya, Jongin menggeleng. "Jika kau tidak mau menyentuh dirimu, sentuh aku... sentuh kita."

Kyungsoo bergidik mendengar kata-kata Jongin, dan dia tidak hanya merasa pasrah tapi merasa bergairah juga. Ragu-ragu, ia menyelipkan tangan di tempat mereka melebur, merasakan miliknya yang meluncur keluar masuk di dalam dirinya. Kyungsoo menyentuhkemaluan Jongin, licin karena gairah mereka. Jongin mengerang

setuju. "Ya, sayang. Oh sialan, nikmat sekali." Setelah lama membelai miliknya, Kyungsoo akhirnya menyentuhkan jari-jari ke klitorisnya dan mulai membelai dan menggosoknya.

Sambil memejamkan mata, dia membiarkan perasaan membanjirinya. Terlalu berlebihan—sensasi dari Jongin menusuk masuk dan keluar ditambah rangsangan dari dirinya sendiri. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membangun getaran gelombang orgasme

pada dirinya. "Jongin! Oh Jongin! "Teriaknya.

"Oh, sialan, Soo, aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama," Kata Jongin, dengan menggertakkan gigi. Kyungsoo membawa bibir nya ke bibir Jongin,mencium nya dengan keras dan penuh gairah saat tubuh Jongin gemetar dan datang di dalam dirinya. Jongin ambruk di atas tubuh Kyungsoo seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

"Brengsek!" Kutuknya. Ekspresinya ketakutan ketika menatap mata Kyungsoo. "Ya Tuhan, apa aku menyakitimu?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Jongin, bisakah kau berhenti mengkhawatirkanku? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?"

Kyungsoo menyeringai. "Mungkin siap untuk pencuci mulut."

Jongin mendengus. "Aku pikir kita baru saja melakukan makanan penutup yang luar biasa liar!"

"Hmm, well, itu tadi benar-benar panas, tapi aku ingin sesuatu yang dingin dan manis." Ketika Jongin melengkungkan alis, Kyungsoo tertawa. "Tapi yang tadi kita lakukan juga cukup manis!"

"Biar kutebak. Ben & Jerry memanggil-manggilmu, kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menjadi seorang pria sejati dan pergi mendapatkannya untukmu."

"Ooh, es krim setelah seks... sangat romantis!" Renungnya.

"Kau melakukannya lagi," jawab Jongin, saat ia turun dari tempat tidur lalu pergi ke dapur.

"Untung aku mengisi kulkas dengan es krim, ya?" Jongin mengedipkan mata dari atas bahunya. "Aku bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk di masukkan ke mulutmu."

Kyungsoo melempar bantal ke arahnya karena kata-kata vulgarnya. "Pergi ambil es krimnya, dan aku akan membiarkan mu kembali di tempat tidur ini."

"Oh, kau akan membiarkanku kembali. Kenyataan nya, aku berani bertaruh kau akan memohon padaku."

Ketika Jongin mulai keluar dari kamar tidur, Kyungsoo tidak dapat mencegah tubuhnya menggigil dalam antisipasi tentang apa yang akan terjadi di sisa malam ini.

 **To Be Countinue**

 _Chili dog: hot dog yang disajikan diatasnya dengan cabai con carne (biasanya tanpa biji). Seringkali, topping lain juga ditambahkan, seperti keju, bawang, dan mustard_

 _Blue ball: Sebuah kondisi yang menyakitkan ketika seorang pria telah amat terangsang secara seksual namun tidak diizinkan untuk ejakulasi, meninggalkan bola-nya terasa berat dan sakit._

 _Quickie: sebuah hubungan seks kilat hanya dengan sedikit atau tanpa foreplay._

 _Saya telah membaca review chapter kemarin, ada yang Tanya 31 chapter itu hanya 1 seri atau keempat seri, jawabannya adalah 1 seri, jadi novel ini memang panjang, dari 31 bab ada 500 lebih halaman dan percaya atau tidak ending chapter 6 ini sudah masuk halaman 210 loh, saya tidak manin-main saat meringkas chapter fanfic ini hanya kurang dari 20 chapter, mungkin hanya 15 malah karena akan dilanjut ke seri 2 yang berbeda judul._ _ **Dan bagi yang ingin mengobrol dengan saya lebih lanjut maybe, bisa invite id blackberry saya : 57288B68**_

 _Mohon review untuk chapter ini karena semakin banyak review yang masuk, semakin cepat chapter depan publish oke ^^ ._


	7. Chapter 7

**[TRANS & REMAKE] PROPOSISI (KAISOO VER.)**

 **Title : Proposisi**

 **Main cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo ( EXO )**

 **Other cast : SMTown Artist!**

 **Gener : Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt Comfort**

 **Disclaimer : Ini adalah hasil dari terjemahan dari Novel The Proposition karya Katie Ashley, saya hanya meremake menjadi versi KaiSoo, mungkin ada couple lain yang saya remake dari novel yang sama.**

 **Rating : Mature!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **ZeeKai**

Seperti mimpi Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang lembab menjelajahi punggungnya yang telanjang hingga kearah leher. Saat Jongin menekan ereksinya dipagi hari kepunggung Kyungsoo, matanya langsung terbuka. Kyungsoo menengok untuk menatap Jongin dari atas bahunya. "Selamat pagi juga. Atau harus aku katakan selamat pagi untuk kalian berdua," katanya, suaranya terdengar bahagia.

Jongin menyenandungkan sebuah tawa di telinganya. "Maaf, aku membangunkanmu. Aku tidak bisa tidak bergairah jika terbangun di samping seorang dewi yang menggairahkan dan telanjang."

"Apa kau berpikir dengan menyanjungku kau bisa mendapatkan aku lagi?"

"Aku sangat mengharapkan hal itu."

"Hmm, aku pikir aku sudah memberimu hadiah seks yang menyenangkan tadi malam. Aku tidak ingat kalau pagi ini juga termasuk dari kesepakatan kita."

"Jadi, kau ingin menggodaku dengan pura-pura sulit untukku dapatkan?" Jongin meletakkan tangannya diantara perut dan kedua kaki Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghirup napas.

"Apakah itu berarti ya?" Tanya Jongin, jari-jarinya mempercepat tempo mereka.

"Ini jelas bukan tidak," gumam Kyungsoo, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin.

Pada saat orgasme mulai terbangun, tiba-tiba rasa mual melandanya."Tidak, tidak, hentikan!" Kyungsoo berteriak. Jongin menatap ke bawah dengan heran. "Apa yang salah?"

"Aku—"Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, berharap tidak memuntahi Jongin. Dia melangkahi kaki Jongin langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Dia nyaris memuntahkan isi perutnya sebelum berhasil mencapai kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo mencengkeram sisi dudukan closet lalu mulai muntah dengan hebat. Secara terus menerus, perutnya mendorong keluar semua yang ada di lelah, Kyungsoo berlutut. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat Jongin berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia hanya memakai celana dalamnya, Kyungsoo melihat kejadian ini telah memadamkan libido Jongin.

"Mual di pagi hari?"

"Umm, hmm," keluhnya.

"Mau aku ambilkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku—"Kyungsoo muntah lagi, lalu membawa lengannya ke mulut. Dia tidak berani menatap memalukan, Jongin melihatnya seperti menatap lantai, dia berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kembalilah ke tempat tidur."

Tanpa bicara, Jongin meninggalkan kamar mandi. Kyungsoo tak dapat menyalahkannya. Ia dapat mengerti bahwa aspek kehamilan yang tidak menarik ini hanya akan membuat Jongin semakin menjauhinya. Apa yang membuat Jongin menginginkannya jika dia bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang ia inginkan?

Kyungsoo menempelkan pipi pada tutup closet, ia merasa cairan pahit naik ketenggorokan lagi. Diam-diam berharap untuk tidak muntah lagi. Kemudian Jongin muncul di ambang pintu. Kyungsoo melihatnya membawa segelas air dan sekantong biskuit asin. Kyungsoo menatapnya heran, sementara Jongin tersenyum malu.

"Aku kira ini dapat membantu." Dia tidak melarikan diri. Malah sebaliknya, ia berusaha mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo merasa lebih baik. Tindakannya membuat perasaan Kyungsoo jungkir balik seperti berada dalam sebuah permainan roda putar yang lepas kendali. "Terima kasih," bisiknya.

Bukannya meninggalkan keduanya di meja lalu berbalik keluar pintu, Jongin malah meraih handuk lalu membasahinya dengan air dingin. Kemudian berjongkok di samping Kyungsoo, meraih wajahnya."Jongin, kau tidak—" protesnya.

"Shh, biarkan aku merawatmu." Dengan pelan Jongin mengusapkan handuk basah pada pipi dan dahi Kyungsoo. Tindakannya menghangatkan hati Kyungsoo, membuat rasa cintanya yang begitu besar terpancar dari dalam keraguan tentang kedalaman perasaannya terhadap Jongin menutup mata sehingga Jongin tidak akan melihat air matanya. "Apa rasanya enak?" Tanpa mampu berbicara, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku sangat menyesal membuatmu muntah," kata Jongin.

Matanya langsung terbuka. "Ini bukan salahmu."

Dia menyeringai. "Well, sepertinya aku membuatmu bekerja keras." Dia tersenyum lemah. "Tapi aku yang ini kesalahan

seseorang, maka ini adalah salahku."

"Apakah selalu seburuk ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk."Setiap pagi...terkadang di sore hari." Dia bergidik. "Juga karena bau tertentu."

Jongin meremas handuk di tangannya. "Aku harap aku bisa merasa tak berdaya melihatmu menderita." Kata-katanya membuat dada Kyungsoo terasa sesak.

"Aku sudah merasa cukup dengan kau ada di sini—menenangkan ku seperti ini." Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipi Jongin. "Kau memiliki hati yang baik dan memberi begitu banyak cinta. Kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik."

Jongin menatapnya tak percaya—dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Kyungsoo bisa melihat seluruh emosi Jongin lenyap tepat dihadapannya.

Jongin menggeleng. "Kau memberiku terlalu banyak nilai positif. Selain itu, aku benar-benar brengsek jika meninggalkanmu sendirian ketika kau sakit." Kyungsoo bangkit dari lantai lalu melemparkan handuk ke meja.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya,sadar bahwa mungkin ini hal terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan dari Jongin—hanya rasa peduli dan perhatian yang cukup dari hati nuraninya. Hal ini tidak akan pernah cukup untuk membuat Jongin mencintainya. Dia hanya perlu menerima fakta itu lalu menjaga hanya dapat memberikan dirinya secara fisik—meskipun dia sangat berharap bahwa keintiman fisik akan membuat Jongin merasakan sebuah perasaan emosional yang kuat.

Jadi Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu bangkit dari lantai. "Aku akan mandi."

Jongin berbalik dengan kaget."Kau sudah baikan?"

"Mual dan muntah tidak pernah berlangsung lama. Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang." Dia tersenyum. "Kau ingin bergabung denganku?"

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun." Dia menarik tirai kamar mandi lalu menyalakan air. "Selain itu, kita berdua harus siap dalam beberapa menit karena aku berharap kau membelikanku sarapan. Kau mengerti, karena telah membuatku kelelahan dan semuanya."

Dia menyeringai. "Aku rasa aku bisa melakukannya."

Satu jam kemudian, Kyungsoo menekuk tubuhnya sementara Jongin menurunkan atap convertible-nya.

"Apa yang terdengar enak?" tanyanya sambil keluar dari jalan raya.

"Hmm, _*IHOP?_ Aku masih menginginkan pancake."

"Kalau begitu, _IHOP_."

Sambil memindah-mindah saluran radio, telepon Jongin berdering. Dia melirik ID pemanggil dan meringis. "Ayahku."

"Kau belum bicara dengannya semenjak kembali?"

"Belum."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa percaya kau tidak memberitahu dia kalau kau pulang dengan selamat. Aku yakin dia sangat khawatir."

"Terima kasih telah membuatku merasa bersalah," gumam Jongin. Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek pada Jongin ketika dia

menjawab telepon.

"Hei Ayah...yeah, aku sampai tadi malam. Maaf aku tidak meneleponmu. Aku sedikit capek." Kyungsoo mendengus pada kebohongan Jongin. Dia tidak terlalu capek untuk pergi dengannya. Ketika pandangan mereka saling bertemu, Jongin menjulurkan lidah padanya, dan Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Aku berencana untuk menemuimu." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Aku tahu kau benar-benar telah bekerja keras di kebun mawar, tapi sekarang benar-benar waktu yang tidak tepat."

Kyungsoo berdeham, dan Jongin melirik padanya. "Antar aku pulang dan pergi temui ayahmu," gumamnya.

Jongin menggeleng.

"Ya, dia merindukanmu dan–"

"Ayah, aku akan sangat senang untuk datang selama ayah tidak keberatan kalau aku membawa teman."

Tunggu, apa? Jongin benar-benar akan membawa Kyungsoo untuk bertemu ayahnya? Itu merupakan tingkatan komitmen yang tidak pernah Kyungsoo bayangkan darinya. Jongin sepertinya mengerti keterkejutan Kyungsoo karena dia berbisik,

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, dan Jongin tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kami akan datang sekitar sepuluh menit lagi. "Setelah menutup telepon, dia berpaling ke arah Kyungsoo. "Apa kau yakin tidak keberatan dengan semua ini?"

"Kenapa aku harus keberatan?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Ayahku seorang...ya… dia seorang buruh, mantan marinir Katolik Irlandia yang sangat suka bekerja di sekitar kebun mawarnya dan bermain dengan cucu-cucunya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar penjelasannya. "Mengingat sebagian besar keluarga ibuku adalah kaum buruh, kupikir aku akan baik-baik saja. Selain itu, dia kakek dari anakku."

"Aku cuma tidak mau menyia-nyiakan hari Sabtumu untuk mendengarkan celotehan ayahku yang terus menerus bercerita tentang macam- macam spesies mawarnya atau cerita perangnya."

"Sepertinya menyenangkan."

"Kau harus lebih sering keluar, sayang."

Kyungsoo merasakan cengkraman yang tak asing di dalam dadanya pada sikap sembrono Jongin. Senyumnya memudar. "Kupikir sebenarnya kau tidak mau memperkenalkanku padanya."

Jongin memalingkan pandangannya dari jalan untuk menatapnya. "Apa? Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak mau harus menjelaskan apa pun padanya tentang kita atau apa yang bukan tentang kita. Belum lagi kau tak mau harus berpura-pura bahwa aku adalah pacarmu."

"Yah, aku sebenarnya tidak berencana memperkenalkanmu sebagai pacarku. Aku mau bohong dan bilang kalau kita bekerja untuk sebuah proyek bersama di kantor."

"Oh," gumam Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku akan berdansa waltz di sana dan menjatuhkan bom padanya soal bayi itu, kan? Kupikir itu akan membuatnya sedikit panik."

"Apa kau pernah berencana untuk memberitahunya?"

"Dan apa yang akan kukatakan? 'Hei Yah, ini adalah gadis yang memintaku untuk menidurinya karena jam biologisnya terus berdetak. Mungkin sesekali, dia akan membiarkan ayah melihat

anaknya kalau ayah mau, tapi aku menandatangani kontrak di mana aku tidak perlu punya kewajiban sebagai orang tua ataupun keuangan.'"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Kau tahu aku memiliki bagian dari kontrak yang diedit. Lagipula aku tidak akan menjauhkan bayi ini dari kakeknya...atau ayahnya."

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo dengan heran. "Maksudmu kau tidak akan melarangku ambil bagian lebih besar dalam kehidupan si bayi?"

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup begitu keras di dadanya di mana dia yakin Jongin bisa mendengarnya. Dia berusaha untuk menemukan

suaranya. "Tentu saja, aku tidak keberatan. Aku mau kau melakukan apa pun yang buatmu nyaman."

Jongin terdiam selama beberapa saat. Lalu dia menghela napas. "Aku mau memastikan satu hal menjadi jelas. Memiliki bagian yang lebih bukan berarti aku akan menjadi seperti ayah kebanyakan dan membantumu membesarkannya. Dan aku yakin sekali tidak akan mengganti popok atau bangun di tengah malam untuk memberi

makan atau apapun."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya agar tidak tersenyum. Dia mencongkel lapisan yang keras milik Jongin sedikit demi sedikit. Itu adalah langkah kecil, tapi dia akan mendapat apa yang bisa dia dapatkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mengharapkan kau untuk melakukan semua itu. Aku cuma mau anakku setidaknya tahu siapa ayahnya."

"Maka kita siap untuk pergi."

Jongin berbelok ke jalan masuk sebuah rumah bata sederhana. Sama seperti di rumahnya, halaman itu menakjubkan. "Kau tidak bercanda waktu kau bilang ayahmu punya bakat khusus dalam berkebun," gumamnya saat mereka keluar dari mobil.

Jongin menyeringai. "Tunggu sampai dia menunjukkan kebun mawarnya."

"Dia punya kebun mawar?"

"Ya, dengan beberapa jenis yang berbeda."

"Itu luar biasa. Mungkin dia akan bersedia memberiku beberapa tips berkebun. Aku akan senang punya lebih banyak bunga yang tumbuh di sekitar jendela kamar bayi."

"Aku yakin dia akan dengan senang hati untuk membantu."

Ketika Kyungsoo berjalan di parkiran, dia tersandung. Jongin membelitkan lengannya di pinggang Kyungsoo untuk menahannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku cuma sedikit pusing akhir-akhir ini. Efek samping menakjubkan yang lain dari awal kehamilan."

"Senang mendengar bahwa itu bukan karena kerja keras kita tadi malam yang membuatmu pusing," jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin dengan main-main. "Kau mengerikan."

"Halo di sana!" Seorang pria berkepala perak memanggil dari

samping rumah.

Rasa terkejut membanjiri Kyungsoo saat Jongin tidak menurunkan

lengan dari pinggangnya. "Hei, Ayah."

"Senang melihatmu, nak," jawab ayah Jongin tersenyum. Dia melindungi matanya dari sinar matahari dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Dan siapa wanita cantik ini?"

"Ini Do Kyungsoo. Dia dan aku bekerja bersama."

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Mr. Kim."

"Panggil saja Yunho," jawabnya sambil menjabat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau suka mawar, Kyungsoo?"

"Ya, aku suka. Aku baru saja mengagumi keindahan semua bunga Anda."

"Ayo kalau begitu. Kutunjukkan taman mawarku." Dia mengulurkan lengannya seperti seorang pria yang sopan, dan Kyungsoo menyelipkan tangan melalui lengannya. Mereka berjalan di halaman depan dengan Jongin mengikuti di belakang.

Ketika mereka berbelok, Kyungsoo tersentak melihat warna warni seperti pelangi. "Oh itu menakjubkan!"

"Terima kasih. Aku baru saja mencoba mengintegrasikan beberapa jenis baru."

Ponsel Jongin berdering. Setelah dia meraihnya dari sakunya, dia mengerang. Yunho dan Kyungsoo meliriknya. "Dari kantor. Sebaiknya kuangkat."

"Silakan, nak. Semua mawar ini masih akan berada di sini ketika kau selesai," jawab Yunho, bergurau.

Jongin berjalan ke sudut rumah. Kyungsoo menyentuh lembut mawar merah sebelum membungkuk untuk mencium baunya. Keharuman dari wangi memabukkan perasaannya, dan dia mendesah senang.

"Ini sangat indah."

Yunho tersenyum dengan bangga. "Mereka adalah Don Juan atau Sweetheart Roses. Mereka juga dikenal sebagai mawar pemanjat karena mereka tumbuh dengan baik pada anjang-anjang dan samping

bangunan. Satu hal yang menarik tentang mereka adalah mereka begitu tangguh dan tidak perlu banyak pemangkasan dari tahun ke

tahun." Jari Yunho menelusuri salah satu duri.

"Sebenarnya istri saya yang menanam ini."

Hati Kyungsoo terasa nyeri melihat ekspresi sedihnya. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap lengan Yunho dengan lembut. "Jongin bercerita tentang kepergiannya. Saya turut berduka cita. Di satu sisi, saya tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang menjadi seluruh dunia Anda."

"Kau juga?" tanya Yunho lembut.

"Ibu saya meninggal karena kanker dua tahun lalu. Dia adalah segalanya bagi saya, terutama setelah ayah terbunuh saat saya berusia enam tahun." Kyungsoo memberinya senyum sedih. "Kadang-kadang

rasanya seperti aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengatasinya— seperti ada lubang menganga di dalam hati sepanjang sisa hidup saya."

Yunho mengangguk. "Ya, itulah rasanya." Yunho meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat. "Terima kasih untuk berbagi dengan saya."

"Sama-sama."

Keheningan menggantung di sekitar mereka saat Kyungsoo terus mengagumi taman Yunho. Dia baru saja menghirup apa yang dia bayangkan sebagai Mawar Kuning dari Texas ketika suara Yunho mengejutkannya. "Jadi, Anda dan anak saya bekerja bersama?"

"Kami berdua di perusahaan yang sama, tapi dia sebenarnya bekerja beberapa lantai di atas saya."

"Aku mengerti."

Kyungsoo mendongak dari mawar yang sedang dia kagumi dan menemukan Yunho memberikan tatapan menyelidiknya. "Dan kalian berdua berharap aku percaya bahwa tidak ada sesuatu di antara kalian, selain hanya bekerja bersama?" tanyanya, sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo merona. "Yah, tidak, maksud saya, itu rumit."

"Bukankah cinta selalu rumit?"

"S–saya rasa begitu. Tapi kita baru saling mengenal selama beberapa bulan, jadi dia tidak sedang jatuh cinta – maksudnya, kita tidak sedang jatuh cinta."

Yunho menjepit bibirnya. "Apakah kau melihat mawar ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ini tidak terlihat seperti akan mekar, ya kan?"

Sembari memiringkan kepalanya, Kyungsoo menatap kuncup yang tertutup. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Ah, tapi itulah di mana penampilan bisa menipu. Kadang-kadang yang mekar lebih cepat layu dengan cepat juga. Ini adalah bagian

yang paling sulit untuk mengakalinya ketika hendak membuat beberapa bunga yang paling cantik." Dia memotong tangkai Don Juan yang cukup panjang dan menyerahkannya kepada Kyungsoo. "Kau

bisa mengatakan padaku bahwa dirimu dan Jongin tidak jatuh cinta, tapi penampilan dapat menipu."

Kyungsoo tersentak dan hampir menjatuhkan mawar. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk membantah Yunho, tapi Jongin datang. "Maaf tentang tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, nak. Aku sedang menikmati untuk mengenal Kyungsoo lebih baik," jawab Yunho. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapannya. "Apa kalian mau bergabung denganku untuk makan siang?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang membawa Soo keluar untuk makan saat Ayah menelepon."

"Ah, siapa yang ingin makan keluar ketika kau bisa makan masakan rumahan? Ini Shepherd Pie ibumu."

Kyungsoo mengamati mata Jongin yang bersinar, dan dia tahu dia bisa melupakan keinginannya untuk pancake. "Kedengarannya enak," katanya.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya penuh tanya, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Oke, kalau begitu, kita akan tinggal."

"Hebat!" Seru Yunho, kemudian memberi isyarat kepada mereka untuk menuju pintu belakang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku harus mengakui aku sangat terkesan dengan keterampilan memasak para pria Kim."

Yunho melirik Jongin dari balik bahunya. "Oh, kau memasak untuk

Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo berusaha melawan dorongan untuk tertawa ketika melihat

semburat merah merayap di pipi kecokelatan Jongin. "Ya, hanya beberapa scampi. Tidak ada yang menarik."

"Dia cuma merendah. Itu enak."

Yunho memegang pintu agar tetap terbuka untuk mereka. "Kukira kami pria Kim sudah dipaksa belajar memasak—kalau aku karena seorang duda dan Jongin seorang bujangan."

"Saya yakin, semua yang Anda siapkan pasti enak," kata Kyungsoo.

Yunho mengambil sebuah sarung tangan oven. "Jongin, bagaimana kalau kau membawa Kyungsoo ke ruang makan dan mengatur piring di meja sementara aku mengambil makanan?"

"Kenapa Anda tidak membiarkan saya membantu?" tawar Kyungsoo.

Dia tersenyum. "Itu akan luar biasa."

Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka semua duduk. Yunho mengulurkan tangannya. "Jongin, mau memimpin doa?"

Mulut Kyungsoo menganga karena terkejut. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan bahwa Jongin akan dekat dengan yang bersifat keagamaan, apalagi dipercayakan mengucapkan syukur.

Saat ia mengulurkan tangannya, Jongin mengedipkan mata. "Tutup

mulutmu, Soo. Kau bisa menangkap lalat kalau seperti itu."

Kyungsoo menutup bibirnya dan memberinya tatapan membunuh. Tapi ketika Jongin meletakkan tangannya dan menyentuhkan jemarinya lembut di atas buku-buku jari Kyungsoo, kemarahannya menguap.

"Tuhan terkasih, untuk apa yang akan kami terima membuat kami

benar-benar bersyukur. Amin."

Ketika mereka mengangkat kepala, Yunho mengulangi, "Amin."

Kyungsoo memberi Jongin senyum malu-malu dan bergumam, "Pendek dan manis." Jongin hanya tertawa dan menempatkan serbet di pangkuannya.

Saat Yunho membuka tutup panci perut Kyungsoo mengencang. Oh

tidak, jangan sekarang. Tolong jangan sekarang! Dia memohon

dalam hati. Ketika aroma daging menyerbu hidungnya, rasa mual

menguasai dirinya. Muntahan naik di tenggorokannya, dan ia

menjepit tangannya ke mulutnya. "Maaf!" Gumamnya sebelum

melompat dari meja, menjatuhkan kursinya sebagai akibatnya.

Jongin memandang gugup ke ayahnya. Dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat Yunho menatap tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang. Suara pintu kamar mandi terbanting. Yunho menaikkan alis karena curiga.

Pikirannya berputar-putar tentang bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan perilaku Kyungsoo dan menjaga rahasia mereka. Akhirnya dia tersenyum meminta maaf. "Aku seharusnya memberitahu kalau dia seorang vegetarian, dan bau daging membuatnya sakit."

"Jangan membodohi aku."

"Maaf?" Pinta Jongin, sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan kursinya. Tentu saja itu bukan respon yang dia harapkan. Kebohongannya tampak cukup masuk akal baginya. Well, kecuali untuk sedikit fakta bahwa Kyungsoo dengan senang hati menerima undangan makan siang pie daging sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Yunho menggeleng. "Dia hamil, kan?"

Perut Jongin bergejolak, dan ia menahan diri karena ingin lari dari meja seperti Kyungsoo. "Apa yg menyebabkan kau berpikir demikian?" Katanya dengan suara parau. Dia yakin sekali Kyungsoo tidak menyebutkan sesuatu kepada Yunho saat mereka melihat mawar.

Jika ada orang yang mau menjatuhkan bom tentang sesuatu mengenai dirinya akan menjadi seorang ayah, itu pasti dia.

"Pengalaman dari ibumu. Dia tidak bisa berdiri di ruangan sama yang ada bau daging saat dia masih hamil kamu. Bahkan bau daging samar-samar saja telah mengirimnya ke kamar mandi. Yang terburuk, saat kami berada di kota besar dan melewati stand hotdog." Yunho tersenyum sedih.

"Aku belum pernah melihat seseorang yang memiliki semacam reaksi seperti itu selain dirinya, bahkan saudaramu tidak seperti itu."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya menyusuri lorong. "Kehamilan Kyungsoo baru enam minggu. _Morning sickness_ -nya atau kurasa aku harus mengatakan itu mual-mual, benar-benar membuatnya begitu menderita."

"Aku berasumsi itu anakmu?" dan Jongin menggeram marah.

 **To Be Continue …**

 _*IHOP (International House of Pancakes) jaringan restoran yang mengkhususkan diri dalam makanan_

 _Hai hai! Kembali lagi dengan saya, saya sudah membaca review dari chapter kemarin dan ya chapter 6 itu sangat sangat kaku bahasanya, saya akui itu karena memang apa ya, sayajadi bingung menjelaskannya, LOL. Yang jelas terima kasih atas dukungan, kritik, dan saran untuk fanfic remake ini, terima kasih juga untuk favorites dan followers._

 _Chapter 7 ini lebih singkat dari chapter2 sebelumnya, saya memprediksi bulan September seri ini sudah selesai lalu lanjutke seri kedua (sekuel dari Proposisi) karena saya yakin isi review pasti akan berisi makian pada chapter terakhir seri ini dan tuntutan untuk meneruskan, respon saya juga saat membaca seri ini untuk chapter terakhir adalah : Aidan (Jongin) kau benar2 playboy bodoh yang brengsek! Ah aku harus membaca seri kedua! :v_

 _Selamat ulang tahun untuk yang pertama bagi EXO-L, fandom yang dimana idolanya sudah 3th ini saya mengetahuinya dan juga selamat ulang tahun yang ke delapan bagi SNSD/Girls' Generation, girlgroup yang saya ketahui keberadaannya sejak tahun 2010, ah kehidupan Kpopers saya terasa lebih berwarna setelah mengenal wanita-wanita cantik ini dan juga boyband Super Junior + TVXQ. Mereka membuat saya berani terjun ke dunia fanwar, graphic editing (dibanding menulis fanfic, saya lebih suka mengedit foto), blogging, ikut project sana-sini, dan juga mengenal EXO dari grup ini, lebih tepatnya dari MV Twinkle milik TaeTiSeo, awalnya saya tidak berminat dengan cowok-cowok di MV itu karena hanya terfokus pada 3 gadis cantik yang glamour dan centil juga bersuara emas, tapi anak-anak di TL terus membahas mereka yang mau gak mau saya nimbrung dan berdecak "Oh ini toh EXO, boyband baru SM yang debut dengan budget gede itu" ah malah curhat, maafkan saya._

 _ **Dan bagi yang ingin mengobrol dengan saya lebih lanjut maybe, bisa invite id blackberry saya : 57288B68**_

 _Mohon review untuk chapter ini karena semakin banyak review yang masuk, semakin cepat chapter depan publish oke ^^ ._


	8. Chapter 8

**[TRANS & REMAKE] PROPOSISI (KAISOO VER.)**

 **Title : Proposisi**

 **Main cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo ( EXO )**

 **Other cast : SMTown Artist!**

 **Gener : Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt Comfort**

 **Disclaimer : Ini adalah hasil dari terjemahan dari Novel The Proposition karya Katie Ashley, saya hanya meremake menjadi versi KaiSoo, mungkin ada couple lain yang saya remake dari novel yang sama.**

 **Rating : Mature!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **ZeeKai**

"Tentu saja," geram Jongin.

"Kau pasti bisa melihat mengapa aku mempertanyakanmu. Setelah semuanya, kau mengenalkan sebagai seorang teman di tempat kerjamu dan sekarang kau bilang dia hamil anakmu."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan itu padamu."

"Apakah kau berencana untuk menikahinya?"

"Tidak sesederhana itu."

Alis Yunho melengkung karena kaget. "Tidak? Aku kira ketika kau bersama seorang wanita dan dia hamil anakmu, kau akan melakukan hal yang terhormat dan menawarkan untuk menikahinya. Lalu mengapa kau tidur dengannya jika kau tidak mencintainya dan melihat masa depan bersamanya? Atau kau masih sialan cenderung

menjadi laki-laki brengsek yang suka memperalat wanita untuk kepentingan pribadimu sendiri?"

Jongin menyipitkan mata dan mencengkeram pinggiran taplak meja berenda. "Ya Tuhan, Ayah, jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi. Katakan saja bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya!"

"Maafkan aku, tapi umurmu sudah tiga puluh dua tahun sekarang. Kau belum memiliki hubungan jangka panjang sejak kau putus dengan Baekhyun." Yunho menggeleng sedih.

"Jika aku mau jujur, aku bisa mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengingatkan aku akan banyaknya kesamaan satu sama lain. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin melihat Kyungsoo terluka seperti Baekhyun, terlebih jika dia sedang mengandung cucuku."

"Dengar, berhentilah menganggapku seperti seorang bajingan. Kyungsoo menginginkan bayi, jadi aku setuju untuk membantunya." Yunho membuka dan menutup mulutnya seperti ikan keluar dari air untuk mengambil udara. Begitu ia punya waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan berita ini, senyum geli melengkung di bibirnya. "Ah, kau seperti seekor kuda pejantan atau sesuatu yang lain?"

"Tidak lucu."

"Maaf, Nak. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri." Dia menepuk lengan Jongin." Abaikan semua gurauanku, aku hanya ingin kau berpikir panjang dan keras tentang apa yang kau lakukan. Aku bisa melihat kau sangat peduli pada Kyungsoo, dan dia juga melakukannya padamu."

Jongin bergeser di kursinya dan menatap tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku."

"Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan ibumu, kan?"

Dia langsung tahu ia berada dalam kesulitan yang sangat besar saat mendengar kata-kata ayahnya, Jongin bangkit dari kursi dan ingin menuangkan minuman untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia mengambil Scotch dari kabinet. "Jangan membawa dia ke dalam persoalan ini. Dia sendiri sudah cukup mendesakku. Selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa aku menyakiti hati Baekhyun, atau mengapa aku tidak berumah tangga, menikah dengan gadis baik-baik dari gereja, dan memiliki banyak anak." Dengan mudah ia meninggalkan bagian saat menjelang ajalnya, ibunya membuat Jongin berjanji untuk memiliki anak suatu hari nanti.

"Apakah kamu tidak menyadari nak bahwa ibumu tahu apa sebenarnya yang akan membuatmu bahagia?"

Jongin merengut. "Tapi dia tidak pernah melihat diriku yang sebenarnya - dia hanya percaya bagian yang baik-baik saja. Jika dia benar-benar berhenti berpikir tentang hal ini, ia akan menyadari kalau aku tidak pernah ingin terikat atau terjebak dengan wanita

yang sama hari demi hari."

Luka terpancar di mata Yunho. "Apakah itu yang kau pikirkan selama empat puluh lima tahun aku memiliki ibumu?"

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap noda air di langit-langit ruang makan. Dia berharap tidak pernah mengangkat telpon atau setuju untuk datang kemari. Sebagian besar dari semua ini, dia berharap dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mengajak Kyungsoo menjadi ide yang bagus. Kyungsoo benar ketika itu dia sudah mengantipasi

kehadirannya akan menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan. Jongin mendesah dan memandang ayahnya.

"Tidak Ayah, bukan itu yang aku pikirkan. Tapi kita orang yang berbeda."

"Kyungsoo bisa menjadi hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padamu." Suara dengusan keluar dari bibir Jongin mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"Bagaimana sih kau bisa tahu itu? Kau bersama dia baru satu jam!"

"Aku mungkin sudah tua, tapi aku tidak buta. Dia seorang wanita yang sempurna, nak. Dia begitu cantik luar dalam. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak merasa kagum dengan seorang wanita istimewa seperti dia? Seandainya aku seusiamu, aku akan melakukan dengan sekuat tenaga untuk membuat dia menjadi milikku - apalagi jika dia mengandung anakku."

Jongin membuka mulut untuk berdebat, tapi suara pintu kamar mandi berderit, dia menutup mulutnya lagi. "Jangan bicara sepatah katapun," dia berbisik kepada ayahnya. Ketika Kyungsoo muncul, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat mengerikan kecuali rona memerah karena malu tampak di pipinya. Dia pelan-pelan duduk di kursinya dan ragu-ragu melirik Jongin di seberang mejanya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melemah. "Aku baik-baik." Kemudian dia beralih ke Yunho. "Mr. Kim, aku sangat menyesal telah merusak makan siang Anda seperti itu."

Dia mengangkat jari telunjuknya untuk menyuruhnya diam. "Kau tidak melakukan hal seperti itu." Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke seberang meja untuk meremas tangan Kyungsoo.

"Selain itu, hati orangtua ini sangat senang mendengar akan menjadi seorang kakek lagi."

"Sial, Ayah, aku kan bilang jangan berbicara sepatah katapun!" Jongin berseru ketika mata Kyungsoo melebar sebesar tatakan gelas.

"Kau bilang padanya?" Tanyanya.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sekarang jangan marah dengannya. Aku orang yang bisa menebak. Ketika mendiang istriku sedang mengandung Jongin, dia menderita _'morning sickness'_ —well, sambil bercanda kami menyebutnya _'all day sickness'_ karena mualnya tidak hanya pagi hari saja. Dan gangguan indera penciumannya sangat mengerikan."

Kyungsoo mencengkeram perutnya. "Benar, sangat mengerikan."

"Jika aku seorang penjudi, aku akan bertaruh dengan uangku bahwa kau mengandung anak laki-laki. Bagaimanapun juga istriku hanya mengalami hal itu dengan Jongin."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil termenung. "Sangat luar biasa jika bayi ini anak laki-laki, tapi aku juga bahagia jika ini perempuan – yang terpenting asalkan dia sehat."

Yunho menepuk tangan Kyungsoo. "Oh, tetapi kau membutuhkan anak laki-laki. Dengan begitu ada yang meneruskan nama keluarga Kim." Dia berpaling ke Jongin. "Kau berencana untuk memberikan nama belakangmu pada bayi itu, kan?"

"Ya Tuhan, Ayah! Jangan terlalu serius."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah pada legitimasi cucuku."

Jongin merasakan darah mengalir dari wajahnya. Dia segera meraih gelasnya dan menuangkan kembali sisa Scotch-nya. Ayahnya terus mengawasinya, dia bergeser di kursinya. "Well, Kyungsoo dan aku belum membicarakannya."

"Tidakkah kau ingin meneruskan nama keluarga kita?" Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dengan intens pada Kyungsoo. "Aku satu-satunya

anak laki-laki dari orang tuaku, dan aku hanya memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Aku memiliki lima cucu dan cicit, namun nama kami akan punah jika Jongin tidak memberikan namanya."

"Oh, ayolah, Ayah, ini bukan seperti aku akan menjadi Kim yang terakhir. Kakek Andy memiliki tujuh saudara!" Bantah Jongin.

Yunho menyilangkan lengan di dadanya dengan marah. "Baiklah. Jika kau tidak ingin memberikan namamu pada bayi ini, aku yang akan memberikan namaku pada bayi ini!"

Ketika Kyungsoo menjerit kecil di depannya, Jongin tahu dia kesal karena jelas melihat ketegangan antara dua orang keras kepala yang saling berhadapan. "Tolong bisakah kau hentikan ini? Kau membuat Soo panik."

Ekspresi Yunho segera melunak. "Kyungsoo, aku sangat menyesal jika aku menyinggung atau membuatmu marah. Aku sangat melindungi keluarga, dan setelah mengetahui kau mengandung cucuku,sekarang kau bagian dari kami."

Jongin menyaksikan ekspresi Kyungsoo berubah dari ketakutan menjadi benar-benar terlihat berseri-seri. "Sangat manis melihat anda yang begitu peduli. Bayiku sangat beruntung memilikimu sebagai seorang kakek." Dia menarik napas. "Tapi sebelum aku hamil, Jongin dan aku mengatur parameter yang sangat jelas tentang apa peranannya."

"Jadi, kau keberatan bayi ini memiliki namaku atau keluargaku?" desak Yunho.

"Well, tidak ... Maksudku, aku tidak keberatan." Sebelum Jongin bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, dia melotot pada Kyungsoo di seberang meja. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku tidak ingin menekan apapun pada Jongin. Jangan tersinggung, paman, tapi kau seperti memaksa Jongin untuk mengambil keputusan yang sulit. Aku tidak ingin Jongin merasa tidak nyaman."

Yunho mendengus dan bersandar ke kursinya. "Baiklah. Aku hanya orang kuno, kurang pengetahuan, tua bangka!"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Aw, tidak kau tidak seperti itu. Sebenarnya, kau banyak mengingatkan aku pada kakekku. Dia benar-benar lebih dari sosok ayah bagiku setelah ayahku meninggal. Granddaddy sangat tradisional dan kuno. Dan orang yang santai asal kau tidak mengacaukan keluarganya."

"Dia terdengar mirip denganku."

"Aku pikir kalian berdua bisa bergaul dengan baik. Dia juga menanyakan hal yang sama dan khawatir ketika mendengar aku belum menikah dan hamil." Kyungsoo memutar serbet di pangkuannya. "Sebenarnya, dia agak berhati-hati mengatakan itu padaku."

Jongin merasakan sangat ingin melindungi Kyungsoo atas ketidaknyamanannya. "Kau tidak mengatakan itu padaku."

"Semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang. Bahkan, dia benar-benar kreatif bila berhubungan dengan kerajinan kayu, dan dia sedang memahat kayu untuk membuat kuda goyang mainan bayi."

"Itu cara yang bagus untuk membuat perubahan," renung Yunho.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Ya, benar."

Yunho tampak bijaksana. Lalu dia berdiri. "Ayo, Kyungsoo, ada sesuatu yang sepertinya kau dan bayi ini harus memilikinya."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya, Kyungsoopun tersenyum dan menyelipkan tangannya pada Yunho. Jongin menyaksikan bagaimana ayahnya menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari kursi di ruang makan dan membawanya menyusuri lorong.

Dia duduk tertegun, masih tidak percaya pengaruh Kyungsoo pada ayahnya. Jongin tidak pernah melihat dia begitu bersemangat dalam beberapa bulan. Rasanya Kyungsoo seperti membawa potongan dari diri ayahnya yang telah mati menjadi hidup

kembali-sesuatu yang bahkan dia atau saudara-saudara perempuannya tidak pernah bisa melakukan itu.

Rasa ingin tahunya menyebabkan dia bangkit dari kursinya dan mencari mereka. Ia menemukan mereka di kamar tidur orang tuanya. Kyungsoo berdiri di tengah ruangan, mengintip dengan seksama ke lemari pakaian. Suara gesekan datang dari dalam, dan Jongin mendengar makian pelan dari ayahnya.

Akhirnya, Yunho muncul dengan membawa kotak kuning yang sudah memudar dengan

berjalannya waktu, senyum berseri-seri di wajahnya. "Untuk cucuku," katanya, menyerahkan kotak ke Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggosokkan tangan yang bebas ke pinggulnya dan menantang, "Dan bagaimana jika bayinya perempuan?"

"Percayalah padaku akan hal ini." Ketika Kyungsoo mendengus sebagai bentuk protes, Yunho tertawa. "Baik, baiklah. Ini akan sesuai untuk cucu perempuanku juga."

Kyungsoo membuka tutup kotak itu. Jongin mencondongkan tubuh ke depan saat ia dengan lembut menarik kertas tisu. Teriakan pelan lolos dari bibirnya. Dengan lembut, dia mengeluarkan baju bayi putih dengan renda yang rumit dan ada mutiaranya. "Sangat indah."

"Ini adalah baju pembaptisan Jongin," kata Yunho.

Jongin menarik napas. Kata-kata ayahnya ditambah dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang memegang sebagian dari masa lalunya membuat dia merasa terganggu. Jika ada keraguan tentang bagaimana perasaan ayahnya terhadap Kyungsoo dan anak mereka, keraguan itu langsung musnah dengan melihat baju kecil di tangannya. Jongin

Sepenuhnya yakin belum siap untuk ketingkat yang melibatkan banyak emosi dan komitmen. "Ayah, Kyungsoo bahkan bukan seorang Katolik," protes Jongin.

Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyungsoo, Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia mungkin akan menghiburku meskipun dengan memiliki bayi yang di Baptis."

Kyungsoo menggigiti bibir bawahnya. "Sebenarnya aku di Baptis."

Melihat Yunho menarik napas dengan keras, Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya. "Tapi mengingat kau dan Jongin Katolik bayi ini akan menjadi setengah Katolik, aku kira aku akan melakukannya. Jika itu berarti banyak bagimu."

Senyum lebar terbentuk di wajah Yunho. "Tentu saja."

"Aku merasa terhormat."

"Terima kasih, Sayang," Yunho memeluk Kyungsoo, sambil meremasnya erat-erat. "Terima kasih atas semuanya, kau seperti cahaya yang indah di dunia ... serta di dalam kehidupan anakku."

Jongin menatap ayahnya dengan ngeri. Apakah dia telah kehilangan pikirannya?

Kyungsoo bukanlah cahaya dalam kehidupannya ...

benarkah? Dia mencoba mengabaikan air mata yang berkilauan di mata hijau dan bulat Kyungsoo saat dia lepas dari lengan Yunho. Kyungsoo mencium dengan lembut di pipinya. "Terima kasih karena mau menjadi bagian dari kehidupan bayiku."

Pertukaran emosi terus berlanjut antara ayahnya dan Kyungsoo membuat dia merasa seperti semua udara di dalam ruangan tersedot keluar. Hanya menarik napas masuk dan keluar membuat dadanya merasa seperti ada seorang pegulat Sumo yang sedang menekannya sampai ke bawah. 'Sebuah cahaya yang indah dalam kehidupan anakku' terus diulang lagi dan lagi dalam pikirannya. Jauh di dalam dirinya, ada suara kecil yang setuju dengan ayahnya.

Kyungsoo membuat gairahnya menyala semenit dan selanjutnya tertawa. Cara dia berinteraksi dengan Jjanggu dan keponakannya telah mempesonanya. Kyungsoo adalah tipe wanita jika dia sakit secara fisik, Kyungsoo akan berada di sana untuk merawatnya dan melewatinya bersama, dan jika dia tertimpa masa-masa sulit secara emosional, Kyungsoo akan memberinya kekuatan.

 _Bagaimana dia begitu buta?_

Tatapan Jongin menjelajah mengamati seluruh ruangan. Tidak, dia hanya butuh keluar dari kamar tidur orang tuanya, keluar dari rumah ayahnya, kemudian mungkin dia bisa berpikir. Dia berdeham. "Aku benci menjadi perusak pesta, tapi kami benar-benar harus pergi. Aku punya banyak pekerjaan setelah kepergianku bulan lalu."

Yunho mengangguk." Aku mengerti, Nak. Aku sangat senang kau datang." Dia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Maksudku kalian berdua datang."

Jongin membutuhkan beberapa saat sebelum ia bisa berkata, "Aku juga."

Kyungsoo mencengkeram baju pembaptisan ke dadanya saat ia mengikuti Yunho keluar dari kamar tidur. Jongin langsung mengikuti dibelakangnya. "Sekarang kita sudah berkenalan, tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk menjadi orang asing. Kau tahu di mana tempat tinggalku, jadi kau tidak harus bergantung pada Jongin untuk membawamu kemari."

Ya Tuhan, dua jam dengan gadis ini, dan ayahnya sudah memberikan Kyungsoo akses penuh untuk datang kapanpun dia mau. Dia tahu, ayahnya akan menurunkan semua album foto keluarga atau dengan buku tahunan SMA-nya yang lama untuk menghibur Kyungsoo. Benar-benar mimpi buruk. Yunho memberi Kyungsoo pelukan terakhir sebelum beralih ke Jongin.

"Jangan menjadi orang asing."

"Aku akan mencoba."

Setelah Kyungsoo mulai menuruni tangga beranda, Yunho meraih lengan Jongin. "Maukah kau setidaknya mencoba untuk mempertimbangkan beberapa hal yang kita bicarakan tadi?" Tanyanya, dengan bisikan yang pelan.

"Aku akan mencoba, Ayah. Aku benar-benar akan melakukannya."

Yunho tersenyum. "Bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Kyungsoo masuk ke kursi penumpang ketika Jongin berlari menuruni jalanan depan rumah. Ketika dia masuk ke dalam mobil, dia menghela napas panjang, napasnya ngos-ngosan. Kyungsoo berbalik dan memberinya senyum ragu-ragu. "Itu...menarik."

"Kau bisa mengatakan demikian," jawabnya sambil menggerakkan persnelling. Setelah ia keluar dari jalanan masuk rumah, ia melirik dan melihat Kyungsoo sedang menjalankan jari-jarinya di atas kain baju pembaptisan.

"Aku yakin kau terlihat menggemaskan mengenakan ini," komentar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku sudah melihat fotonya. Aku terlihat seperti banci gendut saat mengenakan baju itu."

"Kau tidak tampak seperti banci," godanya.

Jongin mendengus sebagai jawaban. Menatap ke depan, ia mencengkeram setir dengan erat, berusaha keras untuk tetap mengontrol perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

Mereka tidak berbicara selama beberapa menit. Ketika Kyungsoo akhirnya mulai berbicara, suaranya tegang. "Aku minta maaf untuk hari ini."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan untuk menatapnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Bertemu dengan ayahmu. Terlalu banyak tekanan dan komitmen untukmu. Aku bisa melihatnya."

"Bukan, bukan itu."

"Ayolah. kau hampir sesak napas karena tertekan ketika kita berada di kamar tidur orangtuamu."Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku serius merasa khawatir kau akan mengalami stroke atau sesuatu."

"Tidak seburuk itu."

Kulit pipinya seperti terbakar karena sorotan Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya. "Setidaknya jujurlah tentang situasi ini, Jongin."

Sebuah geraman rendah muncul dari belakang tenggorokannya. "Baiklah. Benar-benar mengacaukan pikiranku, oke?"

"Itu lebih baik."

"Ya, benar."

"Aku serius. Aku selalu ingin kau jujur padaku, terutama tentang perasaanmu."

"Wanita selalu berkata seperti itu, tapi kemudian saat kau memberitahu mereka tentang bagaimana keadaan yang sebenarnya, kau mendapatkan kata-kata kasar atau tamparan sebagai seorang jalang."

Suara hening di dalam mobil selama beberapa menit. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo berbicara. "Dengar, aku tidak harus menyimpan baju ini. Kau dapat mengembalikannya kepada Yunho dan menjelaskan kepadanya bahwa kau hanya setuju untuk memberikan DNA-mu, bukan dirimu."

Dia memukul kepalan tangannya ke kemudi. "Sialan, Soo, itu bukan apa yang aku inginkan!"

Memotong dua jalur, dia menujuke tempat parkir supermarket. Setelah suara berdecit berhenti, ia mematikan mesin. Ketika Jongin berbalik untuk menghadapinya, mata Kyungsoo melebar, dan ia menekan dirinya pada pintu sejauh mungkin dariJongin. "Saat aku mengatakan hari ini pikiranku kacau, itu adalah lebih dari satu arti. Melihatmu

dengan ayahku - cara dia bereaksi terhadapmu - itu membuatku tersentuh. Tapi itu tidak sepertiyang ada dalam pikiranmu."

"Oh?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ketika aku bertemu denganmu, kehidupanku persis seperti yang kuinginkan selama ini. Aku hanya berpikir menggunakan kemaluanku saat aku mengira aku bisa membuatmu hamil dan langsung meninggalkanmu. Dan sekarang...semuanya begitu sialan rumit…aku tidak tahu lagi cara mengatasi ini."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menimbulkan masalah bagimu atau membebanimu."

Jongin memutar matanya. "Ya Tuhan, Soo, bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

Alisnya berkerut. "Karena katamu-"

Dengan mendengus frustrasi, tangannya meraup rambutnya sendiri. "Sialan, aku tidak pandai dalam hal ini. Aku mengatakan dan melakukan sesuatu yang salah."

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumamnya.

"Jauh di lubuk hati, aku masih orang yang sama ketika kita pertama kali memulai semua ini- tidak ada pernikahan, tidak ada komitmen besar, tidak ada hubungan jangka panjang." Jongin menghela napas. "Tapi...Aku ingin mencoba untuk memiliki hubungan'lebih' denganmu."

Kyungsoo tersentak. "Benarkah?"

Dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan saksama. "Meskipun aku benci mengakuinya, aku benar-benar merindukanmu saat aku pergi."

"Apakah kau yakin itu bukan hanya merindukan seks?"

Jongin merengut padanya. "Ya, aku yakin."

Kyungsootersenyum ragu-ragu. "Itu sangat menyanjungku."

"Sial, aku tidak berpikir kau akan membuatku sulit melakukan ini."

"Maaf?"

"Aku pikir..." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kupikir kau ingin hubungan kita 'lebih' dari yang kulakukan."

"Ya," jawabnya lirih.

"Kau memiliki cara untuk menunjukkan hal itu."

Kyungsoo memelototinya. "Well, kau sebenarnya tidak bermain dengan adil. Kamu baik dan perhatian, jika tidak benar-benar peduli, sepanjang waktu kita mencoba untuk membuatku hamil, namun kau terus-menerus membuat adanya jarak. Setiap kali aku berpikir kau mungkin benar-benar tertarik padaku, Kau menutupnya. Dan sekarang menunggu munculnya faktaba hwa kau mungkin menginginkan 'lebih' saat hormonku membuat emosionalku menjadi hancur."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Semuanya!" Kyungsoo menunjuk kaca depan ke seorang _*bag boy_ remaja yang sedang mengumpulkan troli. "Aku sangat letihmengendalikan hormonku sekarang jika anak itu memintaku untukmenikah dengannya, aku akan mengatakan ya."

"Itu sangat kacau." renung Jongin.

"Ya, itulah yang disebut estrogen, dan itu sudah melebihi batas sekarang. Jika kau ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya, itu seperti semacam takaran besar bahan bakar dari testosteronmu yang memompa sampai ujung kepala bagian bawah pinggangmu, dan itu akan mendorong sebagian besar keputusan."

Jongin menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa. "Apakah kau mencoba untuk mengatakan aku hanya berpikir dengan penisku?"

"Aku tidak berpikir akan hamil sekarang jika kau tidak melakukannya," kata Kyungsoo lirih.

Ekspresi Jongin suram. "Apakah aku bisa mengasumsikan kalau estrogen yang berbicara atau kau hanya mencoba untuk menghentikanku?"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. "Ya dan tidak. Hanya saja semuanya menjadi lebih emosional saat ini. Bertemu Yunho hari ini ..."Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian menatap ke luar jendela mobil. "Aku tahu kami hanya bersama-sama dalam waktu

yang singkat, tapi saat bertemu dengannya aku merasa hamper seperti terhubungan ke sesuatu yang sudah tidak kumiliki sangat, sangat lama - cinta seorang ayah. Perasaan ini sebelumnya hanya dengan kakekku, dan dia sedarah denganku."

Dada Jongin terasa sesak melihat kesedihan Kyungsoo. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggamnya. " Soo -"

Kyungsoo berbalik kembali kepadanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau berpikir kau mencoba untuk melindungimu diri sendiri? Well, begitupun juga aku. Sama banyaknya aku ingin mengatakan ya padamu Jongin, aku harus melindungi diriku sendiri dan bayi ini."

"Bayi? Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menyakitinya?"

"Mungkin tanpa sengaja. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan dirimu masuk ke dalam hidup kami, apakah kau bisa menjamin ketika ada beberapa wanita dengan rok pendek dan berpayudara besar tidak merubah pikiranmu."

"Itu sangat meremehkan," geramnya.

Kyungsoo mengusap matanya. "Maafkan aku, tapi kau tahu pada beberapa hal yang mendasar itu benar. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan sejuta kali bahwa kau tidak melakukan hubungan jangka panjang."

"Yeah, well, kau tahu orang bisa berubah."

"Kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa aku ingin mempercayainya," bisiknya.

Jongin mendesah, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di setir. "Dengar, ada panggilan telepon dari kantordimana aku harus terbang ke DC pada hari Selasa. Aku akan pergi selama beberapa hari. Maukah kau berpikir tentang hal ini sementara aku pergi?"

"Aku bersedia jika kau mau."

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Itu berarti aku ingin kamu memastikan bahwa kau benar-benar mengerti apa yang kau minta dariku dan dirimu sendiri. Dan aku ingin kau memiliki gambaran yang cukup jelas tentang apa arti 'lebih' bagimu."

"Baik." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam. "Aku bersedia jika kau mau."

Sudut mulut Kyungsoo melengkung naik menjadi senyuman. "Sepakat."

Suara mobil di jalanan masuk rumah menyebabkan Jjanggu melompat dari sofa dan mulai menggonggong dengan liar ke jendela. "Ada apa boy?" Tanya Kyungsoo, meletakkan bukunya. Jjanggu merengek-rengek dan berlari ke pintu depan. Bangkit dari sofa, Kyungsoo melihat ke jendela.

Pasti berhubungan dengan keponakan Jongin, mudah-mudahan Krystal tidak berubah pikiran tentang Kyungsoo mengasuh bayinya dan dia datang kembali untuk mengambil putranya Jeno yang berusia empat bulan. Krystal langsung bersahabat dengannya

ketika Kyungsoo bertemu dengannya saat makan siang pada hari Minggu di rumah Yunho.

Meskipun Jongin sedang keluar kota, Yunho bersikeras ia dan cucu masa depannya untuk dating bergabung dengan mereka. Rasanya agak luar biasa bersama semua saudara perempuan Jongin dan keluarga mereka, tapi secara keseluruhan, dia memiliki waktu yang indah karena menjadi bagian dari keluarganya.

Sejak itu Krystal senang dengan prospek Kyungsoo mengasuh bayi, dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Krystal berubah pikiran. Ketika Kyungsoo mengintip melalui tirai, jantungnya melompat ke dalam tenggorokannya.

Itu Jongin.

Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Ketika semalam ia berbicara dengannya, Jongin mengatakan ia akan pulang seminggu lagi. Melirik ke bawah ke piyama Scooby Doo yang sudah memudar dan tank top usang, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak ada waktu untuk mencoba dan membuat dirinya lebih rapi. Tentu saja, bagian menjelaskan mengenai kehadiran Jeno akan menjadi sedikit lebih sulit.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu depan. Jjanggu bergegas keluar di kegelapan malam, menyalak dan mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya. Dia menyeberangi rumput ke arah Jongin dan hampir menjatuhkannya. Kyungsoo segera keluar ke teras. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jongin menggaruk Jjanggu yang sedang menggeliat. "Pertemuan terakhirku dijadwal ulang untuk minggu depan. Aku pulang naik pesawat pertama, jadi aku bisa mengejutkanmu."

Bergerak-gerak di atas kakinya, Kyungsoo berjuang untuk mengatur napasnya. Secara spontan Jongin benar-benar telah melakukan sesuatu yang romantis? "Ah, itu manis. Ini kejutan yang sangat menyenangkan."

Melepaskan Jjanggu, Jongin menutup kesenjangan diantara mereka. "Aku datang langsung kemari karena juga ingin melihat apakah kau akan memberi jawaban tentang berpikir lagi mengenai sesuatu yang 'lebih' bagi kita."

"Aku sudah."

Alis Jongin berkerut. "Dan?"

"Jawabannya adalah ya," jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Ekspresi Jongin beralih seperti switch dari ketakutan menuju kebahagiaan. "Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Aku sudah berpikir tentang hal itu sepanjang waktu saat aku pergi."

"Aku juga."

"Yang paling penting, aku menginginkan hal ini diselesaikan sebelum harus kembali ke DC."

"Kapan kau akan berangkat lagi?"

"Selasa." Dada Kyungsoo sesak melihat prospek itu. Tatapan liar Jongin menjelajah di atas tubuh Kyungsoo, dan dia menyeringai. "Bertelanjang kaki dan hamil, ya? Sekarang yang kubutuhkan adalah kau pergi ke dapur dan menyediakan aku makan

malam."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya. "Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu jika tahu kau akan datang. Hal terbaik yang aku miliki adalah sisa pizza yang tadi kupesan."

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kepelukannya, lengannya menjelajah di pinggang Kyungsoo. "Aku akan melupakan semua tentang makan malam jika kau mau masuk kedalam dan memberiku sambutan selamat datang yang sebenarnya," godanya, lalu ia menjilati dengan meninggalkan jejak basah sampai ke lehernya.

Kyungsoo menggigil karena kebutuhannya mulai terbangun, tetapi kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Um, aku berpikir sepertinya tidak mungkin."

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Aku punya teman."

Lengan Jongin menegang di sekelilingnya. Dia menyentakkan kepala menjauh untuk menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Kau bersama seorang pria?"

Dia mengangguk. "Juga sangat tampan."

Rahangnya menegang. "Tapi kau baru saja mengatakan ... kau setuju memiliki hubungan 'lebih' denganku."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir untuk menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum lebar melihat kemarahannya. "Aku tahu. Tapi dia ada di sini sebelum aku tahu perasaanmu. Dan aku harus mengakui, ada sesuatu tentang pria ini yang tidak bisa kutolak."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan bergerak cepat memasuki pintu. "Tunggu, Jongin, aku-"

Dia mengabaikannya dan mendobrak masuk melewati serambi. Mengikuti di belakangnya, Kyungsoo berusaha menangkapnya sebelum dia mulai berteriak dan menjerit pada pria khayalan untuk menyuruhnya keluar dari sana, paling tidak sebelum ia membangunkan Jeno. Kyungsoo menyaksikan bagaimana Jongin tiba-tiba

langsung berhenti dan membeku di depan Pack N Play* dimana Jeno tidur.

Dia berbalik. "Jeno. Maksudmu aku baru saja mengeluarkan amarahku untuk seorang bayi?"

Dia terkikik. "Ya."

Jongin menghembus napas dengan mendesah, dan membungkuk,sikunya bertumpu pada lututnya. "Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan itu padaku! aku menyangka aku harus melempar pria untuk keluar dari sini."

"Oh, ini hanya apa yang diinginkan dari setiap gadis—seseorang yang bersikap posesif, amukan Knight in Shining Armor*."

Jongin merengut padanya dan mengusapkan satu tangannya ke dadanya. "Tidak, sial, kupikir aku mengalami serangan jantung atau sesuatu."

Kyungsoo menghampirinya dan menekan tangannya di atas jantung Jongin. "Aw, bayi yang malang, apakah kau menginginkan aku menciumnya supaya membuatnya menjadi lebih baik?"

Jongin menjulurkan bibir bawahnya dan menampilkan tampang imut kemudian Kyungsoo membungkuk dan mencium jantungnya di atas kemejanya. "Terima kasih." Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari balik bahunya ke arah Jeno. "Jadi apa sebenarnya yang dia lakukan di sini?"

Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Jongin dan menekan tubuhnya menempel Jongin. "Apa yang bisa kukatakan? Aku memiliki sesuatu dengan para pria dari keluarga Kim."

Sudut bibir Jongin sedikit menyeringai mendengar pernyataannya. "Apakah itu benar?"

"Itu karena Krystal kewalahan dengan ujiannya sekarang, jadi aku menawarkan untuk menjaganya dan membiarkan dia menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan tanpa gangguan. Ditambah ini praktek yang baik bagiku."

"Tunggu, jadi dia bermalam disini?"

"Yap." Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu menggodanya dengan menggigit bibir Jongin dengan lidahnya. "Tapi dia tidur di Pack N Play, dan kau bisa berada di tempat tidur. Denganku."

"Hmm, aku suka skenario itu." Dia mencium dengan liar sambil membimbingnya mundur ke belakang menuju sofa.

"Whoa, tunggu dulu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memulainya sekarang," gumamnya diantara bibir Jongin.

"Kapan waktunya yang lebih tepat?"

Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin mendorongnya turun ke bantalan. "Kita sebenarnya harus menunggu sampai Jeno bangun nanti malam. Dia akan membutuhkan botol susu dan mandi."

"Dia baik-baik saja." Dia bergerak perlahan di atas tubuh Kyungsoo, masih berhati-hati agar tidak terlalu banyak menanggung berat badannya. Sementara satu tangan menyusup di bawah tank top-nya, yang lain menuju ke ban pinggang celana piyama kemudian berhenti. "Sial, apakah ini gambar Scooby Doo?"

Kyungsoo terkikik. "Aku tidak mengharapkan kedatangan seseorang, dan aku memiliki sedikit obsesi yang mulai meningkat pada kartun lama."

"Mereka hampir membunuh gairahku."

Kyungsoo menyelipkan tangannya diantara tubuh mereka kemudian melengkungkan alisnya. "Tampaknya yang kurasakan ini baik-baik saja."

"Hmm, terus lakukan itu, dan aku pikir ini akan lebih dari baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo terus mengusap-usap milik Jongin yang terhalang oleh celananya sementara dia menjilati Kyungsoo dengan meninggalkan jejak panas dari leher menuju dadanya. Saat Jongin menurunkan tali tank top-nya untuk menelanjangi payudaranya, suara jeritan datang dari sisi lain ruangan. Selama satu menit hal itu belum menyadarkannya,

tapi kemudian Jeno mulai meratap dengan suara nyaring. Kyungsoo segera memutuskan ciuman mereka dan menyentakkan tangannya dari kemaluan Jongin. "Hentikan ... sayang," katanya terengah-engah.

"Tidak, rasanya begitu nikmat," gumamnya masih menciumi tulang selangka Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya dan memukul dadanya. "Jongin, apakah kau tuli? Jeno menangis."

"Oh, sial." Sambil mengerang karena tersiksa, Jongin menjauh darinya. Kyungsoo bergeser keluar dari bawah Jongin dan bergegas menuju Pack N Play. Jeno mengangkat tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo saat air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Ah, sst, tidak apa-apa, anak manis," katanya, sambil meraihnya. Tangisannya sedikit tenang

ketika ia berada dalam pelukannya. "Apakah ada masalah angel? Apakah kamu lapar?"

Kyungsoo mencium pipinya dan mengusap punggungnya secara melingkar sementara Jeno menyeringai pada Jongin dibalik bahu Kyungsoo.

"Dasar si kecil 'cock-blocker' (penggangu seks)," gerutu Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersentak dan berbalik. "Kau baru saja memanggilnya apa?"

"Seorang 'cock-blocker', persis apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini."

Jeno menjerit menangis, dan Kyungsoo memeluknya dengan erat. "Jangan dengarkan Paman Jongin, sayang. Dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh." Jongin menunjuk Jeno. "Lihatlah. Dia baik-baik saja selama kau memeluknya."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau memang benar-benar seorang bajingan."

"Kau tidak boleh memaki di depan bayi," tegurnya sambil menyeringai.

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya. Dengan gusar, dia berjalan ke Jongin. "Sekarang sudah hampir waktunya dia makan. Gendong dia sementara aku akan menyiapkan botolnya."

Anehnya Jongin tidak protes ketika Kyungsoo mendorong Jeno ke dalam pelukannya. Jeno segera menghentikan isakannya dan menatap dengan mata terbelalak ke Jongin. "Ya, benar. Kau terjebak denganku sekarang, dan aku tidak punya payudara yang indah supaya kamu bisa meringkuk."

Kyungsoo memukul lengannya. "Jangan berani-berani bicara seperti itu padanya! Dia hanya seorang bayi! Payudara hanya makanan baginya, dasar mesum!"

"Sialan, Soo, kapan kau mulai melakukan kekerasan?" Candanya. Jeno yang masih ompong tersenyum pada Jongin ketika Kyungsoo bergegas pergi. Jongin tertawa kecil. "Kurasa dia benar, ya? Tapi suatu hari nanti kau akan memahami seperti apa rasanya ditinggal setengah ereksi oleh wanita."

"Aku mendengarnya!" Dia berseru padanya sambil membanting pintu kulkas. Setelah memanasi susu formula, ia kembali ke ruang tamu tepat saat Jeno mulai rewel lagi.

Jongin akan menyerahkan dia kembali kepadanya, tapi Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bisakah kau memberikan susu ini kepadanya sementara aku akan menyiapkan air untuk mandinya?"

Jongin memberinya seringai menggoda. "Dan jika aku menolak, apakah itu berarti aku tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kembali piyama Scooby Doo malam ini?"

"Aku akan mengatakan kemungkinannya sangat tipis bahkan mungkin tak ada."

Jongin mengambil botol dari Kyungsoo. "Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk memberinya susu. Sudah lama sekali sejak sejak salah satu kakakku memaksaku untuk melakukan hal ini, jadi aku sedikit lupa. Tapi kau yang harus menggantikan popoknya."

Kyungsoo menempatkan tangannya ke pinggulnya. "Jadi aku akan meluruskan hal ini. Kau pada dasarnya memberi makan Jeno bukan untuk membantuku, tapi untuk memastikan agar mendapatkan seks malam ini?"

"Aku menganggap hal itu sebagai situasi yang menguntungkan bagi kita berdua." Dia menunduk menatap Jeno yang sedang menghisap botol dibawahnya. "Dan untuk dia, juga."

"Baru saja aku berpikir kau telah berubah menjadi seorang bajingan gila seks, kau bertindak seperti ini."

Jongin memiringkan alisnya. "Semua teman-temanku yang sudah menikah telah memperingatkan aku tentang betapa buruknya kehidupan seks-mu yang akan tersingkir setelah kau memiliki anak-anak. Aku kira kau sedang memberiku peringatan dini, ya?"

"Tidak mungkin!" Dia berjalan ke kamar tidurnya. Setelah berada di dalam kamar mandi, dia menyalakan keran dan menguji suhunya. Setelah cukup terisi, dia mematikan air dan kembali ke ruang tamu.

Dengan Jeno di lekukan satu tangannya, Jongin menggunakan tangan satunya memegang remote untuk memindahkan saluran.

"Apakah kau sudah membuatnya bersendawa?"

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV. "Hah?"

Kyungsoo memutar matanya dan mengambil botol kosong dari Jongin. "Aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau tidak pernah memiliki banyak waktu tentang apa yang harus dilakukan dengan keponakan laki-laki dan keponakan perempuan ketika mereka masih bayi?"

"Tidak banyak. Kenapa? "

"Karena setelah kau memberi minum botol pada bayi, kau harus membuatnya bersendawa, atau gas akan menyebabkan mereka sakit."

"Baik, aku akan membuatnya bersendawa." Jongin membawa Jeno ke dada dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Sedikit lebih keras," Kyungsoo mengarahkan.

Setelah Jongin memberikan dua tepukan cepat, Jeno bersendawa keras lalu langsung gumoh (muntah sedikit) di seluruh bahunya. "Ya Tuhan!" Teriak Jongin, menatap ngeri ke arah kemejanya.

"Oh, tenang. Ini hanya gumoh sedikit."

"Ini kemeja seratus dolar, Soo."

"Kau bertindak seperti dia melakukannya dengan sengaja." Dia menyerahkan kotak tisu basah dari meja pada Jongin kemudian menggendong Jeno. "Sementara aku memandikannya, bisakah kau membantuku menempatkan Pack N Play di kamarku?"

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya."

"Terima kasih."

Saat Kyungsoo menyusuri lorong, dia mendengar Jongin menggerutu sendiri sambil mencuci bajunya. Setelah dia memandikan Jeno dan memakaikan piyama, mata Jeno mulai terlihat mengantuk. Mengintip keluar melalui pintu kamar mandi, dia melihat Pack N Play sudah berada disana dan menyadari Jongin telah melakukan apa yang dia pinta. Itu sedikit memulihkan reputasi Jongin dari sudut pandangnya. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan Jeno selama beberapa menit di kursi goyang sampai dia tahu Jeno tertidur pulas.

Ketika Kyungsoo akan keluar dari kamar tidur, dia berpikir tentang komentar sarkastik Jongin tentang bayi dan seks. Kyungsoo masih kesal dengannya karena bersikap egois, tapi dia sepenuhnya tidak ingin mengubah Jongin tentang ide pernikahan dan anak-anak ketika semuanya sudah berjalan sangat baik di antara mereka. Perang hebat sedang berkecamuk di dalam batinnya, akhirnya dia membiarkan iblis yang menang, bukannya malaikat. Bagaimanapun juga, dia mencintai orang yang tepat, dan dia akan membuktikan bahwa Jongin salah jika itu adalah hal terakhir yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

Dia berjingkat menuju lemari dan membuka laci paling bawah. Tertimbun di bawah Bra dan celana dalamnya ada sebuah korset hitam dengan tali tipis dan garter yang Tiffany belikan untuknya saat ia memutuskan ingin membuat bayi. Pada saat terakhir ia tidak

membutuhkannya. Dengan celana dalam hitam berenda, tentu saja model lingerie paling berani yang dia miliki. Untungnya, dia bisa melepaskannya setelah membuka beberapa kancing di perutnya yang membesar.

"Ya, hal ini perlu trik," bisiknya. Meraih lingerie-nya lalu dia bergegas ke kamar mandi lalu berganti pakaian dengan mengenakan pakaian dalam itu. Ketika ia menatap di cermin, dia tidak terlihat seperti ibu hamil yang memamerkan benjolan bayi mungil. Dia

benar-benar tampak seperti rubah betina atau wanita penggoda. Kyungsoo menyusuri lorong. Ketika dia masuk ke dapur, ia bisa mendengar suara keras dan lantang dari seorang reporter olahraga yang bergema diseluruh ruang tamu.

"Jeno sudah tidur," katanya.

"Dia tidak banyak membuatmu kesulitan, kan?" Tanya Jongin, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Tidak, ia tidur seperti malaikat."

"Itu bagus."

"Ingin bir?"

"Ya. Sepertinya menyenangkan."

Dia mengambil satu dari lemari es dan berjalan perlahan ke sofa. Jongin bahkan tidak melihat ketika Kyungsoo menyerahkan kepadanya. Ia membuka tutupnya dan menenggaknya.

"Apa yang kamu tonton?"

"The Braves* game."

"Kau ingin bermain game bukan?" Tanyanya malu-malu.

Jongin meneguk bir sebelum berbalik menatapnya. Saat tatapannya

menyapu seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo, dia memuntahkan cairan bir keluar dari mulutnya. "Ya Tuhan, Soo, apa sih yang kau kenakan?"

Dia melihat ke bawah ke pakaiannya seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang biasa dia kenakan. "Hanya kejutan untukmu. Apakah kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Oh, aku menyukainya." Jongin menjilat bibirnya, matanya melekat pada belahan dadanya yang hampir meluap keluar dari korset itu.

"Hanya saja kupikir setelah aku bertindak seperti seorang bajingan, aku dicoret di bagian seks malam ini."

"Well, aku seharusnyamemukul pantatmu karena menjadi orang yang begitu buruk sebelumnya."

Jongin tertawa. "Kupikir aku mungin menikmatinya."

Dengan senyum yang tidak senonoh, Kyungsoo bangkit dari sofa. Tatapan Jongin melebar saat melihat garter berenda di atas pahanya.

Kyungsoo mengambil bantal dari sofa dan menjatuhkannya di lantai.

Membungkuk di atas Jongin, jari-jari Kyungsoo menuju ke kancing celananya. "Aku ingin menyelesaikan apa yang kita mulai tadi sebelum kita terganggu, jika itu tak apa-apa."

"Tentu saja aku merasa senang sekali."

Dia menarik ritsletingnya ke bawah, dan Jongin mengangkat pinggulnya untuk memudahkan Kyungsoo menarik lepas celananya. Ereksinya menegang dibalik celana dalamnya. Berlutut di atas bantal di antara kaki Jongin, Kyungsoo menjalankan tangannya keatas dan ke bawah di bagian dalam paha Jongin, kuku jari Kyungsoo menggores kulitnya yang sensitif. "Soo, please" gumam Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis padanya saat ia menarik ban pinggang celana dalamnya ke bawah dan membebaskan ereksinya.

Membawanya dengan satu tangan, dia menjilatnya dengan perlahan, menyusuri dari pangkalnya sampai ke ujungnya. Menjentikkan lidahnya dan berputar-putar mengelilingi ujungnya. Dia mengisap hanya di ujungnya dengan mulutnya kemudian membebaskannya.

Jongin mengerang. "Sayang, jangan menggodaku. Ini sudah terlalu lama."

Kyungsoo melanjutkan serangannya secara perlahan-lahan padanya, merasakan kejantanan Jongin tumbuh menjadi lebih besar karena tindakannya. Dia meniup ujung kejantanan Jongin yang berkilau, menyebabkan Jongin menggeraman rendah. Ketika ia mulai protes lagi, Kyungsoo meluncurkan kemaluan Jongin masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Jongin tersentak dan mendorong pinggulnya, menyebabkan masuk lebih dalam lagi ke mulutnya. Kyungsoo mendorongnya keluar-masuk, menghisap keras ujung kepalanya,

sementara tangannya mencengkeramnya. Setiap kali dia melakukan, Jongin mengerang kenikmatan. "Oh Soo, oh sial!" Kyungsoo mempercepat gerakannya saat jari-jari Jongin membelit rambut Kyungsoo. "Aku akan datang jika kau tidak berhenti," dia memperingatkan.

Tapi Kyungsoo menginginkan semuanya jadi dia tetap melanjutkan mulutnya bekerja di kemaluannya, membawanya lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi setiap kali menghisapnya sambil lebih menekan di sekeliling kejantanannya. Akhirnya, Jongin berteriak, mengangkat pinggulnya dan menyemburkan cairannya kedalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo menjilat dan mengisapnya sampai kering, dan ketika menatap ke arahnya, mata Jongin membara ke arahnya. "YaTuhan, rasanya begitu nikmat!"

"Aku senang kau menyukainya."

Jongin membungkuk dan menarik Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya bertambah basah saat dia mengangkangi Jongin. Tangan Jongin menuju ke payudaranya, mengeluarkan mereka dari korsetnya. Saat menangkup mereka, dia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo sambil menyeringai. "Aku pikir aku bisa mengerti maksud dari

permainan kecilmu ini sekarang."

"Permainanku?" Tanyanya polos.

Jongin mengangguk. "Kau ingin membuktikan kepadaku bahwa kau dapat memiliki bayi dan masih bisa memiliki kehidupan seks yang panas."

Dia mengangkat alisnya. "Oh, apakah kau berpikir bahwa apa yang baru saja kulakukan benar-benar panas?"

Jongin memutar puting Kyungsoo diantara jari-jarinya, menyebabkan mereka mengeras. "Kau mengenakan sesuatu yang seksi ini kemudian mengisapku sampai aku datang? yeah, itu sangat panas."

"Aku hanya ingin menyambut kepulanganmu." Kyungsoo mengusap pangkal pahanya di atas kemaluan Jongin yang lemas, memutuskan akan membawanya kembali mengeras dia mendesakan pinggulnya.

"Soo, kau mendorongku menjadi liar," gumam Jongin, bibirnya menyapu payudaranya.

"Kalau begitu bawa aku ke tempat tidur," perintahnya.

"Dengan senang hati." Jongin mencengkeram pinggul Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya menjauh dari kakinya. Saat berdiri, Jongin menjatuhkan celana dalamnya.

"Buruan lepas kemejamu. Itu Bau," instruksi Kyungsoo saat dia mulai menuju ke kamar tidur. Dia menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan provokatif untuk mendapatkan perhatian Jongin.

Kyungsoo mencibir ketika mendengar suara kancing lepas dari baju Jongin dan berhamburan di lantai kayu. Jongin baru saja merusak kemejanya yang mahal untuk seks. Kyungsoo hampir sampai ke lorong sebelum Jongin berada di sisinya. Jongin melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kyungsoo, lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Napas Jongin membara di pipinya. "Aku akan membuatmu datang begitu keras sampai kau meneriakkan namaku."

Kyungsoo menggigil dalam penantian saat menempelkan dirinya ke Jongin. "Shh, kita tidak boleh berisik, atau kita akan membangunkan Jeno," jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin mencibir. "Aku tidak mengharapkan penonton."

"Nah, apa yang kau sarankan?"

Dia melirik di seberang lorong kemudian menarik Kyungsoo ke kamar tidur tamu. Dia mulai menutup pintu, tapi Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan bisa mendengar Jeno."

Jongin mendengus dengan frustrasi kemudian mendorongnya kearah tempat tidur. Jari-jarinya dengan cekatan melepas kaitan korsetnya. Ketika payudaranya bebas, mulutnya langsung menutupi salah satu putingnya. Ereksi menekan perutnya, dan Kyungsoo merasa dirinya sangat dan amat sangat bergairah. Tangan Jongin menyusuri celana

dalamnya, menarik paksa mereka menuruni kakinya. Dia memutar Kyungsoo dan membungkukkannya di tepi tempat tidur, sikunya bertumpu di kasur. Jongin menyebarkan kaki Kyungsoo melebar.

Kemaluannya menyentuh inti Kyungsoo dari belakang, dan dia bertanya, "Apakah ini baik-baik saja?"

"Umm, hmm," gumam Kyungsoo.

Dorongan pertama, Kyungsoo berteriak. Jongin menyandarkan di atas punggung Kyungsoo, suara Jongin berbisik di telinganya. "Jangan membangunkan Jeno," dia memperingatkan.

Dia menoleh dari balik bahunya ke arah Jongin. "Apa yang terjadi sampai bisa membuatku menjerit?" Katanya terengah-engah.

"Oh, aku masih bisa melakukan itu." Tangannya menjangkau disekitar dan menemukan klitorisnya yang berdenyut-denyut. Dia mengusapnya sambil menghujam keluar-masuk pada diri Kyungsoo.

"Apakah ini berlebihan, sayang?" Tanyanya, dengan suara serak.

Kyungsoo tahu dia takut melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyakiti bayinya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, rasanya nikmat. Sangat nikmat." Tangan Jongin yang lain merayap untuk menangkup payudaranya, mencubit puting diantara jari-jarinya. "Ya, oh ya!"

Teriak Kyungsoo, hampir mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Ketika Jongin melepaskan tangannya, ia merintih kecewa. Begitu Kyungsoo mulai lepas dari ketinggiannya, Jongin membawa jari-jarinya kembali, dengan cekatan mengusap dan membelainya, membangunkan Kyungsoo kembali. "Ya! Oh, Jongin, oh please! Jongin!"Serunya.

"Please apa?"

"Please tetaplah menyentuhku! Tolong buat aku datang!"

Dia membelainya lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi sampai Kyungsoo menekankan wajahnya ke kasur, tangannya mencengkeram seprei, dan berteriak.

Merasa dirinya juga sudah dekat, Jongin mencengkeram pinggul Kyungsoo dengan sangat ketat dan membenamkan wajahnyake leher Kyungsoo. Dia datang begitu keras tapi dia tidak peduli untuk menyembunyikan teriakan suaranya yang serak itu.

Ketika selesai, Jongin menarik Kyungsoo berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk

berhadapan dengannya. "Jika kau terus menyambutku pulang seperti ini, kupikir aku akan meminta untuk melakukan perjalanan bahkan lebih sering lagi."

"Ah, alangkah menyenangkan, tapi aku akan sangat merindukanmu selama seminggu."

Jongin menyeringai. "Merindukan aku atau seksnya?" Tanyanya, melempar kembali pertanyaan Kyungsoo seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya. "Mengapa selalu seks!"

Jongin mendengus dan sambil bercanda memukul pantat Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah mengatakan itu sekali, dan aku akan mengatakannya lagi. Bahwa mulutmu adalah masalah."

Kyungsoo menggeliat keluar dari pelukan Jongin. "Aku akan mandi. Mau bergabung denganku?"

"Kau bahkan tidak perlu meminta."

 **Tho Be Continue …**

 _Pack N Play: tempat bermain atau tempat tidur khusus untuk bayi yang bisa dipindah-pindahkan._

 _Knight in Shining Armor: ksatria berbaju baja yang bisa menyelamatkan dia dari kehidupannya yang membosankan._

 _Braves: tim bisbol di Atlanta_

 _Bag boy: petugas supermarket yang menempatkan belanjaan ke kantung belanja kemudian memasukkan ke troli_

Jika di chap 7 saya bercerita dengan kesan ending proposisi menurut saya. Di chap ini saya ingin mengatakan reaksi teman saya yang sebut saja Mawar (dia akan memukul saya jika tahu saya menyebutnya seperti ini) membaca proposisi lebih dulu, dia cenderung mengasihani dan menguatkan 2 tokoh utama, dia mengatakan "Aidan (Jongin) kamu gak boleh nyerah dapetin Emma (Kyungsoo)! Semua akan baik-baik aja!"

Kami sempat berdiskusi tentang tokoh Aidan yang dari segi penggambaran visual mirip dengan Kai EXO, Aidan diceritakan sbg lelaki berkulit tan yang memiliki seringai sexy juga memelihara anjing di rumahnya, tapi kami sepakat jika Kai tidak seagresif Aidan soal wanita, Kai lebih pemalu, LOL. Untuk tokoh Emma, dia mengatakan ini seperti Krystal f(x) tapi saya membantah jika Krystal terlalu judes dan kurus, untuk kepribadian tokoh Emma sangat cocok dengan Taeyeon SNSD tapi tubuh Taeyeon tidak seproposional Emma, bahkan semua member SNSD tidak cocok memerankan Emma walaupun mereka punya tubuh yang sempurna dengan kaki jenjang, perut ramping, pinggang kecil, pinggul lebar, tapi kesan sexy itu kurang ada di SNSD, akhirnya kami membayangkan apa kabar kalau Kai dipertemukan dengan Sojin atau Hyeri dari Girl's Day dalam drama, ya, disbanding member SNSD, member GsD lebih cocok memerankan Emma, wkwkwkw. tokoh sahabat Emma kami membayangkan Tiffany atau Sunny SNSD. Saya menyimpan nama-nama member EXO yang belum keluar di seri ini, setidaknya nama Sehun dan Luhan akan keluar di seri kedua.

Seri ketiga novel ini tahun lalu telah dirilis! Saya membaca beberapa review dari bule-bule yang telah membaca seri ketiga, mayoritas mengatakan seri ketiga adalah yang terfavorit diantara semua seri, saya sendiri cukup kecewa dengan seri kedua karena tidak lebih greget dari seperti yang seri pertama. Tapi ending di seri kedua sangat bagus, tokoh Emma diceritakan hamil anak kedua yang membuat Aidan sangat kaget karena umur anak pertama mereka baru berumur beberapa bulan, sejujurnya saya sangat puas tertawa membayangkan wajah melongo Aidan yang dalam pikiran saya adalah Kai. Saya sempat mengintip 2 bab pertama dari seri ketiga, itu gak bisa dibilang sekuel karena menceritakan masa sebelum seri 1 dimulai, tapi kurang bisa disebut prekuel karena ada adegan dimasa seri ketiga ples latar awal langsung menceritakan lanjutan seri kedua.

Bagi yang khawatir saya memotong adegan sweet KaiSoo karena meringkasnya, saya pastikan tidak ada yang terlewat, saya memang meringkas novel ini tapi dari segi bab yang digabung, bukan membuang bab.

Oke terima kasih atas review di chapter lalu dan jangan lupa review lagi di chapter ini ^^ .


	9. Chapter 9

**TRANS & REMAKE] PROPOSISI (KAISOO VER.)**

 **Title : Proposisi**

 **Main cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo ( EXO )**

 **Other cast : SMTown Artist!**

 **Gener : Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt Comfort**

 **Disclaimer : Ini adalah hasil dari terjemahan dari Novel The Proposition karya Katie Ashley, saya hanya meremake menjadi versi KaiSoo, mungkin ada couple lain yang saya remake dari novel yang sama.**

 **Rating : Mature!**

 **Chapter 9**

 **ZeeKai**

Pukul tiga lewat sedikit dini hari, suara tangisan Jeno membangunkan Kyungsoo. Dia mendorong Jongin yang meringkuk di atas tubuhnya. "Bangun, Jongin."

"Hmm?"

"Jeno menangis."

Jongin mengerang lalu berguling darinya. Saat Kyungsoo sedang memakai jubahnya, Jeno menjerit dengan nada tinggi. "Ya Tuhan, anak itu memiliki paru-paru yang kuat," kata Jongin sebelum menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

Kyungsoo bergegas menuju box bayi Pack N Play. "Shh, tidak apa-apa, sayang," gumamnya sambil mengangkat Jeno. Jeritannya sedikit mereda, tapi dia masih terus menangis.

Suara Jongin teredam dari bawah bantal. "Soo, maukah kau membawa dirinya dan teriakannya ke tempat lain?" Kemarahan membakar pada diri Kyungsoo. Berani-beraninya Jongin memperlakukan dirinya seperti itu? Dia menggeser Jeno ke bahunya, lalu menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk memukul punggung telanjang Jongin dengan keras.

Jongin mengempaskan bantal lalu melotot ke arahnya. "Kenapa sih kau memukulku?"

"Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti bajingan berkulit tebal?"

"Karena aku kecapekan terlalu banyak pekerjaan, mengalami jet-lag, dan hanya ingin tidur," Dia menggeram.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Perilakumu malam ini benar-benar membuatku berpikir tentang sesuatu."

Jongin bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menggosok-gosokan matanya. "Apa yang kau keluhkan sekarang?"

"Apakah ini yang akan terjadi dengan bayi kita? Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri, membenci bayi ini ketika kita sedang bersama atau melakukan seks, dan yang lebih buruk lagi, kau membuatku seperti orangtua tunggal padahal kau di dalam ruangan yang sama denganku."

Jongin menyentakkan selimutnya sambil memutar bola matanya. "Oke. Aku akan mengisi botol sialannya. Apa itu membuatmu senang?"

"Mungkin," jawabnya. Meskipun Jongin telanjang bulat keluar dari kamar sambil menghentakkan kakinya, Kyungsoo tersenyum karena omelannya cukup mempengaruhi Jongin untuk bertindak. Setiap pertempuran kecil, kemenangan selalu berada dipihak Kyungsoo. Perlahan dia duduk di kursi goyang sambil mengusap punggung Jeno. "Tunggu sayang. Paman Jongin akan mengambilkan botol susumu."

Kata-kata Kyungsoo tak banyak berpengaruh pada Jeno, dan saat Jongin kembali, wajah Jeno merah padam, mendengus dengan amarah karena kelaparan, dan menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya. "Sialan, cowok Kecil, tenanglah," kata Jongin, menyerahkan botol pada Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih," katanya, sambil tersenyum. "Sepertinya sifat pemarah sudah terbentuk di keluarga Kim," renungnya, saat mulut Jeno menempel pada botolnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," jawab Jongin sambil menyeringai. Dia ambruk kembali ke tempat tidur. "Dia jelas mendapatkannya dari ayah-nya yang brengsek—si brengsek yang menghamili Krystal lalu melarikan diri."

"Benar-benar brengsek. Bahkan berpikir bisa meninggalkan malaikat seperti Jeno atau kekasih seperti Krystal," jawab Kyungsoo. Dia menggoyang kursi goyang maju mundur saat Jeno menghisap susunya dengan rakus sampai habis. "Kau lapar, kan?" Tanyanya sambil menempatkan Jeno di bahu dan membuatnya bersendawa.

Kyungsoo memeluk Jeno di dadanya, lalu memberinya dot. Setelah ia mulai bersenandung dengan lembut, Kyungsoo melihat efek itu yang membuat Jeno menjadi tenang. Lalu ketika dia mulai bernyanyi dengan lembut, mata Jeno semakin berat dan akhirnya tertidur

pulas.

Ketika Kyungsoo berdiri untuk menempatkan Jeno kembali ke boxnya, dia kaget saat melihat Jongin sedang bersandar pada satu sikunya, sedang menatapnya. Hanya dengan sedikit cahaya dari lorong, Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah itu nafsu atau cinta yang membakar

matanya.

"Apa?" Bisiknya, pelan-pelan meletakkan Jeno di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar kau bernyanyi sebelumnya."

"Oh itu." Dia menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk melawan rasa malu yang menusuk kulitnya. Dia menyelimuti Jeno.

"Suaramu benar-benar merdu."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jeno ke arah Jongin dengan kaget. "Benarkah?"

"Seperti malaikat." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke tempat tidur.

"Maksudku, kau memang pernah bilang kau bernyanyi di gereja dan di bar, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau suaramu semerdu itu."

"Kau hanya bersikap baik."

"Dan kapan aku pernah melakukan itu?" Jongin menggumam, dengan senyum licik.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Oke, aku rasa kau benar tentang yang satu itu."

Bibir Jongin menyusuri sepanjang tulang selangkanya sebelum ia menatap ke arahnya. "Aku serius, Soo. Suaramu benar-benar menakjubkan."

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jongin. "Kapanpun kau menginginkan aku bernyanyi supaya kau bisa tidur, aku akan melakukannya."

"Aku suka itu."

Kyungsoo menempelkan tubuhnya pada Jongin, membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan lengannya. "Aku benar-benar benci kamu harus pergi lagi."

"Aku juga," gumamnya.

Kyungsoo berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan berikutnya. "Aku tahu kita sepakat bahwa kita berdua menginginkan 'lebih', tapi apa kau pernah mencari tahu apa artinya itu untukmu?" Jari-jari Jongin, sedang mengusap pelan-pelan melingkar di atas

Kulitnya langsung membeku di tulang belikat Kyungsoo.

"Tidak terlalu. Apa kau sudah tahu?"

Menopangkan dagunyadi dada Jongin, Kyungsoo menatapnya. "Aku harap itu berarti setidaknya hubungan monogami."

"Tentu saja." Jongin mengerutkan alis ke arahnya. "Kau tahu aku belum pernah bersama orang lain sejak aku mengajukan proposisi itu padamu malam itu di MoBit Cafe."

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja-"

"Kau takut karena masa laluku, aku mungkin tidak bisa berhubungan monogami?"

"Ya," bisiknya.

Jongin menghela napas. "Aku mengerti mengapa kau merasa seperti itu, Soo. Tapi aku serius ketika aku bilang aku ingin mencoba 'lebih' denganmu. Aku tidak bisa memberi jaminan apapun, tapi setidaknya aku ingin mencoba. Aku menyukaimu. Aku suka menghabiskan

waktu denganmu, bahkan di luar kamar tidur."

Kyungsoo tahu apa yang di tawarkan Jongin sudah terlalu besar bagi diri Jongin sendiri. Rasanya seperti bukan apa-apa bagi Kyungsoo, namun bagaimanapun juga, dia bukan seorang wanita yang takut berkomitmen. Fakta bahwa Jongin tidak melakukan tur seks eksotis di India atau tidur dengan seseorang di kantor Delhi berarti dia berusaha untuk jujur. Kyungsoo menatap matanya. "Aku bisa menerimanya."

"Dan aku menganggap kau tidak berhubungan dengan orang lain, kan?" Kyungsoo tidak bisa mencegah dengusan menghina yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Apa kau harus menayakan itu? Selain itu, terakhir kali aku periksa,kau tidak bisa menempatkan kehamilanku dalam daftar 100 besar di Maxim Hot."

Jongin memutar bola matanya. "Kau mulai merendahkan daya tarik seksmu lagi. Kau selalu tidak menyadari efek yang kau miliki terhadap pria lain."

"Ya benar."

"Kau bahkan tidak sadar pada malam itu saat aku kembali dari India lalu melihatmu di MoBit, aku hampir terlibat perkelahian di bar dengan semua pria yang mengerling padamu."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana caraku agar bisa membuatmu percaya betapa sialan seksinya kamu?"

Kyungsoo menunjuk perutnya yang membuncit. "Menurutmu ini seksi?"

"Aku tidak peduli perutmu buncit atau tidak, Soo. Kau sendirilah yang membuat dirimu terlihat seksi, bukan tubuhmu. Bahkan bukan karena penampilanmu yang lezat saat memakai lingerie tadi. Tapi karena caramu menggoyangkan pinggul dan menggoyangkan pantatmu dihadapanku, aku tahu itu akan membuatku gila, atau caramu menghisapku benar-benar membuatku putus asa."

Panas menjalar di pipi Kyungsoo dan kehangatan berdenyut melalui pembuluh darahnya saat mendengarketulusan dari kata-kata yang di ucapkannya. "Jadi kau akan tetap menginginkan aku walaupun aku hamil sembilan bulan, mungkin kelebihan berat badan tiga puluh pound, dan membengkak seperti balon udara Goodyear?" Jongin terkekeh. "Ya, aku tetap menginginkanmu."

"Hmm, kita lihat saja nanti."

Ketika Kyungsoo bersiap untuk tidur, Jongin bertanya, "Jadi definisi kita tentang 'lebih' hanyalah tidak berkencan orang lain?"

"Aku pikir itu awal yang cukup bagus. Iya kan?" Walaupun sebenarnya dia menginginkan segalanya dan 'lebih' dengan Jongin, tapi dia tidak ingin membuatnya ketakutan. Dia pikir cara terbaik yaitu melanjutkan hubungan secara perlahan-lahan dahulu lalu membawanya melangkah ke hal yang lebih besar seperti tinggal bersama atau bahkan sesuatu yang ia harapkan dan impikan, yaitu pernikahan.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Maksudku, kita sudah menghabiskan seluruh waktu kita bersama-sama. Tidak perlu berkencan dengan orang lain."

"Aku setuju."

"Jadi kita baik-baik saja dengan 'lebih' kita itu?" Tanya Jongin. Meskipun dia ingin berteriak, menjerit, dan mencerca bahwa dia benci definisi mereka tentang 'lebih', ia hanya tersenyum. "Ya, kita baik-baik saja."

 _Dua bulan kemudian_

Berendam di bathtub berukuran besar, Kyungsoo mengamati kakinya yang bengkak dengan perasaan jijik. Dia pikir dia tidak harus menghadapi efek samping dari ketidak-menarikannya terutama saat kehamilannya sampai sejauh ini. Tapi saat kehamilannya meningkat dari trimester pertama ke trimester kedua, kakinya perlahan-lahan mulai berubah setiap hari. Sejak dia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya bersama mereka melakukan beberapa kali presentasi untuk iklan, kakinya menjadi lebih buruk daripada biasanya.

Jjanggu bermalas-malasan dilantai didepan bak mandi dengan sedikit mendengkur. Karena kepergian Jongin keluar kota setiap dua minggu sekali sebagai Vice President, Jjanggu menjadi seperti anjing Kyungsoo daripada anjing Jongin. Dia menjemputnya dari Doggy Daycare dan

Jjanggu membantu dia melewati malam sendirian tanpa Jongin dengan tidur disampingnya.

Kyungsoo baru saja menghangatkan airnya kembali untuk berendam lebih lama ketika Jjanggu mengangkat kepalanya. Setelah menggonggong, dia berlari kearah pintu kamar mandi. "Oh, aku yakin Daddy telah kembali dari New York," katanya. Saat Jjanggu menggoyangkan seluruh tubuhnya dan menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya kesana kemari, mau tak mau Kyungsoo berbagi kegembiraan dengan Jjanggu.

" Soo? "Suara teriakan Jongin terdengar dari arah lorong.

"Di bak berendam," Sahut Kyungsoo.

Dia membuka pintu dan tersenyum lebar pada Kyungsoo. "Hey sayang!" Jjanggu menyalak di kaki Jongin saat Jongin melewatinya menuju bathtub. Dia memberikan Kyungsoo ciuman yang lama sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jjanggu.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, saat Jongin menggaruk telinga Jjanggu.

Jongin mengerang. "Sama sialnya seperti biasa."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan hidungnya. "Yang berarti sama sialnya seperti biasa saat kau akan meninggalkan aku lagi untuk minggu depan, kan?"

"Sayangnya iya. Aku kira itulah mengapa mereka mengajiku dangan bayaran yang besar." Dia menatap busa yang menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu dini untuk berendam?"

Kyungsoo tertawa dan mengeluarkan satu kakinya keluar dari air. "Aku kira juga seperti itu, tapi kupikir dengan berendam sebentar membuat bengkak kakiku seperti badut karena hamil ini akan mengempis."

Berlutut ke bawah, Jongin mengambil satu kaki Kyungsoo dengan tangannya dan mencium punggung kakinya. "Aku akan memijatmu ketika kau keluar dari sini."

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya kearah Jongin. "Uh-huh, dan apa yang kau inginkan sebagai imbalan untuk pijatanmu itu?"

Jongin tertawa. "Siapa yang berkata aku menginginkan imbalan? Kakinya ibu bayiku bengkak, jadi aku merasa bertanggung jawab untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih baik."

Kyungsoo menyeringai. "Airnya masih hangat. Kamu bisa bergabung denganku."

Seketika itu jari Jongin membuka kancing kemejanya. "Kamu tidak perlu bertanya dua kali padaku."

Kyungsoo menatap dengan penuh kagum saat Jongin menanggalkan bajunya. Setiap kali dia pergi, membuat Kyungsoo merindukannya dan sangat mendambakan Jongin. Setelah masuk kedalam bathtub, Jongin melingkarkan tangannya ke Kyungsoo, menariknya ke pangkuannya. Jongin mengejutkan Kyungsoo saat dia menciumnya dengan lembut, bukannya ciuman kelaparan penuh dengan gairah seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Tentu saja, ketika dia menggerakkan jemarinya sampai punggung Kyungsoo, hal itu membuatnya bergidik penuh dengan antisipasi.

"Apakah kamu ingin mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranmu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Huh?"

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Kamu merasa sedikit tegang, hanya itu saja."

"Hari ini aku begitu stres di kantor." Kyungsoo berbohong.

"Dan apa lagi?" Lanjut Jongin.

"Baiklah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Oke, katakan."

"Ini tentang perjalanan bisnismu selanjutnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hmm?" Gumamnya, menyisirkan jemarinya di rambut Kyungsoo yang basah.

"Apa kamu punya rencana pada akhir pekan setelah kau kembali?"

"Belum tahu, kenapa?"

Kyungsoo tahu waktunya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali untuk berbicara padanya yang berpotensi bisa meledak. Tentu saja dua bulan telah berlalu dimana mereka menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama-sama. Jongin tetap pada pendiriannya untuk memiliki hubungan monogami, bahkan sejauh ini dia berbicara dengan Kyungsoo menggunakan skype saat larut malam ketika ia pergi keluar kota. Hampir setiap malam saat dia tidak pergi keluar kota, Kyungsoo tidur dirumah Jongin atau Jongin tidur di rumahnya. Tapi mereka masih tidak melangkah ke tingkat komitmen yang Kyungsoo inginkan, mereka juga belum mengatakan kata "C" yang begitu Kyungsoo dambakan untuk didengarkannya.

"Well, ada acara *Barn Dance tahunan keluargaku di pegunungan. Mereka keluarga dari ibuku."

Jongin mencibir. "Dan apa sebenarnya Barn Dance itu?"

"Tepatnya seperti. Band-nya sepupuku yang memainkan musik, orang-orang berdansa, mereka biasanya membuat BBQ sendiri...dan dibawah sinar rembulan." Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat mata Jongin yang terbuka lebar. "Intinya, acara ini semacam reuni keluarga. Aku

berencana untuk pergi hari sabtu sore dan kembali minggu sore. Aku akan sangat senang jika kamu ikut denganku. Kakek dan nenekku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu."

Jongin tersenyum. "Oke."

"Benarkah?" Teriak Kyungsoo, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Kamu telah menderita saat bertemu dengan seluruh keluargaku. Aku seharusnya membayar kebaikan itu. Lagipula, aku selalu menyukai pergi kepegunungan. Kita bahkan bisa mengajak Jjanggu."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Oh, dia akan berada di surga para anjing di rumah kakek dan nenekku. Mereka memiliki sekitar tiga puluh hektar tanah dan juga sebuah kolam."

"Kedengarannya menakjubkan untuk lebih dari sekedar Jjanggu."

Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya saat melihat kegembiraan Jongin tentang pertemuan dengan keluarganya. "Jadi aku bisa mengatakan pada Boa kita akan datang?"

"Tentu, Aku tidak ingin melewatkannya dalam hidupku."

Jongin memasukkan pakaian terakhirnya lalu menutup ritsleting kopernya. Ia mendengus dengan frustrasi ketika telepon genggamnya bergetar di sakunya. Karena ia sudah terlambat untuk menjemput Kyungsoo, dia tidak ingin ada gangguan lagi. Untungnya, ia tahu itu bukan dari Kyungsoo yang ingin tahu dimana dirinya berada sekarang, karena nada deringnya tidak familiar bukan dari telepon Kyungsoo. "Halo?"

Suaranyasangat keras dari seseorang yang agak mabuk terdengar di jalur telepon. "Kim, di mana sih kamu Man? Seluruh geng kita sudah berada di Mouse Rabbit menunggu permintaan maaf sialanmu!"

Ternyata Kris, teman baiknya. Jongin benar-benar lupa untuk memberitahu dia dan teman-teman kantornya yang lain bahwa ia tidak akan bisa berkumpul lagi seperti biasanya setiap hari Sabtu.

"Maaf Dude, aku akan pergi ke luar kota dengan Soo."

"Kau bersama Kyungsoo lagi?" ejeknya, suaranya mengalahkan kegaduhan dari kerumunan orang banyak di latar belakangnya. "Ya, kami akan mengunjungi keluarganya di pegunungan. Acara _Barn Dance_ atau sesuatu sialan semacam itu."

"Persetan, Man. Kau menghabiskan seluruh waktumu dengan dia sekarang. Belum lagi kau akan memiliki seorang anak. Kau mungkin juga telah terjebak pada vaginanya."

"Ya, menghabiskan banyak waktu bercinta dengan seorang wanita

yang cantik, berambut merah menyala benar-benar membuatku seperti seorang pecundang!" Jawab Jongin, sambil tertawa kecil. Kris mendengus. "Kau tak tahu bahwa kau telah menginjak pasir hisap sialan itu. Aku yakin, rasanya menyenangkan sekarang, tapi

tunggu saja. Kyungsoo tidak bodoh. Dia sedang mengencangkan jeratannya, dan kau terlalu kacau untuk menyadarinya."

"Jangan mengatakan hal omong kosong seperti itu tentang Kyungsoo," geram Jongin.

"Aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu, Kim. Seluruh geng kita khawatir tentang dirimu. Dan jangan mengatakan kami tidak tahu apa yang sedang kita bicarakan. Tiga orang dari kita telah bercerai, ingat?"

Jongin memindahkan teleponnya ke telinga yang lainnya. Dia tidak menyukai perubahan dari pembicaraan ini. Dia juga tidak suka nada bicara Kris atau kemungkinan ada kebenaran dalam kata-katanya. "Geng teman-teman terbaikku membicarakan diriku di belakang

punggungku sendiri."

"Yeah, well, hanya saja ingat kata-kataku. Jika kau tidak segera cepat memutuskannya,kau pasti ingin mendengarkan kami suatu hari nanti."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Kris!" Teriak Jongin sebelum menutup telepon. Dia memasukkan telepon genggamnya kembali ke sakunya. Dia pikir siapa sih Kris? Kyungsoo tidak memaksanya untuk melakukan apapun. Tidak ada wanita yang pernah ataupun akan bisa memaksanya. Jongin bersama Kyungsoo karena ia menikmati apa yang sedang mereka jalani. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Jongin memberikan sama seperti yang ia inginkan, dan Kyungsoo tidak memaksakan kemauan apapun pada Jongin.

Memikirkan teman-temannya yang sedang minum dan berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang Kyungsoo, dia tidak tahan untuk bergumam, "Idiot brengsek." Dia meraih kopernya dan bersiul pada Jjanggu. "Ayo, boy. Mari kita pergi dari sini."

Dengan senang hati Jjanggu mematuhi, dan masuk ke dalam mobil, ketika di dalam, Jongin melihat Jjanggu menggeliat. Mengetahui ia terlambat, Jongin melaju di sepanjang jalanan antar kota lalu melesat ke jalanan yang sudah terasa akrab menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Dia

sampai di depan rumahnya jam tiga lewat sedikit. Dia mengabaikan nada dering SMS di sakunya karena dia yakin itu dari Kyungsoo.

Sebaliknya, ia melompat keluar. Jjanggu mulai mendorong ke depan, tapi Jongin menggeleng. "Tetap tinggal di situ, boy."

Setelah berlari sampai di depan pintu, ia menekan bel. "Pintunya tidak dikunci!" Seru Kyungsoo.

Saat ia mendorong pintu, ia melihat koper dan tas Kyungsoo sudah berada di lantai ruang depan. Dia mendengar suara gemerisik dari arah dapur. "Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat. Jjanggu butuh waktu lama untuk buang air kecil," katanya dengan bohong. Jongin merasa tidak

perlu untuk menceritakan salah satu temannya yang brengsek telah membuatnya terlambat dibanding membuang isi kandung kemihnya Jjanggu.

"Kau tidak meninggalkan Jjanggu di rumah, kan?" Jongin tertawa. "Tidak, dia sangat marah di dalam mobil. Aku bersumpah ia mengenali rumahmu."

Suara cekikikan genit Kyungsoo terdengar kembali oleh Jongin. "Anjing yang malang. Dia gelisah terus dirumah beberapa bulan terakhir. Aku membawakan dia tulang di tasku untuk menenangkannya selama perjalanan. Tapi mungkin kita harus berhenti sesekali untuk

membiarkannya buang air kecil." Kyungsoo mendesah tampak frustrasi.

"Siapa yang aku bodohi? Aku yang mungkin ingin berhenti untuk buang air kecil daripada Jjanggu!"

Kyungsoo datang keluar dari arah sudut ruangan, dan hati Jongin serasa berhenti berdetak. Setiap kali Jongin melihatnya setelah pulang dari luar kota, Kyungsoo seperti mengambil seluruh napasnya. Dia mengenakan gaun hijau zamrud dengan tali tipis seperti spaghetti.

Dengan pinggiran gaunnya yang jatuh tepat di bawah lutut. Belahan dadanya karena kehamilannya menjadi lebih besar dan terlihat menonjol di cup korsetnya. Tapi sepatu bot koboi coklat itu membuat Jongin berpikir lain.

Ketika Kyungsoo terburu-buru melewatinya untuk melemparkan sesuatu ke dalam kopernya, Jongin mengulurkan tangan dan menarik Kyungsoo kearah dirinya. "Sialan, kau terlihat sangat seksi."

Alis Kyungsoo berkerut saat ia melihat dirinya sendiri. "Serius?"

Jongin menjilati bibirnya sendiri dan mengangguk. "Ini adalah salah satu dari beberapa gaun yang masih bisa aku kenakan. Aku pikir mungkin sudah saatnya aku menyerah dan

membeli beberapa baju hamil."

Jari-jari Jongin ditempatkan di atas perut Kyungsoo yang mulai membesar, menyentuh dengan lembut di atas gaunnyayang berbahan tipis. "Untuk usia kehamilan yang sudah menginjak empat setengah bulan, kau bahkan hampir tidak terlihat sedang hamil."

Kyungsoo meniup sehelai rambut liar yang menutupi wajahnya. "Katakan itu kepada ritsletingku."

"Dan sepatu boot itu?"

"Oh, ini membantuku supaya tetap ingat daerah asalku. Aku memakainya sepanjang waktu ketika aku tinggal di pegunungan."

Jongin menyeringai. "Aku menyukainya...banyak sekali." Sambil memiringkan kepalanya, Jongin memberinya senyuman terbaik yang menandakan seperti 'Aku ingin melahapmu'.

Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya ke arahnya. "Oh tidak. Jangan berpikir ke arah sana."

"Sayang, aku hampir tidak melihatmu, apalagi menyentuhmu, seminggu ini. Aku hampir meledak!"

"Kita harus segera berangkat. Sekarang sudah jam tiga lewat,"protesnya.

"Apa salahnya dengan mengambil jalan sedikit memutar?" Sebelum Kyungsoo bisa membantahnya lagi, Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo, lidahnya yang hangat menyapu ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Jongin melingkarkan satu lengannya di pinggang Kyungsoo, menarik Kyungsoo menempel ke tubuhnya. Kyungsoo mulai menggeliat menjauh ketika

Jongin menekankan ereksi ke dirinya. "Jangan membuatku bertemu dengan kakek-nenekmu dalam keadaan mengeras."

Kyungsoo menyeringai padanya dan mulai menggeliat keluar dari pelukannya. "Ini adalah perjalanan yang panjang. Aku yakin kau akan mendingin pada saat itu."

Dengan mendengus karena frustrasi, Jongin memperketat salah satu tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Lalu tangannya yang lain diselipkan ke satu tali tipis di bahu Kyungsoo, kemudian mendorongnya kebawah dan memperlihatkan payudara Kyungsoo. Saat Jongin meremasnya, ibu jarinya menyentuh bolak-balik melintasi puting Kyungsoo yang semakin

mengeras. Ketika Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo menarik napasnya dengan keras, ia menggoda dengan mencubit puncak payudara Kyungsoo. Tampaknya trik yang dilakukan Jongin membuatgairah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba melonjak. Dia membawa bibirnya ke bibir Jongin sambil

melengkungkan tubuhnya kearah Jongin.

Jongin menjilati Kyungsoo dari dagu hingga telinganya. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu, Kyungsoo," gumamnya. Ketika Jongin memegang dagu Kyungsoo diantara jari-jarinya dan memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang, Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata yang sendu.

"Kalau begitu bawalah aku" gumamnya.

Menciumnya lagi, tangan Jongin meluncur di bawah gaunnya. Kyungsoo mengerang di dalam mulut Jongin ketika jari-jari Jongin menemukan panas diantara kedua kaki Kyungsoo. Jongin membelai Kyungsoo diatas celana dalamnya sampai ia bisa merasakan kelembaban akibat gairah Kyungsoo yang menembus celana ia menyelipkan jari-jarinya

untuk masuk ke dalam diri Kyungsoo -menjaga irama yang sama antara lidahnya dengan jari-jarinya. Kyungsoo menarik bibirnya dari Jongin, napasnya terengah-engah. "Mmm, Jongin...ya, Tuhan! Jongin! Ya!" Teriaknya, sambil memejamkan matanya saat Jongin

membawanya ke tepi jurang.

Kyungsoo merintih ketika jari-jari Jongin meluncur keluar dari dirinya. Tangan Jongin kemudian menurunkan celana dalam Kyungsoo sampai ke lutut Kyungsoo. Dia membawa tangan Kyungsoo ke selangkangannya. Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan lalu meraba-raba ke arah kancing kemudian ritsleting celana jins Jongin. Setelah Kyungsoo membebaskan ereksi Jongin, Kyungsoo membelainya dengan kuat dan cepat, ia menggeseknya dengan menggunakan tetesan precum-nya.

Jongin menghela napas panjang kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo. "Sudah, cukup," gumamnya dengan suara tegang. Jongin mundur ke sofa, mendorong celana dan pakaian dalamnya keluar dari pinggulnya. Dia menarik tangan Kyungsoo, menyentak ke

arahnya. Mereka berdua runtuh diatas sofa dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah bergairah mengangkangi dirinya. Setelah mengarahkan dirinya masuk kedalam diri Kyungsoo, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggul Kyungsoo melawan dirinya. Dengan cepat, Jongin menghujamkan

dirinya masuk dan keluar dari diri Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo membungkuk menciumnya. Kyungsoo tidak bertahan lama sebelum ia datang ke tepian lagi.

Meskipun Jongin sudah cukup dekat, dia tidak ingin datang. Rasanya tidak ada yang lebih baik selain membuat dirinya terkubur jauh di dalam diri Kyungsoo. Jongin terus menaikkan pinggulnya dan menurunkan kemaluannya dengan keras. Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang dan memejamkan matanya saat sensasi dengan intens bergulir pada dirinya. Akhirnya, ketika ia pikir, ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia menyerah dan orgasme membanjiri dirinya.

Saat Jongin merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo ke dadanya, Kyungsoo menutupi matanya dengan tangannya dan mengerang. "Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku baru saja membiarkan kamu mengacaukan otakku tepat sebelum aku akan bertemu dengan kakek-nenekku."

Suara tawa Jongin meluncur di bibirnya. "Aku minta maaf karena aku memang bajingan terangsang yang tak bisa menahan diri. Tapi jika kita benar-benar jujur? ini lebih mengarah ke salahmu daripada salahku."

Kyungsoo tersentak. "Dan kenapa ini menjadi salahku?"

Jongin mengedipkan mata kepadanya. "Kau hanya begitu terlihat sialan seksi dengan memakai gaun dan sepatu bot koboi itu."

"Kau sangat tidak masuk akal," katanyadengan gusar. Diam-diam, Kyungsoo merasa lebih dari senang ketika mendengar Jongin menyebutnya seksi dan tidak mampu menjaga tangannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Semakin besar yang Kyungsoo dapatkan, dia merasa semakin kurang disukai. Tapi kemudian Jongin membuatnya merasa cantik pada saat Jongin pertama kali mengajukan proposisi di Mouse Rabbit. Jongin mencium lehernya sementara tangannyamengelus naik turun di punggung Kyungsoo. "Sialan, aku merindukanmu," gumam Jongin di leher Kyungsoo.

"Merindukan aku atau seks?" Tanya Kyungsoo, mengulangi pertanyaan familiarnya.

"Setelah sekian lama, apakah kita masih berkutat ke masalah itu?" Geram Jongin. "Kamu. Aku sialan merindukanmu, oke?"

Kyungsoo menarik diri lalu tersenyum pada Jongin. "Oh, Jongin, kau begitu romantis. Membisikkan kata-kata yang paling manis kepadaku!"

Mata Jongin melebar, tapi kemudian ia tertawa. "Maaf, sepertinya itu benar-benar bukan romantis, huh?"

"Aku menghargai perasaan seperti itu. Aku merindukanmu, juga,"

Kyungsoo menjalankan jari-jarinya mengacak-acak rambut Jongin dan tersenyum. "Meskipun hal ini membuat kita bersatu, terkadang aku sangat membenci pekerjaanmu."

"Aku setuju denganmu," gerutu Jongin.

"Kau pikir kau masih tetap bepergian seperti ini ketika bayi kita sudah lahir?"

"Aku berharap hal itu akan berkurang nantinya." Jongin memberikan ciuman ringan di rahang Kyungsoo. "Mereka pikir mereka bisa memanfaatkan dan menyalahgunakan aku karena aku seorang bujangan. Mungkin seharusnyaakumemberitahu mereka kalau aku

akan menjadi seorang ayah, dan mereka akan melepaskan aku." Kyungsoo menegang. "Maksudmu kau belum memberitahu siapapun di departemenmu tentang bayi ini?"

"Tidak persis seperti itu...Maksudku, teman-temanku di luar dan teman-teman kerjaku sudah tahu hal itu." Dia menyeringai.

"Menghabiskan waktu denganmu agaknya telah memotong acara minum bir sampai mabuk yang biasa kami lakukan di Mouse Rabbit, dan mereka benar-benar tidak senang tentang hal ini."

Sebuah dengusan frustrasi lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo. Menarik dirinya menjauh dari pangkuan Jongin, ia menarik kembali celana dalamnya keatas melewati pahanya dan merapikan kembali gaunnya. "Apa yang salah?"

"Kau serius harus menanyakan hal itu?"

Dia meringis. "Kau marah karena aku belum memberitahu atasanku tentang bayi kita."

"Tentu saja aku marah!" Kyungsoo mendengus, melangkah ke seberang ruangan kearah kopernya.

Jongin bangkit dari sofa dan memakai celananya. "Soo, tunggu, bisakah kau mendengarkan aku terlebih dahulu?"

Kyungsoo berbalik. "Apakah ini ketika kau bilang bahwa kau menyesal dan kau hanya tidak berpikir untuk menyebutkan hal itu? Entah bagaimana faktanya kau akan menjadi seorang ayah dalam waktu kurang dari lima bulan cukup membuatmu lupa?"

Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk membela diri. "Dengar, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku benar-benar sudah gila di kantor selama dua bulan terakhir dan kita telah berhubungan menjadi lebih dari sekedar pasangan. Aku hampir tidak berada di kantor sini selama seminggu penuh. Aku berjanji padamu bahwa aku tidak dengan sengaja menipu tentang dirimu ataupun bayi kita. Aku bersumpah."

Ketika Kyungsoo menyadari ketulusan dari suara Jongin, Kyungsoo mendesah. "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak panik seperti itu. Hormon-hormon bodoh ini membuat diriku terkadang benar-benar tidak rasional."

"Tidak, kau benar kau boleh marah kepadaku. Ini tidak seperti aku yang seharusnya memperkenalkan dirimu kepada teman-temanku atau memberitahu mereka bahwa kita telah resmi berhubungan." Kyungsoo merasakan seperti ada aliran listrik di ruangan ini. Apakah

Jongin benar-benar berbicara tentang membuat sesuatu yang lebih

resmi diantara mereka? Apakah itu mungkinberarti hidup bersama? Seperti sebuah lompatan besar mengingat mereka bahkan belum mengucapkan kata "C". Itu fakta bukannya Kyungsoo tidak sangat mencintai Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo terlalu khawatir karena hal itu akan meyebabkan Jongin ketakutan dan akhirnya pergi. Sepanjang hubungan mereka seperti sebuah balon yang rapuh, Kyungsoo takut itu akan meletus setiap saat.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya dan bertanya pada Kyungsoo. "Jadi, kita baik-baik saja kan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kita baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita segera pergi dari kota ini!"Kata Jongin, sambil meraih koper Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba mempersiapkan

diri secara mental dan emosional untuk apa yang akan mereka hadapi nanti.

Ketika Jjanggu melihat Kyungsoo datang menyusuri jalan, dia mulai menggonggong dan mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya. Kepalanya keluar dari jendela di kursi belakang ketika Kyungsoo memutari mobil. "Apa kau merindukan aku sweet boy?" Dia menempel di pintu dan merengek dengan apresiatif. "Aw, aku juga merindukanmu!" Ia memberikan tatapan menjijikkan dari balik bahunya kearah Jongin.

"Kau tidak seharusnya meninggalkan dia di mobil selama ini!"

"Semua jendela dibuka." Jongin menunjukke tubuh Jjanggu yang sedang menggeliat. "Lihatlah, dia benar-benar baik-baik saja."

"Kupikir begitu," gumam Kyungsoo, sambil menggaruk bagian belakang telinga Jjanggu.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya," renung Jongin, memasukkan koper Kyungsoo di kursi belakang.

"Tidak."

"Oh, benarkah? Setiap kali aku sampai di pintu, ia mulai mencarimu. Dia kurang peduli padaku sekarang. Belum lagi, ia berharap berbaring di sekitar sofa dan ingin makan sisa makanan di piringku."

Kyungsoo tersipu. "Oops." Segera ia meluncur masuk duduk di jok mobil, Jjanggu mencondongkan tubuhnya melewati sandaran kepalalalu menjilati pipinya. "Apa kau siap membuang debu kota yang menempel di bulumu?" tanya Kyungsoo, sambil menepuk kepala

anjing jenis Labrador Retriever itu. Dia mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya dan menjilati Kyungsoo lagi. "Ya, aku pikir dia sudah siap."

Jongin mendengus saat ia mengendari kendaraannya keluar dari jalanan masuk rumah. "Begitu ia melihat tempat terbuka yang luas, ia mungkin tidak akan pernah ingin kembali."

Setelah Jongin mengarah ke luar 75 North, mereka mulai menikmati perjalanan luar kota. Dengan latar belakang perkotaan yang mulai menghilang memasuki pepohonan dan padang rumput seperti kilauan samar-samar sebuah batu zamrud. Semakin mereka mendekati pegunungan, udara sejuk terasa berputar- putar di sekeliling mereka.

Sebersit rindu kampung halaman bergema di dalam diri Kyungsoo ketika mereka berkendara di sepanjang jalanan yang tidak asing baginya. Kyungsoo telah menghabiskan seluruh masa kecilnya di pegunungan sampai ia masuk ke perguruan tinggi di Busan. Ada

bagian yang sangat besar dalam dirinya yang ingin sekali kembali ke sini, terutama ketika itu menyangkut untuk membesarkan bayinya. Ketika mereka mendekati tanah milik kakek-neneknya, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dari kursinya. "Oke, kau harus belok ke kanan pada kotak surat warna hitam itu." Jongin berpaling dengan heran kepadanya, "Ke jalanan yang berkerikil itu?"

"Yap."

Setelah mereka memutari dua belokan, mereka sampai di lapangan terbuka. Rumah dan lumbung kakek-neneknya berada dilereng bukit. Jongin berpaling padanya dengan mata melebar ketika melihat banyaknya mobil dan orang-orang yang berkerumun di sekitarnya.

"Ini semua keluargamu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. " Biasanya ada sekitar lima puluh orang atau lebih. Pada saat acara _barn dance_ dimulai malam ini, itu akan menjadi sekitar seratus orang." Kyungsoo mengamati ekspresi skeptis di wajahnya. "Kau yakin kau mau melakukan ini?"

"Tentu, aku akan baik-baik saja selama tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin menendang bokongku karena menghamilimu."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Sebagian keluargaku menerima kehamilanku. Kakekku dan beberapa pamanku mungkin akan membuatmu tidak nyaman." Kyungsoo ragu-ragu sebelum melepaskan satu bom yang siap meledak kepadanya. "Um, karena kita belum menikah, jangan merencanakan untuk berbagi kamar tidur malam ini."

"Maaf?"

Kyungsoo meringis. "Kakek-nenekku sangat kuno. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan kita tidur di tempat tidur yang sama jika kita belum menikah."

"Meskipun kau sedang hamil anakku?"

"Ya."

Jongin menghela napas keras. "Untungnya aku sudah mendapatkannya sebelum kita pergi. Waktu akan terasa sangat lama, akhir pekan yang panjang." Dia tertawa ketika Kyungsoo memukul lengannya pura-pura marah.

"Ayo. Mari kita hadapi regu tembak." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menyeringai.

"Luar biasa," Jongin mengerang ketika ia keluar dari mobil. Ia menjepit tali kekang di leher Jjanggu dan membiarkan anjing berjenis Labrador Retriever itu menggeliat keluar dari kursi belakang. Aroma lezat tercium Kyungsoo, dan perutnya berbunyi. Dia sangat bersyukur mualnya telah lewat karena dia tidak menginginkan hal lain selain _*Brunswick stew_ buatan neneknya.

"Apakah itu BBQ buatan sendiri yang kucium?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya. Semuanya dibuat sendiri dari pie apel sampai _*moonshine._ "

"Sial, aku pikir aku akan mati dan pergi ke surga. Well, sebenarnya tidak demikian pada bagian tentang _moonshine_."

Kyungsoo tertawa. " Semoga saja pamanku tidak memaksa kamu untuk minum beberapa gelas bir buatan sendiriitu. Mereka pasti menginginkan kamu untuk membuktikan kejantananmu."

Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes, tapi suara seorang wanita memotongnya. "Kyungsoo!" jeritnya sambil menepuk tangannya. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengenali suaranya. Hanya mendengar suara itu bergema di sekitarnya mengelilingi tubuhnya dengan tebalnya cinta yang menyelimuti dirinya. Membalikkan badan, ia melihat neneknya melangkah ke arahnya.

Mulai dari tatanan rambut perak model bob yang menggoda dan celemek usang motif kotak-kotak merah putih yang ia kenakan terikat kuat di atas gaunnya. Boa tampaknya tidak bertambah tua atau berubah. Dia bagaikan mercusuar yang terus menerus menuntunnya menghadapi badai yang Kyungsoo hadapi dengan mengandalkan seluruh hidupnya memberikan cinta, dukungan dan kekuatan.

Wajah Boa bersinar seperti kembang api Empat Juli. "Anakku yang cantik!" serunya, menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya yang kuat. Meremasnya erat-erat, dia berkata, "Aku sangat merindukanmu, sayang."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Boa."

Ia menarik diri dan tersenyum. "Kau harus mulai datang ke sini lebih dari dua kali sebulan. Kakekmu dan aku merasa sangat kesepian karenamu."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Kita berbicara setiap hari. Apakah aku benar-benar perlu datang lebih sering?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Terutama ketika bayinya lahir." Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh lembut perut Kyungsoo yang membesar.

"Lihatlah seberapa besar perutmu."

"Ceritakan padaku tentang itu. Tidak ada satupun pakaianku yang muat."

"Well, anggap saja dirimu beruntung perutmu tidak langsung membesar. Ibumu harus memiliki pakaian hamil di bulan kedua kehamilanmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada kenangan tentang ibunya, menertawakan bagaimana perut ibunya praktis terlihat membesar sejak terjadi pembuahan.

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Boa, alisnya berkerut karena khawatir.

"Lebih baik. Syukurlah sekarang morning sickness sudah berhenti setelah aku melewati trimester pertama. Aku akan tahu apa yang kualami minggu depan. Aku melakukan USG untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin lebih awal."

Wajah berseri-seri Boa semakin cerah. "Hebat. Tentu saja, aku masih mengatakan kau mengandung seorang anak laki-laki."

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dan menyeringai. "Itu akan membuat ayah Jongin sangat senang mendengar kau mengatakan begitu. Ia bersumpah sejak aku bertemu dengannya, katanya bayi ini laki-laki."

Boa mengalihkan pandangan intens mata hijaunya pada Jongin." Jadi pasti inilah Mr. Kim pria tampan dan gagah yang kau ajak bersamamu?"

Kedua pipi Kyungsoo memerah karena pujian neneknya dan bagaimana caranya ia akan memperkenalkannya. "Ya, ini Jongin. Dia adalah..."

"Pendonor sperma?" Tanya Boa.

Jongin terkekeh. "Ya, tapi dengan cara lebih dari satu kali."

Boa mencengkeram perutnya dan dua kali lipat lebih keras selama tertawa. Ketika tawanya mereda, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin. "Well, kemarilah dan beri aku pelukan. Mr pendonor sperma."

Kyungsoo menyaksikan dengan takjub ketika Jongin bersedia memeluk Boa. Ia tidak percaya betapa mudahnya Jongin sepertinya bisa berinteraksi dengan keluarganya, mengingat bagaimana dia begitu panik ketika Kyungsoo bertemu dengan keponakannya dan Yunho.

Menepuk punggung Jongin, Boa berkata "Kami sangat sangat senang kau berada di sini bersama kami untuk akhir pekan. Aku harap kau akan menikmatinya."

Jongin memberinya senyum yang mempesona. "Terima kasih, ma'am. Saya senang berada di sini."

Boa menggoyangkan satu jari padanya, "Sebagai ayah dari bayi Soo, ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan tentang sesuatu."

Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya dan memandangkhawatir ke arah neneknya dan Jongin. Dadanya terasa sesak karena ketakutan pada apa yang mungkin Boa katakan pada Jongin. Jika itu adalah sesuatu seperti panggilan telepon pagi itu dan kunjungan pertamanya ke rumah kakek-neneknya tentang kehamilannya yang di luar nikah, Jongin pasti akan mendapat teguran keras.

"Ya, ma'am?" tanya Jongin ramah, mau tidak mau Kyungsoo memperhatikan bagaimana Jongin bolak balik menjentikkan tali Jjanggu karena sangat gugup.

"Memiliki seorang anak sendiri tentu saja bukan apa yang aku dan suamiku inginkan untuk Kyungsoo. Kami lebih suka dia sudah memiliki seorang suami lalu memiliki anak." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih. "Suatu saat, ia akan mengalaminya. Tapi hidup tidak cukup adil untuk Soo. Dia layak menerima semua kebahagiaan di dunia, dan aku tahu tidak ada yang akan membuatnya lebih bahagia dibandingkan pada akhirnya impiannya sebagai seorang ibu menjadi nyata." Air mata memenuhi mata Kyungsoo saat merasakan cinta yang luar biasa dan kebenaran dalam kata-kata neneknya.

Ketika Kyungsoo berani melihat kearah Jongin, dia tersenyum. "Aku sangat setuju sekali denganmu, Mrs. Kwon. Saya sangat bersyukur saya bisa membantu membuat impian Kyungsoo menjadi kenyataan."

Boa menangkup dagu Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar bersinar, sayang. Aku tidak berpikir aku pernah melihat matamu begitu bersinar bahkan sebelum ibumu meninggal."

"Oh, terima kasih." Jawab Kyungsoo, sambil menghapus air matanya. Boa menepuk lengan Jongin. "Jadi untuk semua ini, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu yang telah membuat Kyungsoo begitu bahagia dan tentu saja keluarganya juga."

"Sama-sama, Mrs. Kwon."

"Tolong panggil aku Boa." Kemudian dia berkata saat melihat beberapa wanita membawa panci makanan ke lumbung. "Oh sayang, aku pergi selama satu menit, dan orang-orang mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melakukan semuanya. Aku sebaiknya pergi untuk memastikan makan malam tidak menjadi berantakan!"

Setelah dia berada diluar dari pendengaran, Jongin menghela napas dengan keras. "Well, tentu saja hal itu tidak terduga."

"Sambutan hangat?"

Sambil menggelengkan kepala, Jongin melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. "Tidak, aku tidak menyadari aku menjadi semacam pahlawan karena menghamilimu. Bukankah mereka biasanya mengambil senapan setelah kau sampai di daerah ini?"

Kyungsoo tertawa "Anggap saja hal seperti itu akan jauh berbeda jika kita masih remaja." Ia menarik kepalanya untuk menoleh pada Jongin.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat meragukan si Jongin remaja akan meluangkan waktu untukku."

"Kau tidak pernah tahu. Aku akan sangat tertarik padamu dan mencuri perhatianmu."

Kyungsoo menyikutnya dengan bercanda. "Lalu kakek dan omku akan menembak barangmu yang paling berharga itu."

Jongin terkekeh. "Pasti bisa menjadi suatu tragedi."

"Oh, ya, kau tidak akan bisa membuatku hamil nantinya." renungnya.

Jongin menempelkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo, yang membuatnya bergidik. "Atau membuatmu orgasme sampai berulang kali."

"Jongin!" dia menjerit, mendorongnya menjauh.

Jongin menertawakan melihat kemarahannya. "Kau tahu kalau aku memang benar."

Seseorang dengan suara menderu menyela mereka. "Kyungie, kemarilah dan berikan aku pelukan!"

Ia memutar matanya tapi tersenyum sendiri. "Sementara Boa mungkin seperti sepotong kue, Kangin mungkin akan menjadi menjengkelkan tentang semua ini," katanya pada Jongin. Ia merasakan Jongin sedikit tegang ketika dia mengikutinya menuju seorang pria berambut perak yang berdiri dengan memakai jeans yang sudah memudar. "Kangin, kapan kau akan menyadari kalau aku agak terlalu tua untuk nama panggilan seperti itu?"

Dia menyeringai. "Omong kosong. Kau akan selalu menjadi baby girl-ku dan Emmie Lou kecilku!"

Kyungsoo memeluknya dengan erat, memejamkan matanya, sangat puas ketika aroma akrab peppermint dan rempah tua tercium oleh hidungnya "Aku merindukanmu."

Dia mendorong bahu Kyungsoo dan memiringkan alis tebalnya yang sudah berwarna keperakan pada Kyungsoo "Sudah dua minggu, Baby girl! Aku hampir mengirimkan anak-anak ke kota untuk memeriksamu."

"Maafkan aku, tapi ada sesuatu yang sedikit gila akhir-akhir ini." Ia menyadari tatapan kakeknya tidak lagi terfokus pada dirinya. Sebaliknya, kakeknya menatap bingung pada Jongin. "Oh, Kangin, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang." Meraih tangan Jongin, ia menariknya ke depan. Saat melihat jari-jari mereka saling terkait, ekspresi menyenangkan di wajah kakeknya langsung menguap, menjadirasa cemas, dan digantikan oleh satu kemarahan yang terselubung. Kyungsoo tidak bisa membantu saat memperhatikan dahi Jongin telah dipenuhi oleh butiran keringat, bukan karena panas, namun dari tatapan intens Kangin-nya. "Ini adalah Kim Jongin. Dia adalah ayah dari bayiku." Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongin. "Dan ini adalah kakekku, Kangin."

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, sir." Kata Jongin, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Kangin menggeser kunyahan tembakaunya dan menatap tangan Jongin. Dengan enggan ia menyalaminya. "Senang bertemu denganmu." "Kyungsoo!" seseorang memanggil. Ketika ia berpaling sekilas melalui bahunya, sepupunya Jinki melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Sebentar. Aku akan kembali.

 **To Be Continue ...**

 _*Brunswick stew: sup yang terbuat dari sayuran dan biasanya dua daging (ayam dan tupai)_

 _moonshine: wiski hasil penyulingan dari jagung_

 _*Barn Dance: acara social gathering di pedesaan, sering diadakan di gudang, dengan musik dan_

 _dansa terdiri dari empat pasangan yang membentuk formasi persegi_

maaf beribu maaf atas keterlambatan update, saya disibukkan dengan jadwal kuliah yang menggunung, kebetulan saya memasuki jurusan Teknik Kimia Analis yang memang dituntut kerajinannya. Sekali lagi maaf kepada yang menunggu updatean fanfic ini, semoga suka dan silakan review ^^ .


	10. Chapter 10

**TRANS & REMAKE] PROPOSISI (KAISOO VER.)**

 **Title : Proposisi**

 **Main cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo ( EXO )**

 **Other cast : SMTown Artist!**

 **Gener : Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt Comfort**

 **Disclaimer : Ini adalah hasil dari terjemahan dari Novel The Proposition karya Katie Ashley, saya hanya meremake menjadi versi KaiSoo, mungkin ada couple lain yang saya remake dari novel yang sama.**

 **Rating : Mature!**

Chapter 10

Dengan enggan Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo. Terus terang, dia ingin menjadi seorang banci tulen lalu mengejar Kyungsoo. Tinggal dengan pria tua ini adalah hal terakhir yang dia inginkan di dunia.

Kakinya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman, sambil menyeka keringatnya yang berkilau di wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. Kangin meludahkan air liur yang bercampur dengan tembakau. "Jadi kau berencana tetap bersamanya setelah bayinya lahir?"

"Ya, sir."

"Kau akan membantu membesarkannya?"

"Well, kami belum membicarakannya. "Ketika ekspresi Kangin semakin gelap, Jongin cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Tapi sejujurnya saya akan mencoba."

Mata Sang Kangin menyipit. "Bagaimana tentang menikahinya?"

Jongin merasa seperti ditendang tepat di bolanya. Dia berjuang untuk bernapas. Sial, jika aku sampai salah menjawab pertanyaan ini, pria ini benar-benar akan membunuhku. Mulutnya menjadi kering, dia menjilati bibirnya. Apakah di sini semakin gelap, atau aku yang akan jatuh pingsan?

"Nak, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Apakah kau akan menikahi Kyungie-ku atau tidak?"

"Granddaddy!" Teriak Kyungsoo, matanya melebar karena ketakutan. Jongin mendesah lega, sejenak ia bisa lolos dari kesulitan. "Ada apa sayang? Ini pertanyaan yang jujur."

Kyungsoo merona sampai merah dari pipi sampai turunke lehernya. Bahkan bahunya yang telanjang pun juga memerah. "Tidak. Jongin dan aku merasa nyaman dengan pengaturan yang kami miliki. Jika kami siap mengubahnya, kami akan memberitahumu, tapi untuk sampai kesana, kami tidak ingin mendapat tekanan apapun, oke?"

Ketika tatapannya melintas ke arah Jongin untuk melihat apakah dia setuju dengan jawabannya, Jongin mengangguk.

Kangin mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo. "Baik, Baby Girl. Aku tidak akan membicarakannya lagi." Dia memberi Jongin tatapan membara dan jijik sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

"Dia hanya mengacaukanmu," kata Kyungsoo. Ketika Jongin tidak menjawab, Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan lalu mengusap lengannya.

"Kau tidak takut sekali padanya, kan?"

Jongin melirik kebelakang ke arah Kangin. Dia sedang dikelilingi keempat cucunya, duduk sambil menyerut sebuah batang kayu. Mata pisau goloknya berkilauan di bawah sinar matahari membuat Jongin bergidik. "Tentu saja! Aku tahu ia tampak seperti seorang kakek agak manis, tapi pria itu bisa menghabisiku hanya dengan tangan kosong jika dia mau. Dan aku yakin paman dan sepupumu tidak keberatan membantunya untuk menguburku dengan kuburan yang dangkal."

Sudut bibir Kyungsoo ketarik ke atas. "Kau bercanda?"

Jongin mendengus. "Terus terang, aku agak takut tidur malam ini, aku khawatir dia mungkin akan menyelinap ke kaDong Gunu dan memotong penisku karena telah membuatmu hamil."

"Sekarang hal itu akan membuatmu kehilangan dengan tragis, kan?"

"Oh ya, tentu saja."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Hal ini bukan hanya karena aku adalah anak dari putri satu-satunya atau cucunya atau tipikal seorang kakek/ayah yang melindungiku dari Big Bad Wolf alias pria yang mencuri moralitasku." Ekspresi geli Kyungsoo berubah menjadi gelap. "Dia menerima kehamilanku sedikit lebih sulit daripada Grammy karena dia orang yang sangat kuno. Menjadi seorang _*diaken_ di gereja, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menerima aku membawa seorang 'bajingan', untuk diumumkan pada dunia."

Jongin menarik napas tajam lalu menyipitkan matanya. "Dia benar-benar mengatakan itu padamu?"

"Bukan dengan istilah yang persis seperti itu, tapi iya."

"Itu cara berpikir sialan tentang cucunya yang hebat."

"Ya, well, ayahmu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ingat bagaimana dia ingin memberi nama bayi ini dengan namanya?"

"Ya benar," Jongin menyerah.

Dentang lonceng menyela mereka. Jongin berbalik dan melihat Boa memegang lonceng sapi tua. Dia menyeringai. "Ayo semuanya! Waktunya makan malam!"Teriaknya sambil menunjuk ke arah gudang.

"Lapar?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sangat kelaparan." Dia menyeringai lalu membungkus lengannya di bahu Kyungsoo. "Aku cukup berselera sore ini."

Mulut Kyungsoo ternganga sebelum ia menyikut pinggang Jongin. "Kau sangat mengerikan!"

"Kau tahu kau mencintaiku," godanya.

Ketika Kyungsoo sedikit menegang, Jongin tahu bahwa ia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Kata-katanya memiliki konotasi berbeda dari apa yang dia maksudkan. Dengan cepat, Jongin mencoba memperbaikinya. "Maksudku, apakah tidak ada yang jatuh cinta pada orang brengsek bermulut cabul yang selalu mencari sindiran berbau seksual dalam kehidupan ini, kan?"

"Tepat sekali," jawab Kyungsoo sambil nyengir.

Jongin tidak bisa menutup mulutnya ketika mereka sampai gudang.

Penampilan luarnya yang sederhana cukup menipu ketika melihat bagian dalam gudang. Semua kandang dikeluarkan sehingga tampak menjadi satu ruangan yang sangat besar. Di sana ada sepuluh sampai dua puluh meja bundar yang dikelilingi kursi lipat. Di tengah ruangan, sebuah panggung kayu kecil berdiri dimana beberapa orang sedang menyetel alat musik mereka.

"Cukup keren, kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalian melakukan ini dengan sungguh-sungguh."

"Yep. Bahkan di belakang juga terdapat dapur kecil. "Kyungsoo tertawa melihat ekspresi yang bisa dikatakan sedang kebingungan di wajah Jongin. "Dengan keluarga semakin bertambah banyak yang aku miliki, kami membutuhkan tempat dimana kami semua bisa berkumpul bersama."

"Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan tidak mengenal orang-orang ini, apalagi kalau harus berhubungan dengan mereka," gumam Jongin, saat Kyungsoo mengarahkannya menuju meja makanan.

"Percaya padaku, pada saat malam berakhir, mereka akan menganggapmu keluarga. Aku senang berpikir kalau kita sebagai keluarga di _*My Big Fat Greek Wedding,_ kecuali fakta bahwa kita

orang Selatan." Jongin tidak yakin apakah ini benar-benar buruk. Semua orang begitu ramah dan bersahabat padanya—bahkan terhadap dirinya yang secara teknis telah menjadi seorang bajingan yang menghamili Kyungsoo tanpa menikahinya. Setelah piringnya dipenuhi makanan BBQ bersama pria yang sangat lezat disebelahnya, Kyungsoo membawanya ke sebuah meja kosong.

Ketika Jongin menggigit sandwichnya, dia mengerang. "Oh. Ya. Tuhan. Ini sangat lezat!" Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Grammy membuat sausnya dengan resepnya sendiri."

"Benarkah? Dia bisa menjualnya dalam bentuk botol. Rasanya ini sepuluh kali lebih enak daripada seluruh restoran BBQ di Busan."

"Kau harus mengatakan itu padanya. Itu akan membuatnya senang."

"Dengan senang hati."

Seorang pria tua bergabung di meja mereka. "Kursi ini sudah ada yang menempati, Soo?"

"Belum, Paman Jungmo. Kami khusus menyisihkannya untukmu dan

Bibi."

Jungmo tersenyum lebar pada Kyungsoo sebelum memeluknya. Jongin mau tak mau menikmati efek yang Kyungsoo miliki terhadap semua orang di sini. Dia selalu membuat setiap orang di Busan terpesona, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya hampir seperti malaikat di sini.

Semakin banyak orang memadati dalam gudang, dan band mulai bermain. Jongin baru saja menghabiskan piring kedua BBQ-nya dan sedang ragu-ragu apakah ia akan mengambil piring ketiga ketika Kangin melenggang ke arahnya. Jongin mengamati botol kaca berisi cairan bening di tangan Kangin dengan waspada.

"Pernahkah kau memiliki bir buatan sendiri, Orang Kota?" Tanyanya.

"Granddaddy, namanya Jongin," desis Kyungsoo.

" kau pernah memiliki bir buatan sendiri, Jongin?"

"Belum, Sir, saya tidak percaya kalau saya memiliki."

Kangin menyodorkan botol kaca itu. "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba sedikit?"

"Apakah itu pertanyaan yang menjebak, Sir?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jongin menarik napas dengan susah payah sebelum ia berbicara. "Well, hanya saja Kyungsoo bercerita anda seorang yang sangat religius, jadi saya tidak bisa membayangkan anda akan minum banyak. Jika saya menerimanya, anda akan berpikir saya seorang pemabuk yang tidak layak untuk teman kencan cucu anda. Di sisi lain, jika anda ternyata menikmati minum sesekali dan saya menolaknya, maka anda akan menganggap saya orang kota yang bertingkah laku seperti wanita. Benarkan?"

Kangin menatap Jongin ke bawah. Akhirnya, senyum lebar pecah di wajahnya. Dia menepuk punggung Jongin dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku suka caramu berpikir." Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jongin, ia membawa botol itu ke bibirnya lalu meneguknya agak banyak. "Sedikit tegukan penyemangat tidak akan menyakiti siapa pun."

Jongin tertawa saat mengambil moonshine dari Kangin. Saat cairan itu

masuk ke mulutnya, rasa terbakar seperti ada api yang menyiksa tenggorokannya dan mengalir ke perutnya. Dengan penuh harap Kangin

terus mengawasinya, Jongin berusaha keras mencegah matanya berair dan dorongan tersedak dan batuk. "Minuman yang enak," jawabnya berusaha sejantan mungkin. Jongin segera mengembalikan botol tersebut sebelum Kangin mengharapkannya untuk minum lagi. Sambil tertawa, Kangin beralih menatap Kyungsoo. "Bagaimanapun juga

mungkin dia seorang pelindung, Kyungie." Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya begitu Kangin meninggalkan mereka. "Aku tidak percaya kau berhasil mengalahkan dirinya, apalagi sangat cepat. Tao butuh waktu yang lama agar tidak mendapat tatapan kematian 24 jam selama seminggu, padahal kami sudah saling mengenal selama hidup kami."

Jongin menyeringai padanya. "Setelah semua yang kita lalui, aku tidak percaya kau meragukan kemampuanku mempesona untuk meluluhkan kakekmu." Dia membungkuk lalu berbisik di telinganya. "Jangan lupa setiap kali aku berhasil mempesona celanamu lepas darimu."

Sambil bercanda, Kyungsoo mendorongnya kebelakang. "Kau sepertinya lupa saat pertama kali kau mencoba bermain sebagai _*McDreamy_ untuk mencari pasangan seksual denganku pada Pesta Natal, dan waktu itu aku benar-benar sangat yakin berkata tidak."

Jongin terkekeh. "Benar. Itu penolakan terburuk dalam hidupku."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Percayalah, sayang. Memang itulah kenyataannya."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut di wajahnya. Lalu ia mengubah topik pembicaraan, dia berkata, "Maukah kau mengambilkan makanan penutup untuk kita berdua?"

Dia mengangkat alisnya. "Masih lapar?"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Tanya pada pria yang sudah menghabiskan dua piring BBQ dan satu punyaku."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambilkan kamu sesuatu yang manis." Kyungsoo mencium pipinya. "Bayi ini dan aku berterima kasih untuk itu."

"Ya, ya. Kau akan menyusui karena semua itu sangat berguna di masa, kan?"

"Benar sekali," jawabnya.

Sambil tertawa, Jongin bangkit dari kursinya. "Ada sesuatu spesifik yang kau inginkan?"

"Mungkin mengambil sedikit dari setiap makanan yang tersedia."

Dia membungkuk sedikit memberi hormat pada Kyungsoo. "Ya, ma'am."

Setelah mengambil makanan penutup dalam jumlah besar, Jongin kembali menuju meja dengan dua piring terisi penuh makanan.

Ketika ia sampai di sana, Kyungsoo sedang menggendong bayi mungil dalam pelukannya sambil mengobrol dengan pasangan muda. "Oh,

Jongin, ini sepupuku Eugene dan Dong Gun." Dia lalu menunduk menatap bayi di pelukannya dan senyum lebar tampak di wajahnya. "Dan bayi ini namanya sama denganku, Jang Kyungsoo." "Kau bercanda."

Eugene tersenyum. "Well, Kyungsoo Katherine adalah nama nenek buyut kami, tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan orang yang lebih manis untuk menamai bayiku setelah Soo."

"Aku juga," jawab Jongin, mengedip pada Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah, sayang, lebih baik kita pergi mencari piring sebelum semua

makanan habis," saran Dong Gun.

Ketika Eugene hendak meraih bayi, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bisa mengawasinya sementara kalian makan."

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja. Ini akan menjadi latihan yang bagus."

Dong Gun tertawa. "Wow, aku tidak pernah berpikir kami bebas makan tanpa bayi selama enam minggu ini sejak Jang Kyungsoo lahir."

"Terima kasih, Soo," jawab Eugene.

Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo saat Dong Gun dan Eugene meninggalkan mereka. Tampaknya selera makan Kyungsoo telah menguap dengan munculnya bayi ini. Jadi Jongin mulai makan kue yang ada di piring itu sementara Kyungsoo asyik menggoda si bayi. "Dia cantik ya?" Tanyanya.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke bayi yang berbalut warna pink dari kepala sampai kaki. "Dia hampir secantik orang yang senama dengannya."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Kau ini perayu, ya?"

Ketika Jongin merasa kekenyangan makan kue yang manis itu, ia mendorong piringnya menjauh. Kyungsoo membungkuk, membawa bayi itu kearahnya. "Ingin menggendongnya sebentar?"

"Jadi kau bisa makan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir kali ini kau mungkin ingin memeluk gadis kecil ini. Kau hanya memiliki keponakan laki-laki yang masih kecil."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo Kate dengan hati-hati. Dia begitu kecil dan rapuh dibandingkan dengan badan Jeno yang besar. Entah bagaimanapun dia takut akan mematahkannya. "Serius, Soo, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang gadis kecil."

"Dan kita bisa dengan mudah memiliki seorang gadis." Kemudian dia menyerahkan Jang Kyungsoo pada Jongin. Dengan enggan, Jongin meletakkannya di lekuk lengannya. Matanya bergetar terbuka, dan Kyungsoo Kate menatapnya. Wajahnya mulai mengerut, tampaknya dia

akan menjerit setiap saat.

"Sial! Aku membuatnya jengkel!" Keluh Jongin.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Tidak, kau belum membuatnya jengkel. Coba sedikit mengayun-ayunkannya lalu masukkan dot ke mulutnya."

Jongin meraba-raba ke alas dada bayi itu dimana dotnya menggantung di sana. Ketika Jang Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya untuk menangis, Jongin segera memasukkan dot ke mulutnya, ia mulai menghisap dotnya dan mulai tenang. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya bolak-balik, dan dalam beberapa menit, mata Jang Kyungsoo menjadi berat. Ketika akhirnya dia tertidur, Jongin melirik Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak bisa menahan senyum bangga yang membentang di wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar alami," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang itu." Dong Gun dan Eugene kembali ke meja dengan makanan mereka. "Bagus untukmu, sobat. Kau tahu, untuk mempersiapkan masa depan," kata Dong Gun, sambil menunjuk Jang Kyungsoo yang ada di dalam pelukan

Jongin. "Aku hampir tidak pernah berada di sekitar anak-anak

sebelum aku punya bayi sendiri."

"Yah, aku beruntung punya banyak keponakan laki dan perempuan."

Dia menggeser Kyungsoo Kate dalam pelukannya. "Dari mereka aku cukup tahu tentang popok yang sudah kotor dan aku cukup yakin popoknya sekarang basah kuyup."

Dong Gun mengerang. "Hebat."

Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku yang akan pergi mengganti popoknya." Jongin dengan senang hati menyerahkan bayi

itu sebelum melirik ke bawah untuk mengecek apakah dia juga basah. Eugene menyerahkan tas popok pada Kyungsoo sambil menyeringai. "Kau memang terbaik, sepupu."

"Bukan masalah."

Saat Jongin menyaksikan Kyungsoo pergi menjauh, sebuah tawa keras pecah di telinganya. "Hei, tampan, aku Sulli. Apa kau mau berdansa?"

Jongin berbalik dan melihat seorang gadis—seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, tapi masih remaja, tersenyum padanya. "Um, aku rasa tidak."

Bibir merah ruby-nya cemberut. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Pertama, aku di sini dengan Kyungsoo, dan kedua, aku pikir aku agak

terlalu tua untukmu."

"Aku sembilan belas. Selain itu, Kyungsoo adalah sepupuku. Dia tidak

akan keberatan."

Jongin melawan dorongan untuk berkata Mana mungkin dia tidak keberatan! Bahkan saat masa kehamilannya, dalam diri Kyungsoo bisa menjadi seekor kucing liar untuk menjatuhkan Sulli hingga tidak bangun sampai Selasa depan karena menggodanya. Dengan napas putus asa, ia mengangkat tangannya. "Dengar, sungguh menyenangkan kau memintaku, tapi aku harus mengatakan tidak."

Kyungsoo datang kembali pada saat yang tepat dengan bayi itu. Dia mengamati mereka berdua sebelum bicara. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin berdansa dengan Jongin, tapi dia tidak mau," Sulli mengaku. Jongin mengertakkan giginya. "Dan aku dengan jelas mengatakan

kepadanya bahwa aku di sini denganmu."

"Sekali dansa sebentar tidak ada salahnya."Kemudian Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Jongin—dan memberinya senyuman paling manis yang tampak menyebalkan. "Aku tidak keberatan, jika kau mau."

Oh tidak, Kyungsoo tidak hanya menjual dirinya pada sepupunya yang bernafsu. Dia tahu Kyungsoo juga memiliki beberapa motif tersembunyi

dibalik tindakannya. Ini merupakan salah satu cara agar mereka tidak seperti pasangan resmi—untuk menggambarkan bahwa Jongin belum terikat. Mungkin seperti itu motifnya atau mungkin dia yang terlalu paranoid.

"Oke," gumamnya, seketika Sulli menyentak tangannya lalu menyeretnya ke lantai dansa. Untung saja lagunya berirama cepat, sehingga Jongin tidak dipaksa untuk menempelkan tubuhnya pada Sulli. Dia tidak tahu dansa apa yang cocok untuk musik dengan irama seperti itu, dan begitu dia melihat ekspresi terhibur di wajah Kyungsoo, dia tahu dia telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Jongin akan membalasnya jika itu hal terakhir yang harus dia lakukan. Begitu dansa mereka berakhir, dia terpaksa tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Sulli."

"Kapan saja, seksi," jawabnya, memukul pantat Jongin. Dia mengedipkan mata padanya sebelum bergegas pergi untuk bergabung dengan serombongan gadis di sudut ruangan. "Apa-apaan itu tadi?" Gumam Jongin pelan.

"Masih ingin berdansa, tampan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mengingat sepupumu yang baru saja menganiaya pantatku, aku benar-benar tidak berminat."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Oh ayolah? Aku ingin berdansa dengan priaku."

Musik berubah dari hentakan irama cepat menjadi balada yang manis. Dengan enggan Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo memeluknya. "Aku menyesal kau telah dianiaya," kata Kyungsoo, menatap ke arahnya.

Jongin mendengus. "Terserah. Aku tidak percaya kau mengumpankan aku seperti itu padanya. Aku pikir kau akan menjadi seekor kucing betina siap bertarung saat kau melihat kami mengobrol." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak secemburu itu."

"Benarkah?"

Dia menyeringai. "Selain itu, ketika aku mengganti popok Jang Kyungsoo, aku mendengar beberapa gadis bertaruh bahwa Sulli tidak punya nyali untuk berdansa denganmu. Kupikir aku harus membiarkannya menang telak malam ini."

Kepala Jongin mendongak ke belakang dan tertawa. "Aku tidak percaya mereka melakukan hal itu."

"Kenapa tidak? Kau pria tua dan masih tampan." Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat. "Kalau kembali ke masa lalu, aku bahkan mungkin akan membayar uang sedikit agar bisa berdansa denganmu."

Bibir Jongin menciumi lehernya. "Sayang, aku milikmu kapan saja, di mana saja secara gratis."

"Hmm, aku mungkin seharusnya mengambil kesempatan itu," jawabnya.

Setelah berdansa dengan lagu pelan yang lain, mereka kembali ke tempat duduk saat band yang tampil akan beristirahat. Sang vokalis, yang Kyungsoo perkenalkan bernama Jay, mengambil mikrofon. "Karena seluruh teman dan keluarga berada di sini, saya hanya ingin mengambil waktu sejenak untuk membuat pengumuman besar. Kemarin, saya bertanya pada Ara, wanita yang aku cintai untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengannya, untuk menikah denganku, dan dia bilang ya!"Kata Jay.

Sementara kerumunan orang-orang meledak berteriak,bersorak sorai dan bersiul, Jongin merasa Kyungsoo menegang di sampingnya. Meskipun wajahnya tersenyum berseri-seri, Jongin tahu berita pertunangan sepupunya telah mengganggunya. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk memahami alasannya. Jongin tahu meskipun Kyungsoo bahagia karena akan memiliki bayi, ia tetap menginginkan apayang Ara miliki—cinta, komitmen, dan berlian yang berkilauan di jarinya. Jongin bertanya-tanya apakah dia bisa memberi Kyungsoo hal seperti itu atau apa Kyungsoo hanya buang-buang waktu karena percaya Jongin akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Sekarang, aku ingin istirahat beberapa menit dan berdansa dengan tunangan tercintaku." Tatapannya mencari-cari diantara kerumunan lalu berhenti di meja mereka. "Soo, maukah kau kemari dan melakukan kehormatan ini?"

Jika sebelumnya Kyungsoo tegang, sekarang dia benar-benar kaku karena tawaran bernyanyi. "Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku sudah terlalu lama tidak bernyanyi."

"Itu tidak benar. Kau menghibur Jeno dan aku dengar suaramu yang merdu beberapa bulan yang lalu,"bantah Jongin. Kyungsoo memberinya tatapan membunuh. "Aku pikir ada perbedaan besar antara bernyanyi untuk menidurkan bayi di dalam kamar tidurku secara pribadi dibandingkan gudang yang penuh dengan orang!" Desisnya lirih. Dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pada Jay. "Sungguh, aku tidak bisa."

Seorang wanita tinggi, pirang dan berkaki panjang datang menghampiri mereka dari belakang. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk menyimpulkan bahwa dia adalah Ara. "Oh please, Kyungsoo, nyanyikan Cowboy Take Me Away! Kau menyanyikan itu saat Jay dan aku bertemu!"

Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo. "Pergilah. Kau tahu kau bisa membuat mereka terpesona meski kau hanya bernyanyi di kamar mandi."

Kyungsoo tersentak menjauh untuk menatapnya, terkejut, mulutnya membentuk huruf O sempurna. "Sungguh?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Oke, oke, aku akan melakukannya."

Sorakan lain muncul dari kerumunan ketika Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya. Saat ia naik ke panggung, Jongin mencondongkan tubuh ke depan di kursinya. Dia tidak sabar melihatnya tampil. Kyungsoo mengambil mikrofon dengan tangan gemetar dari stand-nya.

Dia berdeham beberapa kali sebelum berbicara. "Kupikir kalian semua tahu aku belum pernah bernyanyi secara profesional selama dua tahun terakhir, jadi kalian harus percaya hanya karena cinta dan kasih sayang murni yang membuatku berdiri di panggung ini. Ini merupakan cinta yang aku rasakan untuk Jay, yang selama bertahun-tahun sudah seperti saudara bagiku, dan ini merupakan cinta antara dia dan tunangannya yang cantik yang membuatku mau menyanyikan lagu ini untuk kalian." Matanya menatap Jay dan Ara yang saling berpelukan, menunggu lagu mereka dengan penuh harap. "Lagu ini untuk kalian."

Suara gesekan biola bersamaan dengan petikan dua gitar menggema di dalam gudang. Jongin menyaksikan kegugupan Kyungsoo memudar saat dia mendengar akord yang familiar itu. Dengan penuh keyakinan, dia membawa mikrofon ke bibirnya dan mulai bernyanyi. Ruangan penuh dengan orang-orang seperti meleleh, dan bagi Jongin, rasanya hanya ada mereka berdua. Menutup matanya, dia membiarkan suara merdu Kyungsoo membasuh dirinya. Dia tidak peduli kalau liriknya tentang seorang koboi membawa seorang wanita menjauh dari kota besar menuju sebuah padang terbuka di pedesaan.

Dia hanya fokus pada rasa bangga akan penampilan Kyungsoo yang memenuhi dirinya. Ketika Kyungsoo selesai, tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai bergemuruh begitu keras di dalam ruangan hingga menyengat telinga Jongin. Muka Kyungsoo merah padam, tapi senyum berseri-seri memenenuhi wajahnya. Dia membungkuk dengan anggun. "Terima kasih," gumamnya.

"Sekarang nyanyikan Sweet Dreams, Kyungie!" Teriak Kangin. Kyungsoo menggeleng marah lalu menempatkan mikrofon kembali ke stand-nya. "Tidak, Granddaddy, aku sudah cukup bernyanyi untuk satu malam."

Sang Kangin menghentakkan kakinya pada lantai yang dipenuhi dengan

serbuk gergaji.

"Do Kyungsoo, Granddaddy-mu ingin mendengar beberapa lagu dari Patsy Cline, jadi nyanyikan Sweet Dreams!"

Jongin tidak bisa menahan tawa gelinya melihat perseteruan antara Kyungsoo dan kakeknya. "Uh-oh, Soo, dia memanggil nama lengkapmu. Lebih baik lakukan apa yang dia katakan," Serunya.

Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada Jongin sebelum berbalik menatap kearah sepupu-sepupunya."Aku anggap kalian masih ingat Sweet Dreams?" Jay, yang telah bergabung kembali di panggung, mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Oh tidak, yang satu ini lagu _*acappella,_ sepupu kecil."

Sambil menunjukkan jari ke arah mereka, Kyungsoo berkata, "Aku hanya ingin kalian tahu aku akan menyakiti kalian semua karena ini!"

Para pemuda tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mereka turun dari panggung. Kyungsoo berbalik ke arah kerumunan orang-orang lalu menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Jongin. "Ini berlaku untukmu juga." Dia menyeringai. "Dengan senang hati aku akan menerima apapun yang ingin kau lakukan padaku. Sekarang buat granddaddy-mu senang dan bernyanyilah." Ketika Jongin melirik ke arah Kangin, dia mengangguk dan tersenyum

padanya. Mungkin dia benar-benar lepas dari kesulitan...atau setidaknya penisnya. Dia duduk kembali di kursinya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo.

Saat Kyungsoo mulai bernyanyi lagu country lama, gudang menjadi senyap. Jika Kyungsoo telah bernyanyi Cowboy Take Me Away dengan bagus, dia membawakan satu lagu ini seperti memenangkan satu set pertandingan besar di kejuaraan grand slam. Sambil memejamkan mata, Kyungsoo menyanyikan lirik dengan penuh perasaan dan emosional hingga Jongin bisa melihat air mata berkilau pada beberapa orang. Kebahagiaan Jongin mulai memudar ketika Kyungsoo sampai pada bait kedua. Rasa sakit menghantui seakan merasuki suaranya saat ia menyanyikan lirik tentang Patsy yang tidak pernah mengenakan cincin dari kekasihnya atau membuat kekasihnya membalas cintanya. Dadanya terasa sesak karena lagu itu menggambarkan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah Kyungsoo sering bermimpi manis tentang hidup bersama dengan dirinya—yang mungkin tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan menyentak Jongin keluar dari pikirannya. Kyungsoo telah selesai bernyanyi dan sekarang setengah ruangan berdiri bersorak untuknya. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih," gumamnya di mikrofon.

Jay dan sepupu yang lain bergabung kembali dengan Kyungsoo di atas panggung. Satu persatu memeluk dan mencium Kyungsoo sebelum mengambil alat instrumen mereka. Mereka mulai memainkan sebuah lagu saat Kyungsoo bergabung kembali dengan Jongin. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanyanya terengah-engah. "Benar-benar menakjubkan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar pujiannya. "Benarkah?" Jongin mengangguk. "Kau bernyanyi dengan spektakuler untuk Jeno, tapi sialan...di atas panggung itu kau seperti penyanyi American Idol."

Kyungsoo tertawa lalu mencium pipinya. "Terima kasih." Setelah mengamati beberapa pasangan di lantai dansa, ia berbalik pada Jongin dengan tatapan memohon. "Mau berdansa lagi?"

Dia mengerang. "Pasti."

Tamu terakhir pulang pukul sebelas lebih. Merasa bahagia dan kelelahan, Jongin menyeret dirinya menaiki lereng bukit menuju rumah. Setelah mengeluarkan koper mereka dari mobil, ia bergabung dengan Kyungsoo, membuntuti Kangin dan Boa. "Jongin, kau akan tidur di sini," kata Boa, menunjuk sebuah kamar tidur.

Jongin menjatuhkan kopernya di ambang pintu. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menduga kamar tidurnya kebetulan bersebelahan dengan kamar Kangin dan Boa. Ini adalah cara bagus bagi mereka untuk mengawasinya. Dia tersenyum kembali pada mereka. "Tampak nyaman. Terima kasih."

"Kyungsoo, kau menempati kamar tidur ibumu yang dulu." Kemudian Kangin menatap tajam pada Jongin. "Jalan menyusuri lorong akan melewati kamar kami."

Jongin mengubah tawa menjadi batuk. Sangat tidak masuk akal mendapati dirinya dan Kyungsoo yang sudah berusia tiga puluhan tapi masih diperlakukan seperti remaja."Jadi kupikir aku harus mengucapkan selamat malam sekarang," katanya. Memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo lalu menariknya mendekat. "Mimpi indah, Kyungsoo."

"Mimpi indah untukmu juga, Jongin," gumamnya. Meskipun dia tahuKangin tidak akan menyukai ini, dia memberi Kyungsoo ciuman singkat di bibir. Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya sebelum mengucapkan selamat malam kepada kakek-neneknya. Dengan melambaikan tangan selamat tinggal, Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri lorong. Dengan enggan, Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar lalu menutup pintunya.

Kyungsoo merasa seperti sedang melakukan suatu dosa ketika dia berjinjit melewati kamar tidur kakeknya menuju kamar Jongin. Tangannya yang gemetaran perlahan memutar knop pintu, lalu bernapas lega menemukan kamar Jongin tidak terkunci. Perlahan, dia

mendorong pintunya terbuka, berusaha agar suara derit keras tidak menggema di sepanjang lorong. Dia menyesal tidak mengambil _*WD40_ di bawah bak cuci piring. Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin sedang bersandar di tempat tidur dengan berwarna-warni kertas kerja yang berserakan di atas selimut rajut. Jjanggu berbaring di sampingnya. Melihatnya, Jongin mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" desisnya.

Mengangkat satu jari ke atas, Kyungsoo menutup pintu sebelum menjawab. Ketika ia membalikkan tubuh, dia menyeringai. "Aku ingin menemuimu."

Jongin memutar bola mata. "Ya Tuhan, Soo, ketika aku pikir kejantananku selamat dari kemarahan kakekmu, kau malah menyelinap kemari."

Kyungsoo tertawa sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur. "Oh ayolah. Kau tahu dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu seperti itu."

"Aku tidak menahan napasku." Mata Jongin menjelajahi gaun malam tipisnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku sangat...menginginkan kejantananmu!" goda Kyungsoo.

Dia mengomel. "Jangan menyiksaku dengan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu."

"Sebenarnya, aku pikir kau mungkin mau pergi berenang tengah malam."

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kolamnya terletak di bawah rumah."

"Apakah aman?"

"Tentu, itu tempat aku belajar berenang." Menyenggol lutut Jongin dengan sikunya, dia berkata, "Tentu saja, aku bukan juara nasional renang, jadi apa yang aku tahu?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepala sambil melempar selimut. "Pasti ada sesuatu di balik seringaimu."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Jadi aku rasa itu artinya kau mau ikut?"

"Yeah, yeah. Aku ikut," Jawab Jongin, memasang sepatu tenisnya. Mereka berjingkat keluar menuju lorong. Jongin menginjak salah satu lantai kayu yang berderit, mereka berdua membeku. Ketika Sang Earl tidak datang melesat dengan senapannya, mereka melanjutkan berjinjit menuju ruang tamu. Kyungsoo mengambil senter dari meja di samping pintu sementara Jongin membuka grendel.

Begitu mereka keluar di beranda, mereka segera menuruni tangga menuju jalan setapak berkerikil yang terdapat di bagian belakang rumah. Mereka hampir tidak memerlukan senter karena cahaya bulan purnama menerangi sepanjang jalan. Ketika mereka mencapai dermaga kayu yang panjang, mereka berdua kehabisan napas. Jongin membungkuk, meletakkan sikunya pada lututnya. Setelah berhasil menarik napas, dia mengangkat kepala dan melihat sekeliling. "Sial, luar biasa indah di luar sini."

"Seluruh wilayah ini seperti tempat paling ajaib di seluruh dunia," sahut Kyungsoo, terpesona. Mendekati Jongin, Kyungsoo memberinya senyuman paling manis. "Kau tahu aku belum pernah menyelam telanjang dengan seorang pria dalam waktu yang sangat, sangat lama."

Dia tertawa lebar. "Kau belum pernah?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. Dia menarik gaun tidur melalui kepalanya, bertelanjang bulat di bawah cahaya bulan. Geraman menderita keluar dari tenggorokan Jongin. "Sial, sepanjang waktu tadi kau tidak mengenakan dalaman apapun?"

"Tidak."

"Aku seharusnya sudah menidurimu di kamar tadi!"

Kyungsoo tertawa sementara Jongin melepas kaus dan boxernya dengan kecepatan kilat. Ketika Jongin meraih Kyungsoo, dia melepaskan diri. "Aku berkata menyelam telanjang, bukannya mengotori kolam kakekku dengan berhubungan seks."

Tangannya menyapu pinggang telanjangnya, mengarahkan perhatian Kyungsoo ke ereksinya. "Apa kau benar-benar mengira aku membawa diriku kemari hanya untuk berenang tengah malam?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi bukan itu yang akan terjadi."

"Yeah, kita lihat saja nanti."

"Kelihatannya kau harus menangkapku terlebih dulu," goda Kyungsoo sebelum melompat dari dermaga. Kyungsoo menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam, air es menusuk seluruh tubuhnya seperti jarum-jarum kecil. Dia tidak menyangka airnya akan sedingin ini di akhir musim panas. Biasanya suhunya akan sama hangatnya dengan air mandi. Ketika Kyungsoo muncul di permukaan, dia menahan giginya yang bergemeletuk. Dia membalikkan tubuh ke sumber suara cipratan air di belakangnya. Walaupun hanya ada sedikit cahaya, dia bisa melihat kilatan di mata Jongin. "Aku sangat yakin aku akan menangkapmu."

Kyungsoo terkikik sementara Jongin menutup jarak di antara mereka hanya dengan dua kayuhan tangan. Daripada melawan, Kyungsoo dengan bahagia membiarkan Jongin menarik dirinya ke dadanya. "Kena kau!" katanya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. "Bukan pertarungan yang adil, mempertimbangkan aku hamil dan kau adalah perenang andal."

"Benar, benar sekali. Pria macam apa aku ini, mengambil keuntungan dari ibu bayiku? Aku akan menjaga sikapku dan kita akan memiliki acara berenang yang menyenangkan."

Kyungsoo melengkungkan alis, terkejut. "Benarkah?"

Jongin melemparkan seringaian serigala. "Well, selain fakta bahwa air yang dingin ini tidak berpengaruh apapun pada ereksiku!"

"Kalau begitu tebakku setelah kita berenang, kita harus melakukan sesuatu yang lain."

Tak lama setelah beberapa lama mereka tetap bergandengan tangan di bibir pantai berpasir, berangkulan, alis Jongin mengerut. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya terkejut kau belum mengekang hasrat seksualku."

"Hah?"

"Kau tahu, kegiatan seks yang teratur. Aku berpikir kau tidak akan menyerah walaupun hamil."

Kyungsoo tergelak puas atas pernyataan dan ekspresi serius di wajah Jongin. Dia menggosok ujung dagu Jongin. "Jadi aku rasa kau belum membaca buku kehamilan yang aku berikan padamu."

Jongin mengeluh. "Yeah, ketika aku mengeluarkan buku itu di dalam pesawat atau di tempat umum, seseorang akan menghindari bolaku."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Membaca buku kehamilan tidak akan membuatmu terlihat banci. Selain itu, kau bisa membelinya melalui iPad-mu." Tatapan ragu Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mencubit hidungnya dengan jari. "Jika kau membacanya, kau akan tahu bahwa keinginan seks seorang wanita akan meningkat ketika dia hamil, hingga suami atau kekasih mereka tidak akan mampu memenuhinya."

"Kau menghinaku?" tanya Jongin, mata biru gelapnya melebar.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menghinamu."

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Itu sangat keren."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Yeah dan siapa yang tahu hal-hal seru apa lagi yang ada di balik sampul buku itu. Aku sarankan kau membacanya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membacanya."

Diam-diam, Kyungsoo melakukan tari kemenangan walau dia sedikit ragu apakah Jongin akan benar-benar membaca buku kehamilan tersebut. Semakin Jongin mengetahui tentang bulan-bulan kedepannya akan semakin baik. Suatu saat, kehamilan tidak akan sepenuhnya menarik, dan dia ingin Jongin mempersiapkan diri. Jongin melepaskan diri darinya lalu berdiri. Kyungsoo tetap berdiam diri, mengagumi tubuh telanjang Jongin dibawah pantulan cahaya bulan.

Dia berbalik lalu menawarkan tangan padanya. Seluruh pikiran kotornya sirna karena perilaku sopan Jongin. Ketika Jongin membantunya untuk berdiri, Kyungsoo memberinya kecupan di bibir sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

"Sial, Aku harap kita membawa handuk," Kata Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Mintalah dan kau akan mendapatkannya." Kyungsoo berjalan ke ujung dermaga dimana terletak sebuah kotak kayu rusak seukuran pemanas truk. Itu adalah salah satu yang dibuat Kakek beberapa tahun yang lalu untuk cucu-cucunya sebagai tempat untuk menyimpan perlengkapan berenang mereka. Kyungsoo menarik dua helai selimut piknik bermotif kotak-kotak.

"Memang bukan handuk dan sudah sedikit jelek, tapi mereka bisa berfungsi menjadi handuk."

Jongin mengambil salah satu selimut tersebut dengan senang. "Terdengar bagus menurutku." Sementara Jongin mengeringkan tubuhnya, Kyungsoo membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Ketika Kyungsoo gemetaran, Jongin meraihnya lalu menggosok lengan Kyungsoo agar membuatnya hangat. "Siap untuk kembali ke dalam?"

"Tetaplah di luar sini untuk beberapa saat."

"Apa kau serius?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menunjuk tempat tidur gantung yang diikat di antara dua pohon oak raksasa. "Ini malam yang cantik, dan kita bisa melihat bintang."

Jongin mendengus. "Melihat bintang dari tempat tidur gantung? Terdengar seperti kalimat di sebuah novel romantis yang payah."

"Oh, aku tidak tahu kalau kau menikmati bacaan dengan genre yang bisa membuatmu anggota tubuhmu berdebar dan berdenyut."

"Ha, ha," sahutnya, lalu menampar pantat Kyungsoo main-main. Setelah Kyungsoo mengenakan gaunnya dan Jongin memakai celana boxer-nya, Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin lalu membawanya ke tempat tidur gantung. Setelah Kyungsoo berbaring, ia menarik Jongin berbaring di sampingnya. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk erat tubuh Jongin, dan merebahkan kepala padanya. "Apa ini benar-benar buruk?"

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Tidak. Ini cukup menyenangkan, sebenarnya."

"Bagus. Aku senang kau juga berpikir demikian."

"Aku tidak percaya bintang-bintang terlihat lebih terang saat kau keluar dari kota. Berada di pegunungan membuatmu merasa seperti kau bisa meraih dan menyentuh mereka," Jongin terpesona.

"Segala sesuatunya memang lebih cantik di luar sini."

"Apakah aku mendengar nada kangen rumah di suaramu?"

Membisu, tatapan Kyungsoo mengikuti tetesan air yang meleleh turun di dada telanjang Jongin. "Soo?"desak Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Kadang kupikir aku benar-benar ingin pulang kemari—khususnya untuk membesarkan si bayi."

Jongin menegang di bawah Kyungsoo. "Kau serius?"

"Ini tempat dimana aku tumbuh—tempat dimana aku mendapat paling banyak kasih sayang di seluruh dunia. Seluruh keluargaku disini. Jika sesuatu terjadi padaku atau pada si bayi dan aku membutuhkannya, rumah Nenek hanya berjarak satu jam."

"Apa kau berusaha untuk mengatakan bahwa kau merasa sendirian

di Busan?"

"Well, tidak, maksudku, Tiffany memang selalu di sana...dan kau juga."

Jongin mengeluh. "Wow, posisiku setelah Tiffany, huh?"

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku." Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa menatap tatapan lekat Jongin. "Kau tahu betapa pentingnya kau bagiku, dan betapa…pedulinya aku padamu."

Rasa lega memenuhi Kyungsoo ketika ekspresi Jongin menjadi cerah. "Tapi aku tidak tahu apapun tentang bayi dan aku juga tidak yakin

mengenai hal itu, bukan?"

"Tepat sekali." Kyungsoo lalu menahan napas, menunggu Jongin untuk berkata bahwa Kyungsoo tidak perlu khawatir tentang keyakinan. Bahwa Jongin benar-benar ingin bersamanya. Bahwa dia akan selalu berada di sampingnya—di tengah malam ketika si bayi sakit dan ketika Kyungsoo merasa sangat takut atau jika dia merasa sangat lelah setelah bekerja seharian dan membutuhkan beberapa menit istirahat.

"Kalau kau merasa khawatir sendirian, ada ayah, saudara perempuanku dan Megan. Aku janji kau akan mendapat dukungan dari mereka."

"Senang mengetahuinya," Kyungsoo menggumam, sambil berusaha menahan air mata. Dadanya terasa sakit dengan jawaban Jongin. Jongin tidak menyinggung tentang sebagai pasangan resmi atau tetap berada di sampingnya. Jadi bagaimana bisa dia tetap memperhitungkan Jongin? Kecuali, kalau Jongin menunjukkan rasa tanggung jawab dan komitmennya sekali lagi. Kapan Kyungsoo akan belajar? Atau lebih pentingnya, kapan Kyungsoo akan menyerah terhadap Jongin?

Guncangan keras pada tempat tidur gantung membangunkan Kyungsoo. Dia membuka kelopak matanya lalu memandang langit. Sinar matahari terbit yang melintas diatas, membuat warnanya menjadi biru, merah muda dan oranye. Bagaimanapun juga dia dan Jongin berencana tidur di bawah bintang-bintang. Suara seseorang berdeham membuat Kyungsoo berusaha turun dari tempat tidur gantung, namun Jongin mempererat pelukan lengannya. "Kau pikir kau mau kemana?" Dia bertanya dengan suara mengantuk.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan dari Jongin ke arah di mana Kakeknya berdiri, dengan melipat lengan di dadanya. "Kita tidak sendiri," bisiknya.

Mata biru Jongin terbuka, dan rasa ngeri terlintas di wajahnya ketika mata mengantuknya menatap Kangin. Dia langsung menyingkir dari Kyungsoo dan mengangkat tangannya pura-pura menyerah. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal ini, Tuan. Aku tidak bermaksud melanggar permintaanmu dengan tidur bersama Kyungsoo di bawah atapmu," katanya, terdengar seperti remaja yang memohon daripada seorang pria.

Kangin menatap sekeliling hutan lalu mendongak menatap langit. "Tidak terlihat seperti kau berada di bawah atapku, kan?" dia bertanya, ujung bibirnya terangkat.

Kyungsoo bertukar pandangan dengan Jongin. Apakah kakeknya benar-benar akan melepaskan mereka dengan begitu mudahnya? "Maafkan aku, Kakek."

Kangin mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak banyak yang bisa aku katakan tentang ini. Kalian berdua sudah dewasa. Apa yang kau lakukan adalah urusanmu sendiri, bahkan jika aku tidak menyetujuinya."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak ingin kau merasa kecewa terhadapku," Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Aku tidak akan pernah kecewa kepadamu, Kyungie." Dia mengusap kaki Kyungsoo. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, bahkan ketika kau menyeret seorang lelaki malang dari tempat tidurnya untuk pergi menyelam telanjang."

Tangan Kyungsoo melayang ke mulutnya sementara Jongin menyemburkan tawa. "Tapi bagaimana...?"

"Itu bukan masalah. Aku tidak datang kemari untuk membuat kalian berdua kesulitan. Nenekmu hanya menginginkan aku untuk memberi tahu kalian kalau sarapan sudah siap. Lalu kita akan pergi ke gereja." Dia melemparkan tatapan tajam. "Kita semua."

Setelah Kangin menyingkir, Jongin menutup mata dengan lengannya. "Aku tidak percaya dia memergoki kita." Kyungsoo tertawa. "Aku tidak percaya kau mengeluh tentang itu, daripada tentang pergi ke gereja."

"Percayalah, aku tidak tertarik membayangkannya, tapi aku akan pergi, terutama jika itu membuat Kakek dan Nenekmu bahagia."

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu ayolah. Ayo bersiap-siap menjadi suci!"

 **To Be Continue ...**

 _Diaken : anggota dari ordo urutannya di bawah seorang pastor_

 _My Big Fat Greek Wedding: film komedi romantis yang bercerita tentang pernikahan wanita Yunani dengan pria Amerika._

 _McDreamy: lambang seorang pria yang mempesona tapi sering membuat keputusan yang salah, dan sering dikenal sebagai bajingan, brengsek._

 _Acappella: menyanyikan lagu tanpa musik pengiring_


	11. Chapter 11

**TRANS & REMAKE] PROPOSISI (KAISOO VER.)**

 **Title : Proposisi**

 **Main cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo ( EXO )**

 **Other cast : SMTown Artist!**

 **Gener : Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt Comfort**

 **Disclaimer : Ini adalah hasil dari terjemahan dari Novel The Proposition karya Katie Ashley, saya hanya meremake menjadi versi KaiSoo, mungkin ada couple lain yang saya remake dari novel yang sama.**

 **Rating : Mature!**

Chapter 11

Jongin berjuang untuk menghentikan rasa ketidakpercayaannya saat ia duduk di kursi belakang mobilKangin dan Boa menuju gereja. Terakhir kali ia datang ke gereja adalah saat ke Misa pembaptisan Jeno, dan bahkan dia tidak bisa mengingat kapan ia mendatangi gereja sebelum itu. Begitu banyak janji yang dia buat kepada ibunya yang harus dia tepati tentang mendatangi gereja seminggu sekali. Setidaknya ibunya akan bangga karena ia mendapatkan semacam bimbingan moral.

Duduk di samping Jongin, Kyungsoo tetap tenang. Jongin melirik kearahnya. Dia tampak cantik dengan gaun biru esnya yang jauh lebih sederhana daripada gaun terusan yang dia kenakan sehari sebelumnya. Dengan tangan terlipat di pangkuan, ia terlihat pemalu dan lugu kecuali tonjolan di perutnya. Sebelum dia bisa menahan diri, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo lalu menggenggamnya. Sebuah senyum melengkung di bibir Kyungsoo sebelum ia menengok untuk menatap Jongin.

"Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja dengan pergi ke gereja?" Bisiknya.

"Ya."

Ketika mereka memasuki area tempat parkir yang penuh sesak, Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Pesan terakhirku kita akan menjadi terkenal."

Jongin tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menanyakan maksud dari kata-kata Kyungsoo itu. Sebaliknya, mereka sudah dihadang saat keluar dari mobil. Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah pegunungannya dan pergi ke gereja tampaknya hampir seperti seorang selebriti. Hal ini membuat Jongin benar-benar terkejut. Para wanita bersuka cita saat Kyungsoo memberikan pelukan pada orang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Tangan mereka disodorkan pada Jongin untuk memperkenalkannya. Ia menyimak kalau Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengajak seorang pria, pacar, atau siapapun laki-laki ke gereja sejak Zitao meninggal. Akhirnya, kerumunan orang meninggalkannya, dan mereka bisa berjalan masuk ke dalam bangunan gereja.

"Jadi," kata Jongin, sambil membuka pintu untuknya.

Dia meringis. "Jadi?"

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan tanda tanganmu nanti?" Godanya.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Aku tidak menyadarinya kalau aku berkencan dengan wanita kesayangan di kota ini."

"Maaf. Aku lupa menyebutkan hal itu," gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Selanjutnya kau akan mengatakan kau seorang _Homecoming Queen_ (wanita paling Yunhouler yang diangkat sebagai ratu sehari/disukai disekolahnya) atau sesuatu."

Ketika ia mengatupkan bibirnya dengan ketat, Jongin membelalakkanmatanya. "Benarkah?"

Dia mengangguk. "Tapi hanya di sebuah sekolah menengah yang sangat kecil."

Jongin menempatkan tangannya di bahu Kyungsoo. "Apa lagi yang belum kau ungkapkan padaku, Queenie?"

Kemudian kebaktianpun dimulai. Jongin mendengar dengan penuh kekaguman saat Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu puji-pujian. Pikirannya mulai mengembara selama khotbah, dan ia merasa sangat bersyukur ketika kebaktian berakhir. Ketika dia melesat keluar dari kursinya, Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Kurasa khotbahnya sudah merasukimu, ya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Kangin muncul di belakang mereka dan menepuk bahu Jongin. "Ayo, Nak, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada beberapa orang."

Dengan berat hati Jongin mengangguk. Dia tidak terlalu yakin ingin mendengar bagaimanaKangin memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai apa. Setelah semua ini, dia hanya sebagai pacar Kyungsoo...atau pendonor sperma...atau si brengsek yang sudah menghamili malaikat manis di masyarakat ini.

Ternyata sangat mengejutkan, semua orang sangat ramah dan menerimanya. Tentu saja, satu orang terus menatap tajam ke arahnya, dan Jongin tidak terlalu terkejut mengetahui Baro seperti itu –kekasih lain dari masa lalu Kyungsoo. Meskipun ia memiliki istri yang cantik di sampingnya, Jongin bisa mengetahui kalau Baro sangat protektif terhadap Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak pernah lebih bersyukur lagi ketika Kangin mengantarkannya keluar pintu dan menuju halaman. Setelah Kangin selesai memperkenalkan dia hampir pada semua orang di luar juga, Jongin menjulurkan lehernya diantara kerumunan untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Sebuah tangan menepuk lengannya. Ia menunduk dan melihat Boa. Ekspresi Jongin jelas menggambarkan apa yang ditanyakan karena Boa menunjuk kebalik bahu Jongin. Memutar

kepalanya, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di sisi yang jauh di pemakaman gereja. Kemudian Jongin mengangguk pada Boa, dan dia memberinya sebuah senyum yang menyemangati.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Jongin mulai berjalan melewati labirin batu nisan yang bentuk dan warnanya berbeda. Akhirnya, ia sampai ke tempat Kyungsoo. Dia berdiri dengan tabah dan diam di depan monumen granit merah muda yang bertuliskan nama kedua orang tua Kyungsoo serta tanggal kelahiran dan kematian mereka. Sebuah karangan bunga sutra besar diletakkan di bawah monumen.

"Kyung," katanya dengan lembut, sambil memeluk pinggangnya. Memiringkan kepalanya, Kyungsoo memberinya sebuah senyum penuh kesedihan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Aku selalu datang kesini ketika aku berkunjung."

Jongin menatap tanggal kematian ayah Kyungsoo. "Ibumu tidak pernah menikah lagi?"

"Hanya sebentar. Sekitar lima tahun setelah ayahku meninggal. Aku masih di sekolah menengah. Hanya bertahan selama dua tahun. Bukan berarti dia orang yang jahat atau yang lain. Aku masih berbicara padanya dari waktu ke waktu. Mama hanya mengatakan tidak ada pria di dunia ini untuknya kecuali ayahku."

Jongin mengangguk. "Kedengarannya seperti ayahku."

Mereka berdiri dalam diam selama beberapa saat, angin menghembuskan rambut dan pakaian mereka. Detak jantung Jongin semakin cepat ketika Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingat banyak tentang ayahku, tapi aku tahu ibuku akan mencintaimu," bisik Kyungsoo.

Jongin meremas tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Mengingat bagaimana Yunho sangat menyayangimu, seharusnya tidak perlu ragu bagaimana ibuku juga merasakan hal itu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Sangat baik untuk bayi kita karena akan memiliki banyak malaikat penjaga untuk mengawasi dia."

Memikirkan ibunya membuat tenggorokan Jongin menutup. Suaranya hampir parau, "Ya, benar."

"Ayolah. Lebih baik kita kembali. Nenek punya pesta yang menunggu kita di rumah."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menuntunnya melintasi pemakaman untuk kembali pulang.

Setelah berpamitan, mereka semua masuk ke dalam mobil untuk menuju ke rumah Kangin dan Boa. Disaat mereka memasuki rumah, aroma enak dari panggangan menggoda Kyungsoo. Nenek telah bangun pagi-pagi bukan hanya untuk menyiapkan sarapan, namun juga makan siang. Bahkan setelah sarapan gila-gilaan yang ia santap, perut Kyungsoo masih berontak. Menghirup dalam-dalam, Jongin mengerang girang.

"Tuhan, aromanya seperti Surga."

Nenek tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih, nak." Kemudian dia menggoyangkan jarinya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus mulai memasak lebih untuk priamu." Walau itu konyol, namun Kyungsoo merasa pipinya bersemu merah saat disebut Jongin adalah prianya. Jongin mengangkat alisnya.

"Maksudmu kau tahu cara memasak seperti itu," ucap Jongin,

menunjuk ke arah dapur.

Kyungsoo terkikik. "Tentu saja aku tahu." Dia mengangguk ke arah Nenek. "Aku punya guru masak terbaik yang bisa di dapat semua orang."

"Hmm, aku siap untuk kau masakkan kalau begitu."

"Yeah, jangan terlalu mengandalkan hal itu. Di antara kerja dan kelelahan kehamilan, aku tak punya waktu ataupun tenaga untuk memasak."

Nenek berdecak kala dia mengikat tali celemek merahnya di sekitar pinggangnya. "Kau lebih baik segera menyisihkan waktu, gadis manis. Pada akhirnya, cara terbaik mendapatkan pria adalah melalui perutnya." Kemudian Nenek berkedip pada Jongin sebelum menuju ke dapur.

Ketika Jongin terkekeh akan teguran Nenek, Kyungsoo menyikutnya di perut. "Jangan membuatku mengatakan padanya cara mendapatkan hatimu adalah melalui penismu," bisiknya.

Mata Jongin melebar, dan dia membuat suara tercekik. Jongin melirik ke kiri dan kanan sebelum mendesis, "Aku tak percaya kau baru saja mengatakan penis di rumah Kakek-Nenekmu!"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Dan aku suka kau sama sekali tidak mencoba membantah bahwa itu bukanlah kenyataannya!"

Jongin merengut sebelum duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Saat akan ke dapur untuk membantu Nenek, Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambut Jongin dengan bercanda. Jongin melirik melalui bahunya dan menyeringai.

Dua dari paman Kyungsoo bersama dengan istri mereka melenggang masuk, mengisi ruang kosong di meja antik besar. Kyungsoo menarik Sulli keluar sebelum dia bisa duduk di samping Jongin. Meskipun dia telah memenangkan pertaruhan, namun Sulli bersikeras ingin

melanjutkan seberapa jauh dia bisa mendekati Jongin, dan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati membuat batasan. Sulli merengut padanya sebelum mengikutinya ke meja 'anak-anak'. Di tengah perang urat syaraf keduanya, Jongin tertawa.

Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan memutar matanya. "Hapus seringai kecil yang seksi itu dari wajahmu, atau kau akan terus menyemangatinya."

"Tidak ada salahnya dia mampir untuk menyapa."

"Oh ya? Semalam kau tidak tertarik dengan perhatiannya."

"Dan semalam, kaulah yang menyemangatinya, bukan aku."

Bersandar, Jongin mencium leher Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo mendorongnya menjauh. "Lagi pula, aku masih tak tertarik padanya. Hanya saja lucu melihatmu terganggu oleh gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun yang berusaha merayuku."

"Aku tidak terganggu," Kyungsoo melengos, menyentakkan serbet di atas pangkuannya.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke bibirnya. Mencium punggung tangannya, Jongin menatapnya dengan ekspresi polos terbaiknya. "Kau tahu hanya kaulah yang kuinginkan, bukan?"

Kyungsoo berjuang untuk bernapas. Walaupun Jongin sering bercanda dengannya, ucapannya langsung tepat ke sasaran. "Ya, aku tahu." Hati Kyungsoo meleleh saat Jongin berkedip padanya. Mereka terganggu dengan Kangin mengambil tempat duduknya di kepala meja.

"Baiklah semuanya. Mari berdoa."

Setelah kakek meng-aminkan doa, mereka mulai berkeliling membagikan mangkuk dan piring makanan. Mengisi piringnya hingga penuh, Kyungsoo membiarkan sensasi rasa yang familiar meleleh di lidahnya. Menatap Jongin, ia terlihat menikmati makanan dan percakapan seperti halnya dirinya. Untuk beberapa saat, Kyungsoo mulai membayangkan bagaimana jadinya bila hal ini terjadi tiap Minggu. Walaupun dia tak ingin kembali ke pegunungan, sangat menenangkan berpikir Jongin berada disampingnya untuk makan malam di hari Minggu ataupun acara keluarga lainnya yang akan datang. Kyungsoo hanya tidak tahu jika itu terlalu melambungkan angannya terlalu tinggi.

Ketika hidangan utama dan hidangan penutup selesai, Nenek dan para bibinya mulai mengumpulkan piring kotor. Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya. "Mari, aku akan membantumu membersihkannya," ujarnya.

"Terima kasih, sayang," balas Boa.

Sementara para pria mulai mengosongkan meja untuk tugas membersihkan meja,Kangin mengangguk ke arah Jongin. "Ayo ke teras bersamaku dan para lelaki, nak," sarannya.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Jongin.

Kangin mengangguk. Kita bisa meninggalkan para wanita dengan piring kotor dan sisa makanan ini sementara kau akan menceritakan sedikit tentang dirimu."

Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan senyum lebar di pipinya. Dia tahu jika Kakek ingin mengetahui lebih jauh tentang Jongin, maka Jongin telah benar-benar membuat kesan. Dalam keraguannya, Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin dengan pelan. Jongin akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Kakek keluar.

Ketika semua piring kotor telah dibereskan dan dapur sudah bersih, Kyungsoo bergegas mengecek Jongin. Kyungsoo mendadak berhenti saat melihat Jongin bersantai di ayunan teras dengan pisau saku di satu tangan dan sebatang kayu di tangan yang lain. Kyungsoo ternganga. Sebelum Kyungsoo bisa bertanya apa yang dilakukan pemuda kota seperti Jongin sedang mengukir kayu, Jongin nyengir. "Kakekmu mengajariku."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Aku mengerti."

Kyungsoo menunjuk ke pisau yang berkilauan. "Berhati-hatilah, oke?"

"Aw..dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak seperti pemuda kota banci yang pada awalnya ku pikir," balas Kangin.

"Pujian yang sangat berlebihan," desah Kyungsoo, duduk di samping Jongin. Dalam suara berbisik, Kyungsoo bergumam, "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengunyah tembakau untuk mengesankan Kakek. Aku takkan membiarkanmu disekitar mulutku dengan kunyahan jorok itu."

Jongin tertawa. "Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Saat sore berlalu, Jongin menaruh ukirannya dan membungkus Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Desah bahagia lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo saat dia bersandar di dada Jongin. Kyungsoo mencoba menghalau kilas balik yang mengganggunya mengenai duduk dengan cara yang sama bersama Zitao setelah makan siang Minggu beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

Sementara Nenek memberitahunya tentang gosip lokal yang telah Kyungsoo lewatkan selama dua minggu terakhir, Kyungsoo memperhatikan saat mata Jongin berubah berat. Itu tidak lama sebelum alunan dan suara mendesau dari ayunan teras menyebabkannya tertidur. Kyungsoo menciumnya di pipi dan bangkit dari pelukannya. Ada sebuah tempat yang ingin Kyungsoo kunjungi kembali sebelum mereka harus pergi.

Jongin terbangun karena lidah Jjanggu menjilati seluruh wajahnya. Mengucek matanya, ia mengintip di sekitar teras depan. Seluruh keluarga Kyungsoo telah meninggalkan tempat ini. Hanya Boa yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi goyang, sambil mengerjakan sebuah selimut untuk bayi sementara Kangin membaca koran..

"Well, halo yang ada disana, si tukang tidur. Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk bangun?" Tanya Boa.

"Ya, ma'am. Saya minta maaf karena tertidur." Dia melambaikan tangannya dengan acuh tak acuh pada Jongin.

"Itulah sebabnya tidur siang adalah bagian terbaik untuk bermalas-malasan pada Minggu sore."

Jongin melihat di sekeliling teras. "Di mana Kyungsoo?"

"Turun ke dermaga."

Jongin mengangguk dan memberi isyarat pada Jjanggu. Setelah menuruni tangga beranda, ia mengikuti jalan berkelok-kelok di sekitar rumah menuju kolam. Ketika ia sampai ke pinggir kolam, ia membeku. Kyungsoo duduk di ujung dermaga, sambil menggantungkan kakinya di tepian. Gaunnya naik sampai pahanya, dan dia memutar-mutar kakinya sampai betis di dalam air. Dia miring ke belakang bertumpu dengan satu tangannya sementara yang satunya mengelus membentuk lingkaran di perutnya. Senyum damai melengkung di bibirnya.

Hanya dengan melihatnya telah mengirimkan rasa nyeri yang menusuk ke dalam dada Jongin. Kepedihan yang tiba-tiba datang yang benar-benar murni dari emosinya. Dalam sekejap, rasanya seperti bumi telah bergeser pada porosnya, dan setiap molekul di dalam tubuhnya bergetar hingga berhenti. Jongin jatuh cinta.

Kepanikan yang menyesakkan dadanya telah melumpuhkannya, menyebabkan paru-parunya terbakar. Dia belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan dibandingkan dengan perasaan yang dia miliki dengan Baekhyun. Perasaan berbinar-binar dalam dirinya beberapa bulan terakhir telah tumbuh dari bara kecil menjadi kobaran api. Dan sekarang api perasaan itu mengancam akan menyita pikirannya.

Dia mencintai Kyungsoo.

Brengsek. Dia memang sepenuhnya mencintainya dengan setiap jengkal keberadaannya. Dan fakta yang sangat menakutkan itu keluar dari dirinya. Jongin mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar ke rambutnya. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ia membiarkan hal ini terjadi? Mereka baru saja bersenang-senang menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, saling menemani, belum lagi memiliki seks yang luar biasa. Dia telah melakukan hal itu puluhan kali dengan berbagai macam wanita. Tentu saja, ia tidak pernah sampai pada tingkat emosi seperti ini pada mereka. Dia selalu mengakhirinya sebelum hal itu bisa terjadi.

Penawaran bodohnya untuk memberi Kyungsoo lebih akhirnya membuat dia lebih daripada yang pernah dia tawarkan. Rasanya ia seperti tenggelam dalam arus perasaannya dengan keras dan cepat. Dengan putus asa ia butuh menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Kalau saja dia bisa menjaga jarak diantara mereka, mungkin perasaannya bisa berubah. Mungkin dia bisa kembali pada apa yang ia rasakan tentang Kyungsoo beberapa minggu sebelumnya atau bahkan sehari sebelumnya. Namun pada kenyataannya, ia tahu kedalaman kebohongannya itu. Setiap kali ia pergi untuk urusan bisnis, ia merindukannya- bahkan kadang-kadang merindukan Kyungsoo di dalam hatinya, bukan penisnya.

Pada akhirnya, mungkin tidak masalah jika dia mencintainya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk menjadi semua yang Kyungsoo butuhkan. Ia menjadi sesak napas karena bertanggung jawab untuk menjadi seorang suami dan ayah ... sial

tidak. Jongin mulai mundur, tapi sepotong ranting terinjak di bawah kakinya, menyebabkan Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya.

"Hei," serunya.

Jjanggu berlari melewatinya dan menuruni dermaga. Dia mencebur ke dalam air, mengirimkan percikan kecil mengenai Kyungsoo.

"Jjanggu, kau menyebalkan!" Teriaknya.

Jongin memaksa dirinya melangkah menuju Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya saat ia mendekat.

"Maaf, aku meninggalkanmudi ayunan. Aku ingin datang kemari sebelum kita pulang, dan kau tertidur begitu tenang, aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu. Apalagi semalam aku menyeretmu keluar dari tempat tidur."

"Tidak apa-apa." Dia melirik arlojinya. "Mungkin kita harus segera kembali."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengayunkan kakinya keluar dari air. Setelah itu ia berdiri, dia terkesiap.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo berdiri membeku, tangannya menekan perutnya. Jongin maju selangkah.

"Kyung?" Dia meraih tangan Jongin dan meletakkannya di atas tangannya yang baru saja memegang perutnya.

"Kau merasakannya?"

Jongin hampir tersentak merasakan getaran kecil di bawah ujung jari. Jantungnya bergetar berhenti sebelum berdetak lagi. Bayi itu - bayinya bergerak. "Ya," katanya parau.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arahnya. "Sungguh menakjubkan, bukan?"

Dia sangat kewalahan untuk berbicara, jadi dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja. "Aku belum pernah merasakan gerakan itu sebelumnya. Aku senang kau ada di sini denganku ketika ini terjadi. "

"Aku juga."

Ketika gerakan itu berhenti, Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jongin. "Aku tidak pernah bisa mengucapkan bagaimana aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena telah memberiku sebuah hadiah kehidupan yang menakjubkan ini. Kau membuatku menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia, dan aku mencintaimu untuk itu." Jongin membelalakkan matanya mendengar kata-kata itu, sementara Kyungsoo mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium Jongin. "Aku mencintaimu, Jongin," gumamnya di bibir Jongin.

Bagian dari diri Jongin ingin berkata jujur pada Kyungsoo dan dirinya sendiri dan dengan terbuka mengakui bahwa ia mencintai Kyungsoo. Tetapi bagian dari kekerasan hatinya menolak untuk mengeluarkan dan mengatakan tiga kata sederhana itu padanya. Ia menarik diri dari ciuman itu.

"Kyung, aku..." Meskipun rasa sakit yang terpancar di matanya, Kyungsoo memberinya sebuah senyum malu-malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak harus mengatakan itu juga. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bagaimana perasaanku." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin.

"Ayo, lebih baik kita segera pergi." Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo menariknya menuruni

dermaga dan kembali ke lereng bukit.

Bunyi melengking alarm membuat Kyungsoo terjaga. Mengetahui Jongin yang masih tertidur pulas, dia berguling, membangunkannya dengan lembut.

"Sayang, alarm berbunyi."

Jongin mendengus di depan tangannya yang sedang memukuli jam berulang kali sampai akhirnya berhenti.

Ketika Jongin ambruk lagi di tempat tidur, Kyungsoo menahan keinginannya untuk menjalankan tangannya ke dada Jongin yang telanjang. Dia selalu terlihat begitu tampan pada pagi hari-wajahnya begitu kasar, rambut pirang kecoklatannya acak-acakan. Sebaliknya, ia meringkuk di sisi Jongin. Ketika ia menempatkan kakinya di atas paha Jongin, Jongin menegang.

"Kau bisa mandi dulu," gumam Jongin.

"Kau biasanya selalu bergabung denganku," saran Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, duluan saja," katanya, menjauh dari Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin tidur lagi sebentar."

Tersengat oleh kata-kata dan tindakan Jongin, Kyungsoo tersentak kebelakang. Air mata jatuh ke pipinya saat ia berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Jongin menjadi sangat berbeda, begitu jauh sejak mereka kembali dari pegunungan. Dia berangkat kerja ke kantor makin terlambat dalam seminggu terakhir ini. Waktu dia tiba di rumah pada malam hari, Kyungsoo sudah di tempat tidur atau tertidur. Jongin tidak menyentuhnya secara intim sejak mereka bercinta di tepi kolam rumah Kakek-Neneknya itu.

Bersandar di dinding kamar mandi, ketakutan telah melumpuhkannya. Apakah dirinya melakukan kesalahan secara fisik karena mengatakan pada Jongin bahwa dia mencintainya, apa alasan itu yang telah mendorong Jongin menjauhinya? Apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang? Apakah dia hanya berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu dan berharap sesuatu akan kembali normal, atau apakah dia mendorong sesuatu dengan menuntut yang lebih jauh lagi untuk mengetahui apa keinginannya?

Setelah menghabiskan seluruh air mata di kamar mandi, Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan diri untuk bersiap-siap berangkat kerja. Memakai jubah mandinya, dia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Jongin masih belum bergerak dari tempat tidur. Mungkin dia tidak bisa membaca situasi ini, dan Jongin benar-benar hanya kelelahan. Pelan-pelan dia duduk di atas kasur dan mengusap punggung Jongin yang telanjang.

"Bangun, tukang tidur, atau kau akan terlambat berangkat kerja."

Dia mengguman sambil berguling melihat wajah Kyungsoo. "Pekerjaan sialan."

"Kau tidak lupa hari ini, kan?"

"Tidak, USG untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum karena Jongin masih mengingatnya. "Jam empat. Kau bisa datang, kan?"

Jongin mengusap kotoran yang keluar dari matanya. "Tentu. Aku telah meminta Marilyn membatalkan semua janjiku sore nanti."

Membungkuk, Kyungsoo memberinya kecupan. "Aku senang mendengarnya." Senyum puas lolos dari bibirnya.

"Aku tak sabar untuk melihat apakah Ayahmu dan Nenek benar bahwa bayi ini laki-laki."

"Ya, mungkin saja," katanya, suaranya tanpa emosi. Dari nada suara Jongin, Kyungsoo seakan sedang membahas apakah di luar akan hujan, bukan tentang jenis kelamin dari anak pertamanya yang akan lahir. Secara naluriah, Kyungsoo menempatkan tangannya di perutnya seolaholah untuk melindungi bayinya dari sikap Jongin yang tidak berperasaan. Ketika Jongin menatap matanya, Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Jongin tidak bisa membaca ada luka di matanya.

"Jadi aku akan bertemu denganmu sore ini," katanya, melemparkan selimut kebelakang. Tak mampu berbicara karena takut menangis, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Tanpa banyak bicara dengannya atau ciuman selamat tinggal, Jongin melompat dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Ketika Jongin memandang dirinya di cermin kamar mandi, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan jijik. "Ya, benar, seperti menancapkan pasak ke dalam jantungnya lebih dalam, kau benarbenar brengsek," rutuknya pelan.

Merasa kalah, ia pindah ke tempat pancuran. Berdiri di bawah pancuran air panas, ia membiarkan airnya mengenai tubuhnya dan menghanguskan kulitnya. Dia memutar bahunya dari beban berat yang menggantung mengelilingi tubuhnya. Dia merasa seperti diselimuti dan tidak bisa bernapas sejak hari itu di dermaga. Hari sialan itu- satu-satunya alasan yang benar-benar mengacaukan hidupnya. Pada saat itu, bibirnya terbakar karena pernyataan cinta Kyungsoo di bibirnya setelah ciuman mereka. Bahkan jari-jarinya merinding, dan ia hampir merasakan gerakan bayi di bawah tangan mereka.

Sepertinya dia tidak pernah tahu kalau cinta memasuki dirinya pada saat itu, dan bukannya merangkul, tapi dia terus menutupi hatinya. Memejamkan matanya, dia bisa melihat semua bentuk penolakan terhadap Kyungsoo di kamar tidur, isak tangis Kyungsoo yang diam-diam coba disembunyikan dari dirinya. Apakah hal itu benar-benar akan membunuhnya dengan menunjukkan sedikit perhatian dan kebaikan untuk Kyungsoo pada hari ini dari seluruh hari-harinya? Dia mengerang dan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar mandi. Tidak, sepenuhnya ia menjadi seorang bajingan dengan menolak kemajuan Kyungsoo dan bertindak seperti seorang yang benar-benar brengsek mengenai USG.

Sial, ia hanya kelelahan. Bepergian terus menerus dan pulang larut malam membuatnya capek secara fisik. Lalu semuanya ditambah dengan Kyungsoo yang mengacaukan bagian dari emosionalnya. Dia tidak bisa tidur tanpa mengambil sesuatu, dan biasanya ia mengusir

semua itu dengan alkohol bahkan dengan bekerja keras. Semakin sering ia berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo, ia merasa seperti semakin tenggelam. Seperti seorang pengecut sejati, ia mencoba menghindari Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin. Beberapa malam ia berdebat pada dirinya

sendiri untuk tidur di sofa di kantornya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Tapi sesuatu harus diputuskan.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Hai hai semuaaa, lama tidak berjumpa sama kalian, hehehehehe. Berbulan-bulan gak mampir ke akun yang ini rasanya kangen juga, wkwkwk. Maaf baru update sekarang dan makasih yang udah review. Ada yang tanya ini trilogi? Iya ini trilogi,saya lagi nunggu seri 3 yang entah sudah terbit atau belum.**

 **Oya, ini udah mau ending lhoooo,, siap-siap pot bunga buat ngelempar lead male, wkwkwk. Saya aja waktu mengikuti novel ini rasanya mau jadikan lead male perkedel saking gemes ples benci tapi ada sayangnya juga sih, campur aduklah pokoknya.**

 **Id line : nazimahagustina**

 **Instagram : agustinazimah**


	12. Chapter 12

**TRANS & REMAKE] PROPOSISI (KAISOO VER.)**

 **Title : Proposisi**

 **Main cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo ( EXO )**

 **Other cast : SMTown Artist!**

 **Gener : Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt Comfort**

 **Disclaimer : Ini adalah hasil dari terjemahan dari Novel The Proposition karya Katie Ashley, saya hanya meremake menjadi versi KaiSoo, mungkin ada couple lain yang saya remake dari novel yang sama.**

 **Rating : Mature!**

Chapter 12

Selama sisa waktu hari ini, Kyungsoo berusaha mengatasi rasa pusingnya. Ia tidak membiarkan sikap Jongin pagi ini merusak kegembiraannya. Tiffany menumbuhkan semangatnya dengan mengajaknya keluar untuk makan siang semacam pra-perayaan. Kemudian pada jam empat lewat sedikit, dia mendorong pintu kantor OB/GYN dan mencoba berjuang agar bisa mengendalikan kegelisahannya. Ketika dia mulai mendaftar, petugas resepsionis memberinya sebuah senyum meminta maaf.

"Mungkin butuh beberapa waktu. Teknisi kami tertahan di kantor Kibum Springs."

Seketika itu jantung Kyungsoo tenggelam. "Kau bercanda? Maksudmu aku harus menunggu lebih lama lagi? Aku sudah hampir meledak!"

"Aku hanya bisa membayangkan itu! Dia berusaha segera datang kemari secepatnya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Aku hanya senang akan mengetahui jenis kelaminnya sekarang. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana para wanita bisa menunggu sampai sembilan bulan di masa lampau."

Resepsionis tertawa. "Aku tahu, memang benar kan? Tapi aku berjanji kami akan menghubungi anda kembali saat petugas kami datang."

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo kemudian menjatuhkan diri di salah satu kursi yang nyaman dan mengeluarkan iPad dari tasnya. Dia berpikir sebaiknya dia membaca sampai Jongin atau teknisi itu muncul. Dia begitu tenggelam membaca novel roman, dia hampir tidak menyadari teleponnya berdering. Meraih teleponnya, dia melihat panggilan itu dari Jongin.

"Hei, kau dimana?"

Ketika Jongin berbicara, suaranya lirih, dan ia tahu Jongin pasti sedang dalam ruang meeting atau tepat di luarnya. "Para CEO sialan muncul entah dari mana dua jam yang lalu menginginkan kami mengerjakan semua laporan. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa datang

tepat waktu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Teknisi bagian USG terlambat dari salah satu kantor mereka yang lain. Cobalah datang kapanpun kau bisa, oke?"

"Oke. Aku akan mengusahakannya."

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Kyungsoo.

Satu-satunya respons yang dia dapatkan adalah suara klik, saluran langsung mati. Pada awalnya, ia mencoba membuat pertimbangan dengan dirinya sendiri bahwa Jongin tidak bisa datang karena pekerjaannya. Tetapi berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri sama sekali tidak membantu. Dia melawan dorongan yang sangat kuat karena air matanya yang akan meledak keluar. Bukan hanya karena dia sendirian akan menghadapi hasil USG, tapi Jongin bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Dan Jongin masih tidak mau mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintainya.

Mengambil tisu dari tasnya untuk menyeka matanya yang basah, dia mendongak ke arah keributan yang datang melewati pintu kantor dokter. "Setidaknya biarkan aku masuk duluan dan melihat apakah itu tidak ada masalah," kata suara yang begitu familier.

Seorang pria mendengus sebagai jawaban. "Persetan! Big Papa bisa mencium pantatku jika dia tidak menginginkan aku disini!" Hati Kyungsoo melonjak saat mendengar suara Tiffany dan Donghae bertengkar. Saat melihat Kyungsoo, mereka langsung tutup mulut. "Hei, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?"

Donghae menatap sekeliling ruang tunggu yang hampir kosong. "Kupikir pertanyaan yang lebih baik adalah dimana Big Papa?"

Kyungsoo memutar matanya. "Bisakah kau berhenti memanggil dia seperti itu? Dan dia terjebak dalam sebuah meeting."

"Oh," gumam Tiffany.

Mereka disela oleh perawat yang menyembulkan kepalanya ke ruang tunggu. "Ms Do? Kami siap untuk anda sekarang."

"Oh, oke, terima kasih," jawab Kyungsoo, berdiri dari kursinya. Dia berharap waktu penundaannya lebih lama untuk memberikan Jongin waktu yang lebih banyak, tetapi sepertinya dia terlihat tidak sedang beruntung.

Dari sudut matanya, Kyungsoo melihat Tiffany melemparkan pandangan ragu-ragu pada Donghae sebelum dia melangkah maju. "Apakah kau ingin kami masuk denganmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku suka ide itu."

Tiffany berseri-seri sementara Donghae berdeham. "Kami hanya akan tinggal sampai Big Papa, erm, maksudku, Jongin tiba disini. Kami akan membiarkan kalian memiliki waktu sendiri."

Ketulusan dan perhatian Donghae membuat Kyungsoo tersentuh, dan ia mengulurkan tangan lalu mengacak-acak rambut Donghae – sebuah tanda kasih sayangnya sejak mereka masih remaja. Dia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

Perawat menahan pintu terbuka bagi mereka. Ketika mereka berhenti di depan satu set timbangan, Kyungsoo mengerang. "Apakah kita benarbenar harus melakukan bagian ini?"

Perawat itu tertawa. "Maaf sayang. Kita perlu tahu berapa berat badan anda sekarang dan bagaimana ukuran anda."

"Luar biasa," jawab Kyungsoo, lalu naik ke timbangan.

Tiffany dan Donghae mengintip dari balik bahu Kyungsoo untuk melihat angkanya. "Apa kalian keberatan!" Seru Kyungsoo.

"Kau hanya naik 15 pound (6,8kg). Bagus sekali," kata perawat itu, sambil menandai grafik Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa kau dan Big Papa benar-benar telah membakar kalori ketika dia di kota, ya?" Canda Donghae. Sementara ia dan Tiffany larut dalam tawa, Kyungsoo menatap tajam ke arah mereka dengan pandangan seorang pembunuh.

Mereka mengikuti perawat memasuki ruang USG, dengan cahaya meredam. Kyungsoo mengenal teknisi itu, bernama Sohee, pada saat USG sebelumnya.

"Hari besar, ya?" Tanya Sohee.

"Ya, yang benar-benar besar."

Tatapan Sohee tertuju pada Donghae. "Pasti hal ini membuat ayahnya bangga, ya?"

Donghae membelalakkan matanya, dan ia mengangkat tangannya. "Bukan, bukan, aku hanya seorang teman."

"Ayah anak ini terjebak dalam pertemuan bisnis. Saya berharap dia bisa datang sebelum kami selesai," jelas Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada masalah. Aku pasti akan membuatkan anda fotocopy dan DVD dari USG jika dia tidak bisa datang."

"Terima kasih, Sohee."

Dia menepuk meja periksa. "Kau tahu drill itu sekarang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Setelah naik, ia berbaring dan membuat dirinya nyaman. Ketika ia mulai membuka kancing celananya, sebuah teriakan melengking berasal dari tenggorokan Donghae.

"Tunggu, kau tidak akan telanjang kan?"

Melihat kecemasannya, baik Kyungsoo maupun Tiffany mencibir. "Tidak, bodoh. Kau hanya beruntung ini adalah perut saja dan bukan transvaginal (USG melalui vagina)," jawab Kyungsoo.

Alis Donghae berkerut. "Apa bedanya?"

Sohee berputar di kursinya dan mengambil tongkat transvaginal. Dia melambaikan itu pada Donghae, dan ia memucat ketika ia menyadari apa yang fungsi sebenarnya alat itu. "Oh, sial."

Tiffany menepuk punggungnya. "Lihat, tidak perlu khawatir. Kau tidak akan terluka melihat vaginanya Kyung."

"Ha, sialan ha," gerutunya. Tapi ketika ia duduk di kursinya, ia mendorongnya sejauh mungkin menempel ke dinding, sehingga bahkan tidak akan ada kemungkinan dia bisa melihat apa-apa.

Sohee menyemprotkan seperti bahan jelly ke perut Kyungsoo. Kesejukan itu menyebabkan dia menggigil. "Maaf tentang itu. Saya seharusnya menghangatkannya dulu untuk anda, tapi aku tidak punya waktu, " Sohee meminta maaf.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa."

Kemudian Sohee mulai menjalankan tongkat itu di atas perut Kyungsoo. Menjulurkan lehernya, Kyungsoo melihat gambar berbintik yang terbentuk pada layar. Dengan gelisah ia menarik napas sampai bunyi detak jantung bayinya memenuhi ruangan.

"Pertama kalinya untuk kalian, mendengar detak jantung," kata Sohee pada Donghae dan Tiffany sebelum dia menunjuk kearah jantung yang berbentuk seperti gelembung kecil bergerak kembang kempis di layar.

"Oh wow," kata Tiffany.

Sohee tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. " Itu jantungnya dan suara detaknya juga sangat kuat."

"Kedengarannya sangat bagus."

Menekan tongkatnya dengan keras di perut Kyungsoo, Sohee menatap layar. "Well, Anda beruntung. Bayi anda menunjukkan dengan cukup jelas apa yang ada di antara kedua kakinya pada kita."

"Sungguh?" Sohee mengangguk. "Kadang-kadang mereka berbaring di sudut hingga menutupi jenis kelaminnya, atau mereka hanya bersikap keras kepala dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kita tidak bisa melihat. Tapi bayi anda pasti ingin kita tahu tanpa ada keraguan."

Dada Kyungsoo menegang. Mulutnya menjadi kering, dan ia menjilati bibirnya. Melirik diatas bahunya, dia menatap Tiffany dan Donghae. Mereka berdua mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan begitu jauh di kursi mereka sampai Kyungsoo takut mereka akan jatuh ke lantai.

"Jadi apa itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan serak.

Sohee tersenyum. "Anak laki-laki...yang sehat dan kuat."

Suara isakan keluar dari tenggorokan Kyungsoo saat air mata bahagia menyengat di matanya. Patrick dan Grammy memang benar. Seorang anak laki-laki. Dia akan memberikan Jongin seorang anak laki-laki untuk meneruskan nama keluarganya. Dia menutup matanya dan mengucapkan doa syukur dalam hati bahwa anaknya sehat dan kuat.

Ketika dia membuka matanya, Donghae dan Tiffany berada di sisinya. Keduanya membungkuk untuk memeluknya. "Selamat, Mama!" Kata Tiffany, mencium pipi Kyungsoo.

"Laki-laki, ya? Aku harap dia setampan dan secerdas Gunkle Donghae."

"Gunkle?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu, 'gay uncle/paman gay'."

Tiffany mencibir. "Aku tidak yakin bagaimana tanggapan Big Papa Kim tentang hal yang satu itu."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Kupikir dia tidak akan apa-apa dengan hal itu. Maksudku, siapa sih yang tidak menghargai orang yang mencintai anak mereka?"

"Hell yeah, aku akan mencintainya! Dia bagian dari dirimu, jadi hal itu membuatnya lebih dicintai," kata Donghae, sambil mengedipkan mata.

Sohee menyerahkan Kyungsoo sebuah DVD bersamaan dengan beberapa print-out dari USG. "Selamat sekali lagi."

"Terima kasih," gumam Kyungsoo, tatapannya tertuju pada gambar berbintik-bintik di tangannya.

"Jadi kapan kau akan memberitahu Big Papa?" Tanya Tiffany.

"Oh, um, kurasa saat dia pulang nanti malam. Aku tidak ingin memberitahu padanya melalui telepon atau lewat teks atau sesuatu yang lain."

"Kau harus pergi untuk mengejutkan dia di tempat kerja," saran Donghae.

Kyungsoo menjalankan jari-jarinya di atas gambar USG. Setiap saat, ia menyangka itu tidak ada dan untuk semua ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Setelah Tiffany berdeham, Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Kedengarannya seperti ide yang baik. Dari cara dia berbicara, sepertinya dia akan pulang sangat larut."

Tiffany menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukannya kemudian mencium pipinya.

"Aku sangat bangga dan ikut bahagia untukmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih." Dia meremas Tiffany dengan ketat.

"Yang paling penting, terima kasih karena sudah mendukungku melewati semua ini, terutama hari ini."

Dia tersenyum pada Donghae. "Dan kau juga."

"Kami akan selalu melakukan hal yang sama," jawab Tiffany saat Donghae mengangguk. Dia mencium pipi Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang pergi dan beritahu Big Papa kabar bahagia ini."

"Aku akan melakukannya!"

"Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada semuanya untuk bersedia pulang terlambat. Saya senang bagaimana segala sesuatunya menjadi lebih baik, dan saya berharap untuk keberhasilan kerja sama ini."

Segera setelah CEO keluar dari ruang rapat, Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya. Melirik pada jamnya, ia menyeringai. Tidak ada cara untuknya agar bisa melintasi jalanan untuk memenuhi janji pada Kyungsoo. Rasa malu menggema melalui dirinya ketika dia merasa lega atas hilangnya momen menemani Kyungsoo USG. Mengkonfirmasi jenis kelamin bayi yang akan lahir nanti membuat semuanya lebih nyata. Melonggarkan dasinya, ia melawan perasaan seperti mencekiknya yang terus menghantui dirinya. Tangannya merinding

lagi, dan ingatannya kembali lagi ketika di dermaga ia merasakan bayinya bergerak dengan Kyungsoo.

Dia menggosok jari-jarinya di bawah kerah bajunya ketika seseorang berdeham. Dia mendongak dan menemukan ruang rapat kosong kecuali si brunette (rambut cokelat) berpayudara besar karyawan baru di departemennya.

"Saya pikir kita belum berkenalan sebelumnya," kata si brunette

dengan sebuah senyum mengundang. "Saya Jessica Jung." Dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Kim Jongin."

"Oh, saya tahu siapa anda," jawab Jessica, membiarkan dirinya berlama-lama berjabatan tangan dengan Jongin sedikit lebih lama daripada yang seharusnya. "Anda memiliki cukup reputasi disini."

Jongin melengkungkan alisnya. "Benarkah?"

Dia mengangguk. "Baik dari dalam maupun di luar ruang rapat." Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Jongin benar-benar tidak kompeten bagaimana menangani rayuan seorang wanita. Biasanya, dialah yang akan mengambil inisiatif pada saat ada wanita yang tetap tinggal sendirian dengan dia. Tapi sekarang dia sepenuhnya kehilangan kata-kata.

Jessica memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Anda tahu saya baru datang di Atlanta ini, jadi saya belum mengenal banyak orang. Apakah anda mau minum dengan saya?"

Detak jantung Jongin melaju kencang saat beban pertanyaan Jessica seakan jatuh menimpa dirinya. Hati dan pikirannya berjuang melawan satu sama lain. Hal ini seperti mengirim darahnya untuk dipompa lebih keras dan lebih keras lagi mengalir di pembuluh darahnya sampai bunyinya berdebar seakan telinganya mendengar kelompok musisi yang memainkan alat musik terbuat dari kuningan. Jongin sudah pernah mengalami berkali-kali kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia tahu persis apa maksud dari sindiran Jessica, dan itu bukan hanya sekedar pergi minum setelah lelah bekerja yang tidak berbahaya.

Jongin hampir bisa merasakan kebutuhan yang terpancar dari tubuh Jessica. Jika dia memulainya, Jessica mungkin tidak akan keberatan kalau dia menyetubuhinya tepat diatas meja rapat. Gagasan untuk mendorong roknya keatas, merobek celana dalamnya dan melahapnya seperti mengirimkan putaran di bawah pinggangnya. Kemudian gambaran Kyungsoo sedang duduk di dermaga kakekneneknya, tangannya dengan lembut membelai perut yang berisi anaknya, terlintas di depan matanya. Kyungsoo mencintainya, dan jauh di lubuk hati, ia mencintai Kyungsoo. Dia seharusnya tidak mengambil tawaran Jessica. Tidak, ia tidak boleh mengambil tawaran Jessica. Tapi kemudian pengaruh dari hubungan itu seakan mencekiknya dan menjadi seorang ayah sekali lagi telah menekan dirinya. Dia tidak pernah meminta untuk hal itu. Yang ia inginkan adalah pada akhirnya ia bisa mengajak Kyungsoo ke tempat tidur kemudian melanjutkan hidup seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. Ia mengertakkan

giginya. Damn, Kyungsoo, karena membuat Jongin menginginkan lebih dengan dia...karena membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo.

Tidak, ia tidak akan menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri dalam perasaannya untuk Kyungsoo. Ia akan keluar sekarang selagi masih bisa. "Ada MoBit di seberang jalan," katanya parau.

"Kedengarannya bagus," jawab Jessica, suaranya serak seperti mendengkur. Ketika ia mulai berjalan memutari sisi meja, Jongin menemukan dirinya berdiri tidak bisa bergerak di atas lantai. Otaknya berteriak pada telapak dan tungkai kakinya untuk bergerak melangkah, tapi

mereka menolak. Seolah-olah mereka berutang kesetiaan yang aneh untuk hatinya dan Kyungsoo. Melihat ekspresi kebingungan Jessica, ia memaksa wajahnya tersenyum.

"Maaf, duduk sehabis meeting selalu membuatku sedikit kaku."

"Di satu tempat itu bukan menjadi suatu masalah," jawabnya, sambil cekikikan.

Jongin tertawa mendengar sindirannya sementara telapak dan tungkai kakinya akhirnya mau melangkah. Dia meraih tas kerjanya dan mulai keluar dari pintu ruang rapat dengan Jessica.

Meskipun Jessica berbicara tanpa berhenti di lift selama turun, Jongin tidak mendengarnya. Dia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pada point tertentu atau tersenyum, dan tampaknya hal itu cukup untuk menenangkan diri Jessica. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah

fokus pada apa yang ingin ia capai. Dia harus membersihkan Kyungsoo dari sistem tubuhnya, dan jika dibutuhkan harus menyetubuhi Jessica, maka ia akan melakukannya. Dia menahan pintu terbuka untuk Jessica saat mereka memasuki MoBit. Dia meringis saat melihat Seulgi di belakang meja penerima tamu. Saat melihat Jongin matanya menyala. Wajahnya mulai membentuk senyum lebar, tapi kemudian ia melihat Jessica. Ekspresinya segera menjadi gelap, dan kemarahan melintas di mata birunya yang biasanya menyejukkan.

Jongin berdeham. "Kami membutuhkan sebuah bilik, Seulgi." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan marah, menyebabkan ekor kuda pirangnya bergerak kekanan kekiri.

"Maaf, tampaknya tempat kami penuh malam ini."

Memandang ke balik tubuh Seulgi, Jongin melihat setengah bar kosong dan mengalihkan pandangannya tertuju kembali pada diri Seulgi. "Aku melihat sepertinya kau memiliki banyak ruang."

"Tidak, maaf kami tidak bisa. Kurasa kau dan temanmu harus mencari tempat lain."

Bunyi sepatu high heels Jessica terdengar saat berjalan menuju Seulgi dan Jongin bertaruh mungkin harganya lebih dari gaji Seulgi dalam seminggu. Dia menahan napasnya saat Jessica mencurigai Seulgi. Kemudian bibir merahnya yang penuh melengkung membentuk senyuman licik seperti seekor kucing.

"Tampaknya seseorang agak cemburu kita disini bersama-sama, Jongin. Apa yang terjadi, sayang? Apa kau salah satu penggemar yang ditolak Jongin atau mantan _*one night stands_ -nya?" Jessica menempatkan kuku akrilik-nya ke atas punggung Jongin, menyebabkannya bergidik.

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu yang memiliki reputasi sebagai bad boy. Aku bisa menjamin akan menjadi malam yang menarik sekarang."

Seulgi menyemburkan sesuatu di bawah napasnya yang tidak dipahami oleh Jongin. Jessica melemparkan satu lirikan angkuh terakhir pada Seulgi sebelum berkata, "Aku akan menunggumu di luar. Aku yakin kau punya lemari minuman yang sudah terisi di rumahmu. Kita tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu di sini."

Ketika Jessica menjauh, alis Seulgi terangkat begitu tinggi sampai menghilang ke garis rambutnya. "Di mana Kyungsoo? Mungkin lebih tepatnya, apa sih yang kamu lakukan dengannya?"

Jongin menyipitkan matanya. "Sebetulnya, itu bukan urusan sialanmu!"

"Well, aku minta maaf, tapi ketika seorang temanku benar-benar akan mengacaukan hidupnya, aku membuat hal itu menjadi urasanku!" Balas Seulgi.

Suara menggeram keluar dari dalam tenggorokan Jongin. "Aku tidak butuh omong kosong ini darimu."

Kesedihan terlihat jelas pada ekspresi Seulgi. "Aku mohon padamu, Jongin. Jangan lakukan ini. Aku belum pernah melihatmu bahagia sejak kau datang kemari dengan Kyungsoo. Pengaruhnya begitu baik untukmu, Tidakkah kau merasakan hal itu?" Ketika Jongin mulai

melangkah menjauh, Seulgi meraih lengannya.

"Sebelum kau pulang dengan pelacur itu untuk melampiaskan seks tanpa berpikir dan siasia ini dalam satu malam, berpikirlah dua kali tentang apa yang kau miliki dengan Kyungsoo, dan jangan menghancurkan hatinya...dan hatimu."

Jongin menatap kearah tatapan memohon Seulgi sebelum melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Seulgi. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia bergegas melewati pintu dan keluar ke samping Jessica.

Setelah Jessica mengikutinya pulang, Jongin keluar dari mobil. Dia baru saja menutup pintu ketika Jessica melemparkan diri padanya, menjepit Jongin ke mobil. Pikirannya langsung mengingat kembali kejadian saat ciuman pertama Kyungsoo di tempat parkir yang suram.

Rasa sakit meluncur masuk kedalam dadanya.

Jongin menarik Jessica mendekat, ia mencoba untuk membuat dirinya lupa. Lidah Jessica menyapu ke dalam mulutnya saat jari-jarinya menuju rambut Jongin. Bibir Jessica kasar, dan tidak memiliki kelembutan seperti dia dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menyingkirkan setiap pikirannya pada Kyungsoo. Merasakan reaksi Jongin, Jessica melepas ciuman mereka, menarik-narik bibir bawah Jongin di antara giginya. "Bawa aku ke dalam dan setubuhi aku sampai aku menjerit!"

Dia tertawa mendengar keterusterangan Jessica. "Kurasa aku bisa melakukan itu."

Sudah lama sekali ia tidak berhubungan dengan wanita yang banyak menuntut. Jongin hampir tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu di jalan depan rumahnya dengan Jessica yang sedang menjalankan tangannya di atas miliknya sekaligus menggosokkan pinggulnya terhadap diri

Jongin. "Aku memiliki tetangga usil, tahu," kata Jongin, saat tangan Jessica membelai pantatnya.

"Ooh, seorang penonton, huh? Itu kelainan."

Jongin menatap Jessica. "Kau gadis yang nakal, bukan?"

Dia terkikik. "Oh ya."

Ketika mereka sudah di dalam, Jongin menendang pintu depan di belakangnya supaya menutup. Jessica memeluk lehernya, menggosok-gosokkan pinggulnya ke pangkal paha Jongin. Biasanya, ia sudah dalam keadaan setengah mengeras, tapi tidak ada tanda yang mendebarkan di bawah pinggangnya. "Tunjukkan payudaramu," katanya, dengan suara yang tidak dia percayai itu adalah miliknya. Ia mencoba mengabaikan perutnya yang bergolak.

Dengan senyum menurut, Jessica menarik bajunya ke atas kepalanya. Tangan Jongin segera menuju payudaranya. Setelah meremasnya melalui bra-nya, payudara implant ukuran Double D Jessica tidak meningkatkan gairahnya atau merasakan sensasi yang sama saat tangannya merasakan payudara alami Kyungsoo. Dia memejamkan matanya. Berhenti berpikir tentang Kyungsoo, sialan! Meraih pinggang Jessica, ia menyeretnya ke sofa. Dia menghempaskan dirinya dan merenggut Jessica mengangkang di pangkuannya. Dia membawa mulutnya ke mulut Jessica, begitu putus asanya ingin merasakan sesuatu pada Jessica dan bukan Kyungsoo. Setelah Jongin membuka kancing kemejanya, Jessica menjalankan kukunya menuruni dadanya. Sambil bergoyang diatas Jongin, dia mengerang di bibir Jongin. Jessica mendekati orgasme hanya dengan menggosok-gosokkan ke dirinya, dan dia belum merasakan apa-apa.

Tidak, hal ini sama sekali tidak benar. Segala sesuatu yang pernah ia rasakan untuk Kyungsoo berdenyut melalui dirinya. Tawanya, senyum malu-malunya, tawa cekikikannya- semua telah membanjiri pikirannya. Kyungsoo mungkin juga telah berada di ruangan dengan mereka. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo disekelilingnya. Hidungnya tersengat oleh wangi parfum Kyungsoo sementara tubuhnya terasa sakit ingin merasakan bentuk tubuh dan kulit halus Kyungsoo di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Ketika dia memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat Jessica lagi, akhirnya dia merasakan sesuatu. Rasa yang begitu jijik. Bagaimana mungkin ia telah sampai pada titik ini? Apa yang mungkin

merasukinya sampai ia berpikir membawa Jessica ke rumah adalah ide yang bagus? Memerangi kemarahan yang meningkat di tenggorokannya, ia mulai mendorong Jessica dari pangkuannya. Pada saat yang sama, tangan Jessica ke selangkangannya. Ketika ia menemukan kurangnya gairah pada diri Jongin, ia menyentakkan bibirnya pada bibir Jongin. "Um, apa yang terjadi?"

Dengan gemetar ia menyapukan satu tangannya melalui rambutnya, dia mendesah. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini."

Jessica memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin." Apa kau memiliki beberapa masalah impotensi atau sesuatu?"

"Aku harap begitu."

"Apa sih artinya itu?"

Artinya kau harus pergi sekarang. Artinya aku membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku. Aku mencintai Kyungsoo, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan hal ini padanya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Jessica."

"Ah, jangan malu, sayang. Kita bisa membicarakan masalah ini." Dia memberinya senyum menggoda. "Aku bisa menyelesaikan hal ini."

 **Bab 35**

Setengah jalan menuju kantor Jongin, Kyungsoo memikirkan Jjanggu terjebak di Doggy Daycare. "Sial!" Dia memotong dua jalur sampai mendengar suara klakson berbunyi. Pikirannya sudah begitu disibukkan dengan adanya bayi dalam kandungannya, dia telah

melupakan tentang bagaimana teman lamanya.

Ban mobilnya berdecit ketika masuk ke tempat parkir dan bergegas keluar dari mobil. Saat Jjanggu melihatnya melalui sela-sela pagar, seluruh tubuh Jjanggu mulai menggeliat di segala penjuru, membuat wajah Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Hiya boy, kau pikir aku sudah melupakanmu?"

Dia menggonggong dengan apresiatif dan berlari ke pintu masuk untuk menunggunya. Kibum, pemilik tempat ini, menyambut Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum. "Aku baru saja mulai berpikir mungkin Jjanggu akan menghabiskan malamnya dengan kami."

"Tidak, aku sangat menyesal. Aku harus melakukan USG sore ini, dan hal itu yang membuat aku jadi terlambat datang."

"Dan apa jenis kelaminnya?" tanya Kibum.

"Seorang anak laki-laki."

"Oh, sungguh luar biasa!" Dia membuka pintu dan menarik tali kekang Jjanggu. "Kau dengar itu? Kau akan menjadi seorang kakak."

Jjanggu mengabaikannya dan langsung menuju Kyungsoo. Dia menyenggol perut Kyungsoo dengan hidungnya yang basah seakan menyapa pada bayinya. Mata Kibum melebar. "Betapa manisnya!"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Dia baru mulai melakukan hal itu beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ironisnya, setelah aku merasakan gerakan bayi ini untuk pertama kalinya." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya dia akhirnya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, dan itu bukan hanya

sekedar lemak di bagian dalam perut ini!"

Kibum tertawa. "Dia mungkin tidak menyadari sesuatu karena perutmu hampir tidak terlihat!"

"Ah, aku menghargai itu. Aku merasa tubuhku seperti menggelembung."

Jjanggu menyentak tali kekangnya. "Baiklah, boy, kita akan pulang dan bertemu dengan Daddy." Telinganya berdiri begitu mendengar nama Jongin. "Selamat malam, Kibum."

"Malam!" jawabnya, sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kyungsoo bergulat dengan Jjanggu saat menuju mobil dan menempatkannya ke dalam. "Tidak mungkin aku akan membawamu ke kantor Daddy. Kurasa lebih baik aku menurunkanmu di rumah sebelum aku pergi menemuinya."

Jjanggu melolong pada kemungkinan itu saat mereka keluar dari tempat parkir. Karena rumah Jongin lebih dekat, Jjanggu pikir Kyungsoo akan membawanya kesana.

Saat melihat mobil Jongin di halaman, jantung Kyungsoo bergetar hingga berhenti. Karena melihat Audi perak parkir di sebelahnya yang menyebabkan paru-parunya mengerut. Dia berjuang untuk bernapas.

Sebuah pemikiran melintas di benaknya seperti badai petir. Dia mengatakan meeting-nya membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Dia seharusnya masih berada di tempat kerja. Tapi dia ada di rumah. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia mematikan mesinnya dan membuka pintu mobil. Jjanggu menerjang keluar, tapi Kyungsoo tidak perlu repot-repot memegang talinya. Sebaliknya dia fokus pada usahanya untuk berjalan dengan hati-hati menyusuri trotoar. Menggunakan kunci yang Jongin berikan kepadanya, dia membuka pintu depan. Ruang tamu dalam keadaan gelap kecuali lampu gantung yang diredupkan. Jongin duduk santai di sofa sementara si Brunette yang berkaki panjang duduk mengangkang di pangkuannya. Jongin masih berpakaian lengkap kecuali kemejanya tidak dikancingkan dan tidak dimasukkan. Sebaliknya wanita itu, sudah menanggalkan bajunya, dan rok pendeknya naik sampai pahanya. Tangan Jongin berada di lengannya seolah-olah dia hendak mendorongnya menjauh dari dia. Beberapa saat terasa sangat menyakitkan, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap dengan tidak percaya. Berkedip, dia mencoba bangun dari mimpi buruk yang ada di hadapannya, meski tidak peduli seberapa keras dia mencoba, tetap saja dia tidak bisa. Semua ini terlalu nyata. Pria yang dicintainya dan ayah dari anaknya tidak datang pada hari yang paling penting dalam hidupnya karena sedang menyetubuhi wanita lain. Sebuah jeritan seperti mencekik meledak dari bibirnya. Dari suara yang terdengar di belakang mereka, Jongin tersentak. Ketika dia melihat Kyungsoo berdiri disana, matanya melebar dengan ketakutan, dan dia menarik napas. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" desaknya.

Air mata menusuk dan menyengat matanya, tapi Kyungsoo tertawa dengan histeris. "Apa yang aku lakukan di sini? Kupikir pertanyaan yang lebih baik adalah apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mendengar ada suara lain membuat si Brunette memutar kepalanya. Tatapannya menyusuri dari wajah Kyungsoo turun ke perutnya yang membesar. Suara mendesis keluar dari bibirnya sebelum dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sialan aku tidak mempercayai ini." Dia membalikkan kepalanya lagi kemudian marah pada Jongin. "Tidak heran kau tidak bisa ereksi! Rasa bersalah karena berselingkuh dari istrimu yang sedang hamil pasti benar-benar telah mengacaukanmu!"

"Dia bukan istriku...belum," jawab Jongin, suaranya berbisik.

Si Brunette itu memberikan tamparan keras ke pipi Jongin, dan Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya bukannya berterima kasih padanya karena melakukan itu. Pada saat inilah, dia merasa senang ingin menyakiti secara fisik yang jauh lebih buruk kepadanya.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa dia! Kau seorang bajingan yang brengsekl!" Dia menjauhkan dirinya dari pangkuan Jongin dan menyambar bajunya. Setelah meluncur melewati atas kepalanya, dia meraih sepatu haknya dan berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo. Kemarahan di wajahnya sedikit mencair.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku mendengar di tempat kerja dia adalah seorang player, dan aku menginginkan permainan itu. Aku tidak tahu ..." suaranya berhenti saat dia melirik perut Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih," bisik Kyungsoo saat perempuan itu mulai berjalan melewatinya. Dia melompat mendengar suara pintu depan dibanting.

Dengan kaki gemetar, dia melangkah sedikit maju, menutup kesenjangan jarak antara dirinya dan Jongin. Jongin bangkit dari sofa,

sambil meraba-raba mengancingkan kemejanya. Ketika Kyungsoo berdiri disana, hanya menatap, Jongin menghembuskan napas panjang. "Katakan sesuatu."

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis ke arahnya. "Dan kamu ingin apa yang kukatakan?"

"Aku tidak tahu...hanya apapun untuk mencegah kamu memandangiku seperti itu."

"Well, terus terang, Kurasa teman wanitamu sudah mengatakan yang terbaik. Kau seorang bajingan yang brengsek!"

"Aku setuju dengan kata itu."

"Hanya itu yang kau katakan? Bukan kata penyesalan atas penghargaanmu betapa pentingnya hari ini dengan tiba-tiba tidak datang saat USG karena ingin berselingkuh?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tidur dengannya."

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dengan jengkel. "Kau akan melakukannya sebelum aku mengganggu kalian!"

"Aku bersumpah, aku tidak ingin menidurinya. Aku baru saja bilang padanya bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, dan dia harus segera pergi. Ya Tuhan, kamu mendengar sendiri saat dia mengatakan aku tidak bisa ereksi!"

"Dan itu seharusnya membuat aku merasa lebih baik tentang fakta bahwa kamu memiliki pelacur yang menaiki kamu ketika aku masuk kesini?"

"Dengar, aku mengaku bahwa aku mengacaukannya. Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Oh, kurasa kau juga menyesal karena kau telah berbohong padaku saat kau bilang kau akan berubah. Ya Tuhan, aku begitu bodoh mempercayaimu akan memperlakukan aku secara berbeda dari Baekhyun atau wanita lain. Aku seharusnya menyadari hal ini, siapa kamu dan

apa yang kamu lakukan."

"Kyungsoo, please, aku sangat menyesal!"

"Benarkah? Apakah kau benar-benar merasakan hal itu atau hanya beberapa kata yang kamu pikir bisa kau katakan untuk memperbaiki keadaan di antara kita?" Suaranya tersedak dengan isak tangis yang meningkat di tenggorokannya.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh dan betul-betul menyesal karena kau telah mematahkan hatiku?"

Jongin meringis. "Kau tak tahu apa yang sudah aku alami akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi semua yang kau butuhkan, Kyungsoo. Dan tekanan untuk mencoba ke arah sana hanya akan menghancurkan aku."

Kyungsoo tidak perlu repot-repot menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya. "Jadi apa yang kamu katakan mencoba untuk memiliki hubungan denganku telah mengantarkanmu ke pelukan wanita lain?"

Ekspresi Jongin menjadi sedih. "Bukan, bukan itu yang kumaksud." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Aku mengacaukan apa yang seharusnya aku katakan dan lakukan. Dan kau membuat hal ini menjadi lebih menyulitkan aku. Aku merasa cukup bersalah

dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan."

"Lebih menyulitkanmu?" Dia mempertanyakan, suaranya naik satu oktaf. "Bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih sulit? Akulah orang yang membuka diri untuk semua rasa sakit ini meskipun keputusanku yang lebih baik." Kyungsoo mengusap air

matanya yang keluar dengan kepalan tangannya. Jongin melangkah ke arahnya, tapi Kyungsoo mundur menjauhinya.

"Jangan berani-berani menyentuhku setelah tanganmu berada di seluruh tubuh pelacur itu!"

"Kyungsoo, tolong jangan lakukan ini. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku sangat menyesal. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebusnya."

Bahkan tanpa berpikir, Kyungsoo berseru, "Katakan padaku bahwa kau mencintaiku."

Jongin menatapnya, tidak berkedip dan tidak bergerak. "Apa?"

"Kau secara emosional sudah menutup diri dariku sejak aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Jadi, kalau kau benar-benar serius mengatakan bahwa kau begitu menyesal dan kau sungguhsungguh tidak ingin aku pergi, maka ucapkan kata-kata itu. Katakan

kau mencintaiku."

Melihat keraguan pada diri Jongin, tikaman rasa sakit yang menjelajahi sampai ke dada Kyungsoo. Keheningan bergema menjalari tubuhnya sekeras kereta barang. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itulah apa yang kupikirkan," gumam Kyungsoo. Tangannya meraih tas yang ada di sampingnya, dan dia meraba-raba mencari DVD sonogram. Dengan semua rasa sakit hati dan

kemarahan yang mengalir dalam dirinya, dia melemparkan DVD itu ke Jongin. Keras langsung mengenai dadanya, menyebabkan Jongin meringis.

"Bukan berarti membuat kamu tertarik, tapi itu adalah video dari anakmu. Aku hanya bisa berharap dan berdoa dia tumbuh tidak seperti ayahnya!"

Sambil menangis, Kyungsoo berbalik dan lari dari ruangan. Jjanggu mengikutinya keluar pintu, melolong bersamaan dengan tangisan Kyungsoo. Saat dia merogoh kuncinya, Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo beberapa kali untuk kembali, tapi dia menolak. Lalu Jongin mulai

memanggil Jjanggu.

"Kembalilah, boy," Kyungsoo menginstruksikan, jarinya yang gemetar menunjuk ke arah Jongin. Dia langsung membuka pintu mobil, tetapi Jjanggu tetap tidak mau pergi dari sisinya.

"Sialan, Jjanggu, aku bilang datang!" teriak Jongin, melangkah dari teras. Dia berjalan menghampiri mereka dan mencoba menarik ke belakang ikatan tali leher Jjanggu. Tapi Jjanggu menyentak menjauh. Hidungnya menciumi perut Kyungsoo, dan dia melolong. Kyungsoo bertemu dengan pandangan Jongin yang terkejut.

"Ya, benar. Anjingmu bahkan lebih setia kepadaku dan anakmu daripada kamu!" Dengan tatapan mengalah, Jongin menunduk dan membebaskan ikatan tali leher Jjanggu.

"Baik, bawa dia."

"Ayo, boy. Masuk ke mobil," instruksi Kyungsoo. Jjanggu mengibasngibaskan ekor dan bersemangat melompat ke dalam. Tanpa melihat Jongin lagi, dia membanting pintu. Suara decitan ban terdengar saat dia keluar menuju jalan raya, dia mencoba untuk menjaga emosinya terkendali. Tapi itu tidak ada gunanya. Dia butuh setengah blok berkendara di jalan sebelum dia menepi. Air mata membutakan matanya dimana dia tidak bisa melihat jalan di depannya, dan dia tidak bisa bernapas dari isak tangis yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

Sebuah ketukan di jendela mobilnya menyebabkan dia melompat. Sebuah harapan terpantul di dalam diri Kyungsoo bahwa Jongin datang mengejarnya. Mendongak, jantungnya langsung jatuh. Taeyeon berdiri di luar mobil, mengintip penasaran padanya.

"Kyungsoo?"

Sial.

Dia bahkan tidak berpikir tentang kemungkinan akan berakhir dengan bertemu Taeyeon di jalan. Orang terakhir yang ingin dia temui adalah salah seorang saudari Jongin. Merasa malu, dia menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Akhirnya, dia menekan tombol untuk menurunkan kaca jendelanya.

"Hai," katanya, dengan pasrah.

Taeyeon menarik napas. "Oh Tuhan, dia tidak akan melakukannya?" Air mata sekali lagi memenuhi mata Kyungsoo. Tidak bisa berbicara, dia hanya menjulurkan kepalanya.

"Aku sangat, sangat menyesal. Dia mencintaimu, sayang. Aku tahu itu. Seluruh keluarga tahu itu. Dia hanya menjadi seorang bajingan yang sangat bodoh."

Kyungsoo terisak diantara tangisan. "Katakan itu padanya dan wanita yang akan dia ajak tidur sebelum aku masuk."

Mata Taeyeon melebar. "Aku akan membunuhnya," gumamnya dengan gigi terkatup. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dan jika aku tidak bisa, salah satu dari gadis-gadis lain yang akan melakukannya. Tuhan melarang ini untuk kembali pada ayah." Taeyeon membuka pintu mobil.

"Keluar. Kau ikut denganku."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Aku berantakan. Apa yang akan aku katakan pada anak-anak?"

"Suamiku mengajak mereka ke bioskop malam ini. Disana hanya aku." Ketika Kyungsoo tetap merasa ragu-ragu, Taeyeon menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya.

"Dengar, kau akan pulang denganku meskipun aku harus menyeretmu sendiri."

"Aku parkir di sisi jalan."

"Tidak apa-apa." Taeyeon melihat Jjanggu di kursi belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?"

"Dia tidak akan membiarkan aku pergi."

Taeyeon mendengus. "Siapapun mengatakan laki-laki adalah anjing yang merindukan perhatian. Jjanggu punya loyalitas yang benar."

Kyungsoo tersenyum setengah hati. "Ceritakan tentang hal itu."

Taeyeon menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari kursinya dan satu lengannya memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Dengar, kita akan memesan beberapa masakan Cina atau pizza atau apapun yang kau dan bayimu inginkan. Lalu aku akan memanggil para gadis. Kita akan melakukan pertemuan untuk mengatur strategi tentang Jongin."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Dan apa yang ingin kau capai? Mengikatnya dan memaksa dia untuk bersamaku? Jika kau melewatkan catatan itu, dia tidak menginginkan aku! Dia membuat itu sangat jelas tidak hanya hampir meniduri wanita lain, tetapi tidak

bisa mengatakan padaku bahwa dia mencintaiku."

"Hal seperti ini bukan pertama kali dia melakukannya, Kyung. Pasti dia

sudah bercerita tentang Baekhyun?"

"Ya, bagaimana Jongin tidak akan mengatakan itu, kemudian Baekhyun memergokinya dengan wanita lain dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jongin."

"Apakah dia juga memberitahumu bagaimana dia menghabiskan waktu setahun terbaiknya dengan minum sampai mabuk dan keluar masuk terapi karena dia mengalami kegilaan atas apa yang dia lakukan terhadap Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo tersentak. "Tidak, dia tidak mengatakannya."

"Hmm, kurasa dia juga berhasil menghilangkan bagian dimana dia mencoba berulang kali untuk meminta Baekhyun kembali padanya, tapi Baekhyun menolak? Dia akhirnya harus menyerah ketika Baekhyun menikah dengan orang lain."

Kyungsoo hampir tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Jongin telah berbohong kepadanya tentang apa yang telah terjadi dengan Baekhyun. Dia tidak pernah membiarkan kebenaran tentang perasaannya yang begitu mendalam terhadap Baekhyun untuk diketahui. "Dia tidak pernah mengatakan padaku semua tentang itu."

"Aku mengenal kakakku. Dia melakukan apa yang dia lakukan padamu malam ini mendorongmu pergi, bukan karena dia ingin meniduri wanita lain. Dia telah merusak dirinya sendiri setiap kalinya!" Dia mengguman dengan frustrasi.

"Berdasarkan cara dia bertindak tentang suatu hubungan, kau akan berpikir dia dibesarkan di rumah yang disfungsional oleh kekacauan atau sesuatu."

Kyungsoo bersandar ke mobil dan meletakkan kepalanya di tangannya. "Aku tidak berpikir aku bisa menangani semua ini!"

Taeyeon menarik tangan Kyungsoo menjauh, kemudian menatap matanya. "Kau harus memutuskan di sini sekarang juga apakah kau akan berjuang untuk dia."

"Aku? Kenapa aku harus berjuang? Dia orang yang sangat brengsek!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan dia bukan orang yang brengsek. Tapi berjuang untuk dia tidak berarti kau bisa diinjak-injak dan berlari kembali ke tangannya yang terbuka, Kyung. Ini artinya kau mau bertahan dengan omong kosong apapun itu yang diperlukan untuk membuat dia berjuang mendapatkanmu kembali.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir dia akan berusaha untuk itu?"

Taeyeon menyeringai. "Oh ya. Besok pagi, bahkan mungkin malam ini, Jongin Kim akan menyesali saat dimana dia membiarkanmu keluar dari hidupnya, dan kau akan bisa menikmati setiap menitnya!"

Jongin duduk di ruang keluarga yang sangat gelap selama berjamjam setelah Kyungsoo meninggalkannya. Dia ingin meraih telepon untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo tapi kemudian menghentikan keinginannya sendiri. Dia akan berdiri untuk mendatangi Kyungsoo kemudian berpikir bahwa dirinya orang yang bodoh. Tidak, dia bukan pria yang dibutuhkan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak pernah bisa memenuhi harapan Kyungsoo sebagai seorang suami yang seharusnya

menjadi seorang ayah juga. Mereka berdua telah terjebak. Jongin menginginkan jalan keluar selama seminggu terakhir, dan dia telah menemukannya.

Tapi bukannya merasa lega, tapi dia merasa sengsara. Kebebasannya tertekan dan emosi yang menyesakkan belum juga datang bersama kepergian Kyungsoo. Sebaliknya, perasaan itu lebih kencang mengelilingi dirinya daripada sebelumnya. Dia kalah, dia bangkit dari sofa untuk mengambil bir. Kakinya sengaja menendang kotak DVD sampai menyeberangi ruangan. Dia membiarkannya tergeletak di sana saat dia menuju ke dapur. Setelah menyambar satu pak bir isi enam dari kulkas, dia kembali lagi ke ruang keluarga. Matanya melihat kotak plastik DVD, dan dia berhenti lalu mengambilnya. Melemparkannya di atas meja, lalu dia menyalakan TV dan mulai mencari-cari saluran. Setelah bir ketiga, rasa ingin tahunya akhirnya muncul pada dirinya. Dia mengeluarkan kepingan DVD itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam DVD player. Suara dari permainan basket yang tadi ditonton

menghilang, dan digantikan oleh bunyi detakan keras bergema diseluruh ruangan.

Detak jantung anaknya.

Jongin membeku, menatap gambar berbintik di layar televisi. Sampai terakhir dia melihat bayi itu hampir tidak mirip apa-apa. Terlihat sesuatu seperti kecebong yang aneh. Sekarang detail-detailnya tampak jelas - tangan dan kakinya seperti melambai sementara mulutnya yang kecil bergetar terbuka dan menutup.

Jika dia menjadi lumpuh karena emosi sewaktu dia merasakan bayinya bergerak, kejadian saat itu tidak bisa dibandingkan ketika dia benar-benar melihat gambar anaknya. Satu bagian dari dirinya telah tumbuh menjadi kuat dan sehat di dalam diri Kyungsoo. Seorang

anak yang telah dia janjikan akan dimiliki ibunya.

Tapi anaknya sudah pergi. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin telah membuang jauh kebahagiaan itu dengan kedua tangan. Menenggelamkan dirinya di sofa, dia membiarkan isakan tangis berputar pada dirinya. Terakhir kali dia menangis ketika dia kehilangan ibunya. Sekarang dia mengalami kehilangan lagi yang membuat jiwanya remuk. Dengan jari-jari gemetar, dia meraih telepon. Setelah menekan nomor yang familiar itu, dia membawa telepon ke telinganya.

"Tolong jawab, tolong jawab," pintanya.

"Halo?"

"Ayah, ini aku. Aku mengacaukannya, dan aku butuh bantuanmu."

 **TAMAT**

 _*one night-stand: berhubungan intim hanya untuk satu malam_

 _player: seseorang yang suka bermain seks_

 _Brunette: seorang gadis atau wanita dengan rambut coklat gelap_

Siapa yang butuh sekuel? Review juseyooooo

Saya tunggu 100 review dan akan saya post sekuelnya, setidaknya berilah saya 1% review dari 100% pembaca, saya baru cek statistik fanfic ini dan saya kaget jumlah review jauh kurang dari 1% dibanding viewers yg udah puluhan ribu, padahal umur fanfic ini udah mau 2 tahun.

Terima kasih pada pembaca setia, reviewers, favorites, dan followers fanfic remake dan trans ini, kita ketemu lagi di sekuelnya yaaaa,,, id_line : nazimahagustina kalau mau ngobrol2 walau saya jarang buka line.

Instagram : agustinazimah


End file.
